Dream After Dream
by Thatsoneperson
Summary: AU. He's been in love with her for 10 years now, even if she now belongs to another man. Forced to step back and watch his heart unfold painfully, what will happen if he ever crosses the line with her? Is it really wise to play with fire when you're the fuel? [Rated M for some violence and sexual content/lemon] [UNDER REVISION]
1. Prologue

_**AN:** Hi! So I am still newish to writing and I currently have an ongoing fic, but I really wanted to write this one. I haven't been around the Code Geass fandom for a couple or so years. But when I heard that there will be a Code Geass season 3, I got really excited and decided to write a story. Like I said...I haven't watched Code Geass in a long time so the characters might be OOC for a while. But I'll strap down and work on improving as this fic continues. So please enjoy. :)_

 _P.S. This chapter will be short, but the rest will be longer._

 ** _DISCLAIMER: CODE GEASS AND IT'S CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE!_**

* * *

 **Six years before**

The night sky was crying and the thunder made its loud roar to cut the silence of the sleeping city. Every once in awhile lightning would strike randomly, most likely causing chaos for wherever it had hit. That's if it had hit anything. A young man of eighteen years, Lelouch, was silently laying in his bed watching the storm from outside his bedroom window. He couldn't fall asleep as nerves kept him up.

Tomorrow he will be leaving for college, leaving home to pursue his dreams. He considered himself lucky that most of his friends will be attending the same college like Suzaku, Kallen, Rivalz, and so on. But the one friend he was happiest that was going was his childhood friend- it wouldn't be the same without her around.

A soft knock raps the door before it was opened. "Psst...Lelouch are you awake?"

The intruder of the night was none other than C.C., a girl who constantly drove him insane with her shenanigans and her unhealthy love for pizza. She carelessly spent his money on silly things, made a mess in HIS room, and whenever they would argue she always managed to have the backup from his sisters. Where was the loyalty for their older brother?

Facing her as she walked toward his bed, "Yeah what is it?"

"Can I sleep in here with you?" Not waiting for him to give an answer she crawled onto his bed, making herself comfortable underneath the sheets.

"You know C.C., what's the point of asking if you're going to do what you want anyways?"

"Does it matter? It's too late to go through all that trouble, I already made myself comfortable so stop complaining Lelouch." He chuckled as the green hair beauty snuggled in his blankets.

He was in love with C.C.

Has been since their Freshman year of High School, but he never confessed his feelings for her. Not just because he was shy by all means, but because when Senior year came around, she and his older brother Schneizel started dating. Schneizel is ten years older than the both of them. Lelouch couldn't understand why his brother wouldn't date someone closer to his own age. He was aware that C.C. was really fond of Schneizel back then, but he never thought the day would come when he lost her to his own brother.

"Earth to Lelouch, did you hear me?" C.C. laid on her side facing him as she stared at him with those beautiful golden eyes..

 _"Well, it's time to stop thinking about the past."_ He thought to himself.

"What is it C.C.?" He switched onto his side so he could face her.

"Are you nervous about leaving tomorrow?" She repeated the question for him.

He gave her a smirk, "As long as you're by my side, I have nothing to worry about. We have nothing to worry about. It's like grade school all the way to High School. We just have to walk in tomorrow and see."

C.C. let out a small giggle, "Yeah and hope that we'll survive." She looked right into his amethyst eyes.

C.C.'s leaving the same day he, so to save the time and effort she decided to crash at the Lamperouge's home for the night. She initially was sharing a room with one of his sisters, Euphemia. But ever since they were kids, she would always sneak out in the middle of the night to sleep with him instead. It annoyed him at first but after the many meaningless arguments they had, he figured that there was no way he could convince her to leave his bed.

They lay there in complete silence, only the sound of the storm could be heard. His gaze idly went from her eyes down to her lips.

 _"I wonder if they are as soft as they look?"_ A thought that constantly crossed his mind. He shouldn't be thinking like that anymore... she's dating his brother. He's not allowed to look at her the same as he had done before.

"Lelouch?" She whispered his name soothingly.

Tearing his gaze away from her lips, he started to blush at the thought that maybe she'd caught him staring. "U-Uh what is it?"

"Do you want to kiss me? Or do I have something on my mouth and you're being 'polite' by not saying anything?" she lightly teased, scooting closer to him, their lips mere inches apart.

 _"She's just teasing... she's not actually asking."_ His mind and heart started race like crazy.

Utilizing their close distance, C.C. glided her hands from his abdomen and up until they rested on his chest. Feeling the fire lighting his body, Lelouch removed her hands away from his chest and pushed her away slightly to add some distance between them with a clear of his throat.

"Ha-ha very funny. Now stop assaulting me."He demanded lightly, but when a Cheshire smile formed on her lips he knew he was in trouble. Before Lelouch had time to react she briskly pushed him onto his back then swiftly straddled his waist, directly placing her warm-covered center over his groin. "H-Hey! Come on C.C. get off of me." He became flustered from the sudden act of intimacy.

Firmly grasping her hips, Lelouch tried shoving her off of him before his mind ran dangerously wild and have his body react to the beauty on top of him.

"There's no point in trying to get me off Lelouch, you're simply too weak. You're about as strong as a twig trying to support an elephant."

"If that's true, are you saying that you're the elephant?" He chuckled when he twisted her words around.

"Whatever Lelouch! I just want to know why you were staring at my mouth?"

"I have no reason now get off!" He tried pushing her off, but after a few more wasteful seconds of trying he stopped and sat there. Looking straight into her wonderful amber eyes. C.C. stared at him for a little while before getting off. Realizing that he's not going to speak although that wasn't exactly what her plan was in the first place. When she completely removed herself off of him, Lelouch took a deep breath and sighed in relief. It's a good thing she got off when she did because seeing her on top of him wearing nothing but her small cotton shorts and a tank top. It heatedly sent blood rushing down south.

When she's in bed with him and pulled stunts like she just did, he always did his best to control his lewd fantasies so he wouldn't be caught with an arousal.

Yeah... he definitely doesn't want repeat from last month.

Taking a couple of deeps breaths to calm his flushed body, "We should get some sleep." turning over away from her, "Goodnight C.C."

Smiling at his back, she really did like teasing him. It's something she always looked forward to whenever she saw him.

Scooting closer to him, she gently pressed herself against his back, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Goodnight Lelouch." She didn't see the smile that appeared on his face.

This by means was the most intimate they've ever gotten.

Or so they thought...

* * *

 _ **AN:** Tada! That's the end. I hope they weren't too much OOC, but next chapter will be longer. I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reading. Until next time!_

 **Thatsoneperson**


	2. For You and Only You

**Rating: M** for coarse language, sexual content, and some violence.

 **Warning:** This fic will contain sensitive subjects such as, mentions of intense domestic violence, emotional abuse, implied drug abuse, and anything else in relation to mental health. _Nothing will hopefully be too graphic and/or extremely descriptive for the sensitive warnings; but just in case, you have been warned. Feel free to go back if you're not comfortable reading._

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: For You and Only You**

* * *

"Lelouch, are you done writing my paper?" The green-haired woman asked ever so nonchalantly.

A tinge of annoyance stuck him by her lack of consideration that even he has a crap load of homework and can't do everything for her.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt if you could write your own paper. You might learn a thing or two." He glanced across the table where she sat occupying herself drawing Cheese-Kun and family on the math homework she needed to be working on instead.

"C.C., are you even listening to me?"

She looked up at him with a smirk. "No, and I don't need to."

Frustration filled his being, "Sometimes I wonder why I'm even friends with you."

"Sounds like a personal problem if you ask me." The carefree woman poked her tongue out at her companion, purposely irking him further.

It's a busy and stressful week at the University. Finals is next week and everyone who was procrastinating the entire semester are now trying to do last minute studying at the library. With Christmas Break just around the corner, he and C.C. were no different from the rest of the student body and fell victim to the stress around campus. Although unlike her, he doesn't procrastinate. He's almost a perfectionist and likes to get things done in time, but C.C. on the other hand didn't have a single care in the world. She would set things off until the day of and if she couldn't turn it in that day, she always used the sly tactic of charm to win teachers over.

"Look C.C., you really need-"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you, okay? I just don't feel like writing a paper about the Holy Britannian Empire." She slouched forward reaching across the table to grab his hands. "Lelouch, you're good in history… that's why I trust you and only you to do my paper."

He smirked and squeezed her hands.

"You flatter me, but I'm not going to do it." He sent her a toothy grin before letting go of her hands to continue working. The green-haired beauty let out a loud huff, making sure he heard her but not loud enough to disrupt the other students in the library.

Glancing over to Lelouch, a warm smile plastered her face. She's so grateful to have him in her life. Her childhood was extremely dark and lonely. The pain lasted for so long she thought it was what she was born for. Born for pain and suffering, not being able to experience real happiness once it turned into total crap. If he hadn't found her that day, who knows where she would've ended up at. He really did save her life and for that... she is grateful.

Looking at his features, she admired his raven hair, captivating amethyst eyes that contrasted his features, and the lips that often turned into heartwarming smile he wore just for her. He may be tall and lanky but— He is also so very handsome... very, very handsome indeed.

C.C. had a crush on him for the longest when they were children; she admired his intelligence and talent in the fine arts area. He's so kind yet very annoying to her, but that's on her part. She brings out the 'bad' in him which brings her much joy. If she weren't in a relationship with his brother, Schneizel, then maybe she would have considered him to be her boyfriend.

She always did like him.

" _Wait, what am I thinking about?! Lelouch is my friend and I... love Schneizel."_ She thought, her mind in a frenzy, making her heart race from the idea of someday being called 'His'. "No!" C.C. said aloud, making Lelouch look away from his screen then up at her as if she were crazy.

"What are you going on about?"

"It's nothing." C.C. brushed away with a small blush dusting her cheeks.

Lelouch kept his eyes on her for a moment longer before resuming typing on his laptop.

"I'm so bored." She mumbled to herself with closed eyes. _"Geez… Lelouch needs to loosen up, he's not fun when he's like this."_ Suddenly, a light bulb flickered off in her head. Biting her lip in anticipation, she quickly grabbed her math homework and made her way around the table to sit next to him.

Knowing that she's up to no good, Lelouch let out a long sigh before facing her. "What is it now C.C.?"

"I need your help on this problem." C.C. looked at him innocently. Fluttering her eyelashes prettily

"C.C., the instructions are right here. It shows you step by step, just follow it and you should be fine."

"But Lelouch! I want your help." The sly woman whined nearly loud, grabbing a few nearby student's attention to her outburst.

"C.C. you're making a scene." He nervously looked around.

"Just explain this a little and I'll leave you alone."

"Fine. I'm only going to explain once and after that, I need you to stop harassing me. Deal?" She nodded happily in agreement. "Okay, so it's simple math..." he started explaining how to do the math problem, but she could care less. She already knew how to do it, she just needed him to be distracted for a bit. "Did you get that?"

Amethyst eyes stared at golden ones.

"Yes, but how do you cancel out these numbers?" C.C. pointed at a random problem and Lelouch resumed explaining. As she pretended to pay attention, her left hand went from her lap and onto his right knee. She glanced over to his impassive expression and thought, _"No reaction huh?"_ Determined to provoke a reaction from him, she began rubbing his knee softy. Unexpectedly, her heart hammered against her chest, leaving her to wonder why she's feeling so nervous all the sudden.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat. "Do you mind?"

A faint blush made itself apparent on his cheeks which dangerously fueled the fire to her ministrations, encouraging her to see more than a pink blush form him. With unwavering confidence, she leaned in close to his ear, catching his lavender scent as she caressed further up his leg until she brushed past his thigh and boldly went a little higher. She could feel him tense under her touch the closer she got to his groin. "Lelouch, do you remember that one time six years ago?" she hotly whispered in his ear, and he shuddered in response.

His eyes closed desperately as he attempted to tame his thoughts.

"You have to be more specific." He gasped when her fingers inched closer.

What he needed to do was to push her hand away, but for whatever reason... he didn't want to. What she's doing feels temptingly good and it had his heart racing a thousand miles per hour. If they weren't out in public, then maybe he would— Lelouch coughed to mask the groan that almost escaped him. She was rubbing very close to his groin and without a doubt he was starting to have a reaction to the minx.

"Oh, you remember, Lelouch." She whispered. "That one time six years ago at night when you thought everybody was asleep and couldn't hear you. That personal time you were having until I walked in…" Lelouch's breath caught in his throat from how seductive she's being. His memory clear as he recalled that night. "I'm curious," her lips lightly brushed against his ear, "Who were you thinking about?" she asked then firmly placed her hand against his groin and gave him a small massage.

Face flushed, he abruptly stood from his seat to escape her touch. "C.C., would you stop already? I don't believe this is appropriate."

"Ahh, lighten up, Lelouch. I was only teasing." She giggled. "You need to relax a little and besides, I would never dare to dream of having sex with yo—" C.C. stopped herself before she muttered too much, but it was too late. The damage has been done and her careless lie of a jab had hurt his ego. Because to him, her lie was his truth.

"Why? Why do you bother messing with me?" He turned away not wanting her to see the hurt in his eyes. "I mean… you're dating Schneizel. So, why are teasing me like this? Asking me that pointless question." He looked down to his feet. "I-I know _you_ know who I was _thinking_ about that night."

His own confession sent a flaring crimson blush to his cheeks, but since he refused to meet her gaze, she had missed it. C.C. felt her heart pound hard against her chest by his words. Yes, he's right. Of course, she knew whom he was _thinking_ about. When she awakened in the middle of the night to sleep with him in his bed, she opened his door quietly thinking he was asleep, but he wasn't. He was doing something a lot more, and it wasn't until after he moaned her name had she made a peep and he embarrassingly tried covering himself. That night had been awkward for them both. And no matter how many times she ran it through her head, thinking he may have 'accidentally' called her name, it never made any sense.

So, she told herself it was a one-time thing. He fantasized about her once. They were friends… they couldn't be any more than just that. They never spoke of that incident ever again, At least, up until today. But why? Why bother bringing that up?

Seeing how his eyes were still glued to the floor as heavy silence and tension feel between them, C.C. quickly said, "Shirley! You like Shirley, right? I remember you saying that you thought her eyes were beautiful and that she's funny, smart, and—" Lelouch smiled and put a hand over her mouth.

"C.C… you talk too much… and too loud."

Behind his palm was a sweet smile. She gave his hand a small kiss before he removed it and sat back in his chair.

"You do like her right?" The emerald siren questioned then leaned her head on his shoulder as she watched him type his paper.

"Of course, I do." He said without any trace of genuine emotion.

 _"I just want to stay here... he's so warm."_ She thought to herself when she wrapped her arms around his. Relishing in the moment of a comfortable silence after an awkward moment, it was then rudely interrupted when a vibrating sound was heard in the quiet library from C.C.'s phone on the table.

Lelouch peeked at the caller ID. It read: **Schneizel**.

The goblin of rage boiled inside him. Schneizel, his older brother... He knew how much he liked her, yet it didn't stop him from dating her. Why would he date her? He never took interest her until he had said something about it.

"Oh, its Schneizel!" She beamed almost too brightly. "Lelouch, I'm going to step out."

"Okay." He watched as she made her way to exit the library doors, but then was stopped for a few seconds when Suzaku came in just as she was leaving.

Coolly strutting towards his table, "Hey Lelouch, Orange you glad to see me?" The brunette joked with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, Suzaku." Lelouch greeted, his spirits lifting a little.

He and Suzaku were also childhood friends. He met the young Japanese man when they were about ten years old. Just a couple of years after he had met C.C. They were all pretty much great friends and the trio were often called, The Three Musketeers. Though it was usually Suzaku and C.C. teaming up together to cause havoc while he sat back and watched. And naturally more times than not, he would cover or pulled them out of tight situations when they were caught. Which to him was surprisingly rare.

Even after all the mess they dragged him into, he can't deny that he wouldn't have anyone else as his best friends.

When Suzaku seated himself across from Lelouch, he looked at the forgotten homework with a smile on his face. "This must be C.C.'s. There's Cheese-Kun and family all over this page."

"Yeah, well that's the only thing she'll be doing for the finals next week." he sat back rubbing his temples. "I have a headache."

"Well, lettuce pray for her." Suzaku cracked yet another cheesy pun. "But she's not alone, I'm not all that good at math either..." he gave Lelouch a look that resembled a kid's smile on Christmas Day. "If I wasn't already taken—" Lelouch internally braced the blow, "C.C. and I would make the perfect pear." The brunette laughed, pound of himself while Lelouch rolled his eyes.

Really, his friend is the cheesiest guy he knew.

"Honestly Suzaku, I have no idea what Euphemia see's in you."

"Don't know, but she loves me very much, so I must be doing something right." The green-eyed man smiled rather stupidly. Suzaku is indeed a lovesick puppy. He and Euphemia have been going out for five years now, and they continue to grow stronger as a couple.

"Wait, don't you mean berry." Lelouch concluded in a chuckle.

"See, now you're getting it." He chuckled and elbowed his friend in the arm.

The two continued to laugh lowly until a flash of long green hair passed by. Gathering her stuff together, C.C. did her best to avoid the two guys... not wanting them to see that she'd been crying, but it was too late.

"C.C. what's the matter?" Suzaku asked cautiously.

"It's nothing, I just need to go. I'll see you guys later at the party." She hurriedly picked up the rest of her things before scramming the area.

"What's up with her?" Suzaku prodded leaning back in his chair.

"I have no idea." Now it's going to be difficult to concentrate as he tries to figure out why she's crying. He never liked it whenever C.C. cried. She's a strong and independent woman, so making her cry was difficult _. "It must be Schneizel's doing."_ He ground his molars together. _"What did he say to her?"_

"So, are ready for finals next week?" Suzaku inquired.

"Yes, I was just doing extra preparations and trying to help C.C. What about you?"

Suzaku looked outside the library window, "I'm as ready as I can be. Doing extra studying will only fry my brain." Lelouch followed his gaze out the window and from the view, they could see C.C. walking in the direction to her next class he presumed. "Are you still hung over her, Lelouch?" He asked in a serious tone. Suzaku knew about Lelouch's deep feelings for the emerald girl in the past and was there to witness his wrath when he found out that Schneizel had asked out her out.

Watching her disappear in the crowed, he answered…

"Of course, I am."

 **#**

"IN HONOR OF MY GRADUATION! I OFFER MY HOME TO THE WORLD TO PARTY, DRINK, HAVE SEX ON THE COUNTER IF YA WANT, AND TO CELEBRATE FOR THE HELL OF IT!" Milly shouted as she stood on her coffee table in the living room with a drink in hand. She's most likely buzzed or drunk for her to speak in that manner, but then again, it's Milly. The party life was something that he enjoyed in his early college years when he was 18-20 years old. But now that his time to graduate is coming closer, he never had the time to cut loose and get drunk till he vomits.

"Actually, Suzaku and Kallen are the ones who do that." He mumbled to himself, but it didn't escape the hearing of the shy girl next to him.

"Did you say something, Lulu?"

Shirley... he liked Shirley. She's cute, smart, and caring. There wasn't really a reason for him to not like her. This isn't really her kind of scene either.

"I'm surprised to see you here." He commented looking straight into her green eyes.

"Oh-umm." she started to fidget with the hem of her flared red dress that complimented her body figure all the while keeping it modest. "I-I really wanted to ta-take some time from studying and hang out with the crew again. Why are you here, Lulu?" She nervously asked to which didn't go unnoticed by Lelouch. Especially not when she's becoming a blushing and flustered mess.

"Well, I have to agree with you. It's nice hanging out with the crew again if even we're pretty much dispersed in this crowded house."

Shirley looked around the drunken crowed. "Milly did invite a lot of people, didn't she?"

"Yeah." There was a semi-awkward moment of silence before Lelouch broke it with the clearing of his throat. "You look really nice by the way." He complimented and the pink blush that had been on her cheeks turned darkened which only amused Lelouch further.

"Oh, uh… Th-Thank you, Lulu." She bashfully hid her face from him.

"No problem."

Shirley dressed nicely in hopes for Lelouch to notice her. It wasn't like he never noticed her before, but she felt like he was halfway there whenever C.C. was around. Being honest with herself, she is indeed envious of C.C., and not just because of her closeness to Lelouch, but because C.C. is extremely beautiful. A little too beautiful in fact. So, while she had this moment alone with him and carefully reading the signs... maybe this was the perfect moment to confess her feelings for Lelouch.

"Lulu, I want to tell you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Lulu—No, Lelouch. I wanted to say… I want to tell you that I really lik—"

"HEY LOVEBIRDS!" A drunk Milly squeezed herself in the corner where Lelouch and Shirley had been. Planting herself between them throwing an arm around both and bringing them closer. "Look you guys, if you guys want to do the deed, there is a spare bedroom upstairs. Just clean up after yourselves alright?!"

A deep blush formed on Lelouch's cheeks and Shirley waved her hands frantically. "No, No Milly it's not like that."

Milly stared back and forth between Lelouch and Shirley. "Well whatever you say! Come dance with me Shirley." Milly pulled the reluctant orange-haired girl away who glanced back at Lelouch before disappearing into the crowd. He stayed there for a moment watching his good friends act like hooligans.

Suzaku and Kallen were in the kitchen throwing random foods into the blender making a 'shake'. The two drunks yelling at one another about which foods would make the drink taste better and which ones could make them fly. Rivalz was dancing around like some lunatic with random guests. The only sobers beside himself were Nina and Euphemia who was just chatting away. The only missing person is—He scanned the crowed twice. Usually C.C. would hang with Milly so, where is she?

Deciding to go hunt for her, Lelouch walked around the house. Accidentally bumping shoulders and muttering apologizes in his quest to find the woman who had stolen his heart. After a little longer when he was ready to give up, that was when he saw a flash of emerald outside. Easily contrasting against the white snow of the night. C.C. was sitting outside on the swing set, swaying back and forth steadily. Stepping outside from the loud house, he immediately covered himself with his white jacket. Crushing the snow beneath his feet as he made his way to her.

"C.C. why are you out here by yourself?" He kneeled in front of her taking her small pale hands in his.

"Lelouch- I." Tears formed then flowed down onto her cheeks, her cheeks and nose both pinkish from the cold.

Giving the outfit, she wore which consisted of a white off the shoulder babydoll dress with black combat boots and her hair pulled up in a messy bun. He figured she must be freezing so he took off his white jacket, unveiling his pink-collar dress shirt, and placed it around her shoulders. C.C. mumbled a thank you before he moved away sitting on the next swing.

The silence was comfortable, but he wanted her to say something. The loud music from inside that could be heard had just become a mellow tune.

"C.C. would you like to dance?" Offering his hand, a small smile formed along her lips. Setting aside the jacket he had given her, C.C. placed her hands in his as he gently pulled her up. Bringing her closer to his body, he kept a couple of inches in between. But not wanting to be that far apart from him, she wrapped her arms around his neck to close off the remaining distance before resting her head on his shoulder.

Lelouch lowered his hands to her waist before wrapping his arms around her tiny yet curvy frame. Lowering his head to the crook of her neck, he planted a small kiss where he could feel her pulse quicken in reaction of his innocent affection. Still holding each other close, they continued to sway with the music coming from inside. Lelouch's heart raced at the speed of light. It's not like they haven't danced before, but today felt different. Wrapping her arms around him tighter, C.C. played with the ends of his ebony hair. Further embracing the heat his body offered and then- the music stopped and so did their movements. Still holding onto one another closely, not wanting to part just yet.

"Lelouch." She pulled back so see him clearly.

"What is it?" His gaze went from her gorgeous golden eyes to her full mouth and back up.

"Lelouch." She said more quietly, lightly tugging on the back of his hair.

"Yes?" He asked again. His breathing becoming shallow out of nervousness.

Closing her eyes, she leaned up to kiss the shell of his ear down to his cheek. _"It's fine... we've kissed each other on the cheek before."_ Or so Lelouch tried to convince himself.

C.C. pecked the corner of his mouth before whispering seductively-

"Lelouch... Kiss me."

* * *

 **AN** : And Scene! I hope you liked the cliffhanger and this chapter. Thank you for reading and I will see you guys next chapter.

 **Thatsoneperson**


	3. Burning Jealousy and Fairy Tales

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Burning Jealously and Fairy Tales**

* * *

His fingers trailed along the porcelain skin of her arm, stimulating a series of small stirs from the sleeping woman. After they left Milly's party, they'd gone back to his apartment for the night where he let her shower and borrow one of his t-shirts and boxers to temporarily sleep in.

It's 3:54 in the morning and despite it being the time where most people would be asleep, Lelouch found himself in bed lying wide awake- unable to join the woman next to him. The only thing that kept him occupied in the early morning were the gentle touches he gave to her arm and occasionally her face.

"Lelouch?" C.C. suddenly called in a sleepy moan. _He must have woken her._ Meeting his lively violets with her dazed golden irises, she yawned sleepily then scooted closer to him so she could cuddle against his chest. "Lelouch, do you love me?"

"You already know that I do." He answered softly.

"No, that's not what I meant." She said rather lowly- starting to drift off to sleep again in her tired state. "I-I want to know if you… love… me."

A sad smile tugged on Lelouch's lips as he watched her fall back asleep, disenabling him to give her his answer. He gently brushed back her green bangs and softly pressed a kiss to her forehead- the only type of kissing he's allowed to do as a friend.

Pulling her body closer to his and wrapping his arms around her securely, Lelouch whispered his long-held answer in her ear before running his fingers through her silky hair and closing his eyes to try and fall asleep.

His confession… she'll probably never hear it because she's in love with another man. More specifically, his older brother. The most he can do is try to move one, just how he's been doing for years, but now… he's not sure if he truly can. Perhaps his unexpected date with Shirley can change things… alter his feelings a bit. Maybe she can get his mind from the sleeping beauty in his arms.

And from the moment of tonight when she asked him to do what he longed for… to kiss her.

 **. . . .**

" _Lelouch… kiss me."_

" _What?"_

" _Lelouch, I want you to kiss me." The beauty repeated, taking the stunned raven-haired man and bringing him closer to her by cupping his cheeks. She closed the distance between them as uncontrolled tears began welling in her eyes before rolling down her cheeks. "You do love me, right?" she whispered, leaning in, closing her amber eyes in preparation to kiss him, but before she could be swept off her feet—he pulled away and held her at arm's length._

" _C.C., what's going on? Did Schneizel hurt you?" Even though he wanted to kiss her, he had to ignore his own desires and push her away. Kissing her now won't be right- not when she's emotionally unstable and have the faint smell of alcohol lingering in her breath._

" _Schneizel? Schneizel… he—" C.C. quickly wiped her fallen tears then fixed her composure. "Nothing… nothing happened. Why would you ask?"_

" _No reason." Lelouch mumbled, looking down at her in pity as if she were a small child. He hates how she hides in a shell, bottling up all her negative emotions and dealing with them alone when he's here to help her when she needs it. In moments like these, he often thinks about the broken, fragile girl she used to be. A girl she doesn't need to revert to… no, not anymore. "C.C."_

" _What?" she responded, tone laced in aggravation. Not that of him, but whatever is upsetting her._

" _It's okay if you don't want to tell me now… But just know that I'm here for you." A broken smiled crossed her lips and she mumbled, replying 'I know'._ _Stepping closer to her, he lifted her chin, meeting her red puffy eyes and gave her a hurtful smile. "If I kiss you, will it make you feel better?" Breath unnoticeably hitching, C.C. shyly nodded 'yes' and her heart leapt when he smiled at her._

 _For as long as she can remember, she always wanted to kiss him- wished he would kiss her. And for as long as she's known him, her feelings for him were always unclear, always stood on the blurry lines of seeing him as potential love interest or only great friends. Even when she started seeing Schneizel, those liner never cleared- only worsened to unseen._

 _Cheeks warming when he gently cupped them, C.C. 's heart raced, and she stared deeply into his violet orbs- into his captivating, warm yet cold gaze._

" _Close your eyes." He whispered._

" _Are you going to kiss—"_

" _Shh, or you'll ruin it." He chuckled. "Trust me."_

 _Doing as she was told, C.C.'s hands fell to her side and anxiously waited for the moment he would kiss her. But when it did, she felt disappointed._ _His lips planted a kiss on her forehead then down to her tear-stained cheeks. It left a cool yet burning sensation lingering across her skin. Then for a brief moment his lips hovered over hers and she felt his warm breath dance across her lips against the freezing night. Although it wouldn't have taken her much to step on her toes to close the couple inches between them, he pulled away and left her feeling… hollow?_

 _How foolish of her to think that he would kiss her where she wanted him to._

" _Are you satisfied?"_

" _Not really. It was quite pathetic." C.C. scoffed, and he smiled at her before leaning his forehead on hers. "To make up for what you'd done by giving me those lousy kisses, you'll have to buy me endless boxes of pizzas for the rest of the month, okay?" She wrapped her arms around his torso and held him in a warm embrace._

 _"I don't fully agree with this proposal, but fine... and besides, you should be grateful that I even gave you those 'lousy kisses' in the first place."_

" _Hmm, I guess you're right…" C.C. held him tighter, leaning her head against his chest. "Thank you."_

" _No problem."_

 _Watching them from a distance inside the rowdy home, Shirley stood in front of the glass sliding doors as the sweet interaction between her Lulu and C.C. unfolded. Placing a hand over her aching chest where she can swear her heart just ruptured, breaking into pieces, a burning jealously scorched the happiness inside her that had been present that night- if not moments before._

 _Why is he so close to her? So affectionate? Does he not aware of his brother and C.C.'s new title yet? And if so, why hasn't anybody told him?_

 _Swimming in complex and negative feelings, Shirley continued to stare at them as they hugged for a long while. Failing to notice them breaking apart and making their way back to the house, she snapped back to reality in a panic and thought about the many excuses she can use for 'stalking' them, but before she could even do that her mind ran blank when Lelouch slid open the door and allowed C.C. to enter first before following her close behind._

" _Hey, Shirley. Why are you just standing here? Were you looking for us- me?" Lelouch stood close to her and she could feel the coldness coming off his body from standing outside in the freezing air. Meanwhile, C.C. continued walking away- giving them privacy._

 _Trying to keep calm, she swallowed hard and stuttered,_ " _Oh! Uh, I… I was looking for you, but then I saw you outside with C.C." Lelouch kept his silence which made her feel all the more nervous than usual. "Umm, if you don't mind me asking, What were you two doing out there, Lulu?"_

" _Nothing important… why?"_

" _Oh, no reason at all! I just thought I saw you and C.C. kiss which confused me because you know… she's with your brother."_

 _Bitterly chewing on the reminder that C.C.'s not with him, instead with Schneizel. Lelouch gave the too curious woman a false smile. "I think you're reading too much into it, Shirley. Nothing like that is happening- it was just a friendly kiss, nothing more. That's a silly assumption, don't you think?" He chuckled then wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "That reminds me- Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me earlier?"_

" _Oh- Uh… Well—"_

" _Lelouch! Are we going or not?" C.C. shouted, popping her head from around the corner._

" _In a minute, impatient woman." Lelouch rolled his eyes then looked back at Shirley. "How about you tell me over lunch tomorrow, okay?"_

" _Lunch? L-Like a lunch date?"_

 _Lelouch's brow lifted at how she somehow connected the word 'lunch' to 'date'. It's not what he was exactly going for, but— "Yeah, sure. Like a date." He smiled then leaned in, kissing her lightly on the lips. Shirley's face turned considerably red and he watched in amusement- then right as she was about to say something, C.C. came in between them and pulled him away from her- complaining to him how she wants to go home and how tired she is._

 _The two started arguing, leaving the orange-haired beauty behind feeling dazed and confused._

 _"I have a date with Lulu."_

 **. . . .**

C.C. woke up with a small headache- a price she's paying for drinking a bit too much last night. If were being honest with herself, she would say that she doesn't remember the party at all. Not because she was a crazy drunk like the experimental Suzaku and Kallen or like the bantering, dancing Milly. It's because she was hardly around to enjoy it when she spent most of the night alone- sad thinking about her future.

 _Her and Schneizel's future respectively._

Before he left on a business trip a couple weeks ago, they had gone on what was a seemingly normal date- except this time… there was a big surprise near the end of it. Schneizel had rented out the entire restaurant so they could have a private dinner then after, they took a long walk in the park and that's when it happened… When he asked her to marry him.

Being in a six-year relationship with little to no problems, she accepted his proposal without questions or hesitations. Well, at least at first. Most women would be happy if they were asked to be married by the person they loved, so… why wasn't she? She should've been thrilled that he asked her, excited and filled with joy when she said yes. But she isn't, and whether it's for all the right or wrong reasons, she's doubting her choice by saying yes to him.

"C.C…" Lelouch softly moaned in his sleep.

Turning around slightly in his arms to look back at him, a Cheshire smirk played on her lips. She always liked whenever he talked in his sleep; you could ask him just about anything and if he 'hears' it then he'll most likely give a response. Sometimes an accurate answer or an incoherent one. Because of this accidental discovery she made, she managed to dish out some embarrassing secrets from him.

Although, she hasn't done that since they were about fourteen years old.

Completely facing him as he continued to mumble in his sleep, C.C. brushed away his ebony strands and quickly asked, "Shirley is pretty, right? Do you think she's pretty?"

A few seconds of silence, she waited patiently.

"Hmm? Yes…"

Upon hearing his confession, C.C. surprisingly felt a tinge of jealously but quickly brushed off the unnecessary feeling off. He's told her plenty of time in the past of what he thought about the woman, so this isn't new news. Unless, she's just a little irritated because she asked him for a kiss last night- a kiss he never gave to her but gifted to Shirley.

What nuisances it is having mix emotions for Lelouch.

In pursuit for one more question before he comes to consciousness, she looked at him with seriousness filling her eyes. "Lelouch, who do you love?" Silence lingered for a minute, more than she liked so she asked him again with sternness in her tone. "Who are you love wit—Ah!"

Her worlds suddenly cut off when she felt herself arms wrap around her and being flipped onto her back.

"That's a bit personal, don't you think?"

"W-When did you wake up?!" She asked, panic coursing through her veins.

"You know, an answer for a question like that—" he smirked, parting her legs gently and lowered his hips between them, one hand danced across her thigh while the other rested beside her head. "I don't think you'll be able to handle it if I told you."

"Hmph. Try me."

"If you insist, but don't say I didn't warn you." Taking a deep breath, he mischievously smiled and answered: "C.C., I'm in love with Suzaku. Always have, always will."

"Oh, No!" C.C. gasped in fake surprise, her mouth gaped opened, eyes widened, and both her hands slapped onto her cheeks. "I KNEW YOU HAD A THING FOR HIM!"

They both laughed for a moment, but she continued to laugh harder when Lelouch began tickling her sides. Oh, how she loved these small moments they had together when no was around- nobody to judge their closeness or tell them what they can or cannot do because of her relationship with his brother.

When they're alone… nobody else in the world matters except for each other.

Tossing and turning, thrashing all around while she laughs hysterically, Lelouch continued to tickle her relentlessly. Her gut hurt, and tears formed in the corner of her eyes at the overwhelming sensations.

"HA-HA-HA! Okay, Lelouch! White flag, white flag!"

"What? I didn't catch that." He laughed, continuing tickling her.

"I surrender, Lelouch! I-I surrender!"

Fulfilling her crying pleas, he stopped tickling her and admired the bliss expression wearing her features as her chest heaved- trying to catch her breath. And in those few seconds, he couldn't help but admire her- She's just so beautiful inside and out.

 _So, so beautiful._

"Would you like some breakfast before I leave for the Student Council meeting?" C.C. childishly nodded, never breaking from the trance they found themselves in. "Okay…" was all he said after a minute of silence of staring one another. "I'm going to take a shower and then I'll start cooking."

"Yeah, you do that."

He sent her a smile before leaving her side to grab his clothes and towel and retreated to the bathroom. She intently stared at the closed door and when she heard the spray of the shower start, she sat up in bed with a fallen smile and put a hand over her chest. "Get yourself together, girl. You'll just dig yourself a deeper hole."

His family, their mutual friends, everybody knows about her recent engagement except for him. She's grateful that they respected her wishes not to tell him and for her to break it to him herself. Even though she expects nothing bad to happen between them, she's just worried on how he'll take the news. Although they shouldn't be doing half of the things they do along the lines of their friendship, she knows at some point or another- this thing between them must stop. Whatever it is.

The problem is… she doesn't want it to stop and it seems like neither does he. In moments like they had last night and this morning, sharing the same bed and frustratingly being intimate with each other without crossing severe lines, she can only wonder how he'll take it when she tells him that she's engaged. He seems to be fine with her dating Schneizel but knows better than anyone that it's just a façade that he puts on for her.

At least, that's what she believes.

Giving their long past together, is she really nothing more to him than a friend?

 **#**

Consisted of seven members, The Student Council at Ashford University is led by the President, Milly Ashford, then in second-of-command, The Vice President, Lelouch Lamperouge. The rest of the committee members are, Shirley, Kallen, Nina, Suzaku, Rivalz, and occasionally Lelouch's little sisters, Nunnally who comes to visit and pitch ideas whenever she can. Although they haven't been as active like they usually are, every once in a while, whenever Milly has the jitters and feels like she must do something worthwhile- she gathers them together to toss around ideas for the campus or simply make plans for themselves where they have the free time beyond their academics.

"Why are we here again? Christmas break is just a couple days away." Kallen whined in annoyance- still hungover from last night and frustrated that she had to get out of bed.

"Yeah, I thought we were done having these meetings for the Holidays." Suzaku chimed in complaint.

"Look, everybody here is fine with the meeting. It's you two idiots' fault for drinking too much alcohol in the first place when you know we had the meeting already planned- Oh! And let us not forget, you both owe me big time for emptying my fridge for those horrible 'shakes' you guys made." Milly scolded with hand firmly placed on her hips as she stared at the duo in trouble with their heads on the table. "Oh yeah, one more thing. Because of those experimental 'shakes' that made you guys sick, my bathroom and hallways turned into a vomit slip-n-slide. So, no I don't care how hungover you two are. I don't want to hear anymore of your whining, okay?"

Lelouch internally cringed- grateful that he didn't witness Suzaku and Kallen create a vomit park in Milly's new home last night.

"Switching subject- Madame President, what idea do you have planned for us?" Shirly shyly asked-breaking the silence of the Council room.

Crossing her arms under her chest, a devious grin played on the tall woman's lips. "I want to go to the Christmas Festival before the break."

All eyes turned to Milly- somewhat in shock. Coming in today, they all expected for her to spout something extreme. But a Christmas Festival? Hearing her wanting to do something so simple, easy is very strange.

"President, are you feeling okay?" Rivalz asked in concern.

"Of course! I have no reason to no be."

"True. But it's just… I don't know."

"What are you trying to say, Rivalz? You don't like to take it slow every once in a while?"

"Wait! That's not what—"

"We all have big plans this break and won't be seeing each other at all this Holiday, so why not spend the night at the festival together? I think it would be it great if we did." Milly finish with high enthusiasm- her eyes glimmering in excitement.

"Yeah, it won't hurt. I like going to the Christmas Festival." Nina quietly commented.

"That's the spirit, Nina!"

As the President continued to go on and on about their upcoming plans for the Christmas Festival, Shirley gradually tuned out the older woman as she lost herself in thought while her heart beats erratically in her chest, thundering loud in her ears. The more she looks at the clock on the wall or the one on her phone, the more anxious she becomes- internally screaming inside as time ticks closer and closer for her and Lelouch's date.

Their plan after the meeting is to go out for a lunch, of course, but what happens next is for her to find out. He didn't want to give away too much for their date. _Date. She's going on a date with, Lulu… she honestly thought the day would never come._

Nervously fidgeting with her shirt, she did all that she could not avoid meeting Lelouch's gaze. She didn't want him to see how nervous she was or think that all she does is look at him during meetings. Which sadly, she does but would never outwardly admit to his or anybody else. Though, she couldn't avoid him for long because when she looked up to sneak a peek at him, she found his eyes already trained on hers- his lips lifted into a smirk and her heart skipped a beat. Images of their first kiss last night flooding through her mind and her cheeks began to warm in embarrassment.

Her eyes flickered away from his quickly and she bit her lip- subconsciously trying to replicate the sensation she felt when his lips were on hers but couldn't. "It happened so fast." She unconsciously said out loud.

"What happened fast, Shirley?" Milly asked, and the woman's face immediately turned beat red as all eyes focused on her. Giving her the spotlight, she never asked for.

"Oh-uh… the break! It snuck right under our noses, am I right?" She nervously laughed.

"Hmm, true. But it does that every year. Now, as I was saying before Shirley interrupted—"

Milly continued speaking and Shirley let out a heavy breath she didn't know she was holding. Lelouch smiled at the flustered girl then shook his head. Out of the group of his friends, Shirley's the most easily flustered and simply readable like a book. She can be so predictable and very easy to please. And so if he had to guess judging by her giddy behavior and her will to avoid looking in his direction all meeting… he can assume she's either thinking about their date or last night's kiss.

Not that he blames her though because last night, it took him a while to forget about the scene or not think long and hard about the taste of strawberry on her lips.

"Alright! Meeting's over- I'll see you guys on Friday at the Festival's gates, okay?" The President shouted for all ears to hear, including the duo lying with their heads on the table, and walked out with a bounce to her steps with Rivalz following close behind like a puppy. Suzaku and Kallen having passed out a long, Nina stayed behind and tried her best to coax them awake as she gently shook their shoulders.

"Ready for our date?"

Lelouch held out his hand for hers to take and a fresh blush dusted her cheeks as she sheepishly placed her hand in his.

"Y-Yes. I'm ready."

 **#**

"Lulu, I want that one!" The green-eyes beauty pointed to the large blue and white stuffed Panda hanging among various of animal prizes. Lelouch walked up to the stand with a proud smile and asked her to take a step back and watch him work his magic. Paying a few dollars and collecting his limited number of darts, he focused on the target and one-by-one he threw the darts with precise skills and popped the paint-filled balloons on the blackboard- bursting with each pop and painting the dark board.

Shirley's heart filled with joy as she cheered him on until he finished and picked out her prize, giving it to her as she accepted it with a girly squeal. Being here with him at the Carnival is like a fairy tale, a dream come true. Earlier on the first part of their date when they went out to ear, their waitress often confused them as a couple- calling her his girlfriend- and not once had he denied nor tried to correct the older woman.

He allowed her to call her his girlfriend and that alone felt too good to be true- just like this date.

Again, how did she get so lucky to go on a date with Lelouch?

"So, what would you like to do next?"

"Hmm…" Shirley searched as Lelouch stood by quietly, trying to keep his mind focused on her and not on a particular green-haired woman. "Oh! What about the Ferris Wheel, Lulu?!" Not giving him time to respond, she pulled him in the direction of the ride before the line got busy. After waiting in the line and paid for their tickets to go around a few times, they both got on and sat next to each other in the very spacious carriage. Although to be frank- he wished she sat on the opposite side.

But he wouldn't want to rain on her parade… Especially not when the setting is perfectly cringe worthy for their first date. The beautiful sunset is starting to paint the sky with it's unique warm colors and they're sitting awfully close in a carriage where they're alone and nobody can bother them… Lelouch can only guess how far up in Cloud nine she's in right now.

After they made their first go-around on the Wheel in silence, Shirley decided to break the ice once she realized Lelouch seemed to be more focused on staring out the window- looking out at the sunset than on her.

"So, Lulu... how's your family doing? Besides Nunnally and Euphemia of course."

"I don't have much to say about them… nothing's really changed. My mother and father are as busy as ever and the family's company just made a huge deal with another, so I guess that's good news." Lelouch said emotionlessly as he looked down to his feet. "Ever since I refused to take over the family's business, Schneizel's been the one handling everything and I often wonder if he enjoys working for my parents or not. He's really good at it, but—"

"But?" Shirley pressed.

"I don't know. There's no passion I guess. He didn't have to take the offer, but it's his choice."

"Why did you refuse again?"

Lelouch looked up from the ground then back out the window at the crowd below- watching at the people become smaller and small as they make their way up the top.

"I didn't want to do it. I never did. Studying medicine was something I had an interest in and thanks to Nunnally, I was able to have the motivation I needed to pursue a career in the medical field. And if it weren't for her, I would probably be in Schneizel's place right now."

"And what place would that be?"

"Miserable? Lonely? I'm not sure."

Taking his hand in her, she held his attention before simultaneously meeting him halfway for a tender kiss. She poured whatever she had in her to him, hoping he could feel her appreciation and deep care for him while her fireworks set off in the pits of her stomach. When they pulled back from the kiss, her heart fluttered, and a deep blush painted her cheeks.

"If you hadn't changed your mind, then we would've never met, so far that… I'm grateful. I'm so happy to be your friend and well, for having this special date with you, Lulu."

Sending her a false smile, he kissed her lips and sadly smiled- knowing full well that he can reciprocate her romantic feelings properly. Not when _she's_ plaguing his mind.

 **#**

Walking to his apartment door with heavy feet after ending his date with Shirley with a goodnight kiss, Lelouch fished out his keys from his pockets and was about to open it but stopped when he heard music coming from inside. Overcoming brief confusion of who could be inside, he rolled his eyes- mumbling under his breath, and opened the door to come into view of a half-dressed C.C. clad in her panties and one of his white dress shirts while she sits on his table alongside stacked five boxes of Pizzas.

This woman… she can be impractical in the oddest situations.

Shutting his door, he marched inside and turned the stereo off and her head shot in his direction at the sudden halt of the music and smiled at him when their eyes met.

"Hi, Lelouch."

"What are you doing here? And just because we're friends doesn't mean you can break into my apartment and make a complete mess!" C.C. said nothing as she watched in amusement while OCD Lelouch took over and began angrily cleaning up, picking up her trash and the discarded couch pillow scattered across the floor. "Honestly, how does Schneizel live with you?"

"We don't live together, and by the way… I didn't break into your apartment. You invited me last night remember?"

"Wait? You never left?"

"Nope." She answered, popping the 'p'.

"How come?"

Cleaning her hands from the pizza grease, she hopped off the table and walked to the stereo to put on a much slower than the one she was listening to before he came home. "How about we dance a little first… I find myself wanting to be extra close to a guy like you." Lelouch stared at her in confusion, but she said nothing to clarify as she wrapped her arms around his neck- holding him close while he placed his hands on her waist.

Keeping a foot of distance between them, they dance together in the slow rhythm of the music. Their gazes clashed with genuine care for one another and their smiles sent flutters to each of their hearts. When the song was halfway to its end, the remaining space in between closed off and they relaxed in a warm embrace.

A sad smile crossed C.C.'s lips knowing what she's about to do with ruin whatever this is. She has to tell him now, she must. Even though she's making it a lot hard than it should be, overcoming the lump in her throat is what hindering her at best.

But… not anymore.

"Lelouch… I-I have something to tell you." She felt him hold her close and he hummed- his face buried in the crook of her neck and his lips grazed her skin as his breath tickled her- sending chills down her spine. "Schneizel proposed to me and… I said yes."

The raven-haired man stopped immediately. His eyes slightly widened, and the abrupt ache of his heart awakened a monster inside. He pulled away from her, holding her at arm's length and C.C. looked at him sadly.

"You're getting married?"

"I am."

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter! Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. I'll see you next chapter.

 **Thatsoneperson**


	4. Schneizel

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Schneizel**

* * *

It was a silent stand off, The Witch vs The Warlock. The tension in the room turned icy cold after C.C. just broke to Lelouch that she was engaged. She could see the fire in his violet eyes burn with extreme heat. But not with fire of utter rage, instead with a fire that scorched what's left of his sanity.

"Lelouch..." she tried to step closer to ease him away from the war inside his head, but he only stepped way further.

"Why C.C.?" He still looked at her with widening eyes, unable to overcome the numbness he's feeling inside.

"What do you mean why? Lelouch I love-"

He snapped.

"I'm not talking about your engagement C.C.!" The feeling of fear began to takeover her when Lelouch raised his voice. Not once since they've known each other has he ever talked to her like that. "What the hell are you doing in my apartment huh? What are you doing parading half-naked around me C.C.? Why do you even bother spending so much time around me, teasing, provoking me, poking at the bear that holds my restraint from you?" Heat rushed all over his body he swore he could actually feel his blood boil.

"Lelouch I-" She tried to talk, but was quickly cut off when Lelouch stepped closer to her, now feeling small under his towering height.

"You're sick C.C. I hope you know that. How long have you two been engaged?" He asked sternly.

"Three weeks in a couple of day-"

"Are you kidding me C.C.?" He let out a loud groan, running his hands through his hair walking away from the woman. "Can you at least answer my questions?" His back facing towards her.

C.C. was beginning to feel really bad about everything. She knew in a way she was leading Lelouch on, though she was unsure how he really felt towards her. His reminder that they were just friends stuck like a thumbtack. A gut feeling told her that Lelouch liked her, but the signs were so confusing; especially now that he and Shirley are starting a thing together.

"Why are you angry Lelouch? Nothing has changed between us. The way we act, tease one another, it's something we've always done." She watched as he took a seat on the couch, elbows on knees as he covered his face with his palms. "Why are you getting mad at me? You should be happy that I'M happy!" tears started to form in her eyes. "What are friends for huh? You're supposed to support and be there for me Lelouch. You're the only one in this world who has been by my side faithfully, but understand that I love Schneizel and I wish you could at least be happy for me instead of throwing a hissy fit over nothing!"

Lelouch looked at her so angrily, it sent chills down her spine, making her take a step further.

He raised from the couch and took slow strides towards her only to stop a couple of feet away from where she stood frozen.

Then suddenly-

He pushed her against the nearest wall caging her in, his hands planted on each side of her head.

"Are you kidding me C.C.? I've always been there for you. I've supported you, cared for you, I was there when you were nothing but a broken girl thrown away by her mother like trash-"

His words cut deep and almost as if instinctively, she slapped him hard across the face for even saying such a horrible thing to her.

The stinging-burning sensation didn't faze him much, just leaving a big faint red mark across his left cheek.

Taking a moment to gather himself he continued to speak.

"I know Schneizel was there too... but not once have you ever turned to him for help, comfort, or for a friend. It was always me C.C. It was me you came running back to. I loved you first." his confession sent her heart racing. "Do you know how hard it was for me to watch the only girl I ever loved fall for a man like him? Losing you to my own brother? Do you know how hard it is for me to pretend to be happy while you two live in La La Land?"

"Lelouch I-" She tried to speak but yet again she was cut off.

"C.C., where are you?"

Taken aback confusingly, "What do you mean? Lelouch I'm right here."

"Are you sure? Because I don't know if I recognize you anymore." He fixated his gaze to the ground.

Taking a risk, she cupped his face so he could look at her. His eyes filled with so much hurt, his tears were beginning to fall as she gently wiped them away.

"Lelouch I'm still here. I-I guess we grew apart and hadn't realized it." She tried to convince him, but really she was only convincing herself.

"I want you to leave C.C... please." He lightly begged, his heart turning dull and mind fogging in confusion. "I think it's best if we stop being... us. It was wrong for me to allow this kind of closeness to continue while you're in a relationship. Plus I'm starting a new relationship and it's probably best if we just stop."

Her heart shattered when those words passed his lips.

"A-are you leaving me?" C.C. felt sick to her stomach, the suffocation of abandonment filled her throat tightly.

"No... we'll always be friends C.C., but not close anymore." He removed her hands from his face and held it in his. He lightly kissed the tips of her fingers before kissing her now tear flowing cheek. C.C. closed her eyes savoring the sensation of his kiss. "I'm sorry C.C. for getting angry... and Congratulations, I hope you and Schneizel lead a happy life together." Lelouch gently wiped away a stray tear. "I'm happy for you, so please smile for me please." He whispered in her ear before pulling away.

She gave him a fake smile, mumbling a thank you before dressing appropriately and showed herself out the door.

Pressing his back against the door, he heavily slid down the surface until he reach the ground. Wishing he had done this sooner, maybe the pain of cutting ties with her would've been less painful than it is right now. Because right now... he's hurting. He said hurtful things to her and now he just betrayed the trust she willingly gave him.

Some friend he is... he has no right to love her either.

 **#**

Trying to finish all the homework she'd carelessly set aside, hating how Finals had been moved this week, C.C. occupied most of her time jamming all the information she could in one night. Naturally whenever she had a hard time with her homework or needed a good study buddy she would turn to Lelouch, but after last night she's not even sure if she can turn to him for help.

All last night she stayed up crying until she fell asleep. She hates how things ended between them, but if being apart will make him happier or whatever then so be it. If it's for the best... then maybe it is.

Restlessly working on her work in what's left of her focus, C.C. was startled when her phone went off. Taking a glance to see that Schneizel was calling, her heart picked up a pace before she shakily answered the phone. Lelouch's harsh tone and befallen face tainting her mind.

"Hello?"

"Hi my beautiful fiancee, how are you?" Schneizel's words sent a nice warm feeling over her.

"Pretty good, I've been trying to cram all this information for finals since it had been moved to this week." C.C. put him on speaker so she could continue her work.

"Alone? I thought you studied with Lelouch?" Schneizel's curiosity burned a hole in her chest, stopping her in her tracks from another wave of pang.

"Yes, we used too, but he's busy with something else." She foolishly let out a nervous laugh.

"Okay, well I'm flying in to visit you my princess. I'll be staying the rest of the week, so we can leave together for the Christmas break."

A sad smile crossed her lips.

"That sounds great Schneizel. When do you want me to pick you up?"

"At 2:30, my flight should be landing around that time."

Looking over to her microwave's time it read 1:58pm.

"Alright, I'll meet you at the airport... bye I love you." She took him off of speaker to hold the phone against her ear again.

"I love you too Cecaniah."

As she ended the call, C.C. cringed internally. She really dislikes it when people call her by her real name, maybe it's because it reminds her of the horrid life she grew up in. Matter of fact she'd only spoken her name to one person and one person only and that's Lelouch. Being the exception, she likes it when Lelouch said her name. He always said it with tenderness and care.

Even though there's no point in asking now, how did Schneizel learn her real name?

Putting her things away, C.C. gathered started heading out the door when suddenly a picture she had on a stand stopped her from leaving. Taking a look, it was a picture of her, Lelouch, and Suzaku as children. They were in a garden and Lelouch was laying on his stomach with a complaint look on his face. Suzaku laid on his stomach as well across Lelouch's back with a huge smile on his face, and she sat on Suzaku's back with her flower crowns and toy scepter.

Giggling at the fond memory, "I guess all that weight on poor Lelouch must've really taken a toll on him."

She paid extra attention to Lelouch's face a little longer before finally leaving for the airport.

 **#**

Standing all alone in the busy airport, C.C. rubbed her hands along her arms as she cursed herself for wearing her gray coat instead of a thicker jacket. She watches random strangers meeting with their families and that was when she found herself thinking back to the old photo of the trio when they were younger.

Why can't things be as simple as they were back then.

Recalling back at the fond memory, "We were inseparable weren't we..."

 **. . .**

 _"Lelouch give it back!" A young C.C. whined following behind Suzaku who was running after Lelouch who was running away from the both of them all the while holding onto the very thing C.C. wanted the most. Her little flower crown that Suzaku made for her._

 _"Suzaku stop chasing me!" Lelouch was starting to become tired from all the running they were doing._

 _Little Suzaku let out a laughter, "Just give the princess her crown and I'll let you be."_

 _"Are you kidding me? She's far from being a princess, she doesn't deserve this crown." They continued to run for a little while longer until a gentle voice called out to them._

 _"What are you guys doing?"_

 _Lelouch stopped immediately which was a mistake for Suzaku couldn't stop his momentum in time and ran into Lelouch, knocking him over and landed across his back._

 _"Ouch Suzaku! Watch where you're going." Lelouch whined._

 _"Sorry, but you shouldn't have stopped." Suzaku started to laugh._

 _"Mrs. Lamperouge!" C.C. beamed with happiness as she ran towards the raven-haired woman who was also known as Lelouch's mother._

 _"Hi sweetie. I thought you were playing with Euphemia and Nunnally?" She knelt to be at C.C.'s height._

 _C.C. shook her head, her tiny ponytail flailing around._

 _"I was but Lelouch asked if we could play castle. And we were having fun and everything! But Lelouch took away the crown Suzaku gave me and now we were trying to get it back."_

 _Marianne sent her son a pointed look. Lelouch blushed looking away still on the ground with Suzaku resting on his back._

 _"Yeah! I think Lelouch was jealous because C.C. didn't want the crown he made for her." Suzaku shouted which earned a complaint from Lelouch._

 _Marianne laughed at the young children. "Lelouch dear, did you want C.C. to be your queen instead?"_

 _The young raven haired boy flushed even more. "I do not! She's a Witch not a queen!"_

 _C.C. walked towards him snatching the crown Suzaku made from him._

 _"If I am a Witch, then you are a Warlock." She skipped over to the forgotten flower crown on the ground that Lelouch made for her._

 _Placing both crowns on her head, she made her way back to the boys to climb and sat on Suzaku's back._

 _"Ow, you're too heavy! Get off of me!" Lelouch began to complain while Suzaku just laughed._

 _C.C. raised her scepter shouting, "I am Queen of Japan!"_

 _"Don't you mean Empress?" Suzaku concluded._

 _"You're not helping." Lelouch said rather smugly._

 _Marianne continued to laugh, taking out her camera to swiftly snap a picture of the trio. In which she earned even more complains from her youngest son._

 **. . .**

C.C. was basking in the fond memory when she felt strong arms wrap around her frame from behind, kissing her repeatedly on the neck.

"I'm back my love."

Turning around to face her fiance meeting his dazzling fair violets, C.C. leaned in meeting him halfway for a passionate kiss.

Pulling away she ruffled his blonde hair a bit with a small giggle. "I missed you Schneizel."

"I missed you too. So beside school, what have you been up to?" Schneizel looked at her adoringly which sent small butterflies to her stomach.

"Nothing much, like I said over the phone I've been busy with school and all. I have seven finals for the next three days. It's fair to say that I am a little stressed."

"You wouldn't be stressed if you stopped procrastinating." Schneizel teased, paying close attention to the way she blushed prettily.

 _'Too bad Lelouch can't enjoy the view.'_ He thought smirking to himself, pulling his fiancee's body close to his.

Speaking of which- "So how is Lelouch?"

Even though she tried, Schneizel caught the way she tensed in his arms when he asked about Lelouch.

"Lelouch is fine." She looked away not wanting to keep his gaze.

"I thought Lelouch usually helped you with studying and all." He interrogated.

"Like I said, he's busy with other things." C.C. huffed in annoyance. Why is he so suddenly interested with Lelouch?

"Did something happen between you two? I know something is wrong Cecaniah, you never shied away when it came to Lelouch." He leaned close to her ear. "Did Lelouch do or say something to you?"

Her blood abruptly ran cold. The vibe Schneizel had around him made her feel uneasy as if he knows something that she doesn't.

"Look, he and I got into a stupid argument over something silly. We're both stubborn and are holding grudges against one another, so it's nothing serious."

Letting her slide with a lie this one time-

"You and my little brother do get into a lot of fights over nothing." He chuckled then gave her a kiss. "How about we get something eat. Sounds good?"

"Yeah, sure."

 **#**

"This is my favorite part." Shirley scooted closer to the edge of the couch watching the scene play before her.

Once Lelouch had found the energy and will to get out of bed, he called Shirley and asked if he could come over to her place and hang out. Of course she agreed which pleased him greatly since really needed to get out of his apartment for a while.

Right now they are watching some chick flick movie that he by no means is interested in watching. "You know Shirley, sometimes I think you're a hopeless romantic." He tried joking.

Turning to face him ready to protest, her happy face quickly turned worried.

"Lulu, are you okay?" She placed a hand over his head. He felt a little warm, but he looked a lot worse.

"I'm fine Shirley." He reassured giving her a peck on the lips. "I just didn't sleep all that well last night."

"Oh really? What happened?"

"Well, I..." Lelouch suddenly felt really sick and ran to the bathroom as he started throwing up.

Naturally, Shirley followed after him and rubbed his back as he continued to vomit nonstop. Lelouch had flashes of Schneizel running through his head. He feels so sick from the idea of C.C. and his brother getting married. The idea of it disgusted him to a great extent. When there was nothing left to vomit, Lelouch flushed and moved away from the toilet and leaned against the wall. Shirley left his side only to come back a moment later with a towel and a small bucket. Once cleaned himself with the towel she offered him, he rinsed his mouth over the sink and sat back down onto the ground.

"What's the bucket for?" Lelouch asked feeling out of breath.

"Just in case you had another surprise vomit."

"Oh, thanks. You're the best."

She looked at him with much worry. Sweat was started to drip down, making the large dark circles underneath his beautiful eyes pop out. He even looked a bit paler now that she's taking a good look at him.

"Lelouch, you don't look so well. Should I take you to the doctor or something?"

Lelouch smiled at her pure innocence and helpful nature.

"Not it's okay, I'll go home and get some rest."

Cleaning himself a little more, Lelouch bid the the orange-haired beauty goodbye and drove home with nausea looming over him. Once he made it to his apartment door taking out his keys, Lelouch lazily started unlocking the door when-

"Why isn't it my little brother." A silvery voice had his skin crawl for the worse.

Lelouch turned around timidly to find Schneizel in all his wealthy glory and a bashful C.C. who looked everywhere but him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked rather coldly.

"What, am I not allowed to visit my little brother?"

Lelouch bit the inside of his cheek, holding in his anger. "How about you visit Nunnally and Euphemia first before you come over and harass me."

Schneizel, amused by Lelouch's coldness, walked to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "I'll see them later, but we're here so why not invite us in? Cecaniah told me you've been busy and I'd like to know what you've been up too Lelouch."

Lelouch looked over to C.C. who had her gaze focused on the ground. _'She doesn't like being called by that name you bastard.'_ He thought to himself, clenching his teeth in anger.

Rolling his eyes and letting out a prolonged breath, he shoved Schneizel arms off him and opened the the door inviting his guests in. When everyone settled, he set out some snacks and drinks for them with one thought in mind- _"I should've said no."_

All he wanted to do was go home and sleep, but no, he had to invite C.C. and Schneizel inside his apartment.

Feeling the weird tension hanging in the around between Lelouch and C.C., Schneizel couldn't help himself but enjoy the awkwardness.

It's complete and utter amusement.

"So Lelouch, I have a lot of things to tell you about the company." Schneizel started, sitting straightly on the couch compared his brother who slouched.

As the two brothers started catching up on various of things, C.C. felt a little bit uncomfortable being so close to Lelouch after what happened so she excused herself to the bathroom.

Schneizel's eyes glued on his lover's back until she disappeared and was no longer in sight or hearing range.

"Lelouch, did something happened between you and C.C.?"

Lelouch raised his head off the couch's arm with a frown. "Huh? What do you mean?"

A devious smirk played along the wealthy man's lips, "I couldn't help but realize that you and C.C. seem a bit more distant. You two haven't talked since we arrived, so this is the first I've seen this kind of interaction between you two." Amethyst clashed with light purple. "I mean, even when you brought her to our home all those years ago, little Cecaniah has always cling onto you for dear life."

Lelouch sat up straightly. "What's your point?"

"I don't have one. I'm simply making an observation."

Still not trusting his brother's intentions, "Nothing happened. She was fooling around as usual, I got upset, we started arguing, end of story. We're both stressed with the finals coming up and that'd put a wedge between us, so whatever you're observing means absolutely nothing."

"Funny, she almost said the same thing." Darting his eyes between the guest bathroom and Lelouch's room, Schneizel looked to his brother with a smug look. "I'm surprised that C.C. went to your bathroom instead of the guest. Can you tell me why?"

"What can I say... she's very invasive and does whatever pleases her." The brothers stared at one another intensely. "But you should already know that. You are engaged to her right?"

Satisfied with how Lelouch responded.

"Of course... I know my fiancee very well, both inside and out."

It was pretty hard to miss the implication of his words, and even though it only ticked Lelouch further he chose to ignore it instead.

C.C. walked out of the bathroom making her way back into the living room when she heard her fiance ask Lelouch a question.

Making sure she wasn't in view, she hid herself behind a wall listening to what they were talking about.

"So are you seeing anyone or are you still stuck in your personal needs."

"I'm actually seeing someone. We haven't made it official yet, but we're working on it." Lelouch responded.

"Good for you. It's about time you added a young lady in your life. What is she like?" C.C. paid extra attention for the way Lelouch was going to talk about her. "She's actually pretty amazing, and if I were honest with myself, I actually don't deserve a girl like her. She's too kind and cares a lot about me. She's smart, very pretty, and has one of the prettiest eyes I've seen."

C.C. placed her hand over her aching heart as she listened. Crazy how it hasn't even been twenty-four hours and she's missing Lelouch like crazy. She never realized how much she loves being around him, and hearing him speak so fondly about Shirley only damaged her slightly more.

 _"Why do you care who he falls for. You have Schneizel."_ C.C. lightly smacked her cheeks a couple of times in an attempt to snap out of her traitorous thoughts before walking back in the living room.

"Ah C.C., what took you so long?" Schneizel beamed.

C.C. smiled sitting next to her lover on the couch holding his hand. "Nothing really, just taking my sweet time."

She kissed him on the lips, both missing the hurt that surfaced in Lelouch's eyes.

 **#**

After the awkward reunion between the three of them, Schneizel and his bride to be finally left an hour later. The whole visitation, Lelouch and C.C. would make eye contact briefly before one of them broke it. It was still awkward, but at least they're looking at each other. In the following hours after, Lelouch managed to get a cat nap in before calling Shirley and asking if she would like to go on a double date with Suzaku and Euphemia to the movies and the mall.

And naturally of course she agreed nonetheless.

The movie was supposed to be a comedy, and while the rest of the audience either laughed out loud or chuckled to themselves. Lelouch couldn't find the humor in anything at the moment. His mind not in the right place after recent events of his life. He can't help but feel like he lost himself somewhere along the way before he got to college. Was he wearing a mask this entire time? Or has he had enough of the life he is trying to live in? What is it really that's truly bothering him?

When the movie was over the couples went out to eat followed by the to mall per the ladies wishes.

Suzaku was a complete mess when they stopped at a lingerie store and Euphy asked Suzaku to give her some input as she tried some on.

Not wanting to see his sister parade in some lingerie Lelouch sat on the bench outside the store waiting for everyone to return. Shirley came back with a small bag and a blush on her face, Euphy came out with a slightly larger bag and a grin on her kind features, and then there was Suzaku, who came out with a bloody nose. Lelouch rolled his eyes and laughed at his friend and the two playfully argued. It felt nice to feel free after a while of brooding. And although it had been only a couple of days, he noticed that whenever he was around Shirley her positive attitude put him at ease. Every time they were together even if for a couples of hours she made him forget about everything.

But that isn't what he wants in the long run...

Store after store, they stopped so many times, Lelouch gave up trying to protest against the leading ladies. As he and Suzaku were sitting on another bench outside one of the stores making small talk-

"What are your plans for the break again?" Suzaku asked, taking a sip of his slushie.

"I have to make new plans after visiting my parents." Lelouch took a bite of his chocolate chip cookie.

"What do you mean new plans?"

"Well C.C. and I were going to go on a mini road trip, but ever since we cut ties I assumed our plans have been cancelled."

"Just go on the road trip with Shirley instead. It won't hurt to ask you know." The brunette took another long slurp of his slushie.

"What about you?" Lelouch asked while finishing off his cookie.

"Hmm, once Euphy and I leave your family's home, we plan on going to Italy for a few days."

"Italy? I thought you guys were going to-"

"Nah we changed our mind at the last minute. Euphy wanted to travel the world, but we can't do that in a week." Suzaku rubbed the back of his neck laughing awkwardly.

"Are you guys ready!?" Euphemia came out of the store with two large bags of clothing.

"Seriously Euphy?" Lelouch commented as he took a look at the bags in her hands before looking at the many bags by Suzaku's feet.

His sister sure loves to shop.

"Oh Lelouch, you just need to understand the meaning of shopping."

"No I understand the meaning of saving money and buying what I really need. Perhaps you should learn the arts of saving money."

"Hmmm... I'll think about it later." The pinkette cheered and Lelouch just sighed in defeat.

Why bother right?

 **#**

She couldn't stop the tears from coming out as she scrubbed her body in the bath roughly. Schneizel is sleeping in the bedroom and she doesn't want to wake him up from her sobs. Because if she did she would be in extra trouble. C.C. continued to scrub violently all around while biting her lip hard, drawing out a little blood to silence her sobs, but she still couldn't stop the tears.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm..." She stopped chanting the small lies when she touched the large scar on her left breast. Flashes of her childhood rushed in her mind.

 _"You're okay C.C."_ She could hear Lelouch say.

Tossing the bath scrub out of the bathtub and onto the floor, she's starting to hyperventilate, her tears falling harder, but her sobs much quieter. Pulling her knees towards her naked chest resting her head on it. "I'm going to be fine." She whispered to herself as she used the breathing exercise Lelouch and Suzaku taught her all those years ago whenever she had an episode. When her breathing was back to normal she laid in the bathtub stretching out her legs and rested her back against the tub. Allowing the water to cover her entire body.

So much has happened in a small amount of time it scared her. She 'lost' her best friend in the entire world, Schneizel came out of nowhere and took her by surprise, then he threw her into an awkward situation when they were at Lelouch's place, but what was worse of all was what happened in the bedroom. She and Schneizel has been intimate in the past before, so it wasn't anything new when it came to having sex, but what was new was her twisted fantasy.

The moment of intimacy is supposed to be between her and her Schneizel, but tonight it wasn't at all. Schneizel may have been oblivious the entire time, but while she should've been thinking about him she was actually thinking about Lelouch. Instead of Schneizel kissing down her body or sucking on her skin, she imagined it was Lelouch doing it instead. And what scared her even more than just fantasizing about Lelouch-

Was the fact she got off of it.

It made her pleasure more delightful and enjoyable. Yet so unsatisfying because it wasn't Lelouch she was sharing it with. It was Schneizel the man she loves... right?

Or at least the one she's supposed to love.

Feeling frustrated, C.C. held her breath as she slipped under the water completely and listened to her heart beat. A heart that wanted one man, but needed the other.

 _"What am I going to do?"_

Touching the scar on her breast again flashed an image of a saddened Lelouch from last night.

"I love Schneizel and only Schneizel." She mouthed underwater.

After a short while, the need for air made itself known in her chest. _"Is this how Lelouch felt when he found out Schneizel and I gotten together?"_ Knowing she is able to hold her breath a little longer she continued to think. " _Is this how Lelouch felt when I told him I was engaged?"_ The need to want something, but not able to have it. A dull ache sharpened in her lungs as it burned for air. _"Lelouch, I want to know what you're feeling."_

Not daring to stay under the water any longer when the pain to breathe became unbearable-

C.C. quickly raised up from the water, opening her mouth in a loud gasp for air. Some of the water spilled out the sides of the tub and onto the floor. Coughing here and there till her breathing was back to normal past heavy pants, her mind turned fuzzy and all she could do was feel how her heart continued to ache terribly.

Firm knocks rapped against the door, "Cecaniah are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay, I'm just making sure."

Taking a minute to gather herself, C.C. unplugged the drain before stepping out and faced the mirror in her naked glory, only her stomach and up was visible. Her eyes fixated on the dark defining scar that contrasted against her fair skin. She touched the scar for the third time that night wearing another cold yet sad expression on her features.

"Lelouch..."

* * *

 **AN:** _I hope you guys liked the chapter! Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. As always, Thank you for reading and I'll see you next chapter. :)_

 **Thatsoneperson**


	5. Sorry, I

**AN:** _Welcome back! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)_

P.S. Sorry any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Sorry, I...**

* * *

"Hey Shirley, Nina called earlier and said she won't be able to come." Milly announced from the living room to the working Shirley who was fixing lunches for their friends. The Christmas festival is later today, so the duo thought it would be nice to have a cooked meal for the picnic before the festival started.

"Oh really, how come?" Shirley was now cutting the chicken into small pieces, placing it into each food container.

"She said-" Milly got up from the couch, making her way to the kitchen. "-that her family wanted her there pronto after finals were finished. I think her family are a bunch weirdos if you ask me."

"Milly that isn't nice." Shirley lightly scolded.

Raising her hands in defense, "Hey Shirl, I was only kidding." sitting herself on the counter messing with Shirley's decorations, she continued- "Did you know hottie Gino is coming with us?"

Shirley rolled her eyes. Milly will say/do anything to get a reaction out of her when it came to other men.

"Isn't he dating Kallen?" Shirley concluded, finishing up with the rest of the contents for their meals.

"Yeah! That's the best part. We finally get to see what kind of _lover_ Kallen is." The former president laughed, she just loves adding herself in other people's relationships. "I knew Kallen had a thing for the tall hottie, but she was all like..." She cleared her throat for the grand performance- _"I don't like him he's so annoying and childish. He'd be lucky if a girl ever fell for him."_

Milly tried to mimic Kallen's voice, but fell flat and earned a laugh from Shirley at the failed attempt.

"Almost, but not exactly Milly." Shirley packed their meals in a picnic basket.

"Anyway, so how are you and Lelouch? Has he manned up and asked you to be his girlfriend?"

The potential partner of Lelouch blushed madly.

"I- Milly, it's been a little less than a week since he'd asked me out." she wiped her hands on a towel before heading towards the living room to sit. "I assume we're taking things slow and I'm fine with it. We've kissed a few times, went on five dates, and we practically hang out every single day." Her heart filled with happiness. "As long as we're together, I'm fine with waiting until he's ready to ask me to be his girlfriend."

Just thinking of them finally being a couple delighted her immensely and she unexpectedly squealed into one of the couch pillows.

Milly watched in amusement as her friend acted like a middle school girl.

Ever since the house party, Shirley's positive attitude has skyrocketed now that she and Lelouch were becoming a thing. All she ever does is gush about how romantic and sweet he is, and of course seeing Shirley happy made her happy, but at the same time she felt sad.

As one friend prevails, another is suffering. And without a doubt, that unlucky friend is none other than-

Lelouch himself.

She noticed that Lelouch has been a lot more sluggish and depressed lately, even when he has a huge smile to present for all to see. It is only the times when he think he's alone or nobody's paying attention does she see his real side come out. He sulks and space out so much, it worries her to no end. Lelouch may be physically there in the classes and meetings, but mentally he's not. He's slowly checking himself out as each day passes. She knows there has to be some reason as to why he's suddenly acting like this, but she just can't put her finger-

"That's it!" The blonde shouted, startling the other inhabitant in the apartment. "Shirley where is C.C.? Is C.C. invited to the festival?"

A dirty look overtook her smile that was just there a few moments before.

"I don't know why?" She asked bitterly.

It wasn't like Shirley hated C.C. or anything, she just indirectly feels threatened by her since she sees her as an obstacle between her and Lelouch. It bothered her that the two were always together, but now that she and her precious Lulu were seeing each other; she figured that C.C.'s taken a hint and is now dancing around her new fiance instead of Lelouch.

"Don't you think it's a bit weird how those two haven't been around each other since my party? I mean, I haven't seen C.C. since she walked through my front door." Milly paid close attention to Shirley's expression which had uncertain jealousy written all over it.

"I don't think it's weird Milly. I haven't seen her much either, so I can't really say why she hasn't been around lately."

Shirley definitely feels uncomfortable talking about the emerald beauty.

"Well whatever happened, she's probably the reason why he's been so depressed lately." Milly muttered to herself quietly, making sure that her friend didn't hear.

 **#**

"Suzaku! I heard that they are going to pop fireworks! Did you know?" The energetic pink-haired lady clapped her hands in excitement.

"I did actually, I look forward to seeing it with you my love." He kissed the back of his girlfriend's hand before looking up, giving her a toothy grin as she blushed faintly.

Suzaku and Euphemia were currently in Lelouch's apartment, waiting for him to finish showering and getting dressed, so they could leave together and meet up with the rest of the group in the park. Even though the festival doesn't 'officially' start till it got dark, they all agreed to get there early to beat the crowd and knock out the things they wanted to do without waiting in long lines.

In his room, the tall lean man had a towel wrapped around his shoulders to dry off his hair. Striding in his room half-naked in just his dark jeans and socks, Lelouch rushed around making sure that his keys, wallet, and phone were all in the same area so he could just grab and go once he finds a shirt to wear. Quickly ruffling his hair with the now slightly damp towel, he tossed it into the laundry hamper as he made his way to the closet. Opening it, he stared at the many shirt options that hanged in front of him, but he couldn't decide what to wear. A dress shirt? Sweater? Normal shirt? There's so many options to choose from.

Deciding to just pick the shoes out first, he squatted to pick out a pair when he suddenly froze at the sight of the large yellow object in the corner of his closet.

In the midst of all the drama, he totally forgotten it was still here till now. The night they'd argued he took the stuffed blob of cheese and threw in his closet, not wanting it to constantly remind him of C.C.

A Fluffy cheese blob with an annoying smile and a black top hat. He hates to admit it, but he was actually jealous of the stuffed merchandise. There were many times when C.C. would spend the night at his place, and while he secretly wanted to cuddle with her, she would pull out the annoying Cheese-Kun and cuddle with him instead. Or even when they were just lounging around, he wanted to sit close to her, but the damn toy was in between them. Thinking back on it now, he tried to get rid of it a thousand times, but was unable to follow through with his plans. Why? Because the Witch would win him over.

Reaching for the plush, he pulled it out from the closet.

"Why in the world did I buy this for her in the first place?" A disgusted look found its way on his features. "What is so special about this thing anyways? I'm cuddleable, there's more of me than there is of him." Realizing how ridiculous he sounded, he let out a small chuckle. "Here I go again... she's not even here to rub it in my face and yet... I'm still getting jealous."

A sad smile crossed him... he misses her a lot.

Since that night... he hasn't been sleeping well, let alone ate. He consumed himself with studying for the finals, but even that couldn't keep his mind off of her. As for Shirley, he does feel bad for using her in trying to get over C.C. He really likes her a lot and if he hadn't met C.C. all those years ago, then maybe he could see himself with a long future with her. But that's not the case, he knows C.C. and she is the woman who permanently holds his heart. Even if she's going to marry the sly sinister man he calls his brother.

There are pros and cons since his and C.C.'s separation. The Pros: He's able to have his apartment clean and organized to his liking 24/7, no more surprises from banks telling him that he'd maxed out on his credit card, no more arguing, no more pizza, no more lazy girl who annoyed him to the depths of the Earth. But if there are pros then there must be cons. His biggest con... he misses her more than anything, and her absence became his phantom friend. She understands him like nobody else can, she keeps him on his A-game, and she's such a fun person to be around with.

A breath of fresh air is exactly what she is to him. So why-

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Lelouch I'm coming in." Euphemia alerted before entering her brother's room.

About to ask if he was ready, she came to the conclusion that he was far from it. He sat on the floor against his bed holding onto C.C.'s Cheese-Kun with a brooding expression, and going off from what Suzaku told her, she knew Lelouch must've been thinking about C.C. The reason why he's so down in the dumps. Though she doesn't blame him for missing her. As children they were inseparable. When C.C. came over to play, she started off the day playing dolls and house with her, Nunnally, and sometimes Cornelia; but she always end the day playing outside with Suzaku and Lelouch. She remembers the moment he told her that he was in love with C.C., and of course she encouraged him to confess his feelings, but in the end, he was too late because Schneizel got to her first. Although it's weird because their older brother had no interest in the emerald beauty until Lelouch had said something about his feelings for her.

Very odd indeed.

Closing the door gently, she walked over to her broken brother.

"Are you sure you want to go today? We don't have to go with-"

"Don't worry Euphy, I'll be alright." He gave her an honest smile.

"Do you know if C.C.'s going?

"I-I don't know... I seriously doubt it though." Lelouch got up and tossed the plush into his closet before picking out a random shirt and shoes.

"Y'know, C.C. is probably missing the poor thing." Euphy joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, she probably does."

There was another wave knocks on the door and that was when Suzaku peeped his head in.

"Are you guys ready? Milly and the rest are already leaving for the park." Walking in a little, he held out a hand to help his girlfriend up while Lelouch finished getting dressed.

"Yeah, I'm ready now."

 **#**

At the park, the group of friends were huddled together in the chilly weather at one of the park's large tables that had a cloth over it, enjoying the delicious food Shirley made for everyone. On one side of the table, it sat: Milly, Rivalz, Kallen, and her boyfriend Gino. And other the other side it's sitters were: Shirley, Lelouch, Suzaku, and the oh so caring Euphemia. The picnic meal was actually going quite well. Everybody was laughing, joking, and were having a good time. Though once Milly started putting people in the hot-seat, things turned hilariously serious as a few of them started to dish out embarrassing secrets.

But once the 'torture' session was finished, they started talking about their Christmas plans.

Milly was going out of the country with her family, Rivalz is going back home to his, Kallen and Gino are making plans to see one another all the while spending time with their own families, and Shirley wasn't sure what she was going to do since her family lives nearby. She was secretly hoping to spend A LOT of time with Lelouch over the break, but he's going to his family's vacation home for awhile. While Suzaku and Euphemia are doing the same in going to the Lamperouge's vacation home, he and Euphy planned to go to Italy for a week afterwards.

So what will she do in the meantime?

After a couple of hours passed, it was time for the festival to start.

In the near night sky, the buildings' lights were amazingly breathtaking. Various difference of colors and unique Christmas decorations that also adorned its structure along with the nearby large trees, gave the festival an unworldly glow. Admiring the outside scenery that was beautifully decorated, the friends did a little shopping here and there every so often. Buying last minute gifts for their families or just for the heck of it.

Lelouch however, didn't buy anything at all. He already has his gifts for his family and the members and the Kururugi family... and made one for the most beautiful woman in the world.

Feeling a small pang in his chest, he's still going to give his gift to C.C., but now that they are in this silent war, would she even want it? He worked so hard on it all year long, and spent many nights staying up to make sure it was close to perfection as it could get.

He just wants things to be normal again... it's his fault for cutting her off.

So lost in desolation, Lelouch hadn't realized how long he was swept away in his thoughts because next thing he knew, almost simultaneously all the festival lights lit up in the night sky. Christmas music filled the atmosphere as it's jolly tunes played, passing a warm feeling to him. Winter was his favorite time of year because he likes being able to spend quality time with his goofy family. They were one of a kind and he wouldn't trade them for the world, no matter how insane they might be from time to time.

"Hey Lelouch, do you remember that time when we were younger, you and the family came to Japan to visit mine? And we all went to the Winter Light Festival?" Suzaku asked and Lelouch gave him a big smile. He knew exactly where he was taking the story. "Remember when you and I got lost and cried while looking for them?"

Lelouch let out a chuckle, giving Suzaku a small punch in the stomach from his false memory.

"Actually Suzaku, it was you who was crying the entire time."

"Really? I could've sworn we both were." The two great friends laughed even more at the now funny memory. "I thought we had to live there for the rest of our lives!"

"Right! And Cornelia found us and hour later started yelling at us for being fools and walking away." Lelouch finished.

"At least you two had each other." A small voice came from behind and the two friends turned around to see who it was.

"Hey Nunnally!" Euphemia shouted, running to the girl and gave her a bear hug.

Everybody started to crowd the brunette in greeting as she kindly introduced her good friend Rolo. Everybody chatted with her and Rolo, and of course, Kallen and Milly started giving the young adults a hard time. And in that moment, Lelouch took a step back and genuinely smiled at the scene before him.

He absolutely loves his friends.

They have crazy different personalities and yet they worked out so well. Milly, the blabbermouth and secret teller was a great friend. Even if her carefree, boisterous personality got on his nerves every once in awhile. Rivalz is a funny, get-going, energetic kind of guy, who knew how to cheer him up in almost instantly. Kallen is the tricky one. She's so short-tempered and rebellious, at first they had a hard time relating, but after spending more time together throughout the years, he learned to respect her strong-willed, independent nature. Now Shirley, the girl he's currently seeing, she is indeed a good friend. A bit of a klutz and flustered mess, but a very kind-hearted, loving, caring, forgiven, and very accepting person.

And last but not least... one of his best friends in the entire world.

Suzaku was mean to Lelouch in the beginning; often bullying and beating him up. But as they spent more time together they both realized that they were pretty much one in the same. Polar personalities, but it worked. Suzaku is an extremely loyal friend who is also willing to do what is right. He's a good guy that is trying to find his place in the world, and hopes to make it a better one day. Suzaku is also a jokester who has many puns up his sleeves. His best friend, the lovesick puppy who had fallen for Euphy.

She honestly couldn't have chosen a better guy.

"YOU GUYS, WE SHOULD GET GOING! THE PARADE IS ABOUT TO START!" Milly shouted taking Rivalz by the hand, much to his delight, and dragged him to the parade site.

"Come on Lulu we need to hurry to get a good view." Shirley started to tug on his jacket like a little child.

"Okay, Okay." He chuckled, following the group closely behind with Shirley attached to him.

Reaching the site there was a railing to make sure nobody, mainly small children, 'fell' into the water. The parade took place on the large body of water and to his guess, there were probably 50 different floats making their way in the view of the audience. Lelouch looked down to the girl next to him who was gripping the railing tightly with much enthusiasm.

"Are you enjoying this Shirley?" He asked.

She nodded her head before saying, "I grew up as the only child and sometimes being the only child can be really lonely. There were a lot of Christmases where my parents would leave immediately after I opened my presents to do other things. Of course I didn't expect them to play with me, but I wanted..." she stopped, taking a deep breath before facing Lelouch. "I wanted to share the joys of Christmas when someone close to me. I wanted friends to share it with." Turning to the side where their friends stood, "Being here with you all right now as we share this experience together, I've realized that my dream of having siblings already came true."

"Shirley-"

"I'm grateful to have you all as my friends. I'm not saying I was completely alone and that I had a sad Christmas, I just always wanted to share the feeling with others." She gave Lelouch a smile whilst grabbing hold of his hand before turning back to the parade.

He didn't say anything else because there was nothing to say.

Lelouch couldn't exactly relate to the feeling of being alone on Christmas day. He has a lot of siblings, so there was no such thing as being lonely on a holiday for him. But he knows one person who loves the joys of Christmas and never had the chance to spend it with someone close. C.C. never had a chance to spend the holiday with someone because she was locked in her room since her mother disliked the cheery holiday. It was always a couple of days after, where he and Suzaku threw her a mini Christmas day. Her childhood was definitely unfair to her in every way possible.

Closing his eyes for a moment to reflect on the past, Lelouch opened and focused on the floats with snowmen and large Ginger Bread houses.

About five minutes into the parade, a nagging feeling in the back of his head kept telling him to go look for something. Then by chance when he turned his head to the right searching for that something... that something turned out to be someone.

That someone was none other than C.C.

She was standing all by herself. Her hair was down with a white beanie hat on top and she wore a white coat with dark jeans and boots. _'Beautiful.'_ Was all his mind to conjure up. He took glances at her every so often to see if she had come to the Winter Festival with anyone, but no one came to stand by her side. Even from a far distance, he could see that she looked a bit sad.

And then she suddenly left.

Panic rushed throughout his entire body. _'Wait, where is she going?'_

As if instinctively he started to go after her when suddenly he felt a tug on his hand.

"Lulu where are you going?"

Shutting his eyes tight. _'Dammit, how could I forget.'_

He turned to her sternly-

"Shirley I just saw an old friend of mine and I would like to say hi." She stared at him in disbelief. He then let out a cold breath, "Shirley I promise to come back okay? I just really need to talk to this person." Lelouch gave her a pleading look before she reluctantly agreed. "If I'm not back in time, just give me a call so I can meet up with you guys." She nodded then Lelouch took off in a hurry.

Shirley couldn't help, but feel uneasy about the situation. So pushing the negative thoughts behind her, she focused back onto the parade.

Standing all alone.

 **#**

For what felt like an eternity, Lelouch quickly pushed past people to follow his Witch in the crowded place. Every so often he would lose sight of her before quickly finding her with the help of her long green hair. His heart was racing with anticipation, racing with the desire to be close to her again. To hear her alluring voice, the gentle sounds of her laughter, he wanted to be by her side.

He wants her-

Accidentally bumping into someone in his hurry and knocking their things down, he quickly apologized and helped them pick their fallen belongings. After he apologized to the person again he looked around for the woman he's been chasing after, but there was no sight of her. It was like she vanished through in thin air. Lelouch started to feel impatient and frustrated from losing her again, but instead of giving up he continued to walk in the same direction he last saw her. After a while longer of searching through the crowd and buildings, he found himself in a lot less crowded area. Very little people were around this part of the festival.

"I assume that most of the crowd is-"

His breath abruptly escaped him. His heart started to race even faster as he looked at her from afar. In the distance C.C. stood gracefully in front of a large Christmas tree all by her lonesome.

Finding the ability to move, he walked over to her slowly to see if she really did come alone. And when his suspicions were confirmed, he walked until he finally stood right next to her. Keeping a couple of feet away in between.

Then not a moment later... the snow began to fall.

The Christmas tree is indeed very beautiful with its variety of ornaments, decorations, and bright lights. He could see how something like this captured her attention, but it wasn't enough to hold his for too long because he was solely focused on her gentle features that illuminated from the bright lights.

"Hi Lelouch." She greeted with a smile on her face, not quite looking at him.

Silence wedged itself between them when he couldn't speak back to her immediately.

"Did you come here alone?" He asked out of pure curiosity.

A cold breath passed her lips as she turned to face him.

"Yes, Schneizel was too pissy to come out tonight. So I just left him there and came here myself." Rubbing her gloved hands together. "And you? Did you come with anyone?"

"Yeah I came here with the crew... Why didn't you come here with us?" He stepped a little closer to her.

"I wanted some time alone to think."

"Oh, ummm..." Feeling bad for interrupting her moment of self-reflect, he nervously scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry, I guess I'll leave you alone."

As he started to walk away from her, the feeling of disappointment started taking over, but it never fully did when he felt her small hand grab his.

"Please Lelouch..." C.C. looked at him shyly. "I want you to stay."

She's hurting really bad inside and doesn't want to be alone. She didn't expect to see Lelouch here, and the fact that he left his group of friends to come to here all on his own, made her heart beat rather briskly. She misses him so much and wants nothing more than to be with him. So why let him go when he's right here with her now?

Taking her other hand in his, Lelouch pulled her closer to him. Closing off the unnecessary remaining space between their bodies.

"C.C..." He gently whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about everything, especially what I said to you that night. I was angry and I had no reason to take it out on you."

"Lelouch... I'm sorry too."

The raven-haired man pulled her into a tight hug, holding onto her for dear life, afraid to let her go again. C.C. gripped his jacket tightly, terrified that this was a dream and he might leave her again when she wakes up.

"Lelouch it hurts so much, I'm hurting. I want to be by your side, I never want to feel this way again." She pulled away slightly looking up at him. "I miss you Lelouch." C.C. whispered before placing her head on his chest again.

"I missed you too."

The two broken souls embraced for a little while longer until she pulled away from him slightly with determination written all over her face.

"Lelouch did you mean what you said that night?"

"C.C. you have to be more specific." He chuckled.

Swallowing hard finding all the courage she had left, "Did you mean it when you said that you loved me?" She desperately tried searching in his eyes for an answer, "Did you love me?"

"Did?"

"Yes, did you lov-"

"C.C... I still do."

Her heart stopped for a moment. Lelouch's own heart raced so fast he didn't know what to do. The long awaited confession he wanted to tell her was told in a 'proper' way, and not in an argument to get his point across to hurt her. Though nervousness washed away when a blush appeared on her pale skin proudly, making him smile because she always looked so perfectly beautiful when she blushed so prettily.

Pulling her closer to him, he brought a hand to gently caress her cheek.

"I'm in love with you." He confessed again.

Lelouch heard her gasp as she grab the front of his jacket tightly. He gazed into her amber eyes before glancing at her seemingly soft lips then back up. Her faint giggles pulled him out of her alluring trance.

"Do you want to kiss me?" She lightly teased. "Or do I have something on my mouth and you're being _polite_ in not saying anything?"

He let out a small laugh. _'The same question she asked all those years ago.'_

Lelouch bravely cupped her cheeks, running his thumb across her perfectly smooth pink bottom lip and watches as her exhaled breaths became visible on the cold snowy night.

"I want to kiss you."

"Lelouch..." She whimpered softly.

"C.C... I love you."

He leaned in pressing his lips against hers, kissing her very lightly, unsure if she was going to reject him. He then pulled away very slightly, giving her the opportunity to reject his advances, but when none ever came from her a smile played on his lips. _"Sorry, I just want to love you so much I can't control myself any longer."_ Pulling her into another kiss with more certainty, he didn't bother holding himself back. Their lips moved against each others in a synchronized, passionate dance. Lelouch tangled his fingers in her long hair and gave it a light tug, causing her to let out a muffled moan as she continued to hold the front of his jacket desperately.

When he daringly bit her lip asking for permission to enter, C.C. opened her mouth obediently. Giving him access as their tongues met halfway, wetly dancing against each other, and sent a pleasurable tingling sensation throughout their entire body. Her tongue felt so warm against his, her lips were so soft. He finally got to kiss the girl of his dreams and it was far better than what he ever expected. Their kissing quickened by their undeniable desire for each other and when the need for air became apparent, they both pulled away panting hard. Meeting each other's gaze as their hearts tired reaching out for one another.

"Lelouch..."

He leaned in to give her a tender kiss- "Yes?"

She pulled in for another heated kiss. Leaving his lips she trailed it along his cheeks to the shell of his ear and back to his mouth where she whispered-

"I want you to love me..."

* * *

 **AN:** _Well what do you think? Feel free to let me know, ask questions, review, comment, etc.I hope you all enjoyed it and as always, Thank you for taking the time to read! Until next chapter. :)_

 _Special Thanks To:_ **Sennybee98, Guest,** and **Guest**!

Thank you so much for the reviews, it really motivates me and I hope to keep you guys entertained.

 **Thatsoneperson**


	6. Sweet Dreams

**AN:** _I wanted to update quickly... but I feel like this chapter may have paid a price for it._

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Sweet Dreams**

* * *

The festival parade passed by smoothly in the water, creating the effect that it was floating in the winter night. All around her were people who enjoyed the bright lights, Christmas songs, decorations, and the performances from the people in the costumes. It was like as if it were a dream. The night was almost perfect for her.. but it wasn't. Sure she was with the others watching along, but she was by herself. Shirley was alone in the cold night. All she wanted was to share this moment with Lelouch, the one she cares so much for. The one she was in love with...

Looking down at her watch for the nth time that night, it's been approximately 48 minutes since he left her side to talk to this 'friend' of his. "Who exactly is this friend of Lulu's? I've never seen him so eager to meet someone before." A pout formed on her lips. _'Oh Lelouch...'_ she felt very faint pang in her chest, and even though it was small it hurt her like any other extreme pain. She had faith in Lelouch, she has faith for their future relationship, this is going to work; She just needed to stay positive and surround herself around him even more. "Maybe...I should ask him out." A small blushed spread on her cheeks. That would be pretty gutsy if she asked him to be her boyfriend. Looking over to her left side where her friends were. They were all pretty much in relationships except for Rivalz and Milly. Thinking hard getting lost in her thoughts, she was startled when she felt hands touch her shoulders and cool lips touching her cheek.

Turning around-

"Lelouch!" She hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Pulling away ready to ask him loads of questions; she couldn't help but notice that he had this 'glow' about him. He was radiating a strong sense of happiness that made his amethyst eyes shine brighter than any star in the universe. And his smile...very subtle but spoke a thousand words. Her heart raced erratically. _'Ah, he's so handsome...I wonder why I've never seen this side of him before?'_

"So Lulu, how did it go with your friend?"

Lelouch left their embrace and faced the scenery of Christmas floats ahead of him.

"It was pretty nice." His smiled widened as he thought about that kiss he waited ten years for. "It's a family friend and I haven't seen them in quite a while. So it was nice catching up with them." He finished in a lie. But it wasn't a complete lie really. C.C. is a family friend, and they haven't seen each other for a while. Shirley wanted to believe him, she wanted to believe that there wasn't any reason for him to lie to her about who he saw.

Dismissing her pessimistic thoughts, she took hold of his hand and kissed him on the lips.

"So what's their name? Do they live around here? Did your friend-" Lelouch silenced her with a firm peck on the lips.

"Shirley dear...you ask too many questions." She smiled at him once more before wrapping her arms around his lean frame. "So what have I missed?" He asked looking at the floats on the water.

"Oh my gosh Lulu you should have seen this one float! It was so cool! Like-"

Shirley continued to go on and on about how snowboarders were performing cool tricks and Santa Claus and his Elf workers were doing a funny dance. She spoke with so much enthusiasm it amused him. But it didn't stop him from thinking about the very passionate, intense kiss, or should he say makeout session, that he and C.C. shared not too long ago. Her lips were so smooth and soft, a whole lot better than what he imagined. He wasn't sure if he could keep his strong feelings for her under control, so he was grateful that C.C. has some sense in her to keep him from smooching on her all night long. A smirk played on his lips.

His heart raced so fast it-

All of the sudden colorful fireworks started to go off.

Blues, Greens, Reds, White, and my more light colors painted the night sky giving it a Christmas vibe. Embracing Winter and celebrating with your loved ones.

"OH MY GOSH LOOK AT THE FIREWORKS!" A very loud Milly boasted as she stepped onto the railing leaning over just a bit to get more height. The group of friends began to laugh at her childlike behavior. "YOU GUYS AREN'T THEY BEAUTIFUL?!"

"Milly please calm down." Kallen told her.

"Yeah Milly." Suzaku added while holding onto one of her arms, trying to coax her to come down before she falls into the frozen water. "Please get down."

Lelouch couldn't help but laugh when Milly pulled her arm away from Suzaku and starting beating him on the head. She scolded Kallen and Suzaku for trying to bring her down, ruining the moment, and that they still owe her for all the mess they made at her new house.

"She's never going to let that go now is she." Shirley commented, giggling to herself. She faced Lelouch who was wearing a smile.

"No, I doubt she will."

He had the best group of friends in the world.

 **#**

After the firework display, the group of friends began making their way to the entrance of the Winter Festival, getting ready to go their separate ways so they could leave for their own destination for the Christmas break. Milly whined like a child going on and on about how she was going to miss her friends and how sad it was that she won't get to see them for a long time.

"Do you school? Is that why you refuse to leave Milly?" Kallen asked the blonde woman who had her arms wrapped all around Rivalz. Much to his delight.

The former president scoffed.

"Hell no, I'm happy to leave that school. But I love making your lives miserable." Smirking widely, she skipped over to Lelouch wrapping her arms around his and said- "Especially this sexy guy over here. Right Lelouch?"

Removing her arms off of him, "Milly will you chill? Your shenanigans have caused me a lot of trouble these past few years."

The tall woman laughed. "Oh Lelouch, you're the most fun to play with when we get some dirt on you. Must I say which hardly ever happens."

The really tall blonde-haired man who was holding Kallen's hand laughed. "Any dirty thing that makes the cool and collected 'prince' snap is totally worth the trouble." Gino and the others laughed, which of course except for Lelouch.

"Gino you're not helping." Lelouch stated angrily.

"Speaking of helping! You guys! Remember when Lelouch wore a speedo at the swim party contest thingi?" Rivalz practically shouted for the whole world to hear.

Lelouch started turning red with embarrassment from probably the most traumatizing moment of his entire life.

"Yeah and we had pictures and everything, but Lelouch managed to get his sneaky hands on it and burned every copy before we had the chance to make posters." Suzaku added in.

Shirley was absolutely confused, this was the first time she head of Lelouch wearing a speedo and there being pictures of him.

"Lelouch why did you wear a speedo? Why not normal swim trunks?" She asked out of pure curiosity.

Blushing madly, "It's not like I did it on purpose." he let out a sigh, "I had no other choice." Looking away from her. The young couple was holding hands and she could feel how his started to become warm and a little bit sweaty in hers. She smiled as she started to feel bad for him.

 _'Poor Lulu.'_

"Who took the picture? What exactly happened?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah, Lelouch tell your future girlfriend about what happened that day!" Kallen cheered on.

After an elongated sigh, he faced the orange-haired beauty next to him and smiled as he spoke the words that followed.

"It was C.C... she was behind everything."

 **. . .**

 _Today was the day of the swim party that the president and the rest of the student council had arranged. But it was also a mini contest. According to Milly, whatever guy and girl from each club to draw in the most points will receive an unlimited amount of funding for their clubs for the rest of the year. The two who were representing the student council was Lelouch and Kallen. Shirley wasn't around at the time for she had family business to take care of. At first, he declined but Milly convinced him that because he was a 'prince' at their school. He would rack up all the good points. And so he agreed._

 _Young twenty-year old Lelouch was in the male locker room readying himself to put on his swim trunks when all of the sudden, they went 'missing.'_

 _He searched through his backpack and his assigned locker, everywhere and anywhere where he could have mistakenly misplaced them. He would've put on his own clothes, but they were 'missing' too. Just adding more stress that was building up inside. He took a shower before hand which was a mistake, assuming that was when the culprit took his belongings._

 _"Really, who takes clothes while people are showering!"_

 _Banging his fist on the locker clad in only a white towel. He groaned in a whiny manner. He called C.C. earlier to buy and bring him some more swimwear since Suzaku didn't have his phone on him._

 _"Hello Lelouch..." A woman's voice echoed in the empty locker room._

 _Walking out from the shower area, his heart leaped with joy when he saw a shopping bag in C.C.'s hand._

 _'I knew I could count on her.' He thought, making his way towards her._

 _"Oh wow Lelouch, you need to pack on some muscles." She teased as she poked at bare torso and arms._

 _"Yeah yeah yeah." He gave her a bear hug._

 _"I wasn't really sure what size to get you, so I got one that fits all." She handed over the bag, stepping away with a grin on her face. Trying so hard to hold back her laughter._

 _Ignoring her suspicious facial features, he opened the bag to look at the contents-_

 _He paled, his heart dropped to his stomach. 'This can't be happening.'_

 _Pulling out the speedo. "Why? C.C. why in the world did you buy me a SPEEDO?!"_

 _"I thought you would look good in it." She gave him a wink._

 _He face palmed himself hard. "C.C. I'm not going to wear this."_

 _And so the classic Cheshire smile was now on the witch's face._

 _"Oh yes you are Lelouch." She quickly pulled the towel that he was wearing off his hips. Making sure to avert her eyes in time so she wouldn't have to see him in all his glory. He quickly covered his front now flushed and flustered by her crude sense of humor. Taking the towel with her, she waved a goodbye and wished him luck. And right before she left the locker room, the witch turned around to see him standing there covering himself with his hands, a flustered mess._

 _"You should probably put that on if you ever want to see the light of day Lelouch." She let out another laugh. "Or you can live in the locker room for all I care."_

 _"That damn witch..."_

 **. . .**

Shirley let out a giggle. "And what happened after that?"

His features contorted into a look of disgust. "I had no other choice but to wear the speedo. C.C. took my towel out with her and all the extra towels in the locker room. And little did I know that she and Milly had my clothes taken out too."

"You should've seen the look on his face when he came out of the locker room. C.C. arranged for confetti and balloons to fall upon his entrance. And oh gosh! All the ladies were cheering and whistling for him and he was trying to hide behind C.C. from prying eyes." Suzaku added in yet again. Embarrassing Lelouch even more. Shirley laughed along with her friends at the funny story. She also couldn't help but wonder exactly how 'close' Lelouch and C.C. really are. Obviously, they're close enough for him to be naked in front of her.

She wanted to know...

"Lelouch?"

"Hmm, what is it?" He looked down at her.

"I was uh-" Nerves taking over now, stopping her words from coming out. "Ummm, in the story when C.C. pulled away your towel... did she-"

Lelouch let out a laugh before she could finish her question. _'This girl is something else.'_ He thought to himself. "If you're wondering if she saw me naked, don't. C.C. might be extremely invasive, but she does respect privacy at her most convenience. And even if she hadn't looked away, I still covered my myself."

"Oh...sorry." The young woman looked down almost in shame for asking.

"But..." He continued. "There was this one time when we were little and she walked in on me taking a shower. I can't remember what she did to provoke me, but she managed to get me out of the shower and I was chasing her all around the house naked." Shirley admired the way he sounded so happy when he laughs; the gentleness his smile and eyes presented was just too sweet.

 _'He's very attractive when he's happy.'_

Leaning in close to her ear, his warm breath compared to the cold air sent chills down her spine. "Why Shirley... do you want to see me naked?"

The girl slapped his arm repeatedly. Protesting and whining at how crude he was being.

Once they reached the entrance the crew started to say their goodbyes and a see you soon. Kallen and her boyfriend Gino left in his car and Milly and Rivalz left together. Shirley wanted to spend more time with Lelouch that night so she stayed with him. Hopefully, they could do something more at the end of the night... something to further their relationship perhaps? But until the time comes, Suzaku and Euphemia tagged along. They were heading to the pizzeria with the other young couple. Almost like another double date.

As they were driving they talked and laughed as usual, but it wasn't until Euphemia said something that sort of put Shirley in a sour mood at the mere mention of the other girl's name.

"Is that C.C.?"

Everybody in the car took a look in the direction Euphy was pointing at, and C.C. it was. She was walking all by herself in the cold-snow night. Shirley took a quick glance at Lelouch's face which was still impassive.

"Lelouch, can you slow down the car? Maybe she needs a ride home." Doing what his sister said. Since Shirley was in the passenger and the other young couple was in the back, Suzaku rolled down his window as they drove slowly by C.C. who still hadn't paid any attention to them.

"Hey hot stuff, if you stay out in the cold like that you just might melt all the snow."

Lelouch rolled his eyes, cringing internally. _'Suzaku and his lame jokes.'_

The said girl looked at the brown-haired man. "Oh really? Well, how about I keep you warm tonight. Maybe then I can cool down." She winked at him and Euphemia let out a small giggle. She's aware that Suzaku and C.C. would flirt with one another playfully, but it never worried her that they could be serious. They were just stupidly close friends.

"Hey C., we're going to a pizzeria. Wanna come?" Suzaku asked the pizza loving lady. C.C. put a hand on her chin pretending to think about it for a moment. Meanwhile, Shirley was quietly praying to all the Gods that C.C. would pass on the offer.

But it didn't work-

The car ride was a little awkward... well for Shirley at least. The trio in the backseat chatted up a storm and occasionally the driver, Lelouch, would put in his two cents. But for the most part, Shirley was quiet. Once they arrived at the pizza place, she shakes herself easing off the tension, all the while keeping her head held high. Because according to her knowledge, Lelouch and C.C. aren't close anymore. So there's no need to feel like this. When they entered the warm, cheesy aroma filled place, Lelouch offered to pay for Shirley and Suzaku paid for himself and Euphemia. He offered to pay for C.C., but the emerald beauty kindly denied his offer and paid for herself.

Upon entering and getting their drinks, C.C. offered to stay at the booth to wait and watch their drinks.

As she waited, she was swept away in her thoughts about what had happened between her and Lelouch.

 **. . .**

 _"I want you to love me..."_

 _The raven-haired man leaned in for another kiss. "I already love you C.C... you just have to let me inside here." He gently placed his palm over her covered chest where her heart beats only for him in this moment._

 _She placed her gloved hands at the nape of his neck. "I'm afraid..." Her voice laced with a little fear._

 _"Afraid of what?" He asked cautiously._

 _"C.C?"_

"C.C.?" A male voiced pulled her away from her thoughts. Looking up to her caller. "You can get something to eat." He said sliding his way inside the booth sitting across from her. Eyeing his meal choice, the urge to bug him took over.

"Really Lelouch? We're at a pizzeria and you're eating a salad?"

 _'This woman.'_

"Mind your own business, I'm a grown man and I'll eat whatever I feel like eating. Now go get your food." He said in annoyance.

Crossing her arms over her chest leaning back in her seat, "No."

It was a simple reply but it got under his skin really quick.

"C.C. go get your food."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why do you care?" She challenged back.

"You know this is stupid, I'm not going to waste any more of my time with your nonsense." He said as he took a bite of his salad, missing the sly smirk on her face.

"That's right! How could I forget..." Her smirk widened. He looked up at her while he was still chewing his on his bite. "You don't have time because earlier, you were too busy sticking your tongue down my throat." She whispered almost seductively.

Taking a sudden inhale while swallowing, he started to choke on his food. and the woman he called his Witch sat back and watch.

"That's not how it happened and I thought we decided not-"

"Shhh... we're not supposed to talk about it. It's a secret." She placed an index finger on her lips.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You might think it was a waste, but that didn't stop you from sticking yours in mine." He smirked while watching her blush creep on her face.

"In your what?"

The two tensed in a panic. They both looked over and saw a Shirley with her plate standing on Lelouch's end of the booth. "He's warning me to not put my straw in his drink... Right Lelouch?"

Shirley looked at Lelouch who just smiled. "Yeah, I find that stuff really annoying." Which was half the truth. In the past, but not so much now, he would always get upset when C.C. sticked her straw in his drink. He just couldn't understand why she couldn't drink her own drink.

Shirley slid in the booth giving Lelouch a kiss on the cheek and C.C. gave a small smile before teasing. "Awww how cute little lovebirds-" C.C. commented. "Shirley, has Lelouch asked you to be his girlfriend?"

Shirley blushed a little.

"No, now leave us alone and get your food." Lelouch intervened, chasing the Witch away as she slid from the booth with her hands up in defeat.

"Lulu.." When he turned to face her, she quickly gabbed his face and started stretching his cheeks. _'Lelouch...we are going to be officially a couple...right?'_ She asked herself while she stretched his cheeks.

"Uh..Shirley, what are you doing?" Lelouch asked in utter confusion.

"Nothing."

 **#**

"Oh wow C.C., I'm surprised that you don't have more on your plate." Euphemia commented on the 'lack' of pizzas C.C. had on her plate. She usually would have up to eight plates stacked with mountains of pizzas. But tonight, she only had two plates of hill tops of pizzas.

"You eat more than that?" The orange-haired woman asked the other who was stuffing her face with pizza.

"I sure do, but not tonight." She talked with her mouth full.

"C.C. stop talking with your mouth full." Lelouch said while picking at the contents of his salad.

Shrugging her shoulders, "Lelouch, you're the only one who has a problem with it." She sloppily licked her finger.

 _'She's so messy.'_ Lelouch thought and grabbed one of his napkins, handing it over to C.C. so she could wipe herself. The show of affection didn't go unnoticed by Suzaku who watched his two friends interact like a 'couple' and it definitely didn't go unnoticed by Shirley herself who was actually starting to feel jealous. Matter of fact, she's been jealous all night long. This isn't anything new though, nothing that she hasn't seen before. Lelouch and C.C. shared kind gestures, but she just couldn't put the restless monster of jealousy to sleep.

She doesn't want to dislike C.C., but she does.

As the night continued, while the four friends were conversing; C.C. sat in silence thinking about Schneizel. The past week Schneizel had been really helpful with her studying for the finals, cleaning her apartment, and packing her things for the trip to the Lamperouge's vacation home. She feels slightly guilty for kissing his brother, but with Lelouch, everything feels so natural and free. Like a breath of fresh air.

Looking up at the raven-haired man across from her, she smiled at how happy he looked. Things between them were still unresolved and she doesn't know what she should be feeling when it comes to her heart.

She wants one, but needed the other.

The question is, what is her gut telling her? C.C. texts Schneizel alerting him that she'll be 'spending' the night at Euphemia's. He then tells her that she needed to be back before 8am, so that they could get a head start on the road trip.

Wishing her fiance goodnight, the texts ended.

"Schneizel...I'm sorry." She whispered to herself.

After they finished their food, they sat back and chilled for awhile before getting up and leaving for the car ride home. It was quiet for most of the duration on the ride back. Every once in a while small conversations come out here and there, but the most part...in total silence. Once they arrived it was almost midnight and everybody was ready to go home.

"Hey Shirley, I can take you home if you'd like." Suzaku offered.

"Umm no that's okay, I was actually-" She was ready to decline, but Lelouch gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Shirley... I know you wanted to spend the night, but not tonight."

A pout formed on her lips. "Why not?" Not wanting to believe that this was happening. Lelouch happily accepted her request earlier so what changed his mind?

"I'm going to drop C.C. off at her apartment since she lives closer to me and I am heading straight to bed." Taking her hand in his giving it a light kiss. "Shirley just come by in the morning okay? Before I leave, we will have some time together." Lelouch told her.

Reluctantly giving her OK she got in the car with Suzaku who waited for Euphemia who was talking to C.C.

Closing the door, "Suzaku, have Lelouch and C.C. ever had more than... just a friendly relationship?"

Feeling bad for her, he looked in his rearview mirror to see a sad Shirley. "Don't worry about it Shirley. I know it seems like a lot more, but they are just stupidly close friends. All three of us are actually. You have to remember that Lelouch and C.C.'s friendship is hanging by a thread."

Surprised by how fragile their friendship really is, she wanted to know more.

"What do you mean?"

Turning in his seat to face her, "Lelouch saved her from a hellish life. It's not my business to tell you all the details, but C.C... she's very fragile."

"Fragile?"

The car door suddenly opened.

"I'm ready to go home." Euphy announced as she closed the car's door. Giving Suzaku a big kiss on the lips before putting on her seat belt.

Shirley was doing the same when Lelouch knocked on her window. Lowering it, Lelouch stuck his head in. "Are you okay? I feel like you've been on edge all night."

Feeling a little better that he came to check on her. She cupped his face pulling him into a deep kiss. "I'm okay, I promise."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

Lelouch stepped aside watching Suzaku's car drive away.

"Lelouch, I-"

"I know." Still looking ahead, "Don't worry about what happens."

There was a moment of silence as they watched the car disappear out of view.

"Anyways, what's this thing you wanted to give me?" C.C. huffed out. Lelouch smiled, pulling her hand towards his apartment.

"You're gonna love it."

 **#**

"Lelouch your apartment is filthy." C.C. exaggerated when they entered his apartment and saw that he had stacks of books and notebooks on his coffee table.

He let out a chuckle. "It's only dirty to you because you didn't make the mess. It's a lot worse when you make it actually." She let out a laugh as she followed him into his bedroom.

"I am simply making art in your apartment."

"Yeah well keep your art to yourself in your own apartment." Opening his closet door, he pulled out the plushie C.C. loved so much.

"Cheese-Kun!" She raised her hands and squealed, snatching the plush away from Lelouch hugging it tightly. "Has Lelouch been treating you well?" She asked the plush and Lelouch let out a chuckle at her childish behavior. He watches her fill with joy which brings a giddy sensation all over. He really loves this woman.

This messy, annoying, pizza loving, Witch.

After the two had taken their separate showers, they got into bed ready for sleep to whisk them away. Lelouch was about to ask if she wanted to cuddle, but before he could even mutter out the words, C.C. brought the darn cheese blob into the bed and made herself comfortable cuddling against it. He immediately became irritated from the plushie yet again coming in between them. _'Keep your cool Lelouch, It's just a plushie.'_ He tried to tell himself. But it wasn't enough.

After a few minutes of watching her cuddle against it, the little jealousy he had took over.

"C.C."

Opening her eyes, "Yes Lelouch?"

Lelouch removed the cheese blob from her arms which earned a smirk from her. He gently coaxed her onto her back settling himself between her legs. Staring at her golden eyes for a moment, he leaned in to kiss her. Pulling away very slightly, "What are you afraid of C.C.?"

She smiled bringing up her hands to tangle in his hair, knowing that they didn't get the chance to finish talking earlier after they'd kissed because he was interrupted by a phone call, plus she didn't want to talk about it. Well, not in that moment. "I'm afraid of the outcome Lelouch... what have we gotten ourselves into?"

He kisses her on the nose affectionately.

"Into a lot of trouble." He replied, then C.C. tugs on his hair so they could continue to kiss.

Lelouch knew he was in the wrong. He's wrong in doing this. She's his brother's fiancee, and he's supposed to be trying a new relationship with Shirley. But none of that is stopping him from kissing the woman he waited so long for. This is their moment, their personal time alone, it's their time to opened up about their true feelings.

Trailing a path of kisses from her lips down to her neck, meeting the collar of his dress shirt that she's wearing for tonight. He gave a tender kiss on her skin before pulling away to rise up from their position. Looking right into her eyes, he slowly at a tantalizing pace began to unbutton each button the of the dress shirt. C.C.'s heart raced with anticipation of what's to come. She closed her eyes choking back the tiny whimpers she wanted to let out. It's amazing how he was making her feel so hot and he wasn't even touching her skin.

When he reached the last button, he opened it very slightly so she was still partially covered. "C.C., look at me."

Doing as she's told, she into his deep eyes, his gaze sending goosebumps all over. Lelouch himself was becoming a nervous wreck. He's never been this intimate with a girl before, so this is very new to him. Diving in to kiss her passionately for a moment, he moved down to the juncture of her neck, between the valley of her breasts, all the way down to her navel. Giving a small bite on her abdomen, he watched her skin turning red upon the infliction before he kissed his way back up her body. Slowly he moved the left side of the shirt away to unveil what was hidden. Freeing her ample breast in the cool air, but then-

Lelouch froze at the sight of the scar on her breast. Feeling how uncomfortable he was, she sat up on the bed cupping his face. "Lelouch, it's not your fault."

He looked away in shame. "If it weren't for me then that wouldn't have happened and-"

She cut him off with a gentle kiss. "If it weren't for you... I wouldn't be here."

"C.C. I'm sorry." He looked deep into her golden eyes. She was right about the day she got that scar, but was also wrong. It pained him to see the once broken girl marked with anguish on her beautiful body. Her soul already fragile from pain. He always told her comforting words so it wouldn't affect her, but he doesn't really know why all of the sudden he's so shaken up by it.

"Lelouch..."

He started kissing her with intense heat, all the while completely removing the dress shirt she was wearing. Exposing her bare torso. C.C. kissed him back vigorously as she traced her hands from his chest down to his abdomen. Grabbing hold of the hem of his shirt, they pulled away so he too can take off his shirt before closing the distance again so their lips can meet. He slowly lowered her to the bed, covering her body warmly with his.

"I love you..."

He whispered into the night.

 **#**

It was early in the morning and Lelouch is indeed a very happy man. They didn't go all they way last night, not going any further than light touches from the waist up and a heavy makeout session. But he was fine with that. He's fine with second base for now. It was still slightly dark out, which meant it was still early in the morning. Clad in just their underwear, she rested against his chest still asleep and lost in dreamland. He traced random patterns on her smooth back, the blankets just covering their waist exposing their naked torsos. Looking over at his bedside clock it read, 6:58 am, that means she would need to get up soon so he could drop her off in time.

Back to Schneizel.

Patting her gently on the shoulder. "C.C." she let out a groan holding onto him tighter. "C.C. we have to get up."

Lifting her head slightly, he couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Her eyes barely open, wanting to close them to get some more sleep. And her hair was a mess, strands were all over the place.

"You look so beautiful."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Lelouch." She laid back down on his chest giving it a little kiss as she closed her eyes. "Ten more minutes."

Rolling his eyes.

"Okay, Ten more-"

"Lelouch? Your door was unlocked so I let myself in."

Lelouch's heart dropped to his stomach, both he and C.C. quickly sitting up in bed.

"Lulu..." Shirley's voice got closer to his bedroom door. His eyes widened more in a panic, his whole being filling with anxiety.

"Oh crap..."

* * *

 **AN:** _Towards the end I had to cut out details because I wasn't too sure if it would be appropriate for it's rating... but I think I might have a chance. Let me know if you guys think I should change it. I tried my best to keep it T-rated, but I'm not sure if it's going to fly like that. Will you guys still read it if it was moved to M-rated? Anyways, feel free to let me know what you think, leave a comment, ask questions, review, etc. And thank you so much for reading. Until next chapter. :)_

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing: **A.D. Fields** , **Guest** , and **Guest**.

 **Thatsoneperson**


	7. Like Snow

**AN:** _I made sure to take EXTRA time writing this chapter...so I hope it shows :) But I do feel a little weird about this chapter. But it's definitely the longest I have ever written. About 7k+ long. The A/N and reviews made it 8k+. So I hope you enjoy!_

 _P.S. Sorry any mistakes I may have missed._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Like Snow**_

* * *

"Lulu..." Shirley's voice got closer to his bedroom door. His eyes widened more in a panic, his whole being filling with anxiety.

"Oh crap..." Lelouch muttered under his breath.

"Lelouch are you awake?" He could tell that she wasn't exactly at his door, which means he has a small window of time to hurry up and think of a plan to hide the scandalous scene from the night before. Lelouch and C.C. hurried off the bed in a dismay, instinctively she tried to look for the forgotten shirt from last night so she could cover up. But was pulled away from her search when Lelouch whispered in her ear. "C.C. we don't have time to get dressed."

C.C. was about to protest when a knock on the door kept the words from coming out.

"Lulu, are you awake?" Giving it another soft knock.

"Just a minute Shirley, I uh-" Looking around, he pulled the sheet off his bed wrapping it around C.C.'s naked frame. "Just give me a minute." He directed C.C. towards his closet, giving her a gentle shove to enter before closing it. He took a double look around his room, making sure that any traces of the pizza loving girl was out of sight. He picked up his thrown shirt off the floor putting it back on before opening the door to greet a waiting Shirley.

Shirley took in his appearance promptly; his hair messily ruffled and his breaths were shallow and uneven. His shirt was also a wrinkled mess. _'Am I missing something?'_ She thought with a tilt of her head and took a quick peep inside his bedroom. A bit invasive on her part but she just wanted to 'check' to see if anyone else was in the room too. Because his messy appearance did not scream, _Hey I just woke up_. It screamed more like, _Hey I was doing something I don't want you to know about_.

"Umm Lelouch...did I interrupt something? Your breathing is very uneven, as if you were running a marathon or something." Stepping a little closer to him. "You know your stamina isn't all that great." She poked fun of him with a silly smile on her face. Lelouch let out a chuckle.

 _'My stamina can't be that bad. It's improved a little.'_

"I was having a nightmare and you startled me awake when you knocked on the door Shirley." Scratching the back of his head. "And I wasn't exactly 'properly' dressed for guests." He let out a semi-nervous laugh.

She bought his excuse giving him a morning kiss on the cheek.

"Wait why are you in my apartment?" Lelouch questioned in confusion.

"Have you forgotten Lulu? You asked me to come by in the morning so we could hang out before you left for the trip. Oh! And I'm sorry for intruding by letting myself in."

"Oh that's right."

He slapped himself hard mentally. _'Dammit! How could I forget that I asked her to come by...and to top it off I even forgot to lock the damn door. How careless of me.'_

He looked over at the closet where C.C. is currently hiding in half-naked, covered by a sheet from his bed. Wanting to drive her attention away from his room, he made his way into his living room with Shirley following close behind. He took a quick glance at the time on his microwave.

7:05 am

"Damn..." He said under his breath.

"Is something the matter Lelouch?"

 _'Yes! I have to drop off C.C. and I can't have you see her.'_ He shouted in his head all the while keeping a happy smile on his face. "Umm no...just forgot to buy a gift for one of my sisters that's all." Shirley smiled at him. "Lelouch, you're always on top of things but you do tend to forget-"

She paused.

There's a phone on his lamp table that had caught her attention. A phone she 100% knows that doesn't belong to her precious Lulu...but to someone who she thought was more sneaky and mischievous. The woman who she was jealous of. The one and only C.C. Shirley saw this as an opportunity to see if Lelouch was absolutely honest with her. If he is willing to tell the truth when backed up in a corner, just a little test she wanted to put out for Lelouch.

Playing dumb. "Lulu who's phone is this?" She picked up the phone examining it then clicked the side button to wake up the lock screen. A smiled formed on her lips when she saw that it was a picture with a bunch of different mini cheese-kuns.

"It's C.C.'s" He started. "She came up here last night to pick up Cheese-kun that she keeps leaving here. We talked for a little bit and I dropped her off afterwards. She must've left it." He took the phone away from Shirley and placed it on his kitchen table where his wallet and keys rested. Not quite believing in him she just pushed it away. "Shirley, if you don't mind can you pick up something to eat? I haven't done any grocery shopping so my fridge is pretty much empty."

"Sure, want to go together?" Happiness buzzing her head and filling her being. "I would like too, but I really need to take a shower and dress up." Shirley walked over to him, giving a light kiss on the lips pulling away with a wide smile. "Alright Lulu, clean up and by the time you're done, breakfast should be here." He kissed her on the cheek before he gave her some money to buy breakfast and watched her leave. Making sure she was gone before he made his way back to the bedroom to retrieve C.C.

Walking in his room, he notices that the closet door was open, his sheet was strewn messily on his bed, and his bathroom light was on with the door cracked slightly open. Opening the door, he saw the one he loves standing in front of the mirror in her half-nude glory. He leaned on the doorframe, admiring the beatific look she had as she traced her fingers on the bruises that adorned her pale smooth skin.

Proof that he spoiled her last night. Kissing along her torso, her breasts, giving attention to her scar, sucking on her neck and collarbone. Marking her as his and only his. She looked so beautiful to him. No matter how 'bad' or 'good' she looked, she was always beautiful in his eyes. When they made eye contact in the mirror, a small blush dusted her cheeks before averting her gaze. Walking up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his body; he moved her hair to the side so he could have access to plant random kisses along her neck. C.C. reached behind her with one hand, gripping onto hair, closing her eyes basking in the euphoric sensation of kisses. Which made her weak to her knees, feeling like a puddle of water.

A small whimper escaped pass her lips. And even though he wanted to hear more, he had to stop. "C.C. we have a little time to get you out of here before Shirley comes back." He told her.

Turning around wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. "I used your phone to text Euphemia to pick me up." She kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I'll wait outside for her..okay?" He kisses her back. "Alright, your phone is on the table...oh and take Cheese-kun with you. I told Shirley you came by to pick him up. And because she's so observant, I'll tell her that I packed your phone in my bag to give it to you later."

"Shirley is observant."

He kisses her again. "Very..."

Once she dressed herself, she gathered her belongings kissing him goodbye and telling him that she will see him later. He gave her a smile showing her the way out so she could wait outside for outside for Euphemia. When she left, he shut the door letting out a huge sigh.

"That was very stressful...I'm never doing that again."

He said to himself making his way to take a shower.

* * *

While C.C. waited outside for Euphemia to pick her up, she thinks back to the question she asked Lelouch last night. The question when she asked, what have they gotten themselves into...

 _"Into a lot of trouble."_

His response couldn't have been more accurate. In a lot of trouble that they indeed gotten themselves into.

A few minutes later of waiting, she sees Euphy's white car pulling up in a empty parking spot.

It's time to go back home-

To Schneizel...

The car ride was quiet in the beginning, a little too early for them to start chatting up a storm and laugh like there's no tomorrow. C.C. was fine with the silence, her mind was all over the place and she figured that she might as well embrace the silence and take the time to think about recent events.

But it didn't stay silent for too long when Euphemia broke it in a rather serious tone.

"Is there something going on between you and Lelouch?" She eyed her passengers neck. Anybody could take a guess and put two and two together and come up with a answer. Why else would C.C. ask her to lie to Schneizel that she was spending the night at her place if he was to ever call/text her. It was obvious that she didn't want Schneizel to know that she was spending the night with Lelouch.

There was a moment of silence as Euphemia waited for C.C. to answer her question. But after a couple of minutes of waiting and she has yet to receive a answer from her, she assumed the latter. Confirming her suspicions.

 _'This needs to be talked about.'_ The sweet girl thought.

"C.C. you are my friend and I have so much respect for you and love you like a sister...but I can't see past this thing you're doing C.C." Euphemia kept her eyes on the road. She gripped onto the steering wheel a little hard. "C.C. why are you toying with Lelouch? I'm sure you know by now how he truly feels about you. Why are you taking advantage of his feelings for you?"

"Euphy it's not like that. I do...I do know how Lelouch feels about me." She took a glance at the woman before continuing. "But I'm not toying with his feelings. I'm not taking advantage of his feelings to get some kick out of it. I sincerely do care for Lelouch."

"But not as strongly as he feels about you." Euphy stated a little harsh

C.C. decided to not make a comment about it. Lelouch has told her enough times that he loves her, which she knows he genuinely does. But not once has she said it back to him. She doesn't trust herself to love someone who is special to her. That's why he told her to let him inside her heart when she asked him to love her. Which brings one of the reasons as to why she dated Schneizel in the first place. Did she have a crush on Schneizel? Sure, but her feelings for him couldn't compare to how deep hers was for Lelouch. In her mind, she convinced herself to not let anyone in her heart. She doesn't want to get hurt or taken advantage of by the ones she loved. That's why it was so easy for her to 'love' Schneizel. Schneizel does make her happy and treats her very well, but he couldn't reach the darkness that resides in her fragile heart.

She just can't-

The tone of upset could be clearly heard when Euphy spoke.

"C.C...this is as close and deep as I want to get involved in this affair that you are having between my brothers. I love both of my brothers and I want them to be happy. Coincidentally, they both seek happiness with you. So let me ask you this-"

She took a quick look at the woman in the passenger seat. "Who do you want?"

The woman with green hair answered in silence, not really knowing how to give the 'correct' answer. Actually she knows the answer...but doesn't want to admit it.

Euphy let out a sigh. _'She can be so stubborn sometimes.'_

"C.C., if you want to know what I think...Compared to when you are with Schneizel, you look a lot happier being around with Lelouch. Just the way you two interact is very cute." A small giggle escaped her and then she made a lighthearted comment. "Well I guess you two were always like that."

"But if you are willing to go through the trouble of starting an affair with him, then why are you still with Schneizel?"

"Euphy, Lelouch and I haven't slept together. We...kissed with a few touches here and there but nothing more. I only slept over. But if you really want to know why I won't leave Schneizel..."

C.C. fixated her gaze outside the window.

"It's because I'm afraid of him...he reminds me of my father."

Euphy wanted to question her some more when she had compared Schneizel to her father, but C.C.'s family was a very sensitive subject, so it was best to not question her about it.

Not right now at least.

"You know, if this thing that you two have going on continues and it isn't resolved soon...someone is going to get hurt." Euphy said.

C.C.'s blood ran cold as her heartbeats quickened in fear. A flash of a blurry-faced woman with long brown hair and bruises on her arms spoke in a wicked tone.

 ** _"Cecaniah...if this isn't resolved, someone is going to get hurt."_**

C.C. shut her eyes tightly, making sure not to draw attention to herself. The image was that of her mother. And her mother would always remind her that someone is going to get hurt because of what she did. Good or bad, her mother blamed every wrong on her.

* * *

"Oh man I'm so tired." C.C. set her belongings on the coffee table then threw herself on the couch; taking notice that Schneizel hadn't emerged from any room to greet her. Which could only mean that he wasn't here at the moment. She let out another sigh, placing a hand on her forehead. "That was an intense car ride." She closed her eyes for a moment thinking about the discussion she and Eupy just had.

"Lelouch..." She whispered his name.

"LELOUCH!" She shouted, running to the bathroom as she hurriedly pulled out her makeup supplies and undressed herself down to her tank top. Giving a look and studying the areas that needed to be worked on. "Oh my gosh, Lelouch you are so dumb." Immediately taking out her concealer, and as best as she could she tried to cover all the hickies that Lelouch had sinfully given to her last night.

Blushing madly as the events of last night played in her head while she painted the light bruises to match her skin tone.

When she was finally done, she exited the bathroom bumping into Schneizel.

"Oh, Schneizel! I didn't hear you come in."

The tall man let out a low chuckle. "How was the sleepover love?" Leaning it to give her a kiss.

"It was pretty good."

That was a close one...

* * *

Lelouch was in the middle of double checking his things, making sure that he would have everything that he needed for the trip up to his family's vacation home. Looking at the time on his bedside clock it read, 8:42 am. He wanted to leave at 10, and because it was about a five hour drive, depending on traffic, he wanted to get there a bit later than everyone else.

 _'Save the best for last.'_ He thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Shirley was double checking his things as she talked excitedly about her Christmas plans and all. And as much as he enjoyed listening to her stories sometimes, this right now that's happening between them...

It was all wrong.

The sudden rush of guilt took over and he begun to feel horrible for going behind Shirley's back and hooking up with another woman. She put her trust in him and he betrayed it by crossing the lines with C.C. She doesn't deserve this kind of treatment. She was simply too nice and while he tried to fool himself...he only saw her as a friend and nothing more.

"Lelouch is something the matter?" Shirley walked to him placing her small hand on top of his shoulder. _'I have to tell her the truth.'_ He took a deep breath then turning to look into her very pretty green eyes. Eyes of a child who's never experienced pain before. Let alone heartache.

And he was about to break that cycle.

"Shirley we need to talk." Sitting on the bed, maneuvering her to do the same. He took her small hands in his.

"Shirley...you know I really do like you right?"

"Well, now I do." She said with a smile. Making this even harder for him.

"Shirley I..." He stared into her green eyes. This is something he has to do. He has to break it to her that he doesn't see her more than just a friend. Feeling his nervousness, she rubbed his back lightly with her hand.

"Lelouch, what's the matter?"

His words got caught in his throat, mouth open trying to say what needed to be said. The innocent look she had made him hesitate. He let out air, closing his eyes.

 _'I can't do it.'_ He thought to himself.

This moment right here was perfect for him to break it to her. He needed to let her go before things got out of hand and her pain worsen. But he just couldn't do it...he's even more pathetic now. He will have to tell her another time.

"Nothing...I just. I'll tell you another time."

"Are you sure Lelouch? You can tell me anything." Shirley kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah...I'm sure." Sending her a false smile. A smile of a man who deceives the innocent to benefit himself and satisfy his own needs.

* * *

The Lamperouges were a crazy family.

C.C. and Schneizel arrived at the vacation home around 1pm. Making them the third to arrive after Cornelia. The older adults were already here, waiting for their children to make it. The thought of being around everyone for the first time in a while sent C.C.'s heart racing. This will be her first Christmas ever as part of a family. She never had a Christmas growing up as a child. Her parents never really liked the cheerfulness the special holiday brought. And all she wanted to do was experience a Christmas with her parents. As she got older and moved away for college. She would sometimes spend Christmas day with Lelouch and Suzaku. The closest she'd gotten to spending the holiday with 'family'. She never really spent the holiday with her then boyfriend now fiancee because he doesn't really like Christmas either.

"Why isn't it my future daughter in law!" A really tall man with a very deep voice shouted. "C.C. dear, you've turned into a beautiful young lady." The man, also known as Charles, lifted up C.C. up into a tight hug. Practically squeezing the life out of her. She put her hands on his shoulders in a attempt to put some space between them. Which of course was very futile.

"Honey, you're over doing it again." Marianne told her husband.

"Of course my darling." The man set C.C. down. Who was now trying to catch her breath. "Your father sure knows how to hug." The green beauty whispered to Schneizel who in returned just gave her a pat on the head. "He's been asking to see you for a long time love."

"Why isn't it the couple of the hour." Cornelia emerged from the house. "It's been a long time since I last saw you C." The older woman smiled giving C.C. a warm hug. Before doing the same to her brother. "I hope you've been treating her well Schneizel." The blonde man smiled. "Why of course, she's it for me for a good reason." He looked at C.C. sending her a chilling glare; forcing her to look away.

"So how's the wedding planning going, sweet little C.C.?"

His voice was stern as usual, but just hearing him brings her comfort. "We haven't really planned anything yet Mr. Kururugi." The man walked over to her giving her a hug. "It's been a while...how have you been?"

"I'm pretty good." She gave him a smile.

Everybody kept asking her and Schneizel about the wedding plans, when it's going to happen, who's invited, the reception, etc. The topic actually made her feel really uncomfortable. Even though she and Schneizel had talked about it a little, the idea of getting married still frightened her. It wasn't really the idea of getting married that actually scared her...it was what marriage could do to couples who loved each other. It made her think about her parents, who once loved one another.

Her parents...

Suddenly she felt all the air in her lungs leave to stuff itself in her throat. Everybody was so carefree and cheerful, they failed to notice that the bride to be was clenching her fists in a panic.

 ** _"Cecaniah...if this isn't resolved, someone is going to get hurt."_**

Her mother's voiced echoed in her head again. She couldn't understand why her mother's voice is suddenly invading her thoughts.

"Please shut up.." She mumbled to herself. Right now all she wanted was to retreat to their room. She's done talking about this recent engagement and future wedding.

"Ah! isn't it princess Euphemia and her white knight Suzaku." Marianne vocalized excitedly.

Everybody's attention was now on the other couple that had just arrived.

C.C. let out a breath in the cool air, inhaling large amounts which hurt her chest. Doing all she can to calm herself down. "Do you want to head to our room?" Schneizel asked, noticing how uneasy she looked.

"Yes."

Upon entering their room, Schneizel asked his fiancee a question.

"You've been quiet today love, is there something you want to tell me?" Schneizel prodded, watching her closely to see if he could get a reaction out of her. They were currently in their shared room unpacking their clothing putting it away in its respected area.

"No." She answered coldly. Bringing an amuse smile to his wry expression.

"I'm going to take a shower." She announced, taking slow strides to the bathroom.

After he was done packing, the clever man took one last glance to the bathroom door, listening to the sounds of the shower spray before he made his way downstairs where the rest of his family was at. When he had reached the bottom of the steps, his family members had gone from talking and laughing out loud to really ecstatic and extremely loud. Focusing on the source of their excitement, he watched his youngest brother and sister, Lelouch and Nunnally, enter the household. Everybody hounded the youngest children asking away about their personal lives. Just making small talk.

"So Lelouch, is there a special lady you brought with you? Or did you leave her back at home?" Marianne winked at her son.

Lelouch gave a half-smile politely responding to his mother's question. "No, well not this year at least. I just brought myself." He let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, what about that Shirley girl?" Schneizel asked.

And the room went dead quiet. Their parents and Corneila had the look of utter confusion from the mention of Shirley. As far as they were concerned, Lelouch didn't like the girl like that. Suzaku was absent but Euphemia tensed causing the muscles in her jaw to visibly strain. Delighting Schneizel that he may have stirred up something bad.

"What about Shirley?" His brows drawing in together.

Schneizel approaches Lelouch. "I thought you two had something serious going on? Am I wrong?"

Relaxing his face with the shrug of his shoulder. "Well, we're not serious. She's not my girlfriend so I saw no point in bringing her here." The two brothers were having a silent standoff. Trying to dominate one another to see which one is the cunning man.

"HAHAHA!" Euphemia awkwardly started to laugh with the slap of her knee trying to ease the tension in the room, which had quickly thickened by the constant battle between the brothers. She did her best to add life to the silence. But she just made it even more awkward. Now desperately trying to find a way out of the hole she just embarrassingly dug herself in.

"How about we start with dinner!" Euphy shouted with the lift of her arms.

"Sounds like a good idea, Schneizel I need to have a word with you." Charles said as he walked towards his office, Schneizel following close behind.

"Well...that was weird. Lelouch, you really need to stop fighting with Schneizel." Nunnally said.

"Don't worry Nunnally, it's just friendly competition."

* * *

Small droplets of water fell from the green hair and frame landing onto the ground making a tiny puddles on the tile floor when she stepped out of the shower. The woman walked until she stopped in front of the sink to face the mirror.

Her slender fingers traced along her neck slowly, to the collar bone, all the way down to her lower abdomen. Her body was covered with hickies. She admired the promiscuous sight before her in the mirror. This was Lelouch's doing...and he did one heck of a job in marking her.

Mentally hitting herself. _'I really hope Schneziel doesn't ask for sex...or else I would be in big trouble.'_

There was no way, no excuse in the world to explain why she had small bruises all over her body. She has to be more careful if she and Lelouch decide to do more than just kissing. Wrapping a towel around her wet body, she told herself. "Well I doubt he will ask because we're not the only inhabitants of the house. He's a respectful man like that." Tightening the towel on her body so it could stay on it's own. She took out her blue makeup bag taking out the necessary items to cover the small bruises. Then pulled out a smaller bag from within. Opening it she stared at the abundance of prescription pill bottles, making her feel a bit on edge.

"One...no two." She whispered to herself once she found the prescription medicine she was looking for, she opened the bottle to take out two pills; Drinking it down with the help of the water bottle she brought in. Letting out a sigh she faced herself again in the mirror chanting.

"You're going to be okay...you just need to breathe."

Taking a deep breath in then letting it out softly.

"Just relax."

* * *

"Give up Lelouch you're not gonna win." The brunette man laughed, jumping high enough to make another hoop. Just a distance away on the court was a panting Lelouch with his hands on his knees for support as he tried to regulate his breathing. "You know -" He continued to pant harder. "If you just stop hogging the ball, then maybe I will have a chance!"

Suzaku's laughed filled the outside silence with carefree happiness. "No Lelouch, you're just really bad at trying to keep the ball in your possession." Lelouch walked up to him and they stood there for a little while before he attempted to take the ball away from Suzaku.

Which of course he failed miserably.

The two friends were outside in the cold playing basketball. Lelouch was certain that he could beat Suzaku but because of his lack of skills in the athletic area and stamina, Lelouch was losing by 0 - 10+.

Suaku thought it was best to not keep tallies on his score after 10 points. There was no point because Lelouch would be asking for his pride to be flushed down the toilet by the time the game finished. After a few more minutes of playing, they decided to call it quits. Poor Lelouch was unable to keep up with the monkey Suzaku. The Turtle and The Hare. Except this time, the Turtle never made it to the finish line. Sitting on the bench not too far from the basketball court in the backyard, the two talked for a little bit.

"You know Lelouch, why do you even bother to challenge me in athletics? You know you're gonna lose." Suzaku laughed giving his friend a toothy grin. Patting him hard on the back.

"One day Suzaku." Lelouch spoke with high hopes. Which was immediately shot down by Suzaku making fun of him yet again. They started to argue but stopped when they heard someone else coming out with the shut from the back sliding doors.

"Hey losers." C.C. said. Coming up from behind, she leaned down to place a kiss on Suzaku's cheek, then to Lelouch's in which she lingered just a little bit longer than necessary. But not long enough to stir up suspicion.

"Hey C.C.!" Suzaku cheerily said.

"So what are you two weirdos doing outside in the cold?"

"Lelouch wanted to play basketball. He must've hit his head really hard because he thought he could score a point on me."

The witch laughed out loud, which had Lelouch's heart fluttering like a bird. "Why bother Lelouch? Why would you even challenge him in athletics. You know you're gonna lose." She continued to laugh, holding her stomach from the happy pain from laughing too hard.

"That's what I told him" Suzaku added laughing alongside with C.C.

Both of them missing the blush that crept on his face in embarrassment.

Calming herself down so she could properly speak.

"Play chess with Suzaku...he has no chance in beating you in that." C.C. concluded, ruffling Lelouch's hair.

Schneizel watched the trio outside interact from his father's office window. His father wanted to talk about the company and it's future plans for a bit when his attention was drawn to the friends outside. He watches them fool around, leaving the bench to start throwing snowballs at each other. And of course, C.C. and Suzaku teamed up against Lelouch. He let out a chuckle.

 _'Poor Lelouch.'_

"Alright, that should handle business until after the holidays." Charles said. The older man looked up from his computer to see his eldest son looking out the window, watching Lelouch and the others play.

"It looks like Lelouch and Cecaniah are close again." Schneizel mentioned, keeping his focus out the window. Charles made his way to stand close to the window. "Again? I didn't think that they would ever part from being friends. Did they have a fight or something?" He asked in pure curiosity. A bit of worry laced in his tone.

"Just a little fight I guess. But something did happen to make them part...but now they're what seems like closer than ever. I would like to know what really happened." He finished coldly.

"Schneizel, I think you're reading too much into things."

Suzaku tackled Lelouch to the ground and C.C. is pulling on Lelouch's hair.

"Perhaps." His calm authoritative facial replaced with one of grimace.

 _'She's going to fall apart.'_

* * *

The family dinner was as lively as their different personalities. Lelouch and C.C. had made sure to sit as far away as possible so they wouldn't be tempted to glance at each other, or do something stupid to have attention drawn to them.

"It's been a long time since we had a dinner like this." Mr. Kururugi commented.

"Yes, you are right." Charles closed his eyes, pausing before getting everyone's attention so they could hear his speech.

"Yes! It has been a long time indeed since we've all gather together like this for a dinner. I am grateful to have everyone here this Christmas. Even though we may not have all share the same blood, or come down the same family line. All of us here today is family. We've been there to support and to love one another like a family would. And so that's what makes us a special family. A family that is filled with multiple personalities and amazing people. We are forever bonded by the relationships we built. Especially with the Kururugi family and miss Corabelle, who will soon marry into our family. And if Mr. Suzaku over there mans up-" Charles joked a bit, giving Suzaku a pointed look with the lift of his brows.

Everybody let out a small laugh, causing Suzaku to blush. "Then maybe he too will marry into the family. Let us be grateful that we are sharing this holiday with one another... And although Clovis is lost...he is still here." The father pointed to his chest. "...he is still here in our hearts."

"To Clovis..." He raised his glass.

Everybody at the table raised their drinks and said in unison.

"To Clovis."

The dinner continued but after that little speech from Charles, it made C.C. feel upset and completely lose her appetite. Her stomach was starting to twist, her head feeling fuzzy to the point where she couldn't even think clearly.

 ** _"Cecaniah...if this isn't resolved, someone is going to get hurt." The brunette grabbed her by the arm._**

There goes her mother's voice again. Pins and needles prodding her darkest memories. She doesn't want them to resurface.

"I uh- I'm feeling a little sick, so I'm going to rest. Thank you for the food, Goodnight Mrs. Lamperouge." C.C. told Marianne who was sitting next to her. She told the same to Schneizel, giving him a peck on the lips before leaving the dinning area.

 ** _"C.C. you have to get up! Don't give up on me." Young Lelouch screamed for her, tying to pick her up._**

Just being around so much happiness...is it the reason why she is having all of these flashes?

 ** _"Help! Help us!" The raven haired boy pulled the half-conscious girl into his arms. The pouring rain causing his hair and clothes to stick to him. "You're going to be okay C.C."_**

C.C.'s face scrunched and she fell to the ground, landing on her hands and knees. Her head pounding as the flashes violently ripped through her thoughts. She threaded her fingers into her bangs, gripping it tightly as to 'somewhat' alleviate the sharp pain. "No not here." She said to herself as the feeling of hyperventilating started to take over. She shut her eyes tightly.

"You're okay, you're okay, you're okay, you're-"

She stopped and faced the large glass sliding door next to her. The snow falling gently, the white sheet covering the grounds and partially the trees. The house's backyard connected into a forest. She stood up slowly and opened the door with ease. And walks outside in the cold night. Her footprints marking the snow with each step she took, crunching beneath her weight on the beautiful white ice crystals. Venturing further and further into the cold night. Until she was out of sight.

* * *

"Has anybody seen C.C.?" Schneizel asked. It's been a couple of hours since she had left the dinner table and no one has seen her since.

"Are you sure she's not in the room? Marianne said that C.C. had gone to bed early." Cornelia added. Her indigo eyes filling with concern.

"No, I checked and she's not in there. I even tried calling her phone but she's not answering that either." Schneizel concluded. Looking at the rest of the members in the living room. Which was Suzaku, his two other sisters, and Lelouch. He studied their faces to see if any of them had an idea as to where she might be.

"Where do you think she could have gone?" Nunnally clasped her hands together, becoming worried for the emerald girl. The look of worry obviously made itself apparent on Lelouch but he said nothing. He started to worry for her when he noticed that she stopped eating following with her leaving the table. He figured that she'd gone to sleep. But he should have known better. There was obviously something wrong with her. Something that made her really upset.

"I'll go look for her. I have a feeling where she might be." Suzaku stated. He saw that Lelouch was getting ready to offer himself to come along, but Suzaku gave him a stern look. Quietly begging him to stay put. Suzaku wasn't sure what's been going on, but he has a feeling that something had changed between them. One moment they're friends, then they stop talking completely for a while, then suddenly they were friends again. Well that wasn't too odd. The odd thing about it was the fact that they seem...'closer' than usual. He just couldn't put his finger on as to why.

And since this is something out of the ordinary, he didn't want the spotlight on Lelouch. Especially if something is going on. In which he secretly hopes that there isn't.

Taking the hint, Lelouch kept his mouth shut and trusted his friend to find her.

Suzaku put on his shoes and all the warm clothing he needed before he went to the back sliding doors, opening it to venture out into the frozen forest.

It didn't take him long to find her. He had a hunch where C.C. had went. He just couldn't understand why she would stay out in the cold for this long. Heck, he's been out here for 15 minutes and he's freezing his tail off. He walked a little bit longer in the cold night, crushing the snow until he finally made it. And he was right. She was there, standing ever so still right in front of the frozen pond.

"You know if you ever want to run away, you probably shouldn't come to the same place." Suzaku told her as her made his way down the slight slope to stand next to her.

Placing a hand over her chest. "You startled me...I didn't think anybody would come here." She rubbed her hands together then blowing into it in an attempt to warm herself up. "How did you know I was here?" She looked at the man next to her.

"Because you're my best friend." A warm smiled passed his lips. "I remember that the couple of times we came here for the summer when we were children. Whenever you'd get upset, you would 'run' away and come out here. I remember the one time you didn't come back for hours. Oh man everybody was in a uproar. We looked all over for you and I was the first to find you. You stood at this very pond."

She smiled...Suzaku was like a knight in shining armor.

"You said that being by the water calms you down. It helps you forget the bad things."

A single tear escaped and glided along her pale cheeks. A tear she hadn't realized that was threatening to fall. Suzaku's face softened before he pulled her into a embrace. Holding onto her. She was absolutely freezing cold against his body. It definitely won't take long for her to steal his body heat. "I don't know what had upset you tonight...but I want to let you know that I'm here for you. I know that it's always you and Lelouch, but don't forget that I'm still here."

C.C.'s heart raced as it filled with glee. He was right, he was always there to catch her at the moments she didn't know she was falling. Tears she didn't know she was holding back fell uncontrollably slightly damping his jacket. Her sobscoming out as silent whimpers. She held onto him tightly, pressing herself hard against him. Tonight he was her lifeline. She hated that she depended on her bestfriends to pick up the broken pieces. She's been fighting against the pain and herself for so long, it finally became too much to bear alone.

"I love you C." Suzaku whispered quietly into her hair.

"I love you too Suzaku." She looked up at him with puffy eyes, adding a smile to her 'cuteness'. "You're a good friend Suzaku."

Lifting up his chin as if he were a snobby king. "I know." He said with a smile. And the two laughed when she hit him lightly on the arm.

"Thank you, Suzaku."

"Anytime C.C."

* * *

When Suzaku came back with C.C. safe and sound. Everybody let out a huge sigh of relief. She quickly apologizes that she hadn't meant to make any of them worry about her. She received a little lecture from Cornelia before it came off as a lighthearted joke. Once everything settled down, they started to make their way to their designated rooms. Wishing goodnight and a 'see you in the morning.'

And then it was just her and Lelouch.

He leaned against the wall, his face impassive. He hadn't said a word to her until she came back. "You must be pissed at me...aren't you?" She joked a little. Lelouch walked towards her until he stopped, only a few inches separated their bodies. So close to touching. Golden eyes looked into Violets.

And then-

"Ow Lelouch." C.C. held her hand over her nose. "Why did you flick me?"

"Next time you want to play go hide n seek. Give someone a little warning next time." He told her seriously. "Were you worried for me Lelouch?" She smirked one brow lifting after her teasing question.

"No, why would I?" He looked away as his cheeks started to turn pink. Smiling at his bashfulness. She pulls him into a hug, propping her chin on his chest. "Of course you weren't." She said before resting her head on his chest pulling him into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her, reciprocating the embrace.

"You're a silly witch." He joked lightly

And little did they know that Schneizel was there watching them carefully.

* * *

 **AN:** _I hope the moment between Suzaku and C.C. didn't feel romantic. I wanted a brotp moment between them, and I also wanted to show how close their friendship were too. I'm not really sure when, but if the cards play well...then I'll move this story to M-rated. That's if you guys want to see a whole lot more.;) I'll make sure to give out a warning if it comes to that. And no worries, next chapter will be all about C.C.'s past, for those who are curious to see why she is the way she is. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Thank you so much for reading. Until next time! :)_

 _P.S. I forgot to thank **EVERYONE** who has favored and/or following this story. It really means a lot and I am very grateful. So Thank You!_

 **Reviewers! Thank you so much!**

 _ **Onespiker-**_ Thank you so much for your compliment! I am really happy that you having the feels when reading. That is definitely something I worry about from time to time when writing. And thank you for letting me know that you are on the M-rated train. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I hope to see you next chapter.

 _ **A.D. Fields-**_ I am happy to see you again! I have to agree, LelouchxC.C. are also definitely on my favorite list of pairings. I just wished there was more moments between them in the anime.:( But on the bright side, I am happy that you are so invested in this story! And thank you also for letting me know that you are on the M-rated train. Thank you so for reading and reviewing. Oh! And happy writing to you too.

 _ **Guest #1-**_ Hello I'm glad to see you came back and that I got it right.:) I do not mind if you want to review as a guest. If that's what you prefer, it doesn't bother me. Whatever floats your boat. I don't know if by the time you read this your review will show...but for whatever reason I cannot see your review on this site. I had to read it another way. And Yes last chapter and this chapter I did give out more hints about C.C.'s past. And yes! We have reached the point where we will finally see what happened to her in the past. But that is the next chapter. I love your analysis and don't worry about the length of your review. I'm not bothered by it at all. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

 _ **sexysakura-**_ I also, like another reviewer, could not see your review on the actual site. So I don't know if it will pop up by the time you read this chapter. It counted it but it's not showing. Anyways! I happy that I can justify the romance between Lelouch and C.C. in here. I am very flattered that you've come to love this story and you compliments definitely gave my writing mojo a boost. Thank you again for the compliments on my writing. I try really hard to capture the audience. I'm also happy that you were moved by the fight and laugh from Milly's outbursts. Thank you for letting me know that you are comfortable with the M-rating. And next chapter...EVERYTHING about C.C.'s past will be revealed. All the little bread crumbs I left in this and previous chapters will be explained. And I also plan on going in depth with the backstory of Schneizel and C.C.'s relationship. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

 _ **Thatsoneperson**_


	8. A Father's Love

**AN:** I hope you guys are ready! This is going to be really...and I really mean deep. BUT! I have an announcement to make. This chapter was going to be soooooo long, I wasn't sure if I should post a super chapter or not. So I decided to write it into three parts. I think this one will be shorter than the other two parts. So be prepared for some angst as we look into the past. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :)

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

(For those who read this chapter earlier when it was first posted; I made a difference in the beginning so that the transitioning wouldn't feel weird from Ch.7 to Ch.8 But if you have no idea what I am talking about. Don't worry about it :) )

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: A Father's Love**_

* * *

"Do you remember that one time you and I tried to have a marshmallow eating contest, and we ended up getting sick?" C.C. said as she sipped onto the hot chocolate drink that Lelouch had made for her. The mini marshmallows that floated in the drink reminded her of the funny memory. But of course for Lelouch, he wasn't so happy to recall it.

"Yes, and I got in trouble and I-" He emphasized every 'I' to make it clear to her that it was him and not her. "-had to clean up all the mess. While you just sat back and pretended to be too sick to clean up your own mess. It was disgusting." He rolled his eyes, his face scrunching in disgust.

"You shouldn't have agreed...that's all I can say to you Lelouch." She smirked before taking another sip of her heated beverage.

He gave her a look of annoyance then let out a sigh. He gave her his drink to hold onto while he grabbed a folded blanket next to them, gently yet swiftly draping it over her shoulders before he too settled under the large blanket. He muttered out a thank you when she gave him back his drink. They sat in silence for a while, snuggling against one another on the couch in the family room, watching the ember fall and the flames dance in the fireplace.

"This is really good Lelouch, I've always preferred to drink your hot chocolates." She finished her drink, setting it down on the coffee table. A little amazed, he looked at her and let out a chuckle. She had a silly smile on her face and her upper lip was covered with cream. "Yeah, that's because I make it with milk instead of water." He leaned in closer to her, following temptation into the lion's den as the desire to kiss her started to become too great.

"You have cream on your lips C.C."

She smirked, taking his drink out of his hand and placing it down with hers before facing back to him. "Can you clean it off?" Her voice coming out low and seductive.

"How do you want me clean it off?" He felt her small hand caress along his thigh.

"However you want." She told him straight, not looking away from his amethyst eyes.

He looked around the area to make sure that no one was around to see them act out on their desire for each other. It was late at night, and the stunt she pulled earlier happened just a few hours ago. They talked for a little bit before parting ways to sleep in their rooms. But he couldn't sleep. So after a couple of hours of tossing and turning in bed he finally decided to get up and make some hot chocolate. Little did he know that C.C. would also be awake, not being able to sleep either.

He gave her a small smile as he cupped her cheeks. "Okay...I'll clean it up."

"You do that Lelouch." She commented.

He leaned in giving her lips a light touch with his before pressing it firmly against hers. Holding it for a moment. He pulled back a little then kissed her harder. Their lips moving in sync against each others, occasionally biting on one's lips, drawing out a muffled moan or groan from each other. C.C. continued to rub along his thigh, but this time a little closer to his groin with one hand while she placed the other on his right cheek. His tongue passed itself though his parted lips, licking off what little cream she did have left before plunging it in her mouth to met hers in a heated dance.

"Hmmm..." She moaned out a little loud for the quiet night. He pulled away slightly, his breaths coming out jagged as his arousal started to heighten.

"Shhh, C.C. you have to be quiet." He quickly said before kissing her again. C.C. removed her hand from his lap to grab hold of his hair, giving it a pull as he kissed her mercilessly. This went on for a couple of minutes before the need for air made itself apparent. Both pulling away, taking in air for what they lost. She stared into his eyes. Such beautiful eyes. Eyes from the child he once was that saved her life. And then... the sudden feeling of vulnerability took over.

"C.C.?" He was starting to become worried. It was obvious like a light switch changing the lighting that her mood changed from eagerness to sorrow.

"What's the matter?"

"It's... I'm just happy."

Not believing her. "You're happy...but why do you look so sad?"

She kissed him tenderly. "Nothing really, I'm just tired that's all."

He decided not to press for anymore questions. She moved to lay herself on his lap but was stopped when he touched her on the shoulder.

"Wait...I um-" He gave her a look, blushing madly. Taking the hint, she took a peek at his obvious arousal before letting out a giggle. "Someone got a little happy." She teased.

He blushed even more, ignoring her comment before grabbing a pillow and placing it on his lap for her head and to cover himself.

"We can have some more fun later." Implying something a lot more sinful.

"C.C.!" He whisper shouted so he wouldn't wake anyone.

"Don't worry Lelouch, our first time won't be on the couch." She whispered into his ear hotly.

"C.C., just lay down. We are not talking about this." His face burning in embarrassment at her crude joke. "C.C. you're such a tease." He told her as she got comfortable in his lap, covering herself with her side of the blanket.

"We are not talking about this." She mocked.

Once she settled down completely he started to rub her head, soothing her into falling asleep. She closed her eyes from the warm inviting sensation. A loving sensation that she misses so much. A feeling that she has forgotten in fear for getting hurt. And eventually sleep consumed her. Her breathing slowing and her body becoming fully relaxed.

About 20 minutes has passed and Lelouch himself was starting to drift off to sleep. The warmth that radiated from the fireplace and the motion of patting her head was taking him to dreamland too as he relaxed. This is something he would love to get used too. Just sharing moments like this with her made his heart race. He closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep when he heard her mumble something in her sleep. Opening his eyes, he waited for her to say something again.

And again she spoke...a little clearer but still not able to understand fully.

She was quiet for a couple of more minutes until she spoke for the third time.

"I miss you Papa..."

Lelouch felt a pang in his chest at the words that fell past her lips. He knew of her past...well what little she told him. But he knew enough to understand her. He leaned down to kiss her on the head to hopefully bring her comfort from whatever dream she was having. Good or Bad, he will be by her side.

Always...

 _ **"Just remember that Papa loves you very very much. And Papa will always protect you."**_

* * *

 _ **(The Past)**_

They were like any ordinary couple that was crazy in love with each other. There was no denying the love and passion they had for one another. She was an average woman, shun by her own society for not being 'pretty' enough or 'thin' enough. She felt like she wasn't good enough for anybody. Her parents were busy and worked really hard to support the life they had and tried to give her a better one. She worked hard and studied hard. Not paying the world any attention... that was until she met him.

Andrew...

He was a young lad that had everything going for him. His parents worked really hard and earned the highest status that they could; But his parents wanted more power and money. They were consumed in greed and ignored him in the process. He was an attractive young man, as he was told many times a day. But he never bother having any girlfriends for they were just distractions and only sought out his potential millions...well his potential inherited millions. But he knew better. He studied hard and tried to live out his life by going to meaningless parties. He lived it aimlessly...that was until he met her.

Katherine...

A bit cliched but they met by bumping into each other at the park. She was absolutely stunning with her long green hair and captivating brown eyes. He was immediately drawn towards her. She was by no means the kind to fit in with the crowd but that was what made her more special. She stood out like a sore thumb. For her, she was immediately drawn towards his sly smile and his beautiful amber eyes that shined with so much happiness. He was a very handsome man and had brown hair and was quite fit. But as attractive as he was, she was more attracted to his kind personality.

As time passed, the two friends quickly became lovers and eventually wanted to marry. While his parents were entirely against his marriage to a common girl, her parents agreed with her decision and trusted her to marry the man for the right reasons. For who he was and not for his 'rich' background.

A few years after they married, they decided to start a family. They wanted to love are care for something created by their love for one another.

And in the Spring, a baby girl was born.

Cecaniah Corabelle

A child born with her mother's green hair and her father's amber eyes.

She was a perfect product and they vowed to love and protect her with everything they had. They worked for everything. Not taking any help from his parents nor hers. They wanted to do this right in their own ways. Katherine wasn't to fond of Christmas so they never celebrated. Her husband tried to convince her to let them celebrate for their daughter, but the woman insisted that they don't. Apparently... she had a bad experience with the holiday.

But minus that, they lived a happy life, loving one another and caring for their young daughter who was just a ball of energy. Everything almost seemed perfect. But it wasn't until Cecaniah turned 4... when the happiness quickly diminished in the Corabelle household.

It was a sight any child didn't want to see from their parents.

* * *

As far as she was concerned, her Mama and Papa loved each other very much. But all of the sudden her mother would act out against her father. She would hear them screaming at the top of their lungs almost every night. Although it was her mother doing most of the screaming. She would accuse him of doing things and going against her back. He denied her claims many times but that always ended up with her throwing things at him.

"You're a liar Andrew! I know you cheated with that wench at work. I mean why else would she be calling you so late at night!" The stressed mother yelled at her husband.

"Kat, it's not like that. I promise. Don't you understand? My line of work has to deal with night shifts, you already know that sweetheart." The young man reached and tried to touch his wife to calm her down. But the move only angered her further, causing her to slap him hard across the face.

"I don't want to hear your damn lies Andrew! I've given everything for you. What is it that you see in her and not in me? Is it the hair? The way I look? Am I not skinny enough for you anymore Andrew? Huh Andrew? What is it that you want?"

He closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths. He honestly doesn't know what had gotten into his wife. Ever since she saw a flirtatious text from his coworker, she has since lost her mind and trust in him. He apologized and said that it was wrong of him to talk to a woman like that, but he had no interest in the other woman.

"Katherine, you already know that I think you are beautiful no matter what. There is nothing in that woman that I see that I don't see in you. Matter of fact, she doesn't come close to obtaining my attention. Katherine you're the only woman that I want." He touched her cheeks softly. Her cheeks that was stained with old tears and were wetted with new ones.

She slapped his hand away. "You are a pretty damn good liar Andrew! I want you to leave my house now!" She pointed in the direction of the front door. Commanding him to leave, but when she saw that he hadn't moved, she shouted at him again. And when he still refused to move. She picked up the glass items on the table and threw it across the living room. The glass objects shattering upon contact with the wall. He looked at her crazy. Then she started to hit him repeatably across the face.

"You're a joke, I should've never married you, now I'm stuck with you and that child of yours! You call our love, but she's nothing more but an abomination created by us. "

This set off a fuse in the man who has been trying so hard to restrain his anger. "Don't you dare talk about OUR daughter like that. Just because you are angry with me, in which I must say for no freaking reason. It doesn't mean you have to stoop so low and talk down on our daughter!"

"Don't you talk to me like that!"

The married couple continued to argue some more. Both lost in their anger, they forgot that their child could hear everything.

Cecaniah hid under her bed sheets as she listened to the wrath of her parents. She had no idea what they were arguing about but is scared her. Gathering her small courage, just wanting all the yelling and the crashing of objects to stop. She opened her bedroom door, peeping though the crack. She opened it wider and slowly padded her way on the wooden floor of the hallways to the carpeted floor in the living room. Where her parents were currently residing. She clenched her butterfly nightgown when she saw her father roughly grab hold of her mother's arms.

"Papa..."

Her small voice sounded loud in the father's ears. Turning away from his wife. He saw the small Cecaniah standing across the living room with fear in her eyes. They were starting to glisten with unshed tears.

"Baby...Cecaniah-" He let go of his wife, he slowly made his way towards her. Not trying to scare her away. When he was close, he kneeled to be at her height. "Cecaniah, are you okay?"

"Papa...why are you and Mama yelling?" She took a look at her mother who in returned just looked away. Facing back to her father.

"Is it something I did? I promise to be extra good Papa."

Her voiced cracked and tears began to fall. His heart broke at the sight of his daughter crying. "No Cecaniah, no it's not your fault. It will never be your fault." He pulled the young child into a hug. Her tears fell harder. "Then why are you and Mama always fighting?" Her voice muffled by his shoulder as she sobbed harder.

"Cecaniah...Mama and I are going to be fine."

He picked her up, holding her close. He turned around to see his wife with disgust in her eyes.

 _"What is happening to us?"_ He thought to himself.

He hated fighting with his wife, he loved his wife so much. So he just couldn't understand why she couldn't see it.

"Let me read you a story...do you want a story Cecaniah?" He asked gently, while rubbing her back softly to coax her into stopping her cries. She nodded.

"Katherine, we'll finish this later." He said as he walked off with the young girl in his arms.

Walking in her room, he picked out her favorite book and laid in bed with her and read it her until she fell back to sleep. He looked down at the sleeping child resting against him with sadness. What happened to the good times? What happened to the little girl who smiled and only cried when she had bad cuts. Lately, he had taken a notice that she was much quieter and looked more sad. And going off by what she said, she blamed herself for her Mama and Papa fighting.

"My dear Cecaniah..." He gently moved her short green hair out of her face. "I don't want you to see anymore of this anger." She was so young, 4 years old and she carried a unknown source of burden and responsibility on her shoulders. One she shouldn't have to carry. The bedroom door creaked open, the light from the hallway illuminating the dark room.

"Andrew..."

He looked up from his daughter to his wife who stood in the doorway.

"I'm sorry..."

"You shouldn't apologize to me. You should apologize to the child you called an abomination."

He removed himself from the sleeping child before making his way across the room. Whispering in a harsh tone. "I don't ever want to hear you call that innocent girl an abomination. She blames herself for us arguing. I'm telling you love that I'm not cheating on you. Never have, never will. I just want you to believe in me. And if you still doubt me, tell me what I can do to change your mind. Because you and Cecaniah are my life. I love you both so much."

He took his wife's hands in his. "I love you so so much honey."

She looked down in shame, then to the sleeping child in the bed. She let go of his hands to walk over the little girl with green hair. Sitting on her bed, she lightly stroked her head. "I'm sorry love, you are not an abomination. You are a gift, for me and your Papa." She kissed her lightly on the head before rising up meeting her husband at the doorway.

"Let's just go to bed, we'll talk about this later." She gave her husband a peck before she left the room. He didn't follow her immediately though. He looked back one more time to the innocent child before he went to follow his wife.

* * *

After that night, things were only good for a little while until Katherine lost her mind. Every little thing made her tick and of course she would take her anger out on him. He came home exhausted from work everyday and almost everyday she would flip and go off about something new. He just listened to her, which worked in the beginning. But she eventually took it as him not taking her seriously. And on the days Cecaniah was around, he would walk out on his wife and take his daughter to the movies or a walk in the park.

"Is Mama not feeling good again?" The little girl licked her ice cream, as she swung her legs back and forth on the bench.

"Yeah, Mama isn't feeling too good again." He pinched the bridge of his nose from stress. He doesn't know what went wrong between them. "Maybe you and Mama need a vacation together. I don't mind staying at home. I'll take good care of it!" Cecaniah said excitedly.

The man slouched and rested his elbows on his knees. "Oh yeah? Well how are you going to feed yourself?"

"I'll eat more ice cream and apples, and oranges, and jello, and candy, and grapes, and-"

"Cecaniah, whose going to cook for you?"

"Don't worry Papa I can cook." She smiled, showing off her little teeth. This gave him a warm feeling.

"You know, I think you can someday, but for now, if Mama and I ever go on vacation without you." He took a napkin and wiped the ice cream off her face. "In which we won't Cecaniah, you can stay with your Aunt." She continued to eat her ice cream messily.

"But Papa, if Mama will feel better, I don't mind staying at home." She raised her little hand and offered her cone to him. He fixed the little bows in her hair before grabbing the cone and eating her leftovers.

"Hahaha Papa! I wanted to eat the cone too." She giggled out. He licked his fingers.

"I'm sorry baby, I'll make sure to eat half the cone next time. Okay?"

She nodded her head quickly, causing her little ponytails to sway. "Okay Papa!"

"Do you want to walk around for a little bit?" He asked.

She hopped off the bench and fixed her little summer dress, offering her hand. "Come on Papa! Let's walk."

He took her little hand in his. And in that moment he vowed to himself, whether it was against his wife or not. He refused to let anyone or anything hurt his daughter. A child who deserves happiness. He will protect his precious little girl from any harm or danger. Cecaniah continued to walk excitedly with a skip in her steps, rambling on and on about something. Then a picture of his wife flashed in his mind. And so he stopped.

"Papa?" Cecaniah questioned her father's sudden halt.

He knelt to be at her height. "Cecaniah...you know Mama and Papa loves you right?"

"Yup!" She said popping the 'p'.

"Even if Mama and Papa are fighting, it's never your fault okay? Mama and I are tying to make things better...for your sake."

She nodded her head.

"And if Mama or anyone else hurts you...you can come to me okay? Because Papa will never hurt you."

Her smile faded. "Mama doesn't love me? Why would Mama want to hurt me?"

He took her little hands in his. "No baby, I'm not trying to say that. Just..." He could feel his voice starting to stuff itself in his throat before he could finally manage to choke out. "Just remember that Papa loves you very very much. And Papa will always protect you."

"Can you do that baby? Come to me when you feel scared?" His eyes started to water.

"Of course! I love you Papa!" She said happily before giving him a hug, wrapping her little arms around his neck. He pulled her in for a tighter hug, touching her soft short green hair. "Papa will always love you."

* * *

It's been a year now, and nothing in the Corabelle household has improved. If anything, it quickly sought it's downfall for the couple. Their fighting worsened and the once happy loving couple began to hate each other. And all Cecaniah could do was to listen and watch her parents argue and hurt one another mentally by harmful words.

But one night-

"You know what Katherine! I had enough of you, I knew I should've listened to my parents and not marry you to begin with. I'm leaving you and I'm taking our daughter with us."

"No! You are not taking her away from me!" She jumped onto him, and he shoved her off of him and onto the bed. He made his way to their daughter's room. Opening her room, he saw the 5 year old girl in the middle of her room playing with dolls with a frown of sadness on her face.

"Come on baby, pack a bag." He told her as he started to gather her clothes for her.

"Where are we going Papa?"

"Andrew!" He sent his wife a mean look before continuing to get some clothes out of Cecaniah's drawer. Katherine went to her daughter. "Cecaniah baby, do you want to leave Mama all alone?"

"Don't try to guilt trip her Kat." He went to the little girl's closet to get a backpack.

"Mama...what's-"

"Look baby-" She cupped her daughter's cheeks. "Mama loves you okay, no matter what. But I want you to stay with me. Do you want to leave your home?"

Cecaniah started to cry. "No..."

"Papa is going to take you away, tell him you want to stay love."

Cecaniah looked to her father. "You're taking me away Papa?" He froze. "Only for the night sweetie."

The mother sent him a hard glare. "That is not what you said. Now you're lying to our daughter?"

Cecaniah immediately covered her ears as her parents started to argue. It was something that she usually did, especially if she was in the room or if they were close by her bedroom. Just right when she felt like she was going to fall into a black hole. She felt two strong arms pick her up, holding her close to a warm firm chest. Which she quickly realized that it was her father's. "Just shut up Katherine. I'm leaving whether you like it or not." He started to walk out of the room quickly.

"Papa what about Mama?"

"Shh baby, don't worry about Mama."

He quickly walked out of the house and put her things in the car before making sure she was safe and secured in her car seat. "Papa where are we going?" She tried to ask but he shut the car door on her. She watched as her parents fought a little more before she went inside the house and he entered the car. "We're going on a little adventure without Mama tonight." And she didn't dare question him.

After what felt like forever, her and her father reached the hotel where they were staying for the night. Once they settled down in their room, he got them something to eat, made sure she showered and changed into her pj's. Cecaniah laid on the bed as she watched her father play a game of chess against himself. Something that he usually did whenever he felt stressed. She admired her father greatly, he had a cool and collective personality. He had this sense of authority and intimidation about him. Whenever she was around him, she always felt safe. Like he asked her a little over a year ago. To go to him when she was hurt, he will protect from anything.

"Papa, will you teach me how to play chess one day?" She asked and watches him take a drink. The adult drink she wasn't allowed to have.

"Someday baby...someday..."

She watched his whole body tense up and quickly sat up in bed when he suddenly threw his glass against the wall. Breaking into pieces upon contact. He swiped his hands across the chess board, making all of the pieces fall.

He began to cry-

"Papa?" A little scared from witnessing a form of violent actions from him.

His sobs came out louder and harder..

She shifted towards the edge of the bed. "Papa, why are you crying?" She grabbed green strands of her semi wet hair out of nervousness.

"No reason...I'm just so tired." He chocked out. He left the table he was sitting at before settling on the bed next to her. "I just miss your Mama." He admitted into the soft pillow. Cecaniah watched her father cry until he stopped as he drifted off into sleep. The young girl got off the bed to take off his shoes and to tuck him, as best as she could, under the sheets. "Mama loves you very much Papa." She kissed her dad on the forehead. "And I love you too Papa." She turned off all the lights before going on her side of the bed.

The next morning he dropped her off reluctantly at home with his wife before he had to leave for work.

"Baby, how was the trip last night?"

The child with the green hair looked at her mother, the way her eyes were so red and puffy, how her once long green hair was sloppily cut short and colored brown. "Mama...why is your hair brown? It was so pretty before." The woman gave her child a smile. "I just felt like changing it up, that's all."

Cecaniah joined her mother on the couch. "Do you love Papa?" She asked her mother as she laid her head on her lap. The mother ran her long fingers through her daughter's green locks. "Of course I love Papa."

"Then why do you guys keep fighting. It makes me sad to see you guys fight."

"I know baby...when you and daddy left it made me really sad...and I don't ever want to have that feeling again. I just need to pick my battles. And as you get older, I want you to do the same."

"Okay."

* * *

A few months passed and everything seemed to be going very well. The fighting stopped and for the first time in a very long time...she saw her parents love each other like they used too in the past. Every once in a while her mother would snap, but only for a moment. She didn't understand why she did...she just did. She never really went back to her original hair color nor has she tried to grow it out again. She just kept it brown and short.

"My goodness! Dear, do you remember when you tried to impress me on our first date? You slipped and fell on the ice when you attempted to do a trick." The older woman laughed out loud from the memory. Andrew was in the kitchen cooking tonight's dinner while she was in the living room, putting little Cecaniah's hair into random braids and ponytails.

"Of course I do-" He too let out a laughter. "I remember dragging you down with me." They both continued to laugh. For him this was the happiest he felt in the past few years. He reached his breaking point when he had taken Cecaniah away and brought her to the hotel to rest. He didn't want her to hear him and her mother fight all night long. But now that he thought back on it, it was mainly for him. To keep him from doing something stupid out of anger that he would regret later.

"Mama can we go ice skating!?" Cecaniah asked excitedly. "Of course, we just have to plan ahead of time so we can all go together."

"Food is ready. Go wash up Cecaniah." He told the child from the kitchen, who happily agreed. After she left the room, Katherine made her way to the kitchen where her husband was at. Hugging him from behind, she kissed the back of his neck before he turned around in her arms.

"I love you Andrew." She kissed him lightly. "I will continue to apologize for the rest of my life. I... I don't deserve you or our precious daughter. I'm sorry for everything I have done. I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you, I'm so sorry for hurting you." Tears formed in her eyes. "I love you so so much."

He smiled down at his wife kissing her tenderly. "I'm sorry for everything too. I just want us to finally move forward. We wasted a few years of our relationship arguing and fighting over nothing. All I want is our perfect little family. You guys are what I live for." He tangled his fingers in her hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He leaned down to kiss her passionately, something they hadn't done in a really long time. All the fighting was meaningless. They have to live in the present and look forward to the future together.

"Eww Mama and Papa are kissing." Cecaniah laughed, she cut in between them, holding onto her mothers leg. "I want a kiss too!"

"Of course my love." She leaned down give her daughter quick little kisses on her cheek, making the little girl giggle. "Wait Papa needs to give kisses too." And he too did the same, but on the other cheek.

"Okay okay!" The little girl with green hair squealed.

"I love you."

"I love you too Mama." She hugged her mother.

"I love you both." He said as he hugged the both of them.

Yes they were finally a happy family, on their way to become a perfect family.

A happy family that only lasted half a year...

* * *

"Mommy..." Cecaniah knocked on her mother's door. "Aunt Sarah is here...she just wants to make sure that you're okay."

"Mommy..." She opened her mother's door, only to find her still wearing her funeral clothes laying on the floor with the blankets loosely draped over her.

"Cecaniah..." She cried out. "Oh Cecaniah it hurts so much." She placed a palm over her aching heart. Cecaniah's father, Katherine's husband, the loving man had gotten into an accident, having him pass away at the hospital shortly after. His funeral was earlier that day and Cecaniah has been feeling broken and lost without her father; but she knew her mother was probably feeling it the most. After all, she hadn't talked to anyone at all today. She stayed by her daughter's side at the funeral, but as soon as they'd gotten home, she locked herself up in her room.

"Mommy, I'm sad too." She approached the broken woman cautiously. "I miss Papa too but-"

Her mother slapped her hand away. "What do you know huh? You don't know anything Cecaniah!" She began to yell. "You don't know anything! You don't know anything!" She raised her hand ready to hurt the young girl, but was stopped by her sister.

"Kat, what are you doing?" She firmly held her sister's arm from harming the young child.

"Shut up Sarah! All of you are pathetic. You can't possibly understand what I'm going through, so take your hands off of me." She yanked her arms from her sister's grasp. Cecaniah watched as her mother continued to cry harder.

"Come on darling, let's give her some time to herself." The aunt helped her niece off the ground. They were making their way out the room when her mother called to her.

"Cecaniah...if this isn't resolved, someone is going to get hurt."

She stared at her mother in utter confusion. Not understanding by what she meant in saying that. But was pulled away by her aunt with the light tug on her hand.

But soon she will find out what she had meant...

* * *

 **AN:** _So that's it for now! I hope you guys liked it... As soon as I post this chapter I definitely HAVE to listen to my victory song. This chapter was a little dark so I think the song I listen to will lighten my mood. Fun Fact: Just about every time I post a chapter, doesn't matter which fic I posted a chapter for, I listen to the opening song from Hunter x Hunter. Aka Departure by Masatoshi Ono. That song is just so great! 148 episodes with the same opening song, and not once did I get tired of listening to it. If anything I watched the opening like 5x before I watched the actual episode. I know shame on me. Anyways, I will start writing the next chapter, but I do not know if it will be ready by the end of the year. So if not, I wish you guys a HAPPY NEW YEAR! Okay I will stop rambling now. So sorry for the long note. Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Thank you for reading! Until next chapter! :)_

 **Thank you for all this story's new Followers and Favorites. I really appreciate it.**

 **Reviewers! Thank You So Much!**

 _ **Guest #1:**_ Do not fret! All of your questions about C.C. and Schneizel should be answered soon. I put so much thought and details into her background, it ended up being super long. Thus why I have 3 parts to the whole backstory. I hope that is okay. It's not just her background, but the two competing brothers too. Thank you for the compliments about handing the situations! I'm happy you enjoyed the moment between Suzaku and C.C. And I'm glad I could make C.C.'s breakdown work. Right now she is the most challenging for me to write. Trying to fit canon C.C. is a bit difficult for me. As for Euphy, I really wanted her to shine. I didn't want her to be so naive when the clues were practically thrown in her face. And I think she would be more rational about things than to make it worse by being angry with people. So yup! A good thing that they had that talk. Thanks for letting me know that you are on the M-train. And as much as I love your analysis and as encouraging as they are, if you can't leave a review for every chapter, that's fine. I don't want to make you feel pressured in doing so. I hope you had a Merry Christmas, and in case I don't hear from you or don't get to you on time. I hope you have a Happy New Year! Thank you for reading and reviewing.

 _ **sexysakura:**_ HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! I hope the chapter was to your liking on your birthday. If my memory serves me correctly, I don't think I've ever heard of an Electra Complex until you said something about it. But either way, after doing some research, I was not going for that for C.C. So I hope this chapter clear things up a bit. Sorry for giving the wrong impression. I guess. But I will have it explained a bit later as to why Schneizel reminds her of her father. And for Suzaku, I'll make sure to represent him in his culture respectively. I know a few things here and there about the Japanese culture, but I'm no expert. So I'll make sure to pay more attention to him and his father when they make an appearance. Thank you for the wishes and I hope you had a Merry Christmas. And I wish you a Happy New Year! Thank you for reading and reviewing.

 _ **A.D. Fields:**_ Don't worry, I was wondering for a bit but I assumed you were busy in doing something else to not review. And yes the holidays are crazy. This will be my third update for today. But I think one of my stories that I updated is under a different date. But since I haven't gone to bed yet, to me it's still the same day as I write in the wee hours of the morning. But yeah, I've been behind on my writing. Anyways! Thank you for the compliment. I'm glad you liked their friendship moment. When I write Suzaku, I usually think of him before Euphemia's incident. Because Suzaku after that was a ass and it drove me insane. I really liked him before he went all awol. You'll have to wait and see for Shirley and Lelouch's relationship, and if the outcome is Lelouch x C.C. But I'm sure you have a feeling. :) I hope you like whenever you finally get to read the backstory of C.C. and Schneizel and I hope you love it when you see Lelouch falling in love with C.C. I have a outline already (which is in 3 parts. 1 of 3 done now.) But I just need to add some small changes here and there. I hope you like it! Cheers! And I hope you had a Happy Holiday and have a Happy New Year! Thank you for reading and reviewing. Your review actually made my day today. Or should I say yesterday.

 **Last Edit: 12/29**

 **Thatsoneperson**


	9. Cecaniah

**AN:** _Sorry for not updating last week, it certainly does feel like it's been forever since I updated this. So what happened? Long story short I had written a little more than half the chapter when suddenly I had the case of writer's block. Even my outline couldn't help me and it turned out the stuff I did write was total crap and you guys, my loyal readers, do not deserve half-written work. So even if it pained me, I had to rewrite it all over again. :( So that's why I took so long. So I hope this is good. Please enjoy this LONG chapter. :)_

 _P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Cecaniah**_

* * *

 _ **"Goodnight baby girl...I love you."**_

C.C. jolted awake in the state of dismay, causing her heart to pace rapidly in her chest. And as uneasy as it made her feel, the feeling didn't stay long once she took in her surroundings and realized that she was at the Lamperouge's estate...not in her childhood home. She felt the man with the raven hair begin to stir underneath her. Most likely waking him from her sudden 'violent' wake-up call.

"C.C. what's the matter?" He asked huskily, voice still rough from sleep.

"It's nothing...just a bad dream that's all." Pausing for a moment to watch him close his eyes again in an attempt to fall back to sleep. "By the way Lelouch, how did we end up like this?" Referring to their current laying positions on the couch. Because the last thing she remembered, she fell asleep on his lap, not on top of him.

"C.C. you are very easy to move around when you're asleep. My neck was hurting from sleeping sitting up, so I laid down and moved you with me... Well you did complain a little in sleep about not wanting to move, but you obliged anyways." He smiled and she did the same. She laid her head back down on his chest snuggling close against him to steal his warmth whilst listening to his steady calm heartbeats. He placed a hand on her back, slowly moving it in a up and down motion to soothe her. Holding onto him tighter, she faces the fireplace that did have a dancing fire, but all that was left were the embers.

Assuming that the fire had gone out on its own as they slept.

"What time is it?" Lelouch asked after laying there in a comfortable silence.

C.C. reached over to the coffee table for his phone and awakened the screen to reveal the time.

"It's 4:38 am."

"It's later than I thought it was-" He started to rise bringing her up with him. "We need to get up before anyone wakes up. I believe Suzaku gets up for an early morning jog at six."

"I don't want to." She whined a little playfully.

She got off of him so he could get up from the couch, taking their forgotten cups to the kitchen for a quick wash and dry while she folded the blanket that they'd used. By the time she finished, he had made his way back to stand in front of her. He held out his hands so he could help assist her in getting up. Holding onto his, he pulls her up with little to no force to help her rise from the couch. After doing so and before she had gotten the chance to say anything; he quickly silenced her unspoken words by planting a soft kiss on her lips. Surprising her a little but quickly reciprocated.

"What was that for?" Moving her arms to wrap loosely around his neck.

"Nothing... it was just a kiss." He told her, holding onto her waist with a pleasing smile. He then took her hand in his to make their way through the hallways of the sleeping house and up the stairs where everyone resided in their respective rooms. It didn't take long to reach her and Schneizel's room as it came before his.

"Goodnight C.C." Lelouch whispered.

"Actually Lelouch it's a good morning because we had our good night's sleep."

He rolled his eyes with a smile. "There you go, starting nonsense so early in the morning." He pulled her a little closer to him.

"Okay Witch, Good morning."

"Good morning Warlock." She finished.

He lifted her hand to his lips, giving it a gentle squeeze and pressed a small kiss before letting go to make his way back to his room. She stood outside of her room until Lelouch entered his. C.C. quietly opened her door upon entrance and closing it softly so she wouldn't wake up her fiancee. She let out a giggle to herself at the sight of the sleeping man in bed. As conservative and complex of a man he presented himself as, his high image diminished when he slept.

Because Schneizel was one heck of a bad sleeper.

He sprawled all out on the mattress, taking over both his and most of her side. Lightly snoring as the blanket barely covered his body.

"Schneizel..."

She continued to look at him from afar with a sad smile on her face. It was when she saw this side of him that reminded her as to why she did fall for him in the first place.

C.C. backed up to lean against the door; getting lost in her thoughts yet again for the second time that night when the image of her father came to mind. His brown hair and amber eyes... she missed him a lot. She couldn't help but replay their last moment together.

 **#**

 _ **"Papa how long are you going away for?" She asked as her father tucked her underneath the sheets, giving her the sense of security from the monsters that lurked at night that could attack.**_

 _ **"Just for a few days baby." He kisses her on the forehead. "Don't worry Cecaniah, I promise I'll come back to you and Mama-" He pinched her cheeks. "-especially for you little cutie." He said and she let out a small squeal of laughter in delight. "So while I'm gone, be a good girl and take care of Mama. Can you do that?"**_

 _ **"Yes Papa! I'll be on my best behavior while you're gone." Her smile shined ever so brightly. She leaned up slightly to kiss her father on the cheek. He let out a chuckle and kissed her back on her cheek.**_

 _ **"Okay get some sleep. I'll see you in a few days." He turned on her nightlight then walked over to the light switch by her door turning it off. He stepped outside her room a little, readying to close her door.**_

 _ **"Goodnight baby girl...I love you."**_

 _ **"I love you too Papa."**_

* * *

 _ **(The Past)**_

Two years has passed...two years since she was forced to fend for herself, forced to defend herself against her own mother. A mother who she sort of feared when she was little, but now lived in complete terror under her uncontrollable fury. She never thought the day would come when the one person she trusted and loved greatly would bring harm to her. Now that she thought about it, her father most likely didn't put it past his wife to do such a thing.

That was probably the main reason why he told her to go to him whenever she felt scared.

Feel scared, right?

Well...She's terrified and he was no longer here to protect her.

No longer here to guide her. He promised to always protect her, but right now, she feels so hopeless without her Papa. Despite the situation she made sure to be a good girl and did her best to take care of her mother.

"Mommy..."

Cecaniah, 8yrs old, wandered about the house looking for the mother she'd no longer recognized. But even if the mother she once knew was gone, she still did her best to not give up on the hope that maybe her mother would return to her. Cecaniah walked around checking a few more rooms until she found her in the bathroom cutting her former green but now brown hair messily.

"Mommy, today is a very special day today! Do you know what day it is?" The green haired girl smiled, trying her hardest to keep it genuine. Today was her Mama's birthday and Cecaniah had made a special birthday card for her during her free time at school the day before. She hid the card behind her back, holding onto it tightly hoping that this birthday card would cheer her mother up.

"Cecaniah, can't you see that I'm bust right now?" Katherine coldly stated, trying to focus on the current task at hand with cutting her hair. Not really wanting to give or listen to whatever her daughter wanted.

"But Mommy look real quick I made-"

"Ah dammit!"

Katherine shouted in pain, dropping the scissors in the sink instantly as she looked at the fresh cut at the tip of her finger. Her body heated as her blood boiled in anger. "Look what you did to me Cecaniah!" She grabbed the little girl by the arm painfully tight who in return dropped the card and screamed in fear of the upcoming wrath.

"Look Cecaniah!" She shoved her bloodied finger in front of the little girl's teary face. "See what you did? Why must you always cause me harm huh? It's all your fault! Everything is your fault and that's why Papa is gone. He loved you too much it took him away from us...away from me!"

"I'm sorry Mama, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Lies!" She threw her daughter onto the tiled floor.

"Mama I'm sorry." Cecaniah scooted backward not taking her eyes away from the angry woman in front of her.

"Where are you going Cecaniah?!" Katherine reached down to grab hold onto the girl's arm again.

"Let go Mama!"

Cecaniah retaliated with one hard tug, managing to break free from her mother's vice grip. Both mother and child's eyes widened by the unpredictable action and back talk. Cecaniah's blood ran cold, she didn't mean to go against her mother like that but she was scared of getting beaten again, she had to do something.

And in this house, everything had a price, now that the deed was done she knew...

She knew that her freedom had a huge price.

Not wasting anymore time, Cecaniah immediately ran out of the bathroom trying to find a place to hide from the upcoming 'punishment' of disobeying and 'hurting' her mother.

"Cecaniah come back here!"

She ran after the little girl who distastefully shared her father's eyes, the eyes she really hated seeing on the child and no longer able to see it on him.

The cat and mouse game went on for a couple of minutes; chasing little Cecaniah around the living room, into the kitchen, and back all the while tantalizing her with harmful words in a attempt to break her spirit.

"Cecaniah!" Katherine caught up to grab hold of the green haired child.

"You know the rules, you know what happens when you get on my bad side."

Cecaniah began to cry, her heart's pounding frantically, her body trembling in fear. She was caught and there was nothing she could really do to defend herself from the woman who towered her in amazing height. Katherine gripped onto her daughter's wrist harder making her whimper in pain.

"You're gonna pay for hurting Mommy Cecaniah."

 **#**

"Papa..." She choked out as tears fell from her golden eyes freely. "You promised to come back." Quietly speaking, closing her eyes when the feeling of exhaustion began to overcome her. All she wanted was to give up and escape this nightmare she's been living in.

 _ **"Goodnight baby girl...I love you."**_

She opened her eyes quickly.

"I have to get up."

Pulling through the agonizing pain of the many fresh cuts and bruises on her body, she got up and quietly walked out of her room. Stopping for a moment to make sure that she hadn't awakened her mother from her nap; and when complaints weren't heard, the young girl limply walked to the front door opening it to leave her home without any hesitation. Something she should've done a long time ago.

"I can't give up."

The Corabelle's home was out in the country near a small town, far from the busy city, and at a far enough distance away from nearby neighbors. In the beaten up state that she was in, there was no way she had enough energy to sprint to the closest house. Heck she barely had enough energy to stand up.

After a while of walking, she became so dazed and confused she'd forgotten why she left her home in the first place for a quick moment. But pushed forward on the dirt road ahead of her. Cecaniah was starting to feel tired. And after an hour later...her body finally gave up and she fell in the middle of the dirt road. There was no hope, no reason, not even the fire inside her could give her the ability to continue going. She just wanted to sleep, just wanted to feel the warmth and safeness of the arms of her father.

Cecaniah just wanted to wake up from this bad dream.

Then all at once, everything went black.

* * *

"Come on slow poke! Lelouch you're never gonna beat me with a pace like that!" A boy with olive green hair and blue eyes shouted to his younger brother, widening the distance between them as they raced back home.

"Clovis hold on!" The younger brother with violet eyes continued to run even though he was already out of breath to the point where he was becoming light headed and the intake of sharp breaths sending needles in his chest.

"Wait...Clovis." He stopped in his tracks placing his hands on his knees, desperately trying to catch his breath by taking in big gulps of air. "Geez...why is my stamina so bad?" A bead of sweat trailed down his nice features.

"Come on Lelouch!" Clovis shouted at a far distance away. Stopping also to catch his breath while he waited for Lelouch to recover.

"I'm coming!" He shouted, a little annoyed at how impatient his brother could be. He started to jog towards his brother when he suddenly stopped from seeing something strange in his peripheral vision. Turning to his side he felt his heart drop to his stomach at the sight.

On the dirt road, a little ways further next to his path was a little girl laying in the middle of it. Worry for the stranger struck him hard like lightning.

"Hey are you alright?" He questioned waiting a moment for some kind of response but when none ever came he ran straight to her. "Hey, do you need any help?" He slowed down approaching the girl cautiously. He took notice of her sad appearance. She looked about his his age, she had small cuts on her arms, legs, and face, along with large purple bruises that started to form on her pale skin. She was barefooted and her clothes were slightly torn.

He then knelt to the ground tapping her on the shoulder lightly. "She's unconscious."

"Hey..." He tapped her once.

No response-

"Hey..." Tapping her again before lightly shaking her.

Still no response-

Shaking her with a little more force; The unconscious girl woke up freaking out which freaked him out at the sudden burst of energy.

Raising both hands to show that he meant no harm. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He quickly apologized. She said nothing to him, only staring at him with wide eyes so he continued to talk to make her feel at least comfortable around him.

"My name is Lelouch...what's yours?" Holding out his hand to greet.

She scooted away from him.

Embarrassingly retreating his hand, "Umm... do you live around here? Where are your parents? How long have you been out here?"

The girl in front of him that had a pretty unique hair color still didn't speak to him, only starting at him a little longer before averting her gaze with the pull of her knees up to her chest so she could hold herself.

 _"Why won't she say anything?"_ He asked himself. He began to feel sad for the girl. Something obviously happened to her but she just doesn't want to say anything.

Lelouch stood up holding out his hand. "Come on, I'll help you find your way back home."

She shook her head violently turning away from him.

"No...I don't want to go back."

 _"So she ran away from home."_ He concluded in his head. Still holding out his hand to the damaged girl before him. "I promise to keep you safe from whatever is hurting you." He smiled.

 _ **"Just remember that Papa loves you very very much. And Papa will always love you."**_

Tears welled then fell from Cecaniah's eyes at the stranger's words, it reminded her of what her father told her all those years ago. The only thing she'd clung onto for strength.

"You promise?" She choked out, still unsure if she should trust this boy.

"I promise."

He confirmed for her. She lifted up her hand shakily, hovering it over his before placing it in his lightly, when he felt her hand touch his he gripped her small hand tightly pulling her up from the ground with little to no effort.

 _"She's so tiny."_ He thought to himself when he noticed just how small and fragile she appeared.

"I have to get my brother, so don't let go of my hand okay?"

"Okay.."

Lelouch pulled her along for a few feet calling out Clovis's name a couple of times trying to grab his attention. When Clovis saw his younger brother with a girl trailing closely behind him, he ran their way to see what exactly is going on.

"Clovis, this girl-" He looked to where she hid behind him, clinging his hand tightly. "-she's hurt really bad, we need to help her."

Clovis's brows furrowed in a frown closing his eyes letting out a sigh. "Lelouch... she's not some hurt animal that we can bring home. How are you going to explain to mom and dad about this? I mean come on, Lelouch look at her!"

"I already have and she needs our help!"

"Lelouch, I'm sure she has a home, she can get help from someone else. We can't-"

"Clovis!" He called out angrily, not wanting to believe that his brother was actually saying these things. "We are here, she needs our help! Can't you see that she doesn't have any other choice? We're in the middle of nowhere and we so happen to be the only ones available that can help."

She gripped onto his hand tighter reminding Lelouch to not get so worked up and to take deep breaths.

"I'll talk to mom and dad myself, I want to help her so please."

The older brother looked at the girl hiding behind Lelouch who had cuts and bruises all over. Closing his eyes letting out another long sigh as he gave into his brother's pleas.

"Fine Lelouch...but you have to explain to Mom and Dad."

"Thanks, Clovis." Giving his brother a nod before turning to the quiet girl beside him.

"As long as you stick with me, you don't have to worry about anything else."

Sending her a pleasing smile, pulling onto her hand so the trio could make their way back to the house. The walk was in complete silence, that was until a few minutes later where Cecaniah suddenly began to sway before allowing gravity to take over as she fell forwards about to collapse.

"Hey!" Lelouch was quick to catch her before she had hit the ground. "Hey, can you walk any further? Do you want me to carry you?"

Amethyst looked into Golden.

"No, I-"

"Don't worry, I'll carry you home."

Lelouch got into a crouching position so Cecaniah could carefully climb onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He stood up gently giving her a bounce to lift her higher onto his back, making sure that he had a firm grip underneath her legs and so she wouldn't fall.

 _"He's so warm..."_

The heat that radiated off his back gave her a comforting feeling.

"Are you guys okay now?" Clovis questioned to make sure they were ready to start the journey back home again.

"Yeah, we're fine." He started to walk ahead of his brother who just stood there with an amused look that was plastered on his face.

 _"He likes her, I can see it already."_

"Don't drop her while you're at it, Lelouch!" Again poking fun at him.

"Shut up Clovis!"

* * *

After a half hour of a dragging walk, the Lamperouge estate was finally in sight bringing relief to Lelouch since he was getting really tired from carrying the girl on his back for so long. It wasn't like she was heavy or anything, but he lacked in stamina and physical strength, so carrying her after a while was taking a toll on him.

But he pushed through anyways, not wanting to make her walk if she couldn't.

"Remind me to never go that far out again." Lelouch told his brother panting a little heavily.

"I'll keep that in mind. Hey, I'm gonna get a heads start to get Mom and Dad so that they'll be waiting by the time you reach the house."

Clovis ran ahead of him.

"Impatient as always."

The Lamperouge estate resided between the bustling city and the small town where he found the girl. The Lamperouges' were a rich family, so the estate were a little ways outside the city on their private property. But they did have a few neighbors that lived near by but the small town was a bit further away. So when she was found, she was actually pretty close to the edge of it.

 _"So why didn't she stop at any of the houses she passed by? Did she not want to? Or had she not realize that she was passing them up?"_ Thinking to himself.

He hopped her a little higher onto his back so she wouldn't slip any lower. They were silent for the most part, he was starting to feel a little awkward with the hint of nervousness as the house was coming closer into view.

Despite being half-conscious during the long walk her companion and his brother had taken, she picked up little signs from him that he was becoming tired. By the way his breaths had become shallow and the constant fixture he made for her, she figured it was time for her to get off the poor boy.

"I can walk now, thank you for carrying me all the way here."

"No it's okay, I can carry you a little-"

"Please, you've been carrying me for a long time and I don't want to strain you any further."

He halted his walking, looking slightly over his shoulder to see her. "Are you sure?" Double checking to make sure it was okay to put her down.

"Yes, I'm positive."

Taking her confirmation he gently set her down, watching her a little to make sure she could stand on her own. He started to walk forward when he felt her small hand grab his but didn't avert his attention from the path ahead of them. Although it did send him a rush of determination to help this girl that he promised to protect.

When they arrived at the house he immediately regretted in not asking Clovis to bring their parents outside.

Because right now...

All eyes were on him and her. The oldest brother and his three sisters were out of their rooms looking down from upstairs to watch the scene play before them.

 _"Dang...Clovis most likely made a scene."_

How embarrassing.

"Lelouch?" The gentle voice of his mother called out to him as she and her husband approached him and the girl cautiously. Both took notice at how the girl immediately shields herself behind him.

"Hi sweetie my name is Marianne, I'm Lelouch's mother." She knelt so she wouldn't come across as intimidating to the scared girl.

"Do you mind telling me what happened to you? My son Clovis-" Directing a hand in his direction. "-told me that Lelouch found you and said that you needed help."

Cecaniah dug her face into Lelouch's back a little shy and scared to say anything that might be used against her.

"Okay...Well, what's your name?"

"She doesn't really talk Mom." Lelouch added, trying to not have her feel pressured being asked with personal questions.

Marianne looked at the child for a moment feeling wedged in a tight situation. But she and her family were very accepting and helpful people. "You don't have to tell me now, but for the meantime, I can get you washed up and fed. Would you like that?"

Cecaniah turned to face the woman, nodding a little at the offer.

Ecstatic that she got some kind of response from her Marianne held out her hand for her take, at first she hesitated but Lelouch gave her a nod and so she took the mother's hand.

Marianne began spouting orders to her children but Cecaniah didn't listen since it wasn't her place to do so. She looked around her surroundings of the big house and at the people who lived in it. It wasn't until she made eye contact with the older teen where she felt out of breath. He had blonde hair and piercing light purple eyes which made her blush a little as their gazes connected.

Especially when he gave her a sly smile.

But it only lasted for a moment until the contact broke when she was directed into the bathroom.

 **#**

Once she undressed got into the warm water of the tub, Marianne had set aside a pair of clothes and a towel for her to use. Cecaniah gave her thanks before continuing to bathe herself. As soothing as the water made her feel, it made her hurt all the more when it made contact with the fresh open cuts.

She continued to wash off the dirt and blood despite the pain but then suddenly... she found herself crying. It wasn't the outside pain that has caused her to break down, it was the internal one that had eroded her strength throughout the lonely years.

"Papa..."

Fat tears rolled down her cheeks, unable to hold them back any longer. Crying was a form of weakness according to her Mama. But she's been hurting so bad, so bad that she just couldn't quiet down the audible sobs. Cecaniah balled her hands up into a fist attempting to wipe away the tears but they just kept coming down.

"You promised me Papa."

The broken girl continued to cry her heart out.

 **#**

After her bath, she dressed herself up in the borrowed clothes exited the bathroom in just a nick of time. Marianne informed her that dinner has been made and was waiting for her at the table. According to the mother of six, she made sure that everyone else ate early so she wouldn't feel awkward eating while curious eyes studied her.

When Cecaniah ate her dinner in peace she couldn't help but wonder if her mother had noticed by now that she was gone...most of all, did she even care that she left home?

Finishing her meal, it was dark out and Marianne showed her the guest bedroom that was prepared just for her. Thanking the raven haired woman again, she said her good nights and made her way to the very large bed. Very big indeed when compared to the one she had at home. The room was unfamiliar of course.

But she liked it because...

It was a room that had no reminders of the many lonely and fearful nights she spent in the dark.

* * *

She padded her way lightly on the wooden floor of the hallways and down the many steps of the stairway. Cecaniah got a little lost in the darkness of the big house for a while since she is unfamiliar with it, so when she finally found the kitchen, it was a personal victory for her.

But she wasn't alone in the night.

Lelouch was also there. He was drinking a glass of water, finishing it, wiping off the droplets that played on his lips and chin.

"Are you thirsty? Do you want some water?" He carefully watched her as she began to fidget with her pajama pants.

"Yes please."

He gave her a smile, a little amused by how shy she was. He refilled his cup with water, handing it over to only to watch her gulp down every ounce of it. She too wiped her mouth after finishing it mumbling a thank you as she gave the glass back to him. He set the glass to the side and focused his attention back to her.

"May I have the privilege of knowing your name?"

"People at school call me C.C. It's a personal suggestion I made since I don't like the sound of my name anymore or want people to know it."

"How come you don't like your name?"

"I just don't."

The boy saw sadness pass through her eyes, he couldn't help but wonder what her real name was. "Well you don't have to tell me your real name. I'll just call you C.C. if that's what you want." His mouth curved into a smile that was extremely contagious to her because the next thing she knew-

She was smiling with him.

"Come on, we should probably get back to bed." He walked a little ahead of her, not taking long for her to become his shadow of the night as they made their way back to their rooms. He walked her to the guest bedroom bidding his farewells before walking off. He didn't even get three good steps in when he felt a tug on his shirt.

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"What, why?" He felt the palm of his hands rush with a tingling sensation.

"I can't sleep...and you're the only one I really know and I will feel better if you..." She trailed off in a whisper.

Lelouch was about to protest but he couldn't. Not when she wore a doleful look on her face. He let out a breath scratching the back of his head. "Fine, but as soon as you fall asleep I'm leaving." A small blush appearing on his face. This would be the first time he shared a bed with a girl that wasn't family. So it was only natural to feel nervous about the situation.

Lelouch and C.C. walked into her room in silence, and while she made her way to the bed, he got a set of pillows to set against the headboard, fluffing it up a bit so he would be comfortable during his stay with her in the night. Once he settled himself, C.C. grabbed an extra pillow placing it on his lap before resting her head on it.

She couldn't understand fully as to why she felt a strong attachment to him. Maybe because he was there to help her? Taking a leap of faith and believing in his words when he promised to protect her.

Maybe that's what she needed to hear to keep pushing.

"Relax, you won't fall asleep in being tense like that."

"I'm trying to."

She closed her eyes when Lelouch brushed his fingers simultaneously in her green hair, giving a relax sensation from the feel of it running through smoothly. He did this for a few minutes before gently rubbing her head and then switching it to her back. She felt herself starting to drift off to sleep, but there was something that she wanted to tell him.

"Lelouch..."

"Yes C.C?" Still rubbing her back with care.

"Thank you." She quietly said, curing up close in his lap. A smiled slipped onto his features.

"You're welcome, now get some sleep C.C."

* * *

The next morning Marianne and C.C. had a long conversation about what had happened. She doesn't know why she just couldn't tell the woman the truth, she wanted to escape from her mother so when the opportunity finally presented itself, she lied and told the woman that she was being bullied in school.

Of course Marianne didn't believe it, her mother instincts kicked in telling her that C.C. was having problems at home; but if she didn't want to confess and said that it was okay for her to go home, then she had to let her go home.

"You can come back anytime you want, okay C.C.?" Marianne told the girl.

"Yeah! You can come over and play with my sisters, or you and I can play together." Lelouch ruffled her green hair which brought a smile to her face.

"Okay, I promise to come back. Thank you for everything again." C.C. opened the car door, closing as she took small strides to her house.

"Wait C.C!"

She turned to see the raven boy jump out of the car making his way towards her. "Do you want to be my friend? I mean do you want to be friends?" She suddenly felt a rush of happiness take over. C.C. didn't really have friends at school, no one wanted to play with her since she was known as the quiet girl who never talks. It wasn't her fault, she tried to make friends, but getting close to others will get mama in trouble.

That's what her mother told her anyways.

So Lelouch was going to be her very first and hopefully a true friend. "Sure, I would like to be your friend Lelouch." She watches as a faint blush dusted his cheeks with a silly smile plastered on his face.

"Okay well, hopefully I will see you again."

"Okay..."

"Bye C.C."

"Bye Lelouch."

The children stood there for a moment looking into each other's eyes before he turned around giving her an official wave of goodbye as he made his way back into the car, watching it drive off until it was no longer in sight before turning around to head back to her home.

Cecaniah was surprised that the front door had been unlocked, upon entering she immediately found her mother passed out at the kitchen table with a drink in hand.

 _"Mama needs to get some proper rest."_

Cecaniah walked over to her mother gently shaking her until her brown eyes opened. "Mommy, let me help you get into bed." She took the drink out of woman's hand. "Cecaniah where did you go yesterday? I was so worried for you." Katherine leaned towards her daughter to plant a kiss on her green hair. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...hurt you. Will you forgive me?" She spoke tiredly and low to her daughter.

This was the first time she apologized to her.

"Come on Mommy, let me help you."

She had already forgiven her mother, her Papa once told her that holding onto grudges will get you nowhere. So no matter how bad it hurts, she just has to learn how to let go. It was just her and her mom. Aunt Sarah moved far away a long time ago, so visits from her hardly happened.

After Katherine was settled into bed and was tucked snugly under the sheets by Cecaniah.

"Good night Mommy."

* * *

It didn't take long for her and Lelouch to see each other again. He actually came to her house first a couple of days later. They occasionally went out in the open fields playing tag and the multiple board and cards games that left untouched by her for years. She learned that he was just a few months older than her and he was very intelligent for being so young. He liked to read books, the fine arts, and by the stories he told, he was apparently really good at chess.

Sometimes she would come to his place and hang out with his sisters, of course he waited patiently for his turn to spend time with her while he played whatever ridiculous game Clovis wanted to try. But as soon as she was done spending time with his sisters, he would make the most of whatever time she had left before she was either picked up or drop off back at home.

She wasn't too open about her family, all he knew was that her father had passed a couple of years ago and she had one aunt who lived far away. And for whatever reason C.C. never wanted him to come inside the house. She told him that her mother doesn't like guests. So he respected her and her mother's wishes.

It wasn't until four months later where he saw the mysterious mother for the first time. She and C.C. were sitting on the porch one day when he came by to visit her. He walked up to them cautiously, not really sure if he should say something or not.

"Umm Hi C.C." He turned to look at the woman. "His Ms..."

"Katherine, you can call me Katherine."

"Ms. Katherine."

"Mommy this is my new friend that I told you about."

Lelouch felt nervous under the spotlight, especially under the gaze of her mother's sight. Ms. Katherine had sad distant eyes, short brown hair with a little bit of green coming in at the roots, and deep dark bags underneath her eyes. She was also a very thin woman.

 _"Is she really the one who's hurting C.C.?"_

The woman before him looked so frail. He noticed that C.C. would sometimes wear jackets for a period of time, and whenever she had a slip up, he would see cuts and bruises all over her arms and legs. It scared him and he asked her countless of times to tell someone but she just made excuses like "I fell" or "Someone pushed me at school". He just couldn't understand why she tolerated abuse from her mother.

"It's very nice to meet you Lelouch, I'm sorry it took this long for us to officially meet. I've just been feeling ill and haven't really been myself for a long time."

"No...it's okay. It's nice to finally meet my friend's mother."

Katherine gave Lelouch a smile which made his skin crawl.

"Lelouch, I'm going to get some cards so wait for me." C.C. announced before running back into the house. They stayed in a painful silence of complete awkwardness for a while until Katherine grabbed Lelouch's attention.

"Lelouch."

"Yes ma'am?"

"C.C...that's what you're calling her right?"

"Yes..."

She smiled to herself, C.C. was a name her sister came up with a long time ago. When Cecaniah was very little, there was a point in time where she was upset that everybody had nicknames and she didn't. Katherine had Kat and Andrew had Andy or just Drew even. But they also had honey, baby, sweetie, and all the other sweet loving names they had for each other. Even Sarah was called Sare Bear. So when little Cecaniah whined, Sarah came up with C.C.

Short for Cecaniah Corabelle.

Although she was rarely addressed as C.C. by the family, she still loved the name nonetheless.

"Lelouch, you look like a promising young man and I know...I know that somewhere in the future, you'll be there for her when I can't. So it might be too much to ask but..." Tears formed in her eyes which caught him by surprise.

"Please keep her smiling, her smile is so beautiful and life giving, I just hate for it go away forever." Her honest tears fell from her eyes.

"I hadn't plan on making her sad." He told her straight.

A moment later C.C. emerged from the house and Katherine quickly retreated so her daughter wouldn't see her cry.

After that day everything seemed to change for the better. Cecaniah was happy with the direction her life was heading. She had a great friend who had a really loving family, her mother tried her hardest to make time to spend with her and for the first time in the longest she was actually smiling.

But as quickly as it came, the quicker it escaped. She didn't know her life will change forever on that day a few weeks later.

* * *

On that day...it felt like a regular normal day. The clouds were a little grey and so Cecaniah had asked Lelouch to stop by her house early so they could go to 'the secret place' before it rained. But he was running late so she sat in her room looking out at the window awaiting patiently for his arrival.

"Come on Lelouch...it's going to rain soon."

She watch as the clouds darken a little giving a sorrowful look to the day sky. She was thinking that maybe she should just call the Lamperouge home phone and ask to see if Lelouch was there. They might as well cancel since it was about to rain. She really wanted to show him the secret place.

Sobs were heard through the walls of her room.

"Why is Mama crying?"

Cecaniah walked swiftly to her mother's room to check and see what was the matter and if there was anything she could do to help.

She never did like seeing her mother cry. Opening the master bedroom door slowly, the sight alone of her mother sent off red flags in her head but stayed frozen on the spot as fear overpowered her. Goosebumps raised on her skin and her breaths hitched in panic.

On the floor was the sobbing Katherine holding onto something small and sharp in her hand as the red liquid spilled onto the carpet floor. She couldn't see the object since it was hidden in her fist. Katherine gently swayed in her spot then abruptly stopped to fixate her brown eyes on little Cecaniah's golden ones.

"Cecaniah...if this isn't resolved, someone is going to get hurt."

"Mommy?"

 **#**

Lelouch looked down at his watch as he ran as fast as he could to her house. He's a little frustrated since he was suppose to be dropped off at her house, but suddenly both Cornelia and Schneizel had to say after school and his parents were working. Nobody told him until an hour later of waiting in anticipation.

So that what brings him here, he should've called but it was too late since he was almost at her house anyways.

 _ **"Lelouch there's something I want to show you!"**_

 _ **"What is it C.C.?"**_

 _ **"It's a surprise, I promise you're gonna like it."**_

"I wonder what she wants to show me?"

When he reached her house he couldn't bite the feeling like something was wrong.

And he was right.

The front door to her house was wide open, he walked over slowly to get a better look and when he did, there were random blood stains that painted the wooden door. All traces of exhaustion slipped away when dread wakened his alertness. He walked in the scene of terror. Broken glass pieces on the carpet and wooden floors, the couches, tables, and the many chairs were flipped over and some were actually broken. Picture frames that hung on the walls were now on the floor with a broken glass.

"C.C...Ms. Katherine." He called out making his way through the topsy-turvy living room and into a couple of rooms that had looked the same.

 _"What happened?"_

"C.C..." He called more in a panic, unable to take in this anxiety that bugged him and the negative thoughts that possessed his mind. Neither one is nowhere to be seen. He picked up his pace a little when he saw a trail of blood down one particular hallway. Every fiber in his body screamed for him to turn and run away. But his mind told him differently as it was set with one goal in mind.

To find C.C.

Lelouch followed the blood trail, his heart beginning to race and his breathing becoming erratic. The blood trail ended inside the bathroom and fear consumed him entirely. When he walked in he sees a topless C.C. on her stomach in a huge puddle of blood that pooled under her.

"C.C.!" He's freaking out by what he is seeing, he kept calling out her name but she was only mumbling incoherent words as tears fell from her eyes. "Wait C.C. don't talk, I'll be right back." He ran out of the room and into another where he pulled a sheet off from one of the beds and hurriedly ran to the phone to call the police. But luck was not on his side.

The landline had been cut so calls couldn't be made.

"Dang it!" He dropped the phone and ran back to the bleeding girl in the bathroom. He threw the sheet in a random spot on the floor and grabbed a towel, gently flipping her over, he looked at her flat chest to see where exactly she was bleeding from. It didn't take anytime to find since it was on the left side of her chest...and the gash was pretty big on her small body.

He speedily wrapped the towel around her torso tightly, bloodying his hands in the process. "Come on C.C. move over to the sheet." He dragged her onto the sheet with the help of her light kicking, once she settled, he wrapped the sheet around her frame and picked her up with whatever strength he had.

Lelouch didn't know when the tears began to fall, but they were falling pretty hard as he feared for his friend's life. He's beginning to blame himself for this misfortune happening to her. If he had been there earlier, then they would be at the secret place right now. If he had called her, then her life wouldn't be slipping away. If only they had different plans, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. He ran outside as the rain fell down, the sky's crying hard, soaking the both of them.

"Lelouch, I never got to show you the secret."

"C.C. don't be silly, you can show me later. So please just don't-"

He tripped and fell over dropping her in the process as they both landed in the muddy road. Lelouch got up to pick her up so he could find help. But his hands were shaking and he couldn't get a firm grip on her.

"Lelouch I feel so tired." She closed her eyes, the blood loss making her weaker.

"C.C. you have to get up! Don't give up on me." Lelouch screamed for her, trying to pick her up. His will for her to live pulled out the rest of his strength and picked up her up again in bridal style running further and further away as fast as he could. Every once in awhile he would look down to the girl in his arms, doing his best to keep her awake...

But he was starting to feel tired...why did she have to live far from people?

Lelouch hates himself right now, blames himself, and if she slips away...he will forever live in regret and guilt. He promised to protect her and he is failing.

He fell to his knees. He's so close to reaching the town but he just couldn't carry her any longer, let alone stand for another minute. He pushed himself to the extreme and he was out.

If he can't run or walk any longer, then he might as well scream his lungs out.

"Help! Help us!" The raven haired boy pulled the half-conscious girl into his arms, the pouring rain causing his hair and clothes to stick to him. He looked down to her where his tears and the droplets of the rain mingled onto her white skin.

"You're going to be okay C.C." He pulls her closer to his chest crying hard. "You're going to be okay I promise. So please don't give up on me...I promise you the smile you never had."

C.C. opened her golden eyes to meet his violet ones, the rain didn't help the coldness that she was feeling. Lelouch looked so shaken up...she can't remember what they were doing.

"Lelouch...why are we in the rain?"

He choked, "We're going to see the secret place remember?"

"Oh..I want you to see it. There's something I want you to see."

"C.C. stay awake please, please look at me." He cupped her cheek forcing her to look at him.

"Lelouch..." She closes her eyes.

Cecaniah blacked out.

* * *

 **AN:** _Part 2 of 3 finished. I know it was dark but it will get lighter in the next chapter. Thank you for your patience and I will try to make sure to update on time next week. So I better start writing Ch.10 before I get a random writer's block again. Thank you for reading! Until next chapter. :)_

 **Thank you for the new followers and favorites since last chapter! You guys are awesome!**

 **Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Adi-ojousama:** Welcome back! And thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad to hear that you love the LelouchxC.C. moments. I certainly do love writing them out for you all. Initially both of her parents were going to be problematic...but hey things change. And I would have to agree with you about the whole media thing and that domestic violence can be done by both. Now back to the Electra Complex; when I first searched it up I was like, "Hey this is what she has." But the deeper I looked into it the...more complicated it got. Like daughters competing with mothers for their father's love and that they have sexual desire for them. So I was like, nope, but I guess it's safe to say that she does have that (maybe?). But not that extreme obviously. I am aware that girls tend to unconsciously look for guys who are similar to their father. And that is exactly what C.C. did. :) Thank you for being so patient for the update. And I will see you next chapter!

 **Guest 1:** Hi! Welcome Back! I'm happy that you could feel the love C.C's father had for her. So loving and protecting, I felt so bad that he had to leave so soon. Leaving Katherine and little C.C. all alone. :( I also wanted to go more in depth with her parents background, but this is about her and not them. But I do hope to keep continuing portraying C.C. correctly, she is indeed a complex character like you said. But now that most of the tragic part of her past is done, it is now time for the love triangle. I'm so excited and I hope you are too! So this is the longest chapter I have ever written! So I hope it was good. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I hope you like the next chapter!:)

 **Last Edit: 1/18/17**

 _ **Thatsoneperson**_


	10. Elastic Heart

**AN:** _Part 3 of 3 is here! Thank you for being patient, I've been really busy and hardly had the time to write anything. Plus I struggled yet again with this chapter, so I hope this isn't too bad. With that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter...it's quite long. :)_

 _P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: Elastic Heart**_

* * *

"You're beautiful like snow, so pure and cold."

Lelouch leaned his head against the wall as he looked at the gift he had made for C.C. He hasn't been able to sleep since their departing, not like it really mattered anyways. He's actually been struggling to get a wink of sleep since his arrival at the vacation home. Although it appears that when he is with her he could become well rested.

The tall midnight-haired man stood to cover her gift with a sheet reminding himself that he had to re-wrap it since he'd opened it. He strode across the soft carpeted floor to gaze outside the morning world before him.

It was snowing.

The small flakes fell covering the ground in a white sheet.

"C.C.'s like snow." Mumbling to himself, he placed a palm over his beating heart, a beating heart that yearned so very much for the woman he loved for so long. He could remember the moment he fell in love with her so vividly in his memory. She was so enticing and lively that day he felt as if he were looking at an angel, never wanting the moment to end.

The beating of his heart quickened just from the thought of her but didn't last too long when the image of his older brother ruptured his mind.

"If I hadn't been so gutless, would she have made the same decision?" He closed his eyes embracing the cool air that passed through the window from outside and into his room making it feel a thousand times colder than it already was. He walked back flopping onto his bed with a groan only to stare up at the ceiling.

"Like Snow."

* * *

 **The Past**

C.C. woke up with a blurred vision, not able to fully grasp her surroundings over the pounding headache. She closed her eyes tightly for a moment before opening them again to a clearer sight. It didn't take long for her to grasp the fact that she was in the hospital, simply by how the room was set up with the TV propped up the wall and the complex medical machines she had no idea what they were called.

She eyed the TV for a brief moment before looking over to the sofa chair where the boy with raven hair slept.

A gentle smile lifted her lips. _"Lelouch."_

With whatever strength she had she slowly sat up in bed ignoring the dull sharp pain that emitted from the left side of her chest making her sound out a small whimper.

Her small sound was loud in the room and awakened the half-sleeping Lelouch, opening his eyes, he watched her struggle to sit up with the occasional grip on her left chest in pain. His features downcast before leaving the couch to aid his best friend.

"You know C.C., there's a remote to help elevate you." He grabbed the controller to reposition the bed so she could sit up comfortably, setting it down he gazed into her pretty amber eyes.

"Hi Lelouch."

"Hi C.C."

A moment of silence passed between them before he jerked her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry C.C. it's all my fault! If I had called you or left sooner, none of this would have happened to you." Tears lightly flowed down his cheeks.

He blames himself for everything, for her being in the hospital, he couldn't help but worry for her.

After she had lost consciousness his heart pounded with unsettling fear of losing her. He screamed for help over and over again before dragging her limp body with his slacking strength across the dirt road, that was when a car had finally passed by and stopped.

A young couple emerged from the blue car asking him many questions he couldn't answer at the moment. Lelouch couldn't remember what he had told them other than begging them to help her because her life mattered more than his tired state. The young couple took her to the hospital and after that everything was a blur. He remembers seeing his parent's worried faces and taking him home to wash up. Soon after, he was questioned by policemen but during the whole time, C.C. stayed in his mind.

"Lelouch, it's not your fault." C.C. brought a hand up to pat his head bringing him back to the present. "What Mama did, you're not to blame." He pulled away to look into her honest golden eyes. "You don't have to blame yourself because," She gently caressed his cheeks wiping the tears away.

"You saved my life Lelouch."

Lelouch sniffled wiping away the rest of the fallen tears before leaning in to hug her again to which she tightly reciprocated.

"Well, you left me with no choice."

She smiled in the crook of his neck. _"Thank you, Lelouch."_

 **#**

"No C.C., you can't move there."

"Well maybe if you explained clearly, I will be able to play correctly." A little frustrated at the raven-haired boy who's been fussing at her the entire game.

"I already told you C.C., you can only move to either of these places." He pointed to her available moves. Lelouch himself was starting to feel a little stressed, he tried to teach her the basics of chess but she insisted to learn by playing.

He couldn't understand, she was nice yesterday, so why was she being annoyingly stubborn again?

"It was probably the medicine that made her nice." He mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, now hurry up and make your move. Just remember that-" He was quickly cut off by the green-haired girl.

"Shush you're annoying me. I can't concentrate when your girly voice is assaulting my ears."

"Girly voice?!" Clearly offended as his voice slightly squeaked. "My voice is not girly!"

"Well, it's not manly either." She began to laugh, holding onto her side from the nagging pain from her wound but was worth seeing his priceless face.

"I don't want to be your friend anymore." He looked away from her yet still haven't moved from his spot on the hospital bed. She reached over to his to pinch his cheeks. "I'm just playing Lelouch."

They held each other's gazes until-

"Am I interrupting something?"

His cool rich voice filled the silence pulling them away from each other to look where he stood in the doorway.

"Hi Schneizel."

C.C. greeted the older teen bashfully with a small blush on her cheeks to which Lelouch paid close attention to. He doesn't want to say that he's jealous but he does get annoyed by how nice and innocent she became when he was around.

Meanwhile, he gets the rude, selfish, stubborn, and annoying side of her.

"I brought you some flowers." He strolled into the room setting the flowers aside where her other gifts were kept.

"They look really nice, thank you." She clearly beamed in happiness which brought a disgusted feeling in Lelouch's gut.

"Whatever they're just flowers, now focus, we're in the middle of a game." Lelouch grabbed her arm attempting to gain her attention once more.

Schneizel appeared before them.

"You guys are playing chess? Do you mind if I take your place C.C.?"

"No!" Lelouch answered for her out of nervousness, he boasted to C.C. about his skills and many wins in chess but he hasn't told her that he'd never won against Schneizel.

"Afraid of a little challenge Lelouch?" Schneizel taunted. C.C. gaped open her mouth happily, "Oooh, Lelouch are a coward?"

"What? Of course not, what kind of question is that?"

"Then play him."

He darted his violet eyes between the chessboard and Schneizel momentarily. He and his older brother were quite close for the most part, the only thing that strained the brotherly love was their competitiveness in chess.

He felt C.C.'s cold hands touch his arm, looking up, she wore a smile that reached ear to ear. "I know you can do it and if you win I will give you a kiss."

 _"What the? She's so weird?"_ He thought but he couldn't help the heat flushing across his face by the idea of being kissed by a girl.

"What happens if I lose?" He questioned his best friend. C.C. opened her mouth to answer him but was cut off, "I'll give her a kiss," Schneizel stated nonchalantly. "So how bout it Lelouch, are you up for a challenge?"

Lelouch clenched his fists in determination to win a kiss from C.C. "Fine you're on, today is the day I'll beat you Schneizel."

The blonde man chuckled in amusement from his brother's will, he placed his palm over his midnight hair ruffling it up a little.

"We'll see Lelouch, now how about we move the chessboard to the table."

As the two brothers settled themselves at the table resetting the chessboard, C.C. couldn't help but bubble with excitement as a deep blush prettily dusted her cheeks that the brothers missed.

 _"I hope Lelouch wins."_

 **#**

"Checkmate."

Schneizel smirked as his brother's eyes widened from loss. He looked over to C.C. who pretty much looked the same but smiled awkwardly shortly after.

"Lelouch, you lost." The green-haired girl giggled bringing a hand to cover her lips.

"Yeah, I think I can see that C.C." He slumped down in his chair glaring at his brother's victory grin. "Well, I guess I'll give C.C. a kiss" He stood from his chair and so did Lelouch. "Wait! You can't kiss her on the lips, that's illegal! You're too old for her."

Schneizel chuckled before lifting C.C.'s hand to his lips.

"I will bestow upon you...a kiss." He kissed her hand lightly making the little girl blush to which Lelouch look away in jealousy.

After that, Schneizel stayed for a little longer to chat before announcing he had to leave for a while but will come back to pick up Lelouch in an hour. Once he left, the two friends sat in an uncomfortable silence. C.C. peered at Lelouch's distant scowl giving her an idea to cheer him up.

She promptly leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Blushing immediately palming the area she kissed.

"To cheer you up." She beamed then laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well, keep your girly cooties away from me." He looked away with a deep blush on his cheeks.

But nonetheless...it worked.

* * *

C.C. stayed in the hospital for a few days and as annoying as it was, she was starting to feel a little happy by her newfound freedom. C.C. talked with the investigators and police about what happened that night.

No more lies so she told them the truth.

Her mother had a breakdown and snapped by tearing up the furniture but when the furniture wasn't enough, she took it out on her. She told them truthfully that she doesn't remember much when her mother gashed her and honestly she rather not recall the memory. The nice people told her that they found her mother the next day after C.C.'s arrival at the hospital when they were going to tell her more she told them she didn't want to know.

Following her discharge from the hospital, Aunt Sarah had bought a bigger house nearby for them both to live in. Although she loved her Aunt and no longer had to worry about being abused, she just couldn't settle down in her new living arrangements easily.

 **#**

"C.C. make sure to take your medicines before we leave okay?" Sarah waited patiently for the little girl's response whilst packing her things for the weekend at the Lamperouges' home.

"Okay!" C.C. shouted from the bathroom.

Sarah smiled continuing to pack clothes for her niece. Once she was done and zipped up her bag she looked over to the picture frame that sat on the bedside table. A small smile formed on her lips taking the picture in her hands before sitting down on C.C.'s bed. She traced a long finger over her sister's happy face as she stood next to the late Andrew.

"Don't worry Kat, I'll make sure to keep my promise."

She couldn't help but think back to what happened over the last couple of months.

Poor C.C. was suffering...

Fear had loomed over her with unwanted memories, she rarely slept, ate, and would suddenly fall into hyperventilation as she cried hysterically for not being able to breathe. Sarah was so worried about her niece, she had no other choice but to take her to the doctor.

One thing lead to another and C.C. ended up going to a Psychologist who diagnosed her with Acute Stress Disorder (ASD). Soon after, she was put on medication to stable her anxiety, insomnia, and had other Antidepressants. Sarah had C.C. go to therapy for a speedy recovery to help prevent her from developing PTSD.

C.C. showed signs of getting better after a month with the occasional panic attacks but for the most part she'd gotten better.

Mainly because of Lelouch, he kept her smiling no matter how bad she was suffering and was there by her side to stop the tears.

And for that she is grateful C.C. has a friend like him.

"I'm ready Aunt Sarah!" C.C. ran in the room and jumped onto the bed.

"You're excited to see the girls again?" She smiled setting the picture back down.

"And Lelouch! Don't forget about Lelouch."

"Oh yeah...the sweet boy you like." She attacked her niece with spontaneous tickling making her laugh hysterically for a while before sparing her. "Do you like Lelouch C.C.?"

"I'm eight, I don't have time for boys... he is cute though."

 **#**

"The King is indefinitely valuable, so as long as you protect him, you'll avoid your chances of being checkmated."

C.C. studied the black and white pieces on the chessboard trying to comprehend all the basic rules Schneizel had just taught her. When she arrived at the home he and Cornelia were the only ones there. Cornelia informed that the others went out to do some shopping so they should be back in a couple of hours, and because she was going to wait, Schneizel took it upon himself to keep her entertained by teaching her how to play chess.

"Okay...well I'm a little confused. Lelouch hardly keeps his King in the corner for too long."

"Really? Well, he hasn't tried that with me yet so I guess he's still practicing." He looked in her innocent eyes. "You should probably ask Lelouch why he does that now that you understand the game a little." He gave her and smile in which she returned.

"You know...you sort of remind me of my Papa." She looked down sadly at her clasped hands.

"How so?" His interest piqued.

"Just the little things-" She smiled looking into the older teen's striking purple eyes. "I asked if he could teach me chess so...I'd like to thank you for teaching me."

The teen gave her a gentle smile. "Of course."

"C.C.!" Lelouch's voice bounced off the walls excitedly. "C.C. where are you?"

"I'm in here Lelouch!" She hopped off of Schneizel's bed to meet her best friend in the world. "Lelouch!" They clashed halfway between Schneizel's doorway for a big hug.

"Lelouch you're here!" She hugged onto him tightly which made him release a small laughter. He peaked into his brother's room and saw Schneizel rising from his chair and moving the chessboard from his bed.

"What were you doing in Schneizel's room?"

She pulled away keeping her arms loosely wrapped around his neck, "Schneizel was teaching me how to play chess."

"What? I tried to teach you how to play but you wouldn't listen." His brows furrowed into a frown.

"Yeah I know...but you failed, just like your loss against him." She laughed as Lelouch pushed her face away with a palm of his hand. "Nevermind C.C., we're going to play tag so let's go." He grabbed her hand in his before leading her downstairs.

Schneizel smiled as the two left his sight.

"Those two are inseparable."

 **#**

After a day's worth that consisted of Clovis's drama, C.C's never-ending antics, and his sisters teasing, the raven-haired boy was worn and tired out. So tired in fact that as soon as he placed his head onto his pillow he was immediately swept away in slumber.

But-

He didn't stay asleep for too long.

The continuous creak of his door being opened aroused him from sleep. He listened carefully as it clicked closed and the sound of shuffling against the carpeted floor made its way to the other side of his bed. It didn't take long soon after to open his eyes when weight could be felt and the blankets were lifted allowing the cool air to evade his warmth.

 _"Don't tell me..."_ He peeked over his shoulder annoyed at the sight of green hair poking out from underneath the sheets.

"C.C., what are you doing in my bed?"

She peeped out.

"I'm going to sleep, what does it look like?"

He looked at her in disbelief. _"The nerve of this girl."_

"C.C. you can't sleep here, this is my room."

"But why not? There's more space in your bed."

"C.C. you just can't now go." He tried shoving his friend away but she fought against his 'rude' advances.

"I want to sleep here, it's crowded with Nunnally and Euphemia."

"No, you can have the whole bed to yourself in the guest bedroom."

They continued to push each other until she found a way to snake herself between his arms stopping his thrashes. She clung onto him like a baby Koala. "I want to stay here with you."

A blush painted Lelouch's cheeks as it burned a little from nerves and embarrassment. Other than the one time he stayed with her until she fell asleep, they've actually never slept together in the same bed. Palming his face dragging it down slowly he'd let out an elongated sigh.

"What will it take for you to leave my bed?"

A Cheshire grin formed on her lips. "For the sun rise."

 _"I should've seen that one coming."_

But this is what she does best so...

"Fine, you can stay for ONE NIGHT only." Emphasizing his demand to the stubborn girl. But his words were nothing but white noise over her excitement. C.C. dug her face into his chest for a short moment before disentangling herself. "Goodnight Lelouch." Sending him a smile before turning her back to him. He stared at her briefly before doing the same in facing away.

"Goodnight C.C."

* * *

 **Two Years Later**

 **(10 Years Old)**

Out of all the people who were feeling numb in the room, without a doubt, Marianne was suffering the most. It was almost like deja vu all over again. The dark clothing and sad faces, all here for the lost of Clovis. The young 17-year-old had gotten into an accident that involved the drunk driver hitting the young man's side of the car almost killing him instantly on sight. C.C. didn't remember much details about the accident and honestly...she rather not know.

How very tragic.

After his burial, the extended family of the Lamperouge gathered at another relative's home that she didn't really know all too well. Despite that, she and her Aunt had come along to pay their respects for the grieving family.

But it brought back sad memories so C.C. had to step outside for some sense of quietness.

"C.C., what are you doing outside?"

She turned to see the tall man standing on the front porch waiting patiently for her to respond. "I just wanted to swing."

Schneizel studied the young girl before stepping out to seat himself on the next available swing beside her.

"I'm sorry about Clovis." She spoke softly.

The young man didn't know what to say nonetheless what to do with her apology. He's been told that all day long so how come when she apologized...he became speechless?

"I do hope that he's safe and sound in Heaven."

"You believe in Heaven?" Not much of a religious man to begin with.

C.C. turned to him with eyes that began to fill with tears. "Of course I do...that's where my Papa is at. I hope Clovis can find him for me so he won't be alone."

His heart skipped a beat. _"That's right, her father had passed away."_

Schneizel raised from his swing only to stand before kneeling before her brushing away the small strands of her hair that escaped her ponytail. "You're a sweet girl...you know that right?" The blonde-haired man watched her closely as she gave him a shrug before he pulled her into a hug.

A hug that made her feel secured from the flashes of her past and a great sense of comfort through the despair. She stayed in complete silence as tears flowed gently down her cheeks. Not only crying from reliving the memories of her father's funeral but because she really felt sorrow for Clovis. He made her laugh and smile, he was far too great for this world.

Schneizel patted her back for a while trying his best to hold back his own tears. "You should probably see Lelouch...I think he needs you right now."

C.C. wrapped her arms around him, lightly tugging on his dress shirt burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Okay."

It was going to take a long time for the family to 'return' to normal.

* * *

 **SUMMER**

One day, Marianne had decided to take the young children for a mini vacation home just to pull them away from the same boring scenery and bring them to a refreshing one that will allow them to explore and just be normal kids. No more grieving no more silence...it was time for a breath of fresh air.

Little did C.C. know, they were going to have a new playmate.

Not too long after their arrival a young boy and his father stopped by to talk to the mother before the older man said his farewells to the younger one telling him to be on his best behavior.

 _"Who's he?"_ C.C. felt out of the loop as everybody chatted away with him with bright smiles on their faces. He had brown hair and pretty green eyes, C.C. was studying his features so hard she hadn't noticed Lelouch pulling onto her hand to bring her closer to the boy.

"C.C. this is my good friend Suzaku, Suzaku this is my best friend C.C."

"It's a pleasure to meet you C.C." He gave her a slight bow which made her flush a little by the polite gesture. "It's nice to meet you too Suzaku."

 _"So this is the famous boy everyone boasted about from their trip to Japan."_

Suzaku gave C.C. a warm pleasing smile. "I heard a lot about you C.C."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Euphy and Nunnally talked about you all the time but not as much as Lelouch. All he ever did was talk about how annoying yet very funny you were and how amazingly pretty you-"

"Shut up Suzaku!" Lelouch covered his friend's mouth before he said too much. A deep blush stained his cheeks by how close Suzaku had come to revealing Lelouch's feelings for the young girl with green hair.

Lelouch wasn't ready to tell C.C. that he has a huge crush on her.

C.C. giggled as the two boys banter before interrupting their bromance. "How about we play Hide n Seek."

 **#**

"Lelouch."

"What is it?" He fished his hands in the clear pond trying to find the necklace that C.C. had 'dropped' during their game.

"I think Suzaku likes Euphy."

"Euphy?"

"Yeah, your sister with the pink-"

"C.C. I know who Euphemia is, what makes you think that he likes her?" He pulled out a hand for a moment to wipe the beaded sweat on his forehead against his arm. "Look at them...I think they'll make a cute couple."

Lelouch looked into her gleaming eyes before glancing over to find the young Japanese boy playing tag with his sisters. "C.C. they're just playing. It's no different from me and you." A bit in denial of Suzaku's obvious crush on his sister.

"Is Schneizel coming over?"

"I don't know, why should I care? C.C. are you sure you dropped your necklace in here?" He stepped a bit deeper into the water now digging his hands in the yucky mud.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that."

There was a weird pause between them before it was broken by Lelouch.

"Do you like him or something?"

"Maybe..."

Lelouch straightened up immediately giving her a crazy look. "Not like that Lelouch, I think he's a really fun person to be around." The raven-haired boy shook his head crouching over again to resume his search.

"You're still trying to find her necklace?" Suzaku stood next to C.C. trying to catch his breath watching the pristine boy search in the water.

"Yes."

C.C. elbowed Suzaku in the arm to show that she had her necklace the entire time, being mean to Lelouch by putting him to work for no reason. Suzaku let out a laugh before quietly telling her, "You're a mean girl." His wide grin defaulted her into a sly smile. "I think Lelouch needs to cool down don't you agree?"

Understanding what she wanted to happen. "As you wish milady."

C.C. cleared her throat before calling him loudly.

"Lelouch!"

"What?"

He straightened again looking over his shoulder when suddenly he found himself falling over face first into the water drenching him all over. Sitting up, he coughed out before turning to his side to see a perfectly dry Suzaku with a guilty grin on his face. "Suzaku! What did you do that for!?" The brunette only pointed a finger to C.C.

Switching his gaze over to his best friend he couldn't believe the sight before him.

That trickster was holding her necklace.

"Oops...looks like I had it this entire time." She started to laugh and so did his sisters who watched the entire scene unfold, Suzaku was laughing also and Lelouch just couldn't hold in the infuriating anger. Their happy laughter was extremely contagious he couldn't resist laughing with them.

 **#**

"Lelouch."

"Yeah?" He stopped the movements of his brush to look at her. All of five them were currently in midst a competition of, 'Who could paint their favorite animal better'.

"I still haven't shown you the secret place."

"C.C., it's been like two years now...do you even remember where it's at?"

She nodded her head briskly. "There's something I really want to show you. It's not extravagant but it has a lot of meaning."

Lelouch looked over to her stick figured cat that was painted onto her small canvas. He let out a small chuckle before looking over to his work. He didn't really have a favorite animal so he thought he'd just paint C.C.'s favorite animal instead. His painting looked decent so far making all those endless hours of art classes his father had put him finally coming in handy.

"You still want to go?"

"It will mean a lot to me if we go."

She pulled the sleeve of his shirt dirtying it with painted fingers. "Alright, I don't know when will be the next time we can go though." C.C. shook her head. "It doesn't matter when, just as long as you see it." She sent him a smile which made him blush before picking back up her brush and continued on with her painting. He looked at her fondly before doing the same.

"I promise."

C.C. looked over at him, carefully watching as he gracefully brushes the paint against the canvas. Her heart pounded a little fast in her chest sending heat all over by his honest words.

"Lelouch?"

"Hmm?"

"Your painting is ugly."

He smirked not averting his eyes from his work. "Like you're one to talk."

* * *

 **SPRING**

 **(15 Years Old)**

It's been seven years since the first day they met and as she sat silently listening to the beautiful music he played elegantly across the piano keys, she couldn't help but be drawn to him even more. This was the first time they'd actually got to attend the same school with each other, so naturally, they spent more time together.

Now that they've also gotten older...there was no way she could deny her feelings for him now.

C.C. has a huge crush on Lelouch Lamperouge.

Her best friend, the one who saved her life, the one who never gave up on her, he was the first person out of the darkness inside to show her the light life and happiness had to offer. He's simply the burning flame in her heart, forever taking it's place inside, he's just himself and treated her as his equal. Not once had he undermine her to the broken girl she once was.

"Thank you, Lelouch." She whispered lowly to herself before laying her head on his shoulder that moved with his playing. He played for a couple more minutes before finishing up the song dramatically.

They sat in silence.

There was no way she couldn't hear the pounding of his racing heart.

The past couple of years he's been feeling really nervous around her in moments like the one that was currently happening. Their touchy-feely had more meaning compared to when they were little. He flushed whenever she held his hand, couldn't breathe when they embraced, and her 'habit' of wanting to sleep in the same bed didn't make things any easier.

There was no denying that the huge crush he had on her since they were little had become something greater.

He and C.C. have their differences but could relate a lot more to the things they shared. Of course, she annoyed him with her laziness, sharp tongue, and the spending of his money over pizza. But he wouldn't have her any other way because the person she turned out to be after such a horrid life, he's happy with and was surprised by how quickly she bounced back.

"Do you still want to be a musician?"

"Not really, I only play now for your entertainment...but whatever I decide to be, it will definitely be known before graduation in a few years."

Her heart began to speed.

"You play piano for me?"

He looked down into her beautiful golden eyes, eyes he could easily get lost in. "Of course I do, you told me once before that you liked listening to me play." She scoffed, "I only told you that to make you feel better." She smirked and he did the same. "Oh yeah? Well why do you always ask me to play for you?"

"I never said that you haven't gotten any better."

His mouth twisted into a smile before it disappeared when he switched his gaze from her eyes down to her lips.

 _"Should I kiss her?"_

His palms were starting to sweat, he's never kissed a girl before nor had a girlfriend so he didn't know what to do exactly. _"What if I kiss her and she rejects me? Or what if she stops me halfway and I never get to kiss her?"_

"I just have to try." He unknowingly mumbled out. C.C. stared into his Amethyst eyes before glancing down to his lips and back up. _"Is he going to kiss me?"_ Her breaths coming out in shallows waiting for the moment to happen.

To be kissed by Lelouch.

Lelouch met her eyes, their proximity so close, their breaths starting to mingle, he couldn't help the heart that wanted to burst from his chest. He slowly leaned in closing his eyes slightly for the long-awaited spark to happen. C.C. closed her eyes completely leaning in closer to meet him halfway. This was going to happen, they were finally going to kiss, this is going to change everything. Lelouch closed his eyes completely, placing a hand over hers closing off the remaining inches.

His lips brushed against her's lightly-

"Hey, Lelouch! You'll never believe what just happened." Suzaku barge into the piano room forcing them to separate quickly, blushing red in embarrassment. Noticing how incredibly tense and awkward it got, "Oh umm...did I interrupt something?"

"No.." The raven haired man looked over to C.C. who smiled at him shyly before turning over to face his other friend. "What is it Suzaku?"

As Suzaku started to ramble to them both about what happened at the home soccer game, C.C. was focusing on controlling her breathing and steadying her heart. They were so close to kissing but...

She looked up to the happy brunette who told his story so lively with the constant change in facial expressions and the wave of his arms. _"Thanks a lot Suzaku...you sure know how to ruin the moment."_ Smiling to herself.

 **#**

"C.C. you're such a messy person." He leaned across the table to wipe the pizza grease from her mouth. "I'm a big girl Lelouch, I've been wiping myself clean for a long time now."

Lelouch's face scrunched in disgust. "I really didn't need to hear that." Losing his appetite for his now leftover pizza.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, I didn't mean it like that." The green witch continued to eat her pizza. Lelouch admired her unique features, she was absolutely beautiful. The teen then switched his gaze to the window where it was still pouring down rain. After the almost kiss, and Suzaku had left, he suggested that they'd go to the Pizzeria to eat before going home. Of course, the weather forecast said it was going to be a dry sunny day.

Clearly, it's not.

"It's not going to stop anytime soon isn't it?" His companion talked with her mouth full. Noticing that she was done with a 'happy plate' he swiftly picked up their trash throwing it away before sitting back at the booth.

Lelouch was feeling pretty bummed out by missing his chance to kiss her. Sure there were probably going to be more moments like those but who knows when it will happen again. C.C. observed her gloomy friend, then suddenly, an idea to cheer him up popped in her head.

"Lelouch let's just walk home."

"What? No way, it's not walk in the park from here to my house nonetheless to yours."

"Okay, the bus stop then." He let out a sigh. "Alright, if you don't mind getting rained on."

The duo gathered their belongings before stepping out of the Pizzeria. "Wow, it's raining a lot harder than I thought...it's a good thing the roof is here to keep us somewhat dry." Bumping Lelouch with her shoulder. "Yeah well the bus stop is down there so if we just run- Hey!"

C.C. took off without him. "Come on Lelouch, what are you waiting for?!"

He smirked before following her into the harsh rain. Immediately his hair stuck to his face and clothes became a sopping mess. He actually wanted to wait in the Pizzeria for the rain to calm before running to the bus stop but there's no going back now.

Either she was a fast runner or he was just slow, he trailed behind her with great distance. She splashed small and sometimes large puddles in the wake of her speedy footsteps but then suddenly-

She stopped.

 _"What is she doing?"_ He closed the distance to meet her. "Hey, what are you doing?"

She turned to him with a bright smile on her face. "Dance with me Lelouch."

"Ha-ha, now stop playing and let's go."

"Why are you in a rush? The bus won't come for some time and you're already wet."

C.C. gently placed her hand over his that clenched onto his school bag. "Dance with me, Lelouch." He smiled down at her dropping his bag then taking hers to set on the ground with his. "If that's what you want." He took her hands in his spinning her around cutting through the falling rain as her laughter resounded the hard rain. He twirled her around with one hand, her long green hair whisking in wet clumps. His heart raced erratically from her primitive happiness.

This was so dumb yet one of the greatest things ever, right now...it's just the two of them.

After he gave her of a couple of twirls he pulled her body closer to his and they began to waltz profoundly in the rain. Lelouch and C.C.'s laughter reached each other's heart as the want to become much more than friends became too great. A few moments later their momentum slowed down to a stop as the hard rain became nothing more than light sprinkling. Their chest touched, faces extremely close, he looked deeply into her amber eyes and in that moment.

He knew...he was going to love her.

Lelouch's heart swelled with the overpowering feeling, even in the rain past the hair that messily stuck to her face, she left him speechless. He brushed his fingers across her forehead to wipe away her bangs.

"You're so beautiful."

Lelouch confessed softly, C.C.'s breathing hitched and her heart once again thumped against her chest. The raven-haired man leaned in to plant a kiss on her forehead then moving down to kiss her warm cheek lingering just a bit longer before pulling away to admire the vision before him.

The prince made the witch blush heatedly.

C.C. lifted a hand to also brush away his wet hair before keeping it placed on his cheek. "You're not too bad yourself." She smiled before closing whatever little distance they to wrap her arms around his neck in an embrace. He at first kept his hands to his sides before giving into her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Cecaniah."

The raven-haired teen pulled away slightly to look at her questionably.

"That's my real name."

She removed her arms from around his neck to wrap them around his torso as he cupped her face bringing her closer to his, Lelouch kissed her alarmingly close to the lips then brushed his lips all the way to her ear giving it a kiss also.

He whispered-

"You're so beautiful, Cecaniah."

She closed her eyes basking in the feel of the way it played off his lips which sent chills down her spine, pleased by how loving and giving it was when he called her name.

"Lelouch," her eyes started to fill with tears. "You make me so happy."

"You make me happy too."

* * *

 **WINTER**

 **(18 Years Old)**

He doesn't really know why he did it but it was starting backfire against everything they'd built.

Three years ago when they almost shared a kiss and danced in the rain, their relationship hadn't really changed other than more teasing and intimate contact like kisses on the cheeks and such, but he didn't know how to handle his overwhelming feelings for her. He wanted to share them with her more than anything but he was just too shy. So he simply brushed away and ignored her feelings to avoid revealing his very own for her, although she usually came back...

This time she didn't.

Last year they were bickering about something dumb and next thing he knew he harshly told her that he didn't have any feelings for her and never will. He didn't mean it and regretted the words immediately but when he tried to apologize she simply brushed him to the side. And so that's how he became the bad guy. The were still friends but his chances with her flushed down the toilet.

Because-

She's been seeing Schneizel more than usual.

C.C. has told him countless of times in the past that she was very fond of Schneizel and that he was so admirable, charming, cool-collected, and a lot of things he didn't want to hear. He was always been jealous of their 'closeness' ever since he was a little boy. Matter of fact Schneizel didn't help either.

He confessed to him that if C.C. was older or if any of the women his age has C.C.'s personality he would date them.

That disgusted Lelouch to the point where he told Schneizel to stop being a creep. His older brother was also aware that he has deep feelings for C.C. Schneizel told him that he would step back for his sake.

Obviously he was a liar.

 _ **"I'm just kidding Lelouch…"**_

"Yeah right.." He mumbled to himself waiting for Suzaku to throw the tennis ball his way since they were playing catch.

"Why the long face Lelouch? Are you still upset about C.C. dating Schneizel?" He laughs tossing the green ball to his friend who caught it. "They're not dating," He tossed the ball back over to Suzaku. "Besides she's 18 and he's 28, that's illegal you know." Lelouch argued opening his hand to catch the ball.

"Actually Lelouch she's 'of age' now. It's legal for them to date now." Suzaku watched as Lelouch caught the green ball.

"You're not helping Suzaku." Lelouch frowned.

"I'm just saying," He waited for Lelouch to toss the ball back. "Do you think my chances with Euphemia are still good?"

Lelouch brows furrowed further as he tossed the ball back faster and harder to Suzaku. "Really Suzaku? I rather not talk about you dating my sister."

"Lelouch!"

The said man turned his head to the side to see C.C. running his way. "C.C.?"

Suzaku saw his chance and tossed the tennis ball a little hard to whack the distracted teen in the head. "Ow, what the hell Suzaku?"

"My bad you should've been paying attention." He laughed to himself.

Lelouch sat on the ground groaning whilst rubbing the spot where he had been hit.

"Ouch, that oughta knock some sense into you!" Suzaku yelled and C.C. laughed making the hurt teen roll his eyes.

"What do you want C.C.?"

"Nothing...I just wanted to say hi, it's been a while hasn't it?"

Lelouch tore his violet eyes away from her golden ones. "That's because you've been spending more time with Schneizel."

The beauty was starting to feel guilty but pushed it away...this was for the best.

"Why do you care Lelouch? You're starting to sound a little jealous if you ask me."

"Well, I'm not."

"Good...because I really do like him."

"...good for you."

* * *

She should be happy right? Happy that she's dressed up like some unique pristine doll trapped behind a glass box.

She is...but at the same time, she isn't. This was her way to fall out of love with Lelouch. He made it pretty clear that he didn't have feelings for her and it saddened her. It was very low of her to even consider dating his older brother but if she were honest with herself, she really did have true feelings for Schneizel. Her feelings for him couldn't compare to the way she felt for Lelouch but then again it could be vice versa.

Schneizel is a very calm and collected man that had a great sense of security over her. She felt safe and whenever they spent time with each other he made her feel nostalgic happiness.

He made her feel special and reminded her so much of her father. Obviously they looked different, it was their personalities that meshed almost perfectly together. C.C. admired him for that of course but she really did like the man outside the image of her father. Schneizel was also very different and she fell for his cunning yet very loving persona. He was a man of control and she absolutely liked it.

So her feelings were muddy and conflicting when it came between Lelouch and Schneizel.

As much is displeased her...

Lelouch had to be old news. It's time to move on from him.

The sound of her message tone went off with the opening text from Schneizel.

 **Schneizel:** _I'm here, are you ready?_

 **C.C.:** _Of course :)_

C.C. threw her phone into her purse giving one last look in the mirror making sure she looked good. She dressed in a light pink flare dress, her hair in a loose braid, and as expected from the amount of time she spent on it her makeup looked good.

"Okay, you got this C.C." She glanced over to the many prescription pill bottles that sat on her desk. Most she didn't have to take anymore but kept them close by just in case. Locating her anxiety medicine she bit her lip wondering if she would have a random episode tonight. Weighing her options she stuffed the pill bottle in her purse.

 _"Better safe than sorry."_

Walking out of her house after bidding her Aunt a 'see you later' C.C. met Schneizel halfway in the driveway. "You look dazzling." He gave her a kiss on the hand.

"You're not so bad yourself." They laughed a little and like the gentleman he is, he opened and closed the car door for her then entering after. "Legend has it that a crazed green-haired woman only feasts on pizza." He joked to which C.C. smirked. "So they say but that's only a myth," She leaned in closer to him. "I hope you can surprise me."

The older man turned his head just a few inches separating them.

"I'll keep you interested."

 **#**

"I can truly say that you just keep surprising me Schneizel."

"I hope to keep up the streak in the near future."

C.C. blushed a little in the cool night air as they walked hand in hand around the area. Earlier that night he had taken her out to a very nice restaurant and later surprised her by taking her to a Broadway show she wanted so see that had been sold out for months.

Schneizel was very pleased with his date with C.C. It wasn't their first date but tonight was going to be extra special. He really likes her sarcastic personality more than he realized initially. There was no denying that she was extremely beautiful and even though he knew his younger brother had a thing for her he couldn't care any less. His logic was 'If Lelouch cared for her that much, then he would make his move.' He gave Lelouch three years to confess his feelings for the young woman and by what C.C. had told him, it sounded as if Lelouch made it clear that he didn't have feelings for her.

So why waste the opportunity to date the young lady who was equally interested and had captivated his attention throughout the years. He hadn't looked at her romantically until recently but she had always piqued his interest right from the very moment they made eye contact when Lelouch brought her home cut and bruised up.

And although their age difference is 10 years, he hoped that it wouldn't hinder them from moving forward.

He really does like her but this is also his silent revenge towards Lelouch. He's sorry but not sorry. He missed his chance.

"You know C.C.," she looked up at the tall man as he halted their walk. "It's a full moon tonight."

She looked to the sky. "Hmm, I can see that and your point is?"

He gently cupped her cheeks pulling her closer to him. "They sometimes call it the Lover's Moon."

"That's for people who believe in fairy tales." Her heart started to pace faster by their closeness. "That's right, you don't believe in that." He leaned in a little closer.

"C.C., do you want to be my girlfriend?"

C.C.'s heart felt as if it had been stopped when the memory of her and Lelouch in the music room all those years ago flashed in her mind.

 _"Why am I thinking of him?"_

C.C. cleared her mind giving the man in front of her a sly smile. "Of course." Schneizel smirked before leaning in to kiss her on the lips. He wasn't a bad kisser but she was feeling nervous and giddy since this was her first kiss but she didn't feel anything kissing him.

There was no spark...Nothing at all.

* * *

 **AN:** _There was a lot more I wanted to add at the end regarding Lelouch's heartbreak but I'll keep that in my back pocket for later. So I thought if I had to end it, it would end when C.C. and Schneizel got together. I struggled with what should or shouldn't stay in this chapter, so I hope that some questions were answered regarding Schneizel's and C.C.'s past. I purposely left out Katherine's whereabouts since that will come along later. I hope you guys somewhat got the idea as to why C.C. attached herself to Schneizel. I've rewritten this chapter at least four different times, it was driving me insane because I was unsatisfied every time. Maybe I'm just being hard on myself. Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter! :)_

 _P.S.S. From here on out I will be updating bi-weekly. It's really hard for me to juggle with writing/updating 4 stories on time with my busy schedule. So every other Friday if you want to see it that way I will be updating. The next update will be on Feb. 3rd_

 **Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Adri-ojousama:** I absolutely love your reaction! I'm glad that I left you feeling speechless. I hope that this chapter is to your liking. As I mentioned in the Author's Note I struggled writing this chapter but do hope that this is good enough for now. I added a lot of Lelouch  & C.C. moments in the past to convey just how strong their bond became throughout the years. It was really hard to write a moment between Schneizel and C.C. without him coming across as a pederast. Their relationship is a bit more complicated than I anticipated so minus the things I will have explained in other chapters if there is anything that left you confused let me know. I really do like young Lelouch and C.C. and I hope you like them too. I apologize if this chapter was a bust but I hope that you will enjoy the next few chapters. Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter and thank you for being committed, you are awesome. Hopefully, I will see you next chapter.

 **Guest 1:** Thank you for being such a committed reviewer! You are awesome! I received two reviews from you that were almost exactly the same, at first I had them both in the reviews but I took one of them down because I felt weird having both on there. I hope you don't mind. Anyways! Slave C.C. was also the only way I could picture her being so broken and hurt like that. I'm happy that you were moved by Lelouch and C.C.'s moment (they are so cute!) but I'm thrilled that you felt what Lelouch was feeling when he saw and did his best to save C.C. I hope this last background chapter answered some of your questions. I just couldn't fit everything in the past and other things I purposely left out but if you are confused or have more questions you can ask. :) As for Katherine, sadly she did attack and gashed C.C. I tried to make sure in the beginning of the chapter that she didn't want to know of her mother's whereabouts. But soon...you'll find out as to what had come of her. Let me give you a hint for upcoming chapters: Katherine plays a bigger role in C.C.'s darkness that not even Lelouch knows about...not even C.C. herself, in the present, is fully aware of it. Sorry if this chapter was a miss in the hit or miss game and I hope that the next one will be a whole lot better. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 **Thatsoneperson**


	11. Nuvole Bianche

**AN:** _Finally let's get somewhere. I know I dumped a lot of background onto you guys (3 chapters worth) but I hope questions were answered and the rest of the story will make sense. Please enjoy this little breather! :)_

 _P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed._

 _P.S.S. There is a part in the story where music is playing. I think in order to feel the strong emotions, I suggest you listen to the song whilst reading the section when it starts. But you don't have too, it's just a suggestion. At a slow enough pace, I tried my best to make it go with the length of the song._

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Nuvole Bianche**

* * *

When she roused from sleep, C.C. immediately felt the cold empty space next to her where a warm body once laid.

"Schneizel is up early today."

Sitting up, the beauty let out a soft yawn whilst stretching out her tired limbs to start the blood flow before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Even though she slept long enough to be fully rested, she had a hard time fighting against the tempting drowsiness that still lingered as she wanted nothing more than to go back to dreamland.

Finally getting up she went to do her early morning routine which ended in a nice cool shower to officially wake her. After dressing in a different pair of sleeping shorts and in her favorite loose grey Cheese-kun shirt, the young woman faced herself in the mirror...and couldn't help but feel disgusted with herself.

 _"I'm nothing like her."_

The green-haired woman's skin crawled in the wake of goosebumps, making her feel uneasy with just the thought of looking like and the fear of-

"Shut up." She rubbed her arms roughly as if the wipe off whatever it was that held her down to her unnerving thoughts that's been consuming her since their arrival at the home three of days ago. _"This is starting to piss me off."_

Closing her eyes, she bit off the feeling of not being able to breathe as it slowly crept up and heightened her anxiety of one day waking up back in her childhood home. Stopping the fidgeting, C.C. reached for her blue bag and pulled out the many prescription bottles.

Her heart quickened just by staring at the many orange bottles with white tops.

"I don't need it."

The Witch was pulled from the dark thoughts as the sound of a few knocks rapped against the wooden door before it's maker entered the bathroom with her.

She glanced over to her fiance with sadden eyes.

"Good morning, my love." The tall blonde man leaned forward to kiss his fiancee on the cheek. "How did you sleep? You look a little down."

"It's nothing," She glanced down to the medicine bag in her hands. "Just a little tired."

"Are you sure?"

Abandoning trouble to turn around, she wrapped her arms loosely around his torso. "I'm positive Schneizel. Can you blame me though, after last night?" She lightly giggled, "I always forget how energetic and competitive your family is when it comes to game night." She giggled again at the memory from last night.

Wrapping his arms around her waist-

"Who knew a game of Monopoly could be so intense." She said and he leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"It's all fun in games until somebody starts cheating." He chuckled a little. "Anyhow, breakfast is done so whenever you're ready it's downstairs and served."

"Oh.." Her brow lifted in amusement. "Did you serve me a plate?"

The devious man smirked leaning in so his lips ghosted over hers, "Of course my love, I know how you are when you don't have enough of what you want."

He smiled before quickly faltering when he gave a small glance to the fading bruises on her neck.

He's not an oblivious man, clearly he didn't give her the hickies that tainted her fair skin. Not once has he touched her in that manner since their arrival almost three days ago. His thoughts-Who did this? More like, when did this happen?

 _"Why haven't I noticed this sooner?"_

The beast of jealousy and anger started to wake, forcing Schneizel to bite the inside of his cheek so C.C. couldn't see past him.

"You know me so well, I'll come down in a couple of minutes." She sent him a smile in which he returned falsely.

"Okay, I'll wait for you downstairs." Kissing her one more time on the lips, he took his leave from the bathroom to make his way downstairs to the waiting family. His hands clenched into tight fists as his face scrowled.

"Someone has gotten bold."

 **#**

"Marianne..."

"Year dear?"

"Which one of us thought it was a good idea to have more than two kids?"

The raven-haired woman smiled brightly towards her husband and simply told him over the loud table that filled with stories and laughter, "It was your idea honey. You wanted six children remember?"

"Well where's the children we apparently have because all I see are five and two extra hooligans." He laughed idly. The mother glanced across the table to the young man with brown hair who stuffed his face for a funny story then averted to the green-haired lady who spoke happily with Cornelia.

"Our babies have grown up, and if you ask me, it feels like we had eight children since Suzaku and C.C. are just as precious as our own. I just wish-"

The large man placed a hand over his wife's and gave her a comforting kiss on the cheek. "I know Marianne, but remember," He pointed to her heart. "Our son is always in here."

"You know, sometimes I forget how sweet you can be honey."

Charles rolled his eyes then leaned in to kiss his wife.

C.C. tore her eyes away from the older couple and fixated them to the young man who seated next to her. "Your parents are very loving."

"Yup, that's what they do best, besides running the business and all." Lelouch looked over to C.C.'s plate. "You've barely touched your food, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, I guess I'm not as hungry as I thought I would be."

"Okay but-"

Lelouch felt a nudge from his other side so he turned to face the person. "Yes Suzaku?"

"Have you talked to Shirley yet?"

"No, why?"

Looking around to see if anyone was eavesdropping, "She's been texting Euphy about how her New Year's plans were cancelled and was hoping to spend it with you instead."

"What are you, Cupid?" Suzaku shrugged his shoulders happily. Lelouch let out a sigh, " I was planning on staying here for the rest of the break."

"So, you plan to spend the rest of the break alone...with your parents." He trailed off in a grin.

Lelouch cringed internally at the thought. Not like he didn't love his parents, but just the three of them alone? _"I guess I never thought of it like that."_

"You know what, I change my mind."

"Yeah," The brunette nodded his head towards C.C. "What about her? I know Schneizel said he's jumping back into work after Christmas...so is she going home or something? Are your plans with C.C. still cancelled?"

Lelouch looked back to the said woman who was speaking with her fiance. "I'm not really sure, we haven't talked about it."

"Excuse me for being rash so suddenly, but is there something going on between you and C.C.?" He whispered for only the raven-haired man's ears to hear.

"We're just friends."

Suzaku studied Lelouch momentarily before turning back to his meal, not quite believing his friend.

 **#**

After breakfast, everybody had pretty much went their own separate ways. Some were watching a movie and others went to hermit inside their room, and that, was exactly what Lelouch was about to do. He wanted to take a snooze before he had to get up for the family outing later tonight.

But those were, of course, just plans.

When the lanky man walked inside his room, upon his entrance, he came to the view of the beautiful sly witch who was sprawled across his bed.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes!" Hopping off the bed, she skipped across the soft carpeted floor to where he stood by the door. "Can you play a song for me? It's been a long time since you've played hasn't it."

"Umm," He scratched the back of his head out of nervousness. "I-I don't know if I'll be any good."

"So what, you can play better than I." Giving him a wink, she exited his room with a skip to her steps, C.C. shouted back to him, "Come on Lelouch, the piano isn't going to play itself and if it could I wouldn't ask you to play to begin with." She giggled, making her way down the stairs.

A slick smile crossed his lips. "That woman is something else."

 **#**

The music room is quite large for it's size, but almost felt cramped with the grand piano in the center and the two sofa chairs placed near the bookshelves. The bookshelves contained all sorts of music compositions, the history of music, famous musicians, and other genre of books. The walls were painted in a off white color and in the front of the room was a large window that viewed out to the front of the home.

With the pop of his fingers Lelouch and C.C. sat down on the black piano bench and she watched as he carefully opened the cover to reveal the pristine white keys that probably haven't been touched in years.

"What do you want me to play?"

"Hmm…" tapping a slim finger on her chin, "Moonlight Sonata 3rd Movement." She beamed.

"Hell No! C.C. were you not listening?" He flicked her lightly on the nose, "I said, I don't think I'll be any good, so what makes you think I can play something that fast and hard right off the back?" Exasperated that she would even suggest a song like that in the first place.

Pinching his cheeks playfully to bring him out of his 'sour' mood.

"Be Careful of what you offer Lelouch." Letting go, she kissed him on the cheek. "I want you to play the very first song you've ever played for me."

His violet eyes filled with past sadness as he met her soft golden ones.

"Nuvole Bianche?"

"The one and only."

He leaned his forehead against hers affectionately, closing his eyes feeling the faint warmth that radiated from their closeness. "Are you trying to bring me down?"

C.C. pressed her cool hands against his cheeks. "Just play for me."

Pulling away, Lelouch straightened his back, scooting closer to the pedals and keys of the piano. C.C. watched as his chest rise with the intake of air and exhaled a breath. He gave her a small glance with a smirk on his face.

"Enjoy the show C.C."

He began to play-

Almost instantly, as the low tunes bounced off the walls, C.C.'s heart quickened rapidly as her breathing almost lost its steadiness. The music was so slow and melancholic..it filled her heart with hurt, yet at the same time, it gave her the overwhelming sense of compassion for the man playing the beautiful piece of music.

A pause-

He resumed playing and she carefully listened to the lighter tunes dance in the early afternoon, his long fingers brushing over and past many keys, she wish she knew how to play so she could one day play alongside him.

Something she often wished for when they were younger.

She looked over to his violet eyes that concentrated on his every movement, making sure that he didn't miss a beat as his body began sway as the pace picked up a little.

 _"Let me reach you, Lelouch."_

Unconsciously, she ghosted her fingers over the keys he wasn't using trying to feel what he felt when he played, trying to understand why this piece of music reminded him of her, why all of the sudden her heart raced and eyes swam with tears when he played this for her.

C.C.'s eyes started to sting and her chest ached as the soothing tunes reminded her of all the hurt and loss in her life, all the anguish she dealt with, all the negatives that turned into positives when he came into her life.

She's so grateful to have him in her life, so happy that he stood by her side after all these years together. But why was she so moved when he played this? Maybe it's because this was the same song he played all those years ago when they almost kissed-

A moment that could have changed their lives completely if they had kissed a moment sooner or if Suzaku hadn't interrupted them.

But maybe it's because…

"Lelouch."

Removing her hand away, she gently placed her head on his shoulder lightly enough so she wouldn't disturb his playing.

Lelouch's own heart raced to the beat of the music. In the past, playing sweet piano music was the only way he could express his feelings for her. Feelings that was just too great for him to hold in. But when C.C. had told him that she and Schneizel was going out…

Oh how broken his heart was.

There were so many songs he could've played, but this was the only one he could play for the longest since this was her favorite then and his as well. It didn't help heal the broken heart that shattered into a million pieces by playing it over and over again. He never felt so low or pathetic in his life, at some point in his low, he questioned whether or not he was worth anything.

Especially to her.

But it was her sweet smile that kept him going, the same sweet smile that broke his heart every time it displayed. And eventually, in his attempt to move on/get over her, he stepped away from the piano never playing again.

Until today-

 _"Can you feel what I feel Cecaniah?"_

There was a longer pause in the music...he resumed playing.

His violet eyes filled with tears when the rush of his past broken heart began to ache all over again. Pressing the keys harder, he hoped it was enough to send his emotions through. He felt C.C. hold onto his arm with a tiny hand. By feeling her faint warmth, it pulled him away from the abyss of darkness that his mind was being consumed in.

 _"What if I can never have her?"_

He alternated with pressing the keys lightly then a little harder before going slightly faster as the pace sped up. And almost as if instinctively, he closed his eyes.

He played this so many times, there was no point in looking at the keys anymore. He knows what to do, knows where they are at, he knows by the way his heart strings were tugged. Lelouch felt himself leave reality to enter a blue sky, clouded world where it was just him and hopefully her one day.

A place in his heart where he wants her to feel his pain, a place where she was always welcomed to fix and in return stay forever. At this point in time, he can only hope that the small moments they shared meant something, and will actually take them somewhere and not become broken dreams like abandoned cars.

When the song was coming to an end he gave it his all.

Not matter what...they're together now.

Sad tears befallen her face when she saw that his tears had too escaped his control. Wiping them away before wiping her own, her heart swelled and she knew...knew that this feeling she bottled up inside could no longer be contained with lies and denial.

Who cares if she was engaged.

Who cares if this will one day backfire...

She had to tell him.

After another minute of playing, Lelouch finally stopped. Resting his hands over the keys before fully relaxing by pulling them away, he looked down into her amber eyes.

"C.C." The midnight-haired man whispered softly as he grabbed one of her hands.

They were so close, their breaths mingled which sent delightful chills down his spine.

C.C. cupped his cheek with her free hand pulling him closer to her as their lips lightly brushed against one another.

"I love you, Lelouch."

Wasting no time he closed the space and kissed her tenderly, ignoring at how fast his heart was racing or how his body sang and heated with utter happiness from her confession. Cupping her cheeks, he pulled her in for a deeper kiss and C.C. tightly clung onto the front of his shirt. Her heart combusted inside, she no longer had control. Lelouch laced his fingers through the waves of her green hair and gave her access inside his mouth warm when she prodded his lips with her tongue.

C.C. slid her hands to his neck and listened to his soft groans which pleased her immensely as their tongues continued in a heated dance. Lelouch loves her so much, thrilled that he can finally have her, but sad because she still wasn't his. He felt as if he were swept away in a dream. Pulling away slightly, he took in the sight of her pinked dusted cheeks and at how her amber eyes begged him to love her. Slyly smiling, he kissed her passionately again. C.C. let out a small moan of surprise by how intense and energetic he kissed her but reciprocated nonetheless.

Their kissing continued a little longer, completely forgetting that they weren't the only ones around the home.

Pulling away to catch their breaths-

"I love you too."

Lelouch admired her sweet flushing features. "You know, how do you do it?"

"Do what?" She played with the end of his hair.

"One minute you're an annoying and cunning Witch and the next," he pecked her lips. "You become this pretty and innocent woman."

"It's a secret." She wrapped her arms around his body for an embrace and he quickly wrapped his arms around her too. Both basking in the loving warmth they were 'allowed' to have in this moment.

"You're an odd girl."

"You're a strange boy."

* * *

 _ **AN:** I hope you all like the chapter. Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter! :)_

Thank you for reviewing as always **Adri-ojousama**.

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 _ **Thatsoneperson**_


	12. Checkmate

**AN:** _Here we go, it's time to dive deep into the drama bowl._

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Checkmate**

* * *

"I love you, Lelouch."

The room silenced momentarily before being filled with soft groans, light panting, and the faint sounds of kissing.

"I love you too."

They carried on a conversation, but it wasn't enough to pull his attention away from the rising disappointment and small anger that washed him as he stood outside the music room. A light scowl formed on the young Japanese man's face from overhearing his two best friends out of the entire world confess their love for each other.

Suzaku stepped away from the cracked door to lean on the wall beside it.

Disappointed… _"How could they do this to Schneizel and Shirley?"_ He closed his eyes briefly to ponder whether or not he should tell anyone, especially to the 'victims'. He loves his friends dearly and in the beginning of the past, Suzaku rooted for them to become a couple, but Lelouch lost his opportunity when C.C. entered a relationship. After, he did all that he could to help assist Lelouch get over the heartbreak and move forward.

It appears that his attempts were futile…

The brunette never like the idea of cheating. The act itself is repulsive and he doesn't understand why people do it in the first place. Why would they cheat on their better half? Why would they enter an exclusive relationship if they never really loved the person in the first place?

Opening his eyes emerald eyes, he clenched his fists tightly. _"He didn't even hesitate to lie to me this morning. Lelouch...I would've thought you had enough dignity for brother's relationship."_

After doing some thinking, Suzaku got off the wall only to walk away with a hurt frown on his face. He was so lost in his running thoughts, he failed to see Nunnally smile and greet him when he passed by.

Nunnally halted, watching a seemingly upset Suzaku walk down his current path of the hallway. "What was that for?" Brushing it away, she continued down the hallway until the sounds of laughter coming from the music room grabbed her attention. Coming closer to peek through the door, she saw both Lelouch and C.C. poking each other playfully.

"Long-term friendship goals." A smiled adored her innocent features as she walked away to leave the two alone. Just missing trouble by a few seconds when they kissed again out of sweet passion.

* * *

Schneizel sat quietly in the study room, moving the pieces of the chessboard as he played a game against himself. All morning long, even during the happy breakfast family time, his mind was constantly being drawn back to the upsetting image of his fiancee's neck.

Where her beautiful smooth skin was tainted with fading bruises of hickeys not given by him. Matter of fact, he rarely ever gave her hickeys. Swept away by how upset he is feeling right now, the possibility of C.C. sleeping around with someone behind his back enraged him further. He doesn't know who quite yet and he really doesn't want to blame his younger brother right off the back.

But...Lelouch is definitely at the top of his list.

Earlier after breakfast, he saw Lelouch and C.C. enter the music room together. Although it was unsettling at first, all traces of suspicions were wiped away when he heard gentle sounds coming from the piano. Knowing full well that C.C. enjoyed hearing Lelouch play for her. So being as reasonable as he could be with his current state of mind, he let it slide.

"Maybe it is I who has changed...but you're no different from me Cecaniah."

Soft knocks rapped against the wooden surface of the open door, grabbing the attention of the tall stressed man. "Hey, can I come in or is this a bad time?"

Schneizel let out a sigh, "You can come in Cornelia, I'm not doing anything worth pushing you away my dear sister."

"You're such an ass kisser Schneizel." Cornelia joked and the two siblings laughed. Sitting across from her brother, she watched him play himself in comfortable silence until she broke it with a question that irked him. "Did you hear Lelouch play earlier? Oh it was so beautiful. I still can't believe that he ever stopped playing in the first place. I remember how devastated mom was when he told her that he didn't want to play anymore."

"He was really good at it. I can't believe he gave up his passion for music to study in medicine instead. In the long run, our brother might've been a fool when it came to that."

"No need to be so rash Schneizel, at least he's going after what he wants. You never tried and just stuck with the business that dad threw on you." Cornelia voiced sternly, defending the younger brother from the older.

"Exactly Cornelia, it was thrown onto me. You, Lelouch, and nobody else has to worry about it. I had no other choice but to take it. It was rightfully Lelouch's and his responsibility to run it, but he refused and I was left to carry the full weight." He finished bitterly.

"I understand, but there's no need to take it out on Lelouch when he's not here to defend himself."

"What's there to defend? He'll tell you straight up that he just didn't want to do it. I have sacrificed a lot for you all and I will have to continue doing so no matter how I may be feeling."

The eldest sister reached across the table to place a hand on his. "That's the thing Schneizel, you never ask for help. When will you learn that you can't do everything on your own? I'm always here to help...so just don't forget it."

The blonde man's lips twisted into a sinister smile. _"Lelouch gets everything he wants."_

"Cornelia, wouldn't you say that our little brother and C.C. are quite close as friends...almost like as if they're in a relationship? After all, those two are indeed in-"

"Stop it Schneizel, we're not talking about this again. They're really good friends and that's it. I'm sure that if C.C. didn't want to be with you then she wouldn't agree to marry you in the first place. So stop playing mind games with yourself. Okay?"

In any other situation he would've taken his loyal sister's advice and clear his mind from negative thoughts; but this time, she's wrong about C.C. Now that he thought about it more, he's almost certain that Lelouch it the traitorous culprit.

"Yes, my dear sister." A devious smirk played across his lips once more, picking up the black chess piece that is the King waiting to be captured. "I'll stop playing mind games.." he slowly whispered off. _"With him at least."_

"I wonder just just how strong Lelouch and C.C.'s bond really is." Speaking more to himself than to the sister who wasn't listening. He's been aware for many years that he can never have the same special bond with C.C. as Lelouch does with her. But because those two wanted to play with fire, he's about to burn one of them back.

 **#**

Later that evening, the Lamperouge family along with the Kururugi's and C.C. traveled out together for some family fun time to the outdoor Ice Skating rink. For the first half of their week or the first three days, they mainly stayed indoors. So today, they finally decided to actually go out and do something worthwhile.

In the rink-

Lelouch and Nunnally were skating together as he kindly teaches his youngest sister how to skate so she wouldn't become a laughing stock to strangers. With the occasional slip ups and stumbles, she was actually doing pretty well for her first time. Somewhere else across the rink was Cornelia, Euphemia, and Suzaku of course in a group. And last but not least, the engaged couple were off on their own.

"Ah Lelouch, you're such a good teacher."

The young brunette giggled nervously when she shakily let go of the wall for the nth time that day and allowed herself to take a leap of faith to skate across the icy surface. Her innocence brought happiness and warmth in his heart. He loved how optimistic his sister could be and always does her best no matter what.

"Oh, don't give me all the credit Nunnally." He chuckled, "You're actually a good student with one heck of a heavy sense of determination." Lelouch continued to skate backwards with the occasional look over his shoulders to make sure he didn't run into anyone by accident.

"Well, now I can finally be on the same page with everyone. I can't remember, was Clovis able to skate?"

"Yeah, he's actually the one who taught me and Euphy."

"Really? I wish that-Oh!"

Nunnally slipped and naturally Lelouch reached over to grab her, but was unable to steady himself and ended up meeting the icy ground with his little sister.

"Nice 'save' Lelouch, who taught you how to fail, your mother?"

Lelouch peered up to see the height of the dark pink-haired woman standing next to them with a silly grin on her face and her arms crossed against her chest.

"She's your mother too you know." Lelouch chuckled, rising first before turning to help his little sister up. "Where's Euphemia and Suzaku? Weren't they skating with you?"

"Suzaku left the rink to get something to eat I think. So Euphy decided to go solo and that's what brings me here. Oh, Suzaku was looking for you earlier. You might want check with him."

"Oh, really now."

"Really."

"Alright, can you teach Nunnally while I'm gone?"

"Sure, no problem. She'll be at professional level by the time you come back." Cornelia laughed, leaving the young woman in a blush of nervousness of being left under Cornelia's teachings.

Lelouch started skating his way towards the rink's exit, smiling to himself at first before it turned downwards in a frown when he glanced over to the side and saw both Schneizel and C.C. laughing happily. They looked like the picture perfect couple you see in magazines and hear about in stories.

It disgusted him to an extent.

One thing he hated the most about keeping them a secret is that he's not allowed to openly express his love for her without worrying about the heavyweight committed title she's under. Especially when the diamond rock on her ring finger tied her down further.

"Watch out Lelouch!"

The brunette didn't give his friend enough time to comprehend before skating into the lanky man at full speed, knocking him down on the ice. Suzaku let out a small chuckle, watching his friend groan in pain with a curse whispering under his breath. "Oops, my bad Lelouch."

"Suzaku, you always do that. Every time we go ice skating you always find a way to knock me over." Lelouch took the hand his best friend offered to help him up.

"I would never! I just so happen to be leaving the rink at the same time as you." Suzaku let out a small laughter with a goofy grin that followed after.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Yeah, just so happen."

Suzaku threw an arm over his best friend and both started rough housing each other. Even though Suzaku is still a little upset about Lelouch lying to him and concluding that his best friends are possibly having an affair, he decided to keep the secret to himself and just confront Lelouch about it. Who cares if the man was in love, it's still not right to take another's woman. Especially when it comes to Schneizel. A very manipulative man who fires back when people think they can toy with him and get away with it freely.

Once the friends stepped off the ice, changed out of their skates, and got something to eat; they sat at the table for a while talking about random things and joking around like they usually did in a comfortable atmosphere until Suzaku thought it was time get serious.

"Lelouch, there's something important I need to talk to you about?"

Taking a sip of his drink to wash down the rest of his food. "What's up?"

The young Japanese man popped his fingers out of nervousness momentarily. Not really understanding why he's feeling like that suddenly. "Uh-umm...I-"

 _"Like a band-aid...just rip it off and say it!"_

Sensing his uneasiness, "Suzaku...are you-"

"I know about you and C.C. I overheard you two...say some things this morning."

Lelouch felt as if someone jabbed a knife though his heart and judging by the intense stare Suzaku gave him along with the seriousness his features held...he knew he was caught.

"Look, Suzaku-"

"Lelouch listen...I want you to know that I am very disappointed with the both of you. You guys are my best friends and I will do anything and go through trouble for you two. But this is something I cannot sit by and watch unfold." The young man held onto his soda can tightly as he continued to speak sternly. "I understand that you loved her for a long time and tried many things to get over her, but why are you toying with Shirley's feelings?"

Lelouch's heart raced in uncertain fear in rising anxiety. He knew from the beginning that he was only using Shirley to get over C.C., but obviously it didn't work since his feelings for the green witch ran deeper than anything else. He's also a coward for not ending things with her quite yet.

Suzaku continued-

"Lelouch...I just want to know. What in your right mind thought that you can take and betray your brother like that?"

The raven-haired man snapped. "Schneizel knew how I felt about her, he has always known. I was young and stupid and I regret not telling her then. But once I lost her, I tried my hardest to show what little respect I could give to Schneizel for past six years. Do you know how much it hurts? To see the one you love with someone else who doesn't appreciate or cherish her as much as she deserves? To see her become someone is isn't?"

"I don't know what it's like to see the one you love with another man...especially if it's your brother. But that doesn't mean you can step out of line and mess things up. Have you considered how she feels about everything? Why is she still with him and not with you?"

All the air immediately left Lelouch's body and his blood boiled in anger. He understands that Suzaku is only trying to help, but his words are cutting deep and rubbing him the wrong way. His buttons are being pushed and he rather not listen to what else he has to say.

But he has too...because he knows he's in the wrong. He knew right from the moment he gave in and kissed C.C. that night at the festival.

Suzaku stopped, waiting for Lelouch to speak. Judging by how his face contorted into calm anger and had his fists clenched, he knew that he got under his skin. This needed to be said, he wants to keep his friends safe from the reckless trouble they are getting themselves into.

Releasing a sigh to ease himself he focused his attention back to Lelouch. This time, speaking more calmly.

"Lelouch, either let her go and see what happens or continue walking down this dangerous path you're on and feel Schneizel's wrath at the end of it. I don't want to know what you two have done nor do I want to know how long this has been going on. I just want you to make the right selfless decision. If not for yourself than for her sake. I love C.C. Not in a way that you love her, but I do love her strongly. I'm sorry to piss you off, but I'm doing this for you both."

The midnight-haired man calmed down a bit. Finally seeing the bigger picture of Suzaku's words, Lelouch pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I know what you are trying to say and I thank you for being an honest friend...I-I'm just-" he looked back to the rink for the fine vision of her beautiful green hair flowing and her smile that easily outshines the sun. "...nevermind."

His eyes downcast in sadness.

The brunette reached across the table to pat Lelouch on the shoulder trying to bring back positive vibes. Suzaku lightly changed the subject to something a little less serious. "I would've never guessed that you'd do something like this." Suzaku chuckled and Lelouch did the same. Just now realizing that starting an affair was something that he'd never thought he would do.

" I know...I'm surprised myself."

* * *

"I'm tired..." C.C. dragged her feet across the carpeted floor until she reached the big comfy bed that silently called her young woman slumped down onto it as her body screamed in bubbly happiness of finally being able to rest after a long day out at the skating rink and a fine dinner after.

Not complaining at all, she had a great day with the family she might one day call her own. After skating for a couple of hours, they all decided to go out to eat which was an honest mistake since a table of ten grown adults was everything but quiet. Their laughter, remarks, cheering, and hilarious trash talking could be heard throughout the restaurant. Earning them a stink eye or whispered complaints for the other customers.

Not like they cared anyways.

It's actually a funny thing. Naturally the Lamperouges' were a loud family when they came together as a whole. Most of the time Suzaku and his father did their best to say decent, but Suzaku would easily fall victim and join the rowdy family when encouraged. That was one thing she loved the most about the family. Even though they had class and were very serious people when it came to business, she loved how they could easily shed that high image they carried in front of others to be just themselves around each other.

She hopes that one day...she will be an official member of this crazy, loving family.

"I guess it's only natural for you feel tired with how much you drank and all C.C." Lifting her gaze, she came to the scene of Schneizel waltzing into the room with the removal of his heavy warm clothing that protected him against the snowy cold.

"I didn't drink all that much...just enough for a little buzz." C.C. giggled flipping onto her back allowing bliss to take over her senses. "I love your family, they make up for what I lack." She laughed a little louder before moaning into a sigh of relief.

Schneizel walked over to C.C.'s resting frame on the bed, looking down on her for a moment. Being a 'gentleman', he started to take off the winter boots she wore then moved up a little higher on her body removing her pants and slowly worked his way up to take off her sweater.

"C.C."

"Hmm?"

He removed that last article of heavy clothing, leaving her only in her panties and undershirt. He eyed where the former visible marks on her neck were most likely covered by makeup. But it's already too late, he's seen the evidence and now he's about to confirm those ugly suspicions.

His strong hands traced over her small body alluringly, crawling on the bed to hover over her.

Even through her buzzed mind, she's not liking where this is going. He continued to fondle her and pressed wet kisses along her neck in unpleasantness. Making her skin crawl in goosebumps for the worst. A feeling he's been giving her for a quite some time now.

"Schneizel.." Placing a palm on his chest to push him away slightly.

"What is it?" He lightly ghosted his fingers up her smooth creamy legs before wrapping them around his waist to pull her closer, placing his front against hers. "You don't want to have sex? We haven't done it in a while." He assaulted her neck with more kisses, moving down to bite the skin of her collarbone as he slid his hands up her shirt.

"No, it's-" She removed his hands from her shirt. "I thought you didn't want to when others are around. Don't you want some privacy?" Feeling extremely nervous. The last time they had sex, she fantasized about Lelouch and now that they've been 'seeing' each other, fear welled inside her from the idea of accidentally moaning out Lelouch's name instead of his.

"I don't care right now, it's just me and you. Everybody else is downstairs." He firmly pressed his lips against C.C.'s. Immediately he felt how hesitant she was being as her lips moved against his with the lack of real passion.

 _"She's faking it."_

Driven by creeping envy, he removed his shirt before swiftly doing the same to hers. Revealing the patterned bra that matched her panties. Grabbing her hands in strength to pin them up, he continues to indulge her in a rough kiss that brought illness to her stomach. Inhaling her sweet smell, driving him further away.

There's no way she can keep up with this any longer.

She's tired of faking euphoric pleasure with him, tired of feeling like she's being used for sex. Especially since he always had bliss while she was left hanging. Sex with him was fine in the beginning and may have enjoyed it a few times, but everything changed when he left her in his shadow and became someone she no longer recognized.

This was a mistake...

Turning her head to the side to pull away from his demanding lips, taking a few heavy breaths, she managed to voiced out, "Schneizel, I don't think this is a good idea."

"We're all adults here C.C. Why are you suddenly feeling repulsive about it?"

C.C.'s breath caught in her throat, heart racing unbearably fast from the anxiety that was building up. Her mind wonder off the the single night she and Lelouch shared when he brought her satisfaction without even going all the way. Her scarred yearning heart always wanted him...and after proclaiming her love to him, she wanted to be with Lelouch more than anything.

"I-I just don't feel comfortable doing it. Your family is downstairs and-"

"Is it because of Lelouch?"

"Huh?"

Shock waves rushed through her body. _"Why would he bring up Lelouch...did he know?"_ Playing dumb was the only thing her panicked mind could think of. "W-what does Lelouch have to do with any of this?"

Schneizel glared at her with strong intense eyes. He only came onto her suddenly to provoke and see how she would react when he wanted some 'loving'. His suspicions were confirmed when she slipped up and looked at him with wide aghast eyes after Lelouch's name was dropped into the equation.

"It's nothing love, I was just messing with you." The blonde man faked a smile, placing a kiss to her lips before finally removing himself from her and walked away to the bathroom.

C.C. sat up in bed covering her almost naked body, feeling extremely uneasy and unsure whether or not she was just put under one of Schneizel's little games. "It's nothing...I'm just freaking out for no reason." Taking a deep breath she found the will to get up and dress herself in different clothing before exiting the room cautiously.

Little did she know that the man in the bathroom laughed to himself in unbelievable awe at the new information. A little hurt that she is messing around behind his back, but felt more betrayed that Lelouch is the one who has turned her against him. His brow and lips raised in complete amusement.

"How very bold of you...Lelouch."

* * *

 **Christmas Day**

Christmas finally arrived and it's the day before they all go their separate ways for the New Years. Over the past couple of days that lead to this one, it was filled with many laughter and activities such as snowball fights, karaoke, Christmas decorating competitions, and many more. And although Lelouch enjoyed every moment he spent with his family, there was one thing that was bothering him.

C.C.'s been spacing out quite often.

It wouldn't be as concerning if she hadn't talked to him a couple of days earlier and she told him that they should stop seeing each other, but asked him to wait for her. Naturally their loving interactions stopped after, but he couldn't help but feel troubled by the silent tension between the engaged couple.

Lelouch wanted to ask her what's wrong, but decided that it's best to wait until after Christmas.

Now-

Everybody gathered together in their pajamas that early morning around the beautifully decorated Christmas trees that had each of their own custom ornaments added to it. The large tree secured the many gifts that they've gotten each other for Secret Santa or just in general. Once Marianne took her time to sort out the gifts that weren't Secret Santa's-

"Alright everyone! Open 'em up, I want to see what you all bought for each other!"

Out of all ten, Suzaku was the main one who was driven with excitement about opening the various presents like a small child. He graciously thanked everyone for the gifts and boasted about what he had gotten to his girlfriend and others that weren't too busy boasting about their own gifts. Lelouch watched his friend in amusement with a smile on his face.

"I guess Suzaku never really grown out of that stage." Euphemia giggled, still opening the rest of the gifts from her siblings.

Lelouch chuckled, "That stage? I don't think he's grown up at all." The two siblings laughed and Suzaku quickly turned his attention to them.

"Hey, I heard that Lelouch. Don't try to rain on my parade." Suzaku shouted over Euphemia who sat between them on the couch.

"A hurricane couldn't stop your parade." Lelouch finished.

C.C. was watching the trio interact when-

"Are you going to open your gifts my love?"

"Yeah.." The only gift she had to open besides the Secret Santa was Schneizel's gift. Ever since that day when he dropped Lelouch's name on her suddenly, she's been feeling off and almost intimidated by her fiance. It was just the tiniest things he would occasionally say that had her lost in deep thought as she thought them over.

Dangerously taking her where she never wanted to go.

Pushing it away, she focused back onto her gift. The gift itself was pretty light although it felt heavy in her hands. Simply because it was from him. Ripping through the paper that was neatly wrapped and taped together, she did all that she could to calm her breathing as nervous anticipation was getting to her.

When the wrapping paper was removed a white box had been unveiled. With a calm yet almost shaky hand, she gently lifted the lid to reveal it's contents.

She doesn't deserve this.

An expensive, singular, diamond shaped heart appeared first. Naturally she is grateful that he spent so much money on her, but the guilt of going behind his back quickly washed over the happy feeling. The next items in the box was her favorite perfume, and an adorable snow globe that had one cat digging in a fishbowl while the other watched.

The green-haired woman was quick to turn to him. "Thank you Schneizel."

"Of course, my love." He kissed her briefly. "This might be the last time I can make you happy like this."

C.C's brows furrowed and contorted into a face of confusion. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Okay everyone!" Marianne shouted, interrupting and ceasing all conversations. "It's time for the Secret Santa! So my ladies', how about you go first and give out your gifts to that lucky someone. Doing as they were instructed, Euphemia gave her gift to Suzaku, Nunnally to Marianne, C.C. to Charles, Cornelia to Schneizel, and Marianne to Genbu. After the gifts were passed out, it was time to for the men to go.

Suzaku gave his gift to Lelouch, Genbu gave his to Euphemia, Schneizel to Nunnally, Charles to Cornelia, and last but not least...Lelouch gave his to C.C.

"I hope you like it." Lelouch passed an easy smile to the woman who wore shock on her features. Taking the gift with shy hands, she thanked him and watched him walk back to where he sat with the others. Schneizel didn't miss the gleeful expression she had when she bit her lip.

Her nimble fingers tore away at the blue snowflake wrapping paper of the medium sized gift. When the gift was exposed...a nerve was struck in her. In a good way, but it made her heart pound hard against her chest slowly. It was a canvas that was beautifully painted by none other than Lelouch himself. She idly traced a long finger over his signature as tears welled in her eyes the longer she looked at the picture.

The painting was mainly black and white with a few different shades of gray mixed in. It's setting appeared to be in the music room from their High School. In the center was a grand piano that was partially covered in a light sheet of snow that came through the open window beside it. Giving it a soft look. There was an abundance of baby's breath flowers that were sprawled across the piano, a little mingled in the snow, on the keys, and the bench of the piano.

 _"Lelouch can be so dramatic."_ She thought to herself. Her cheeks lightly dusting in a pretty shade of pink.

From the distance through the loud conversations of the people around, he paid close attention to how her beautiful features switched many expressions. Assuming that she wasn't really sure on what she should be feeling. He's proud of the work that had symbols of them representing in it.

It was simply his way of telling her that...she'll always be in his heart.

She gently set aside the canvas to carefully walk over to him with a happy smile on her face. Not caring if others were watching, she grabbed his hands and laced their fingers together affectionately. "Thank you Lelouch, it's so beautiful. Was this the thing you've been complaining about losing sleep over?"

"Yes, I worked really hard on it."

She giggled, "I can see. You've definitely come a long way from painting cats."

"I bet you haven't improved from painting stick figured cats." He joked and she laughed. "I'm just happy that you really like it."

"I do..I really do." She stared his amethyst eyes fighting off the urge to kiss him. That was until Euphy leaned in close to them with a girn on her face and teasingly asked-

"Am I interrupting something?"

C.C. let go of Lelouch's hands to cup and squeeze Euphy's cheeks together, giving her a cute look. "Nope. Nothing important." She smiled then let Euphy go.

"Just checking."

* * *

The continuous turning of the pages sounded the room slightly along with his lighter breathing in the late night. Lelouch sat alone in the study room reading a random book for a peace of mind in complete silence. Just like almost every night he's been here, he hasn't been able to sleep well or if at all. Despite feeling exhausted after a long celebrating day like today. He didn't mind the silence of the sleeping home. The quietness that rarely happened during the daytime made him feel at ease.

Although…He wasn't the only one who's awake in the shadows.

"After the little dance off between you and Suzaku, I would've figured you'd tired yourself out." Schneizel smiled when Lelouch jumped a little in his seat. Walking into the dim lighting of the room he idly sat in front of his surprised brother at the table.

Calming his racing heart, "I didn't think anyone was awake. You startled me there for a moment." He looked away to continue his reading.

"They say that you're only startled when you have something to hide…" He stood up to grab a chessboard and it's playing pieces before coming back to set them on the table where they sat. "Are you hiding something Lelouch?"

Eyeing the chessboard, Lelouch set aside the book and grabbed the black pieces. Accepting his brother's silent request. "If you're asking if I have secrets, then it would make me an idiot and a liar to say no. Everybody has secrets... some just run deeper than others."

The older brother's lips twisted in amusement. "That's true, we all have secrets." He finished setting up his white pieces and Lelouch did the same with his black.

They began to play-

Taking their time to strategize, the two brothers played in a 'comfortable' silence. Slowly removing each others pieces one by one like any other game they've played in the past until Lelouch had done something to surprise Schneizel.

"Oh, the King? Are you sure you want to move him this early in the game?" He questioned. _"So this is the famous move little Cecaniah talked about all those years ago."_

Lelouch only smirked and placed his king down in his desired place. "If the king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow."

"I like your way of thinking. Matter of fact, I'll do the same."

A hard competitive nerve struck inside Lelouch. "Heh, you've never been a fair player. I do admire the way you adapt and take reckless risks in order to secure your win." He clenched his jaw. Even though the game is still young and he's winning thus far, he still couldn't help but feel threatened by Schneizel.

"You were never bad yourself Lelouch. An excellent player a matter of fact." He moved his next piece. "I've always liked playing against you. I enjoyed watching you improve throughout the years." Schneizel watched Lelouch take away one of his pieces. "What happened to the close bond we had, little brother?"

Lelouch used his next move with a frown on his face. "It obliterated when you paraded the only girl I've ever loved around me. You used her for your selfish benefits so you could look good in front of others. You manipulated her countless of times so you can feel good about yourself and watched me fall apart because you finally had something to use against me." He said in harshness.

His blood beginning to boil and the next stage of their game happened.

"You missed your chance Lelouch. How can you blame me when I gave you a golden opportunity to make her yours. I sure didn't waste it when she came to me. You underestimate my feelings for her. I genuinely did love her with my all...and I'm proud to say that I've already had my satisfaction of watching you become nothing as I made her mine."

Lelouch bit the inside of his cheeks hard, doing all he could to ignore the lowness of his words that made him run hot. He wanted nothing more than to punch his brother for mocking him and practically spitting in his face. Choking back all the curse words he wanted to say, he made his next move and took away Schneizel's queen. "Do you really think I give a damn about your childish games? And if you 'did' love her, why are you still holding her down now?"

"You are wrong Lelouch. I don't have to explain myself, but just know this. You're not the man she wants in her life."

"I don't care because you'll never be the man she needs in her life."

Schneizel took away one of Lelouch's Knights.

"You might know her better than I, but that doesn't mean you actually know her. You can steal her away from me all you like and have her in any way that you want to fulfill your desire, but you don't know about the darkness that is lurking inside her. She tries to hide it from everyone, especially from herself."

Schneizel over viewed the game and realized that he and Lelouch were possibly coming close to a draw...but he's not gonna let that happen. Keeping his face impassive and his tone cold, he continued explaining to his clueless brother. "The past six years, especially during the time I truly loved her, I've learned a lot about her. Possibly even bits of her past that she never told you."

Lelouch's heart quickened and nearly all traces of anger disappeared only to be replaced with shock. His palms are starting to sweat and he soon realizes that he is losing the game once more when Schneizel stole his queen. Nervousness is wrecking him.

"Do you know why C.C.'s been out of it lately? Why she's so lost in thought? I bet you didn't know that she keeps a bag pull of prescription pills close by. I mean, she only needs her anxiety meds right? So, tell me why she keeps all those useless bottles." He challenged Lelouch, but all words and explanations evaporated inside since he had no idea. He wasn't even aware that she kept a bag full of medicines.

Schneizel's lips quirked into a devious smile. "I had my fun playing this six year long game with you Lelouch, but now it's time for the siren to stop singing and face the chaos of her own song that is swimming in her deepest fear. Subtle...but enough to tear her apart."

Lelouch froze, allowing his words to sink in as he observed the final move.

"Checkmate."

Silence-

Lelouch's face turned into a deep scowl. "If you even dare put your hands on C.C.-"

"If you think I'll physically hurt C.C. then don't...though let me tell you this Lelouch." He raised from his seat, patting down his shirt and pajama pants. He stared down to Lelouch's tensed form and his burning raging amethyst eyes before suddenly-

Schneizel quickly swiped a hand across the chessboard knocking off the remaining standing pieces before slamming his hands down onto the table. "It takes the tiniest thing to bring down an empire. No matter how great it may be everything will fall apart." He continued sternly, leaning over just slightly across the table. "I loved C.C., but I was never given the chance to have my love reciprocated since her true and loyal heart always belonged to you. I only got to see a portion of her love."

Lelouch only sat there in silence.

"Lelouch, let me tell you the message that Katherine gave me to tell Cecaniah when I had paid her a visit a while back. I never gave it to C.C. for her sake because I knew it was going to hurt her."

 _"He visited Katherine?"_ A little shock, Lelouch knew where she had gone once they found her after the incident she inflicted upon C.C. But he withheld all information and never really spoke about her since C.C. claimed that doesn't care or ever wants to see her again.

"What did she say?" He asked curiously.

"Tick...tock..your time is up. You can't run away, from the person you're meant to be." A smirk formed on his thin lips.

"What the hell does that mean?"

Schneizel leaned in a little closer to his brother and whispered, "You'll find out soon...Goodnight Lelouch." He pulled back and walked out from the study room, leaving Lelouch stunned and lost in utter confusion.

The young man sat in silence for a minute lost in thought. Lelouch reached down to the ground and picked up the black queen chess piece. He viewed it momentarily before his attention was caught when he noticed that out of all the pieces Schneizel swiped clean off the board, the two pieces that were left standing where the Kings.

His King...Checkmated.

He gripped onto the Queen realizing that he's literally been checkmated.

"Dammit.."

* * *

 **AN:** _Sooo...what do you think? Feel free to let me know, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter! I'll start replying to reviews again next chapter._

Thank you for the new Follows! You are awesome.

Thank you for reading and reviewing! **Adri-ojousama** , **Guest 1** , and **blackhellbutterfly**.

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 **Thatsoneperson**


	13. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**AN:** _Sorry for the long wait. I hope for those who waited patiently didn't have their patience run thin. Characters might be OOC, but I hope it's not too drastic considering their past and relationships in this story. Anyhow, now that I overcame my writer's block, I hope that you enjoy this chapter._

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Like Mother, Like Daughter**

* * *

The crisp cold air and beautifully fallen night snow couldn't help ease the tension Lelouch was feeling. Laying in bed uncomfortably whilst staring at the dark morning winter sky, he yet again struggled in falling asleep. Not because of his usual excuses, but because Schneizel had brutally dug himself underneath his skin.

Their intense confrontation merely two hours before where he had been caught red-handed with the affair involving C.C. still had him shaken up. It darkened and plagued his mind with unanswered questions that he couldn't push past through racing thoughts.

Is all that he said about C.C. true? Did she really hide dark secrets from him even though they've been tied to the hip since childhood? He doesn't understand Katherine's message, but clearly Schneizel does and most likely C.C. if she ever hears it. What's really going on in the depths of her tattered heart?

"Dammit." He lowly groaned, pulling the sheets over his head as a shield from imaginative judgmental eyes that lurked in the darkness of his room that hadn't been illuminated by the moonlight. Shutting his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep, wanting nothing more than to forget what happened. Lelouch tossed and turned repeatedly when suddenly, the soft creaking of his door being opened filled the void before softly clicking upon closing.

Tugging the blanket from over his head, his amethyst eyes landed on the back of the green-haired witch at his door before she turned around and swiftly padded her feet across the carpeted floor jumping onto his bed.

Laying on his back, "C.C. what are-"

"Hi Lelouch."

The witch straddled his hips over the blankets, silencing his unspoken words with a passionate kiss. Lelouch naturally reciprocated in moving his lips in sync with her much softer ones. God, it seems like it's been forever since they last kissed and in his quest of wanting more of her, his greedy hands traced her exposed thighs to the expanse of her clad back. She's so Intoxicating, his lust for her overpowering. Their connected hearts perhaps beating as one, but this isn't the best time to indulge deeply into heated passion.

Pulling away abruptly with slight heavy breaths, his eyes met her clouded golden hues. "C.C., what are you doing here?"

"Is it a problem? Do you want me to go?"

"No, it's not that."

"Then-" she pecked his lips. "What's the matter Lelouch?" C.C. dived in again kissing him sweetly, but when he didn't return the gesture she pulled away feeling a little insecure with herself. Moving uncomfortably on top under his absent gaze, "Lelouch?"

" **...you don't know about the darkness that is lurking inside her."**

Schneizel's words rang through his ears, forcing a scowl to wash his handsome features. His heart somewhat racing faster of the unknown.

" **I bet you didn't know that she keeps a bag full of prescription pills close by. I mean, she only needs her anxiety meds right? So, tell me why she keeps all those useless bottles."**

"Lelouch?"

"Huh?"

"Seriously… is something the matter?"

His heart ached almost painfully at the realization that he doesn't know how to unravel from the barbed wire he trapped himself in… more specifically the one he dragged C.C. in. If he'd just kept his emotions under control then none of this would have happened. Glancing at her worried face, he sat straight up bringing her with him.

"C.C.?"

"Yes?" Her lithe fingers tangled in his ebony locks gently.

"A-are you...is there something that you've been too afraid to tell me because maybe you'd think I would turn you away or something?" He tore his gaze away from hers looking down at the bed sheets instead.

"What do you mean?" Jittery panic rushed through her body. Playing dumb is the best reliever she can give him right now. She doesn't know what exactly happened between him and Schneizel before he woke her demanding that they had to leave. Though whatever it was, it was enough to shaken him visibly.

Facing her again, "You do know that I'm always here for you right? Always by your side whenever you need me." His eyes desperately sought for an answer he hoped she might tell. He doesn't want to push her into telling him if she isn't ready; but C.C. being C.C., she probably won't ever tell him. Wrapping his arms around her waist so that their torsos could touch- he kissed her lips affectionately.

Inhaling his scent of lavender, C.C. broke the kiss momentarily to whisper: "I know… you've proven yourself plenty of times." her lighthearted joke came out flat when his facial contorted into a saddened frown. "Stop frowning warlock, you're going to get premature wrinkles."

"So what, I probably have a few grays coming in because of you."

"Sounds like a personal problem." She giggled when he rolled his eyes, but then she turned serious. "Will you wait for me?"

A husky chuckle escaped past his lips. His hands gripped onto her bottom digging her hips into his further, provoking a small blush to appear on her delicate snow-like cheeks. "I've been waiting for you for ten years… I think I can wait a little longer. I'll patiently await for the day we won't have to be a secret."

"Good to know." She whispered.

Midnight and emerald hair mixed together when she placed her forehead against his. Struggling with the doubt that they'll ever be together, she wants to be with him more than anything, just as much as he wants to be with her; but-

"I love you, C.C." Focusing his eyes intently on her, he knew he was heard clearly by the way her lips turned into a tantalizing smile before confirming to him further when she pressed her lips softly against his. As always his heart soared high into the sky where nobody nor any gravitational force can pull him down… though maybe Schneizel is the only force that can break him.

Speaking of Schneizel- Lelouch broke the kiss. "Wait, are you sure you should be in here right now? Schneizel and I-"

"Don't worry about Schneizel, he doesn't know." Lelouch looked at her in disbelief. "What?"

"It's Schneizel we're talking about."

"So…"

"So!? Look, right now isn't the best time to be fooling around."

"I said," she pecked his lips softly. "Don't worry about him. I need you to trust me on this." Yes she's aware that Schneizel knows everything and nothing can get past him for too long without knowing. That man is a blood hound. Holding him close still sensing Lelouch's doubt, "Lelouch, right here right now is just you and me… us."

His lips turned into a small smirk. "Us? So we're an us now?"

Nodding her head bashfully, C.C. placed a hand to Lelouch's chest coaxing him onto his back. Removing herself off of him momentarily so the sheets between them wouldn't create a barrier between their heated bodies, she straddled him again- his hands automatically holding her hips.

"We've always been an-" Her words ceased when sneaky fingers snaked along the hem of her shirt, over her flat stomach, then teasingly across her breasts; giving her soft mounds a gentle squeeze before repeating the pattern back down her body. Excitement fueled her being in almost every way possible as the yearn to feel more of his ministrations scarily heightened.

Grabbing his hands to place them back over her breasts, keeping her hands over his. Golden orbs closed blissfully trying hard to choke back soft whimpers while keeping in mind that this is not the time or place to do anything serious. Though these desired feelings were overwhelming her greatly. The way his hands moved perfectly on her turned her on even more and not being able to contain it any longer, she slowly started moving her hips against his.

"Ah- C.C." Lelouch closed his eyes from the blissful sensation as her center rubbed against his languidly. His heart fluttering fast against his chest when she picked up the pace a little not long after starting. And when the nubs of her breasts started to peak through her shirt, Lelouch gained confidence and flipped their positions so that she was on her back when small whimpers escaped past her lips.

Slowly resuming the grinding of their hips, his mind turned into complete mush as he thoughts ran wild at the idea of both giving and receiving pleasure from her. They've only been this intimate once and even then they hadn't gone all the way. But what if they did? What would she feel like as he buried himself deep inside her warm, wet-

"Oh, Lelouch..." She moaned out in need when he moved faster. "I want you to kiss me."

Her wish quickly granted since he'd taken no time to firmly press his lips against hers in a passionate yet sloppy kiss. Her mind becoming as haze when his hands snaked underneath her shirt- hastily removing it off of her, breaking the heated kiss momentarily.

Giving them a small breather before resuming.

He then pressed aimless kisses along her neck, then sucking the juncture of it briefly before moving down to kiss the top of her bare ample breasts. Utilizing his hands to pinch the pink buds, bringing out a moan from her. "We need to stop...w-we can't do this right now." he muttered out although he still haven't pulled away from her sensual body. His mind even demanded to pull away, but his body answered to his arousal instead.

"I know.. Later." C.C. pushed him from her slightly so that she too can remove his shirt. Tossing it randomly on the floor before indulging him in another heated kiss. Her excitement almost becoming unbearable at this point the more her touched her and the want for him greaten. Then an idea for him came to mind. The raven-haired man hotly moaned into her ear when her hand traveled down his now bare torso before firmly palming his semi-hard awakening erection through his boxers. "Lelouch..." She seductively whispered, licking the shell of his ear as she continue to rub him. Exciting him further as he carefully bucked against her palm for more friction. "You feel so nice... I want to make you feel good."

C.C. daringly dipped her hand into his boxers grabbing him full on.

"Dammit." Lelouch groaned huskily then pulled her hand away from him. "We can't...I want to so bad, but we can't." his honest eyes meeting hers. "You're still engaged and we're-"

"In a tight spot." she finished for him. "I know, I'm fully aware." C.C. wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You do?"

"Shhh, what did I say? It's you and me right now."

Even though he had a feeling that C.C. knew a lot more that what she was leading on, he decided to ignore it for now because tomorrow he will be facing trouble head on. C.C.'s Schneizel's target so what happens from here on out will be his older brother's doing… but his fault also.

 **#**

"Lelouch?"

"Hmmm?" He responded half-asleep.

C.C. brushed his silky hair with her fingers as he laid comfortably on her naked chest, about to be swept away into slumber. "I love you." Feeling his arms wrap around her slightly tighter, he mumbled out the same three words snuggling closer to her. Allowing sleep to take over him completely.

Continuing with the brushing of his hair she thought about what had just taken place. Again they didn't go all the way even if they both really wanted too. She tried to tempt him further by making him flushed and flustered over everything and even though their affair contradicted his wish to not have sex with her while she's still engaged, she admired that he respected her that much. Him being her anchor to reality.

She loved this man so much, but hates herself for dragging him into her problems when she should've been the bigger person and not get involved or encouraging this affair by giving into his and hers desires to be with each other. Though it's too little too late now. They've been caught. And as much as she would love to say with him until the sun rising morning… it was time for her to go.

After all, Schneizel is giving her this time with Lelouch before they leave for home.

Making sure he was in deep sleep, C.C. carefully unraveled his arms from around her frame, sliding out from underneath his body. When she left the bed C.C. watched him a little longer after he stirred a little to make sure he hadn't waken up. Dressing in her clothes, C.C. exited his room shutting the door quietly. Tiptoeing through the sleeping house with a heated blush dusting her cheeks wondering if anybody had heard them since they weren't exactly quiet.

Putting on her shoes and jacket that was put out for her by the door. The green-haired beauty gave one last look at the family home then exited through the front door without hesitation, crossing across the snow covered driveway until she entered the running car.

"Well you took a lot longer than expected." The sinister man let out a devious chuckle that gave C.C. goosebumps not from the cold. "How's Lelouch?"

"He's fine, I made it out on time so why are you bugging me about him?" C.C. angrily eyed the blonde-haired driver she called her fiance. "We can talk about this later."

"You're right, we can talk about this later." He eyed her pointedly. "After all, you do owe it to me Cecaniah." Reaching across the middle he kissed the repulsed woman on the cheek. Lingering longer to annoy her purposely before pulling away with a smirk. "I really wished you didn't go behind my back and mess with my brother."

"And I really wished you didn't turn into a jerk. You've changed for the worse Schneizel."

The said man gave her one last look before taking the car out of park to back out of the driveway so they can make start their journey home. Even though it's going to be a few hours before they made it back to her place, she still felt uneasy; especially after the conversation she and Schneizel had before she went to Lelouch's room. He's not hiding anything from her, he heavily implied that he has something up his sleeve for her when they go back home.

She's strong enough to not let just anyone get underneath her skin, years of damage and practice allowed her to do that.

But when it comes to him… she doesn't know.

 **#**

He didn't have to open his eyes to know that she wasn't there. Why would she when she still technically 'belong' to Schneizel? Feeling a hard pang in his chest knowing that he still left in the shadows Schneizel's victory of having her- Lelouch gathered all his mental strength to force himself out of bed and dressed presentably for the most likely waiting family. Glancing at the clock that read 8 a.m., the groggy man dragged his feet down the stairs and about the house until reaching the dining area where Euphemia and Suzaku sat.

Immediately the smell of bacon and eggs being cooked sent a watering sensation in his mouth all the way down to his stomach where it growled beggingly to be fed. He always preferred his mother's cooking over his or anybody else's a matter of fact.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Euphemia cheered, tying her long pink hair into a ponytail. "Had a long night?" She giggled.

An immediate dark blush flushed Lelouch's cheeks. "What kind of question is that?"

"Umm, a normal one. You just look a bit more tired that's all." A sly smirk played on her delicate features. "Why? Were you doing something you weren't suppose to big brother?"

"No…" he turned away from her gaze looking out the nearby window instead. "Schneizel and I played a late game of chess last night and… I guess you can say it got pretty intense." Leaving out the part where he and C.C. done a lot of heavy kissing and light touches. It wasn't like he's lying to her right?

"Who won?" The pinkette questioned honestly.

"What kind of question is that Euphy?" Suzaku intervened. "Everybody and their grandmother knows that Lelouch can't beat Schneizel, just like how Lelouch can't win a race to save his life. Am I right or am I right?"

Receiving glares from his friend Suzaku let out a full laughter that filled the early morning atmosphere.

"Sometimes Suzaku, I wonder why I'm even friends with you." He took his seat across his 'two-faced' friend.

"Hey, I ask myself that same question." The brunette playfully joked.

"Good morning my two children and Suzaku!" Charles stomped into the dining room seating himself at the head of the table. After the trio greeted the older man, he scanned his eyes to the seemingly empty table. "Where's Nunnally and Cornelia? Don't tell me they went home early also."

"Also?" Euphy's brows furrowed. "Who-"

"Don't assume things dad." Nunnally announced as she and Cornelia emerged from the nether room also taking their seating at the table.

"Wait dad, what do you mean also? Who left?" Euphy studied her father's expression hard.

"Schneizel and C.C. left early this morning. They had something important to do or somewhere along those lines. If you ask me I think Schneizel was eager to go home so he and C.C. can have some alone time if you know what I mean."

"Charles!" Marianne called out. Making the grown man cower into his shell ready to receive the lecture that's coming his way. "Don't exploit our son's business like that. No matter the reason, they both left and let's just leave it at that." She scolded her husband heading back into the kitchen.

 _"C.C. left without even telling me?"_ A deep frown formed on his sleepy features as he stared into his empty plate listening to his family ramble about a bunch of nonsense as usual. His blood started to slightly boil out of anger, but who should he be angry at exactly? Angry at himself for not heading Suzaku's warning earlier? Is he upset because she unexpectedly left? Or is he upset with Schneizel because he knows more than he?

Suzaku observed how eerily cold and secluded Lelouch became once the news was dropped that C.C. and Schneizel had left early. He might not know what's going on, but going off by how upset Lelouch looked, there must be something a lot deeper that's going on than he can lend out a helping hand to.

The hole they've dug themselves in is too deep to get out now.

 **#**

"So what's on today's plans Cecaniah? Lunch, movies, perhaps a romantic getaway for the New Years?" The tall blonde man approached C.C. from behind who occupied herself purposely in putting away clothes into the dresser. It's been about half an hour since they've arrived back at her place and since then Schneizel's been on her ass with meaningless questions.

Pretending that everything was okay when in actuality there's a huge tsunami rift between them.

"How about we not do anything." Her eyes rolled placing the last article of clothing away. "I think I rather spend the New Year's by myself if you don't mind." Standing up, she grabbed the painting that Lelouch took great time to make for her off her bed so that she can put it on her bedroom wall.

But then- "Hey! Give that back Schneizel."

"You don't want this on your wall, it's nothing but garbage." He recklessly tossed the beautiful painting at the foot of her bed.

"What the hell is your problem Schneizel?" C.C. raised her voice slightly. "That's a gift you know."

"Yeah, a gift from Lelouch." he turned to face her. "I bet a million dollars that your heart pounded against your chest erratically when you opened it." He hand cupped her chin, lifting it higher to get a better look at her guilty face. "How sweet."

"What? What do you want from me?" She jerked back.

"Oh Cecaniah, you make me laugh." a deep chuckle escaped him. "Want to play dumb huh? Well let me break it down for you. You're engaged to me. A man who washes you with gifts and has only ever been loyal and honest with you; yet you betray my trust and screw around with my younger brother. If he was your everything then why did you say yes to me? I gave you many opportunities to walk away because I knew your feelings for Lelouch ran deeper than I can imagine or compare to, but you chose to stay."

Schneizel's towering height made the already small woman feel infirm.

"Admit it Cecaniah, you're an attention seeker who plays with the feelings of those closest to you."

"You're wrong."

"Am I?" He left her side momentarily to enter the bathroom only to come out with the little blue bag she practically carried her sanity in. Standing in front of her again, "Pills upon pills you lie to yourself." He opened every bottle then emptying it shamelessly. Colorful pills free falling mid-air only to plummet onto the carpeted floor.

"What's your point?" She swallowed hard trying to hold back the rising anxiety as she watched her pills spill onto the floor.

"Remember when you overdosed purposely to end your life? Or that episode you had a few years back when you trashed your entire place? Cecaniah just face it… you're a psychotic slut just like your pathetic mother Katheri-"

A hard slap filled the room strikingly like lighting breaking during a storm, instantly muting her manipulative fiance from saying more. Hesitation was nowhere near present when she lifted her right hand to strike him again. How dare he compare her to her mother. How dare he bring up the dark past she tried so hard to forget.

"I thought you were a better man, but I guess I was wrong. You've said enough and I refuse to let you talk down to me like I'm nothing. You don't know anything about me or the hell I went through as a child." C.C.'s blood boiled in wrath. The caged lioness inside ready to tear apart anything that threatens her further. "Yes, I shouldn't have said yes or gone behind your back. I admit I was wrong, but don't you dare bring up my darkest past and compare me to that woman!"

"Why not? Have you ever heard the phrase: Like mother, like daughter?" A sinister smirk played on his rich features. He knows he's in a wrong for doing this to her, but she deserves the pain she inflicted on him emotionally.

With strong hands he lifted the smaller woman into the air, receiving small beatings to his torso and kicks to his legs, screaming for him to let her go as he carried her to the bed. Carelessly throwing her onto it he quickly shadowed over her fragile being, pinning her arms up giving him complete dominance over her and sat on her hips so she couldn't move from underneath him.

"Get off of me Schneizel! Get off!" The green-haired woman shouted, bucking her hips to free herself.

"Tick...tock..your time is up. You can't run away, from the person you're meant to be." He whispered into her ear then all at once… her thrashing ceased. The angry man looked into her wide golden eyes that held fear and shock presently.

"How did-"

"Katherine really misses you Cecaniah."

Lighting struck her heart… there's no way that wicked woman misses her. The mother whom she loved dearly and trusted, but was hurt in trying to help her.

"Get off… I want you to leave." She calmly tried to hide the fear, but her cracking voice gave her away easily. Lelouch might know a lot about her and can easily fix her problems, but Schneizel knows everything about her destructive behavior. She tried so hard to overcome her personal demons and the man who promised to never bring up just threw it back in her face.

"As you wish." He disgustingly kissed her on the lips. "I'll see you later." Schneizel grabbed his things and left her apartment so that she can be swallowed back into the black hole she fought so hard to get out of. He knows what he did was completely unreasonably wrong and out of line… but this is what happens when you screw with the wrong man… no matter how much he may love her.

In the past he wouldn't have done this, but she was right about one thing. He's changed.. Turned into a wicked man to fulfill his selfish desires.

 **#**

With only the upbeat music playing on the radio and the endless landscape of trees and grassland as his only entertainment, Lelouch found himself extremely bored out of his mind. One thing he didn't like about long road trips was traveling alone. No one to talk to or listen as they go on and on about various subjects. He much rather have someone with him than listen to crappy music and being swept away in his thoughts.

Earlier that day after breakfast, he and the family hanged around for a while until it was finally time to say their goodbyes to each other. Suzaku and Euphemia leaving for their romantic getaway, Nunnally and Cornelia doing their own thing, and of course his parents will be enjoying their free time without a loud house.

Lucky them.

 _"What am I going to do?"_ Being pulled from his thoughts when his phone started ringing, Lelouch carefully without taking his eyes off the road searched his phone with a free hand until finding and answering it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Lelouch…"

"C.C.? What's wrong?" Immediately he felt himself worry by how low and strained her voice had been… as if… she's been crying.

"I-" she sounded out a wet sniffle. "Are you almost home?"

"I'm about an hour away from the city. Why, what's wrong?"

"Lelouch, I'm sorry that I haven't been completely honest with you; but I need your help. I don't want to do something stupid again."

 _"Again?"_ What did she mean do something again? What exactly did she do? "C.C., I'll be there soon so try to stay calm. Okay?"

There was a wall of silence between them.

"Okay…" Was all she said before the call ended abruptly on her part. Leaving Lelouch in confusion and consumed with worry. She didn't sound like she was having an anxiety attack so what could it be? She seemed fine when they were in his room this morning so- and then realization kicked him. His grip around the steering wheel tightened and jaw clenched out of anger.

"Schneizel… what did you do?"

 **#**

Hurried steps ran up the stairs of the apartment complex in a rush to get to her side; but when he stopped in front of her door he was immediately on alert after knocking a few times before trying the handle to see if it was unlocked. Finding that it was, he slightly cracked the door opened and tried calling her name. But didn't get an answer.

Cautiously entering upon pushing the door open, his blood turned icy cold at the sight. Lelouch certainly didn't expect to see what he came across.

Flipped furniture, scattered couch pillows, shattered glass, broken picture frames, everything about this screamed loud in his ears and brought back the gut-clenching memories of the topsy-turvy home caused by Katherine's attack on C.C.

Nervousness filled him easily becoming lightheaded as his pounding heart pounded even faster and harder against his chest.

"C.C.?" Lelouch swallowed all fear. Making his way carefully around broken glass and turned furniture trying to ignore the way his heart's beating erratically. His eyes darted around the apartment for her with soft calls of her name. The more he stared at the messy apartment and damaged furniture looking for her, the more he envisioned himself back into the hellish nightmare where he almost lost her.

Hopefully he's not too late... Why is always far away when she needed him the most?

After searching through a few rooms when he came upon her bedroom, it itself also feel victim to possible wrath. The bed sheets were strew haphazardly on the floor and broken decorations that matched the rest of her trashed apartment; but this time instead of heavy bloodstains on the floor, there were countless of empty prescription pill bottles that found it's place among the mess along with different colored and sized pills.

Looks like Schneizel was right about one thing, but right now that isn't what he needed to be thinking of.

Continuing his search, Lelouch's anxiety heightened frighteningly since there was only one room left he hadn't checked… the bathroom. Everything about the eerie deja vu atmosphere scared him immensely. What if he finds her like he did all those years ago?

Opening the door knob, "C.C.?" His voice coming out strained, "Are you in…here" He stared at her in shock. Clumps of green hair strewn across the tile floor that had also been painted with small droplets of blood… her life wasn't in danger, but- "C.C."

His amethyst eyes glued themselves onto her slouched sitting form on the floor before switching over to the silver scissors that were firmly grasped in her right hand. Her left index and middle finger slit fairly open allowing blood to spill freely in a small pool on her leg. Her life-filled eyes that'd become distant looked off into space.

His heart ached painfully now at how amazingly weak she'd become. Everything turning crystal clear on the fact that she had done this herself.

Finally sensing his presence C.C. looked up at him with tearful, red puffy eyes. Her cheeks dusted pinkish from crying so much. "Lelouch."

Whatever the thing was that's been growing inside her has finally snapped and broke her spirit completely. She lost herself completely and the woman who sat on the floor looking at him with pleading eyes like small child hurt him further.

He doesn't know how to help her

The broken woman watched as he walked closer to her before taking a knee in front of her, placing gentle hands on her shoulders releasing a sigh. Her golden hues connected his his sorrow amethyst, silently begging him to free her from the demons that dwells inside her darkness and fed on her deepest fear.

"C.C…. what did you do?"

* * *

 **AN:** _It's been forever since I last wrote for this story so I might be extra and I mean extra rusty. Because I will be busy within the next following weeks and I want to work on this story harder, the next update will be a long wait (sorry), but it's not just story of mine that will have to wait long for a next update. So don't worry, I'm not picking on this story or you all who reads this. Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter!_

P.S.S. Next Update will be on 4/28/17

(In case you want another reminder of the next update, it will also be posted on my profile/bio)

Thank you for this story's new favorites and followers!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! It really means a lot: **blackhellbutterfly** , **Guest** , and **Adri-ojousama**.

 **Last Edit: 3/19**

 **Thatsoneperson**


	14. In The Dark

**AN:** _Welcome back! It's a bit lengthy… but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! :)_

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: In The Dark**

* * *

He though he knew her... but maybe he doesn't after all.

Standing in the doorway her bathroom wearing an impassive look, Lelouch's amethyst hues traced the small frame of the green-haired woman who sat blankly on the messy bed. Holding a small cloth to her slit fingers, helping the bleeding stop, she stared off distantly. Lost in the daze of secrets she didn't want to share. Which at this point of time is rather frustrating for the one who cares so much about her. Taking a glance back at the huge clumps of green hair that's sprawled across the bathroom floor, Lelouch couldn't help but release a sigh in disbelief.

 _"She always had such beautiful hair."_

Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, he tried to expel all traces of anger before joining her on the bed.

"Let me see your hand." he spoke softly. Taking her hand in his then placed it in his lap to begin working on her accidental self-inflicted cuts. "You need to be more careful next time C.C... Heh, you're always putting me to work aren't you?" His joke fell flat when no reaction came from her, only looking down at their joined hands. A sharp pang that's laced with annoyance hit him hard. He's here trying to help, but ever since she stopped crying her mouth has been sealed shut. "C.C. are you ever going to talk to me?"

He looked at her sternly waiting for a reply; but when she gave him none, he turned away from her with a hopeless frown.

Keeping her silence she watched Lelouch disinfect her cuts with a gauze, applied medicine, then put on band-aids after. Removing her hand from his when he finished, she clasped them together in her lap feeling nothing but emptiness inside. Thinking back what happened now, how was she supposed to think rationally when Schneizel brutally extracted all the skeletons she locked in the closet and threw it back in her face?

Is it because what he claimed is true?

After Schneizel left, it didn't take long for her to be consume by her darkest fear. She didn't know what she was doing as she wrecked her apartment in full blown rage. And when she looked at the damage she caused, C.C. felt like her. When she stared into the mirror, C.C. saw her inside. But it was only when unwillingly cut all her hair off had she realized she became the very person she didn't want to be.

Like Mother, Like Daughter right? What a sick joke to her...

Broken in shattered pieces she called Lelouch because he has always been her anchor. He always lend a helping hand; but now that's he here at her aid, she's acting selfishly by telling him nothing. Terrified that he might treat her differently if he knew the truth. She want's to tell him but her voice refuses come out and reach him.

He's being left in the dark.

"C.C.," Lelouch gently cupped her cheek so he could turn her to face him. "Can you please tell me what happened? I want to help you more than anything, but I can't do that if you won't talk to me." The pad of his thumb brushing her soft skin affectionately. "We're friends C.C. We've always been honest with each other. So please-"

"Lelouch... Schneizel, he-" her voice shook, threatening tears now stinging her eyes. Her words vanished into the void as her throat tightened in hesitation. "Schneizel-"

When wet tears formed in her eyes, clouding her beautiful eyes, Lelouch girt his teeth in anger, his jaw clenching tight in trying to control his monster rage.

"Did Schneizel do this? Did he hurt you C.C.?" she lightly nodded her head yes. His body burned in anger's wake. All the forces of the universe wouldn't be able to stop him now if his brother had been here. _That bastard!_ What did he do? This is not her. The broken woman he's looking at now might reflect the hurt girl she once was, but this C.C. looks completely hopeless. Hopeless to the point where the world is her prison and her body is the shackles. "That bastard, when I see him."

Lelouch angrily raised from the bed to find him, but was stopped C.C.'s hand grabbed his.

"Don't. I don't want you to get involved with him, he didn't do anything."

"Are you seriously going to protect him?" His blood boiled in rage, snapping back his hand, "C.C. look at this mess!" he waved his arms around the disheveled room. "Look what he made you do to yourself C.C." Lelouch reached towards her, grabbing the jagged short strands of her messily cut hair. "It's crystal clear that whatever he did, he did so to intentionally hurt you. I know this because he warned me about it so why are you defending him when you just agreed that he did this? Look, C.C. I care so much about you, but if you're just going to fed me lies and protect him... I'm leaving."

"Then leave Lelouch! I don't want you here anyways!" C.C. shouted, standing up hastily to shove him roughly. "I made a mistake in calling you, I made a mistake in ever falling for you. You're just like him, you never care about how I am feeling!"

"That's not true! I go through shit because of you!" Lelouch stepped closer to tower over her intimidatingly in height. But nothing can falter the upset woman.

"No you don't Lelouch! You claim that you love me, but you can't truly love a person you don't know about." Tears flowed freely down her porcelain cheeks. All traces of meaningless anger diminished upon her feeling less than nothing. "There's a reason why you don't know the things that Schneizel does. I love and care for you so much, I'm so afraid that once I tell you… you'll push me away. That you wouldn't want anything to do with me because I'm turning into _her_."

Lelouch face dropped- his feelings hurt by her ridiculous assumptions.

"C.C… Is your thought of me so low that you think I'm just some shallow man?" Lelouch released all his anger with a hard breath. Meeting her saddened hues, he pulled her into a warm embrace, holding her tightly to show that he'll never let her go. "I'm not asking you to tell me those things if you're not ready, but Schneizel is hurting you. I don't know what's keeping you tied to him but it's time to let go. C.C. I'll never hurt you and you know it." The Witch's Warlock brushed away her silky bangs before lacing his fingers in her much shorter strands of hair that barely touched her shoulders. "I just want know how I can help you... please, tell me what's on your mind?"

"D-Do you think I look like her… like my mother?" She asked in a shaky whisper. Keeping her eyes locked with his, she desperately searched his pool of violets to see if there may be a clear cut answer… but there wasn't. His face stayed impassive, unreadable, it's not he's not some crystal ball she can look into.

As her heart beats to his own dispirited rhythm, her breath hitched when he cupped her cheeks, gazing at her fondly. Wanting to ground herself back to reality C.C. met him halfway for a kiss.

A sweet kiss that never changed it's meaning and always felt amazingly pleasing every time they did. She tasted a little bit like salt from the amounts of crying she did though it didn't bother him.

Just as long she doesn't revert back to the little girl she worked so hard to overcome.

Pulling away from her soft lips with a softer smile, Lelouch planted one more kiss on the forehead before meeting her gaze once more to answer her question.

"You're nothing like her. You are mischievous and beautiful. Just because you are her daughter doesn't mean you are her. You're a lot stronger that what you've become, and so it's time to stop holding onto what's keeping you down." He kissed her lips. "C.C… I just want to see you smile."

Not fighting the smile that joyfully graced her, C.C. pulled him back into a embrace. Burying her face against his chest, inhaling his lavender scent while basking in the warmth he always willingly offered. He's right, she needs to stop holding onto what's keeping her in the front line of misery. She needs to let Schneizel go. Not matter the uncalled million reasons that's keeping her.

"Lelouch?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things to you. I'm glad that you're here with me… I'm happy to hear that after everything, you're still my bestfriend."

"I was your friend first before I fell in love with you." He pecked her lips lightly. "How about we let this go for now and head out to get this masterpiece fixed." He lightly teased, tugging at her emerald hair.

Hearing her laugh brought him goosebumps. That's all he ever wants from her, to see her happy, to make her happy, he wants her to be free.

 **#**

 **Shirley:** _Hey Lulu… ur back in town right? Would you like to hang out tonight.. Or this weekend perhaps?_

 **Shirley:** _If ur busy I'll understand. :)_

"Shirley…" Taking a look at the customers in the salon who either waited or were already sitting in a chair getting their hair done, Lelouch started to feel rather guilty. He's been so caught up in this whole Schneizel drama that he almost forgot that he and Shirley still have a _thing_ going on… well at least to her knowledge. She's a great woman, but he's not the right man for her. Even if he didn't love C.C. he probably still feel the same way… maybe. "I should end this soon before things get worse."

Staring at the screen a little longer thinking of an appropriate response-

 **Lelouch:** _I'm a bit busy today, how about we get together tomorrow?_

Not taking long for the innocent beauty to respond-

 **Shirley:** _Sure! Just let me know when and where!_

 **Shirley:** _I'm excited to see you again Lulu! :)_

" _How am I going to break it to her? It's not like I'm going to flat out say, 'Hey I'm seeing C.C. so goodbye'. No that would really be messed up… she will probably hate me forever."_

"Texting your mistress?"

Lelouch looked up at the woman who stood before with him joyful smile adorning her features.

"In this case, you're the mistress." Lelouch's eyes clashed with her more lively ones. She came off as adorably cute when she clasped her hands behind her back with a small bite of her lip, swaying her body a little. "Did you do something new with your hair?" He chuckled a little, reaching for her wrist to give her hand a faint kiss. "You look really beautiful C.C."

"Oh, so you're saying that I was only pretty with long hair? Thank Lelouch, I'm touched." She giggled as she started to play with her new haircut.

Earlier after they cleaned her apartment decently, Lelouch took her to the salon to fix her oh so bad and very reckless hair cut. And in order for it to be properly _'fixed'_ they had to cut a couple more inches off. So now her hair is little above the shoulders, although the front of her hair still had some length to it.

"I'm not going to deal with your nonsense right now." Shoving the phone back into his pocket, Lelouch stood holding his arm out for her to take like the gentleman that he is. "Are you in the mood to eat something? It's my treat."

"Mmmm," she moaned a little too sensual. "I would love too. What about you? What would like to eat?" A Cheshire grin graced her cunning features, making the raven-haired man flush at her simple yet heavy implications.

"I see that you're back to your old self."

"I guess I needed some time away from home." C.C. tip-toed to plant a brief kiss on his cheek. "Help me feel better by taking me out." She tugged onto his arm in the direction out of the salon. She might feel a little more sane, but there are still bigger problems she knows they confront it today because if they did… Lelouch just might blow a gasket. He might seem cool and collected right now, but that's only a facade to hide the real wrath that's brewing inside his soul.

 **#**

"If you eat too fast you're gonna choke." Lelouch warned, watching C.C. almost distastefully as she hurriedly ate a fry, shoving it into her mouth before taking a bite out of her burger. The gluttons woman occasionally moaned in delight at how tasty her lunch is. Though not a moment after he heed her a warning she started to choke. "See, I told you."

Lelouch chuckled, passing over his water so she could wash down the food.

When she regained herself once more, "I only choked because you were staring too hard."

"Or perhaps because you eat as if you're in a eating competition."

"Not true."

Admiring how the sun beamed off her flawless skin through the large window they sat next to, he never truly realized just how much he missed hanging out with her. It seems like it's been forever since they last spent time together without someone intervening. For years he had been caught in his feelings for her and wished that he could call her his. But it turned out that he had her this entire time, it was only a matter of time before fate played in his favor… although it has a cruel way of answering him.

"C.C."

"Hmm?" The said woman finished her last fry before meeting his lively eyes.

The hopeless romantic reached across the table to hold hand hands in his. The engagement ring that once adorned her finger shortly was no longer present.

"I don't know about you, but I miss the days when life was simple. When we were kids and were allowed to make mistakes because it'll go away eventually." Lelouch lifted her hands to his lips, pressing firm kisses along her slim fingers. "I want to know what's hurting you… can you please tell me what happened? I promise I won't go off… right now is all about you and not my brother."

Letting out a soft sigh, "Lelouch-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but is there something else I could get for you two? More refills, desserts, our special pies for this month?" A young man with shaggy hair exchanged a look between the complicated friends. A thin smile plastered onto his face to stay confident and happy for a good service.

"No thank you, a check would be nice." Lelouch broke into a smile that matched the waiters.

"I'll be right on it sir."

"Give me a moment." Lelouch excused himself as he fished out his wallet. Meanwhile C.C. found herself gazing outside beautiful world.

A world that she found happiness in with her friends, and while she enjoys seeing the sun rise and fall… her mother is busy gawking miserably at white walls and pill capsules. No matter how much she despise the woman now… it's not fair that she has to be locked away in a mental facility… all alone with no visitors with the exception of Schneizel. Nobody to cares enough to spend a least a second with her. Her Aunt Sarah never has the time and she doesn't want to see her.

If she were in her position… would someone come and see her? How lonely must she be right now? Honestly if it wasn't oddly for her, she would've never met Lelouch or any of the friends she has now.

"C.C."

"Huh?"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah… Lelouch, is it alright if I stay at your place for tonight? I don't think I can go back right now." She slid out of the booth, double checking behind her before heading out the diner with him.

"No problem, I think you might have some clothes at my place but if not- Well you already know the way around my drawers."

"That is true my dear warlock… that is true."

"Meanwhile I still haven't be able to relax since I arrived here. I'm too busy looking out for you." Lelouch playfully flicked her on the nose in which he earned a small protest from her.

"That sounds like a personal problem Lelouch."

"Yeah, you're my personal problem C.C."

 **#**

Once they arrived at his apartment, Lelouch let out huge sigh, dragging his seemingly heavy body inside his bedroom before throwing himself on the large bed tiredly.

"I'm so tired!" He yelled into the pillow. Looking at C.C. who laid next to him a moment later once she changed out of her clothes and into his dress shirt. "How are you not tired after all the chaos you caused at the shopping mall?"

"Don't know, but that lady had it coming."

"You were always a trouble maker."

"Yeah and if Suzaku was here, he would agree that that woman had no right looking at me like that just because we kissed. She should've kept her smug look and comments to herself."

"I guess your right in a way. Though that doesn't give you a right to call her a disgusting-"

"No need to repeat, I know what I said."

Lelouch just smiled at the beauty. Even after hitting rock bottom, she still puts on a good show to climb her way back to the top.

After a late lunch, they spent the rest of the afternoon trying to unwind from the stressful situation by mindlessly strolling around town before find themselves at a shopping mall. At first it was going well, but when C.C. kissed him a little too passionately, a nearby woman freaked and called them out by saying they're too indecent. At first he was going to apologize for the PDA but C.C. went full blown anarchy and argued with the woman in what seemed like forever. It was a bunch of nonsense, it got so bad that they were eventually assisted out the store.

Seriously, what is he going to do with her. She's so unpredictable.

"I forgot how big and comfy your bed is." The beauty kicked off her shoes then slid underneath the warm sheets. Resting on her side to face him with a gleeful smile adoring her.

Although he wants nothing more than to pretend like there isn't a personal war going on, what she's been avoiding all day long eventually has to be talked about. It's his duty as not only a future lover, but as her bestfriend to understand and help her get through the hard times.

"C.C."

"Yes?"

He sat up looking down at her with a downcast frown. "It's been bugging me all day and I tried to be patient by giving you some space, but- I'm tired of waiting. You're beating around the bush and I can't help but feel like the bush. As your long-time friend I want to be here for you."

"You're really going to make me say it." C.C. mentally hit herself for dragging this out for far too long. Sitting up also, she added some space in between so she wouldn't have to see him do it if he has a bad reaction with what she's about to tell him. "Lelouch… after that day you found me wounded from my mother's infliction, you know I had Acute Stress Disorder for a while before just the anxiety right?"

Lelouch nodded his head yes, not really sure why she's repeating things he already knew about her. But he decided to listen to her instead of interrupting.

"I haven't really told anyone this, but after many nightmares I suffered from, I developed a fear I didn't want to happen. Growing up, my Aunt would always tell me how much I looked like my mother. I know she didn't mean anything bad by it, but deep down inside I want to tell her to stop. I wanted nothing to do with my mother after she just left me to die, and because I heard that phrase so many times… a fear of one day becoming her plagued me."

Lelouch's mouth gaped slightly open, realization hitting him hard in the chest. Sending harmful pangs in his heart.

"I-Is that why you asked if I thought you looked like your mother?" she nodded her head, looking down at the sheets in shame. "C.C., why would you ask in the first place? You're nothing like Kat-"

"Because when she was angry, she took it out on whatever was nearby including me. When she was upset she often cut her hair and dyed it brown. And the things she did… I did the same almost unconsciously. That's what you saw… it was all me."

"C.C.-"

"Lelouch the reason why I kept mountains of prescription pills is because it was my cushion just in case I became her. But in my darkest days where I felt like I couldn't turn to anybody as my anxiety and fear became overwhelming, I tried ending my life. Schneizel found me and was there to help empty my stomach before taking me to the hospital. After that… he promised to never mention it or tell anyone. As for the pills… I guess old habits die hard because I always kept them around no matter fear how lessened the fear became." C.C. glanced at Lelouch who wore an intensive look. Not really knowing how to take it, she continued- "Schneizel knew everything and used it against me in our argument because he knew how much I struggled with it."

"Why didn't you just tell me? After everything we've gone through, you didn't think that I would be there to help?" C.C. refused to meet his gaze, so taking the initiatives he scooted closer to her. Lifting a hand to prop her chin up, her cold demeanor was as transparent as it could be. Like crystal clear water. "I would never turn you away, don't you know that by now? C.C.-" Lelouch ran his fingers through her hair. "My thought of you will never change… I'm hurt that you didn't tell me this."

"Lelouch-"

"You don't have to explain. I understand. Just... if something ever pulls you back into darkness, don't ever be afraid in letting me know."

"Okay... I promise."

He kissed her briefly on the cheek. "I'm going to shower. Get some sleep."

The raven-haired man gave her one final kiss on the cheek before leaving the bed. Laying back down as she snuggled underneath the sheets once more, she watched him pull out a pair of boxers and a towel before retreating inside the bathroom.

A sense of loss and insecurity hit her harder than a ton of bricks. Looming over her like a dark shadow. The uneasy daunting feeling like she just failed the most important person in the world to her made her feel queasy. All these years they've been hopping around in circles around each other. If they'd just got together in the first place then none of this nonsense drama would be happening. If she only ended her engagement to Schneizel sooner. Then maybe they can be together with no worries about being caught or staying a hushed secret.

Hearing the shower spray start, C.C. kept her eyes glued on the bathroom door wondering about many what if's. They say that everything happens for a reason. This whole time, she's been sitting in the backseat watching Lelouch pick up her many fragmented pieces, dirtying his fingers in the process... just for her.

He's always been so loyal, loving, and kind. What has she given him in return?

Deciding that she wasn't going to wait for him, C.C. leap out of bed, grabbing a clean towel from where he kept them and slowly, very silently, entered the bathroom. Softly clicking the door shut, she set aside her towel on a rack. Noting that he still hadn't noticed her, a funny thought came to mind to scare him, but then again Lelouch can be so dramatic and kick her out instead.

Slowly undoing the buttons of his dress shirt she proudly wore, the fabric easily slipped off her frame once the translucent buttons were free from their latches. Slipping off her panties soon after, C.C. nervously brushed her hands through her hair. Attempt to look at herself in the mirror, but failed since it had been fogged due to the steam.

" _You got this… it's just a shower."_ Encouraging herself, C.C. opened the glass door and snaked herself inside.

Feeling a cool breeze hit his body, Lelouch quickly turned away from the shower head only to see C.C. idly stepping inside. "Uh… can I help you?"

"Yes." The green witch stepped closer to him, leaning up slightly to firmly kiss to his wet lips. But his lack of reciprocation forced her to end as soon as it started. "Is something the matter?"

"No, it's not that." Lelouch could feel a heated blush crawl onto his cheeks. The temptation to not look down becoming almost unbearable. "We uh- C.C. you're naked."

"And so are you. We've seen each other naked before." She took a peek down below his body with an amused grin gracing her lips. Her heart nervously racing at the sight before meeting his violet hues. His blush darkening when he caught sight of her staring.

"We've never seen each other this naked." Lelouch turned to the tiles. Yeah he may have seen her breasts before and images of naked women at school, tv, and so on. But he's never really been that intimate with a woman before. Clearing his throat hard to ease his tension, "I thought you were going to bed?"

"Initially... I wanted to be with you instead." C.C. admitted and Lelouch looked at her almost shockingly before switching to a smile.

"You're something else you know that right?"

Stretching out to hold her small waist, the honest man pulled his lover for a embrace. The water hitting his back as she shielded her from the warm sprays. Distractedly, feeling her naked body pressed against his had his mind running wild in the depths of passionate thoughts. He could feel her nipples prod against his chest which sent exciting chills throughout his body. The feeling is without a doubt sensual.

Sliding her hands along his back, she pulled him even closer. She wants to what he feels, wanted him to know that she'll never leave his side.

Pulling back slightly, their eyes connected shortly before meeting halfway in unison for an enduring kiss.

The steaming water along with the way her lips passionately moved against his had him feeling fuzzy. Giddiness coursed though him as his hands explored the new skin that's shamelessly exposed for him to touch. Dragging his fingers along her thighs, he dipped his hand in between her womanhood. Feathery touching her sex, sending electric shocks throughout her body. Especially with the way he's kissing her.

And as pleasing as it may be, the feeling didn't last long when stopped to touch her breasts.

Letting out a verbal hmph, C.C. mimicked his movements by tracing his thigh then reaching for his shaft. Lelouch throatily groaned softly as a solitary finger traced his member before wrapping her fingers around him, giving him a few drawn out pumps before abandoning him to thread her fingers in his midnight hair.

Breaking the kiss for air, "You're tease."

"Look who's talking." They both laughed, meeting for another kiss. When they pulled away for a second time, "Would you like me to wash your hair?"

"Aww, how very sweet of you." She teased.

Handing him the shampoo bottle she turned her back to him and waited patiently for him to start. Once he squeezed out enough, immediately the strong smell of jasmine and nature filled the air. Lelouch rubbed his hands together to evenly spread the shampoo, lathering her still surprisingly short hair. Although the reason it's cut is not good, he's somewhat oddly grateful that he did haven't to wash that long hair.

Seriously? How could she even deal with that much on a daily? Even he sometimes get tired of washing his own hair and it's way far shorter than hers.

The relaxing sensation as his scrubbing fingers massage her scalp almost put her to sleep. His hands were so soothing and worked finely in her hair. Once he was done they switched positions so that she could wash out the shampoo. Offering him the same treatment, she did the same in washing his hair. Even if he was being a jerk and laughed at her as she struggled shampooing due to his height, but eventually once he got his laughs out he lowered his height a little for her benefit.

Such a humorous man indeed. He always knew how to make her laugh and smile in the most simplistic ways. And for that—

She loves him for it.

 **#**

"As always feel free to wear anything you like." Lelouch informed as they exited the shower, kissing the small woman on top her head before hanging his towel. After a very rigorous wash session where he _tried_ touch her modestly, which he failed miserably as he was infatuated with her butt, they ended their showering on a high note feeling satisfied.

C.C. wrapped the towel around her body so it would stay as she dried her hair with another. Tossing into the laundry hamper when she was done, the woman made her way to his dresser. Although dressing for bed wasn't exactly what really wanted to do. Glancing over her shoulder where Lelouch sat at the edge of the bed drying his hair— C.C. bit her lip intently.

"Lelouch."

"Hmm?"

The raven-haired man looked up to see her standing in front still clad in the cotton towel. Small droplets of water ran down her skin, her eyes solely focused on his, sending another wave exciting chills throughout his body.

Stepping a little closer she undid her towel tantalizingly, exposing her all for him once more. Even if not just a moment before they were showering together, having him see her like this felt more exciting… more sensual… more erotic. And when his breath visibly hitched she took the opportunity to straddle his hips, purposely directing her center over his. The boxers he wore as their only barrier. Instantly his hands tingled in temptation to roam his hands on her freely. Her nakedness sending his heart racing on a whole different level.

"Lelouch." She cupped his cheeks, coaxing him into a sensual kiss. "Oh, Lelouch." C.C. lightly moaned kissing him further. Her heart pounded harder against her chest than it ever has done before. Butterflies rupturing in the pits of her stomach when she felt his fingers dance along the expanse of her back while gladly reciprocating the kiss. With each exposure he touched, it burned her skin delightfully, leaving behind a greater sense of wanting him to touch her even more. As Lelouch dragged his hands down the smooth arch of her back, he finally met the curve of her waist before firmly planting his hands. Taking that as her green-light, C.C. slowly began to grind against his groin. Provoking a low groan from him, rising his want to have her in every way possible frighteningly.

For him, he wants to make her moan in complete bliss and call out his name in need as he bury himself deep inside. Satisfying both their pleasures.

Regretfully pulled away from her sweet mouth-

"C.C. I don't think—"

"Shhh, Lelouch you second guess too much." She quickly silence all his doubts when she lured him in for another kiss, allowing Lelouch to let his desires to play for him.

Kissing her fervently he probed his tongue in her warm captivates, not giving her the opportunity to grant permission as his warm tongue swivel inside. Stroking her's with his, they fought for dominance in a heated dance all the while making sure she kept moving against him. C.C. might not be doing much per his arousal, but she's driving him insane with desire. A sense of pride boosted his confidence when her heightened arousal damped his boxers where she moved to her own accord faster against the bulge, his member hardening fast at the pleasing feel of her.

C.C. whimpered throatily, not daring to pull away from their heated dance when he kissed her harder. Becoming a little frustrated that his boxers were becoming an nuisance, she tried to keep the feeling at bay as she ran her hands up and down his naked torso. Occasionally teasing him by brushing his nipples before wrapping her arms around his neck. Lelouch may not be the most fit person in the world, but to her his body is perfect the way it is.

In a quest for more satisfaction, Lelouch closed the distance between their bodies and flipped their positions onto the bed, moving higher so that her head rested comfortably on a pillow.

Being gifted a small kiss on the lips from him, C.C. felt his warm tongue languidly lick her neck, giving it a small bite before roughly sucking on the juncture. Her pulse quickened, her body unconsciously reacting as she bucked her hips against his hips in need to feel him. The lust to have him overwhelmed her, she wants to feel all of him, wants him to all to herself selfishly, and most of all she wants him have his way with her as he pleases. Crazy how he barely touched her and she's already feeling extremely horny. So unlike her, who would've thought she'd feel this desperate to have him.

Releasing her pulse, Lelouch gave a wet kiss to the soon to be bruise, a marking to show that tonight she is his. All his and nobody else.

Trailing heavy kisses against her collarbone, he slowly moved down in between the valley of her breasts, listening as her soft whimpers come out in ragged breaths. Kissing the top of one, his greedy hands fondled her ample breasts gently. His hands squeezing the softness strongly, rubbing them in small firm circles. The rising peaks of her nipples only set fuel to the fire that is his lust for her. Lelouch watched her eyes flutter shut, her mouth gaping slightly in a quiet moan. Turning to her right breast, he leaned in, teasingly clamping the taut nipple between his teeth before giving testing a stroke with his tongue.

"Lelouch…"

Pleased with her response, he brought his mouth to her nipple, sucking the peak while firmly massaging the lonely breast. Her moans were small rewards, her chest arching against his mouth in the need to feel more. More of his sly ministrations. C.C.'s control was starting to slip as his careful yet seemingly rough touches had her mind go in a haze. A sheet of fog that won't be going away, a cloud that only took her higher and higher.

Switching over to the adjacent breast, Lelouch gave the same treatment as the other before abruptly stopping with a wet pop. Without a doubt, there's no hiding that she's enjoying herself. The raven-haired man studied hard at the beauty, at the way her cheeks flushed and the way her body heaved for air. Tonight he plans to pleasure her until she's completely spent… but in all honesty… he doesn't really know how since he actually never gotten this far before. The knowledge he gained from school or even hearing stories from his male friends couldn't fully prepare him on how to actually do it. Learning and hearing stories is quite different when you're actually in the situation. He might appear confident now, but deep down inside he's nervous as hell. She's an experienced lover and he doesn't want to disappoint by his severe lack of experience.

"C.C... do you want me to touch you?" he hotly asked, a smirk forming when she nodded slightly, keeping her eyes locked with his, only this time, her golden hues filled with deep passion. Trailing a solitary finger down her flat stomach then taking a hand to rub her thighs soothingly. "Where do you want to be touched?" He kissed the scar underneath her left breast with loving affection. "Here?" he teasingly licked her abdomen before kissing it. "What about here?" Lelouch daringly moved lower, the bulge inside his boxers starting to strain painfully as he spread her legs wide, presenting her already wet sex to him. Hooking her legs over his shoulders when he rested on his stomach, he kissed in between her thighs, feeling her twitch a little in anticipation. Looking up to meet her gaze one last time, he gave a final smirk. "Or, maybe you'd like it here."

"Lelouch, wai— Ah!" C.C. moaned undoubtedly loud, her lower back arching when his tongue stroked her folds, lapping at the hidden bundle of nerves, tasting her all over. "Ah—" she weaved her fingers through his ebony locks, silently telling him that whatever he's doing felt amazing. Feeling at how he was hesitant at first, she encouraged him as he continued to pleasure her in all the right places. He alternated between prodding her glistening entrance with his tongue before lightly biting her folds then going back to give her hidden nerves attention. The feeling he was giving her is far too complicated to take in at once. She has never felt this good before, never had the luxury of being treated. Lelouch experimented and as he did, he took notes on what she liked depending on how loud her whimpers became or what made her buck for more. Lelouch then trailed a stray hand to reach for her breast, pinching the pink bud to help in heightening her arousal, making her whimper even louder.

"Oh, Lelouch… that feels soo good."

Raising his body slightly off the bed while tending to her, with mild difficulty when his erection became too hard to stay restricted in boxers, he hooked his thumb into the waistband, moaning as he continued to lick clean her flowing juices. Freeing his arousal, it sprang free from the article before Lelouch tossed it aside randomly. Taking a look at C.C. again, her cheeks were even redder, breathing even heavier, and her eyes were shut tight as one of her hands knead the opposite breast while the other clinched onto the sheets tightly. This sight is truly priceless, and hearing her moan almost wantonly while her hips rocked against his mouth as he tasted her erotic sweetness... he knew he would love to do this again to her really soon. He can't deny how his heart raced or how bolts of lighting shocked him just by watching her lose herself in euphoria.

It was almost too perfect. A fantasy that came to life.

Giving himself a few much needed strokes for his yearning member, he closed his eyes to indulge in her pleasure further. Taking his hand to spread her folds even more for show, Lelouch easily slipped two fingers inside her warmth, while at the same time giving her clit a hard suck.

"Oh yes… yes don't stop… Ah that's good... oh very good."

C.C. whined wantonly, her heart raced so fast she was afraid that it might combust. She truly never felt this horny before, she's almost embarrassed by how needy and loud she sounded, but she can't help it when he's making her feel so good. Her sex throbbed desperately, rocking her hips to the rhythm of his fingers as he fingered her relentlessly. Hitting her g-spot every time with each bent of his fingers as his mouth continued alternating between suckling and flicking his tongue at her clitoris. At first she knew he was hesitant but now that he's more sure of himself, she knew for a fact that he's going to bring her complete bliss. Every stroke of his fingers had her walls clamping around them in need, every moan he gave- vibrations sent directly to her core. The pits of her stomach coiling tight as her mind turned into complete mush, the primal desire to chase after her orgasm overtook her, and then—

"AH! L-Lelouch, Oh yes Lelouch!"

C.C. shouted for the world to hear. Her back arched off the bed, hands holding tight on the sheets, her body thrashing and trembling unabashedly as she continued to cry out her abrupt release. Probably the most explosive, intense, best orgasm she ever had. Lelouch groaned not missing a single drop of her sweet womanhood as she rode out her release. Then slowly his firm licks and pumps of his fingers came to a stop. His shaft throbbing overwhelmingly as her inner walls clamped tightly around his fingers. Smiling to himself when he looked at her once more as she laid there like jello, he gave a final kiss to her glistening sex before sliding his fingers out of her warm center.

"Sated yet?" He teased rubbing his hands along her creamy thighs. The smell of her arousal high in the air.

"Are you sure you've never been with a girl before?" She breathlessly asked.

"Positive." he seductively kissed up her body. "You're the only one I ever wanted." The young man kissed her lips sweetly, dipping his tongue in her mouth for a sloppy makeout before he pulled away, replacing his lips with the fingers that was once inside her and dived them into her mouth. C.C. blissfully accepted, sucking on his fingers, erotically tasting herself. Not expecting her to actually do it, his cock twitched at the sight, keeping his eyes on either her golden orbs or mouth as she licked his fingers clean.

Moaning seductively, C.C. ran her hands down her body, touching herself sexily, before she took hold of his needy member and stroked it to mimic the movements of her tongue. Lelouch outwardly groaned, imagining her tongue on him instead of his fingers. Lightly thrusting into her hand, he then pulled his fingers out to indulge her in for another heated kiss, then suddenly the room spun when she flipped their positions.

Swiftly straddling his hips in dominance.

C.C. reached in between them, stroking his shaft once more, spreading around the precum that started to seep from the slit of the head.

Directly placing her wet center on his erection, she idly grind against him.

A deep growl escaped past his lips at the new sensation, it's far better than what he could ever bring himself in the past. Keeping his attention where they were joined, his heart sped as his erection easily slipped in between her slits, wetting his shaft with her arousal, tauntingly moving slow as she also added to his pleasure by rubbing the sensitive head of his shaft.

"C.C… I-I don't have any condoms." He blurted and all she did was give him a smile. Enjoying how willingly he gave himself to her.

Snaking her hands up his chest, she cupped his cheeks giving him a small kiss. "Next time… have some nearby." she giggled kissing him even more, picking up the pacing of sliding her sex against his. "Too bad I'm not on birth control, otherwise this would've been your lucky day." Lelouch gripped her hips moving her more fluidly against him to match his bucking hips.

"Ah… C.C. What should we do?"

"I want you really bad—" She suddenly grabbed his member, teasingly rubbing the weeping head against her entrance before easily sliding it inside her sheathe. "Ah... I don't know if you can handle it though. Can you pull out on time?"

"Fuck..." Lelouch tossed his head back, letting out a moan at the definite new feeling. C.C. felt so warm, soft, and tight, her walls clenched around him unforgivably. He's grateful that she's moving slow because right now he feels as if he could come at any moment. After she moved for them both for a while, he chased away all rational thoughts as her warmth around his member consumed him. And almost instinctively when he felt okay to continue, he started thrusting inside her.

"Lelouch… does that feel good?" she moaned. He filled her so nicely she didn't want to tease him any further by pulling away. Initially that was her plan, to give him a sneak peek to what he is missing, but hell… this feels too great to stop now. His length and girth were perfect for her, everything to her liking. "Do you- Ah, do you like it Lelouch?"

C.C. closed her eyes when his thrusting matched his eagerness, she bounced and rode his manhood like this was the only time they get to have each other.

"C.C. you feel so good. So good... soo- Ah... C.C."

He ram his cock inside a little harder, trying to pace himself, but she just felt so damn good. Everything he ever thought about what it was like to be with her was far greater than what he could imagine. For certain the enchanting beauty was enjoying herself as she continuously moaned, firmly planting her hands against his chest as she lost herself in their unison pleasure. Her body flushed hot, her cheeks blushed crimson, even her hair looked like a mess as some strands wetly clung onto her from sweat. Although he's not one to judge because he's almost certain that he looked the same.

Holding back his groans, he watched her ample breasts bounce as she rode him hard, tossing her head back slightly moaning towards the ceiling, and every time they met when he thrust back inside hastily, their skins slapped wetly. Creating another sound that filled the room besides their moans and groans.

"Mmmm, Lelouch harder." She whined as her hand urgently touched her clit in fast circles. "Lelouch you feel so good…yes Lelouch… yes, yes, yes….. Ah!"

C.C. had another orgasm, much faster than usual yet more intensive than the first.

Listening to her moans while watching her reach bliss on top as her walls clamped onto him even tighter before, it quickly brought him over the edge. There's just no way he can last any longer. His thrusts were losing synchronicity and the familiarity of his own release made itself known… loud and oh so very clear.

"... C.C. I'm so close." His thrusting turned erratic when her walls pulsated around him… "C.C. I-I'm about to cum."

The woman pulled what energy she has left and briskly removed herself off of him, uncouthly taking him in her mouth. She should feel ashamed at how vulgarly dirty she's being as she bobbed her head, utilizing her hands with one rubbing the base of his shaft where he mouth couldn't reach while the other went to massage his sac. Swishing her tongue frantically she drove him even closer to his foreseen release. With Schneizel she was not as eager or as excited compared to when she is with him. Having sex with Schneizel is completely different like two worlds apart than it was having sex with Lelouch.

Lelouch watched his member disappear in her mouth over and over and then— his hand reached for her head, coaxing her to keep moving as his back slightly arched in tension as he came. His release hit him hard, his heart dangerously fluttering fast. All throughout his body, bliss washed over him. C.C.'s mouth continued prolonging his release as she took on all his load. Just like what he had done to her earlier, she slowed down into a stop. Sucking the tip sexily before pulling away from him, swallowing his thick warm seed while watching him pant heavily. Lost in euphoria with a silly smile on his face.

"Is that better than your hand Lelouch?"

"Shut up. Must you ruin my moment?" He smiled.

Lelouch tugged on her arms to pull her in a passionate kiss. The idea of him tasting himself dawned on her greatly which oddly excited her. Heck… he made her taste herself so why not do the same. When they broke apart they laid on the bed side by side, both very sweaty and slightly sticky. Neither expecting this event to happen anytime soon nonetheless actually take place. But either way… they're both happy it actually happened.

"Lelouch?"

"Yeah?" He gathered what energy he had to turn off all the lights before joining her back in bed.

"Do you want to know who's better out of you and Schneizel?"

Lelouch's eyes widened distastefully. "No thank you I rather not. Thanks for putting that idea in my head now." He pouted child-like.

"I'm just playing with you Lelouch… you need to lighten up." C.C. placed a few absent kisses on his shoulder blades before snuggling against his chest. "Goodnight Lelouch."

"Goodnight…"

A thick wall of silence formed in between, taking a moment pass and then—

"Am I better than him?"

"I thought you didn't want to know."

"Well now I'm curious."

"Don't worry about it." she kissed him on the lips. "Goodnight Lelouch."

"You're definitely a witch."

"But I'm your witch."

They both laughed a little and talked a little longer before finally succumbing to sleep.

 **#**

What felt like mere thirty-minutes of sleep when it's actually been hours, C.C. abruptly roused from slumber. Taking in her surroundings, remembering that she's at Lelouch's place, she glanced over her shoulder to see that the raven-haired man was still sound asleep snuggling underneath the sheets. Plotting her head back onto the pillow, she reached for her phone that sat on the bedside table to check the time.

" _4:18am… it's a lot earlier than I thought it was."_

Letting out a yawn she was about to set her phone back down to join the man next to her in slumber when realized that she has text messages from Schneizel a few minutes ago. He has the weirdest times of texting her, but after what happened… she didn't expect for him to reach out to her so soon.

Opening the messages she read—

 **Schneizel:** _Hello my love, hope you are feeling better because I do. :)_

His words twisted her stomach to the point of disgust.

 **Schneizel:** _Come by my house tomorrow afternoon…. We have a lot to talk about._

Looking back at Lelouch, this confrontation is bound to happen. If she truly wants to end this feud between not just her and Schneizel, but between brothers… then she might as well face it head on tomorrow.

 **C.C.:** _Fine, I'll see you tomorrow._

Before she even had the time to set her phone down— her blood ran cold when he quickly responded back. _"What kind of sick joke is he trying to pull?"_

 **Schneizel:** _Good, I'll see you soon._

 **Schneizel:** _Oh, tell Lelouch I said goodnight. I'm certain you're with him. Aren't you Cecaniah? ;)_

 **Schneizel:** _Sweet Dreams_

* * *

 **AN:** _My apologies for the slight delay. I had two different versions for this chapter and I struggled on which one to do… I just hope I picked the right one. I wrote a one-shot smut not too long ago and with what feedback I got (thank you), I felt a little comfortable writing it now. I know it's not perfect, but I did do my best. So hopefully you enjoyed it somewhat. That being said, what did you think of this chapter? Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter._

P.S.S. Next update will be on 5/26/17

Thank you for the new **favorites** and **followers**!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!: **AcerVentus672** , **blackhellbutterfly** , **Guest** , and **ShiroHyUchi**.

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 **Thatsoneperson**


	15. Two Kings, One Queen

**AN:** _Welcome back! Sorry as usual for being late, I have no reasonable excuse other than I got distracted. XD I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)_

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Two Kings, One Queen**

* * *

Soft moans escaped past her luring lips, her cool breath tickling the shell of his ear, and her mind long lost— having turned into a melted puddle as she continues to lose herself yet again in the grasp of bliss, in the sense of euphoria.

Threading her lithe fingers in his silky ebony hair, C.C. pulled her lover in for a passionate kiss, matching the sensual movements of his gentle thrusts as their tongues met in a dance. Even though it was to be expected that once Lelouch had a taste of what it's like to have sex, he would want more, but she would've never guessed that he'd be so eager to the point that he would get up early in the morning just to buy a box of condoms.

As adorably impatient he may seem, she's glad that he did.

What started off as slow kisses along her naked back to her neck and rousing her awake, quickly turned into a second round of intimacy. Here in the early rising morning as he indulges in both his and her's pleasure. She honestly never felt so happy and oh so very loved. Lelouch took gentle care of her and learned even more on what she liked. Already, she can tell that he's going to be more of a passionate lover…

Very opposite of Schneizel.

"C.C." he called in a whisper, pulling away trying to catch his breath as hers mingled with his. Her eyes clouded with lust like it had been last night, but somehow it's different. "You're so beautiful…"

Lelouch sloppily planted kisses along her neck, wrapping his arms tighter around her frame when his pace picked up small speed. A curious hand glided up her flat stomach before hungrily kneading her breast. Squeezing in small circles with the occasional pinch of her nipples.

"Lelouch." she lightly moaned, tracing her hands down his back. "I still can't believe you went out early to buy condoms." C.C. giggled, softly moaning in his ear when the familiar faint feeling in her belly of bliss started to stir.

"I didn't feel like waiting… I knew I had have you again." he groaned, pumping into her warm-wet center a little harder. "I'm so glad we didn't do this at my parent's house."

"Why not, afraid of getting caught?"

"No, because I don't think I would've been able to keep my hands off of you." He lightly bit her shoulder, provoking another moan from the green witch before he quickly pulled out and swiftly turning her over so that she was on her hands and knees. Holding onto her hips, he entered her again from behind, but this time— faster and harder than before.

"Oh—" C.C. whined, moving her hips back to met every one of his thrusts. "Lelouch, you feel so good."

Lelouch groaned more audibly, his breathing hitching, and heart erratically beating the more he lost himself. Briefly shutting his eyes to chase away his approaching release, he then leaned forward, one hand firmly supporting his weight as the other cupped her chin so he could turn her face towards him and sweetly kiss her. His pace never wavered, their tongues lashed at each other in a heatedly, and all rational thought had officially slipped from their foggy minds.

Pulling away from his lips, C.C. closed her eyes as the familiar feeling started to become too much to hold back. Dropping down to her forearms she tightly gripped onto the bed sheets and moaned as he relentlessly pounded in her. Her heart sent in a frenzy— ready to explode at any moment.

Breathing harder, Lelouch raised his body once more and dragged his hands across the expanse of her smooth back then to her hips where he tightly gripped. Without out doubt he can tell she's coming close by the way her center tightly contracted around his length and the way she moaned a little louder, but then again it's only a matter of time before he—

"Oh, C.C."

"Lelouch, I'm about to come."

"M-Me too." Lelouch quickly said then hastily reached down in between her legs and rubbed her hidden bundle of nerves in fast and firm circles. "Ah… you feel amazing. So tight and warm. It's… it's— Oh, yes." Rocking into her a few more times, his rhythm lost synchronicity. Thrusting into her one hard and final time he succumbed into a blinding release. Tossing his head back softly, his jagged breaths meeting the air.

"L-Lelouch." C.C. continued to move since he had frozen once his orgasm raked him. She prolonged his release a little longer until she met her own in a wanton moan. C.C. had to remove his hand away from her center when the pleasure became too much and electrified her senses.

After a moment of bliss, C.C.'s body shook a little and became weak. When he pulled his limp member out, her body relaxed and fell back onto the mattress. Feeling bubbly inside as if she were on cloud nine. Collecting himself, the raven-haired man removed the condom, tied it up, and tossed in the trash bin by her bed before flopping onto his back and releasing a huge sigh.

"That was really good. Don't you agree?" C.C.'s smile radiated.

"Very much so."

She leaned over to kiss her lover on the cheek before resting her head on his sweaty chest.

"Y'know, this might've been the most active I've seen you without tiring easily." A smirk played along her lips when a fresh blush dusted Lelouch's cheeks. "Perhaps sex is the only act you'll put your heart and soul into."

"Not true, I put my heart and soul into a lot of things."

"Physical activity wise."

"Dealing with your shenanigans is both a physical and mental activity. You're a very complicated woman to handle without stress."

"If that's true, then I think you fell in love with the wrong woman." Presenting a coy smile, C.C. kissed him lightly on the lips then snuggled back against him. Listening to his steady heart beats that was probably once out of control. Feeling his hand play with the strands of her now short hair, an image of Schneizel suddenly passed through her memory.

It's bound to happen, she knows she has to face the demon in disguise.

"Lelouch?" He hummed a response, pulling her naked body even closer against his. "I'm going to see Schneizel today. He asked to see me and—"

"Are you serious?" Lelouch sat up, looking down at the woman next to him in a hard stare. "Why are you going to see him? Hasn't he caused you enough trouble?"

"That's exactly why." she sat up, pulling the blanket with her to cover her nudity. "You and I can't be together unless this is over and done with. Technically he and I are still engaged, no matter how far apart we've grown. I don't know why you're acting surprised."

Lelouch swallowed his pride, choking back the words to convince her to not go and make her stay instead. But C.C.'s right… she's his brother's fiancee and he's still plays the part of the 'other man' in her life.

How did they drown themselves in this big fat mess? They've already dug themselves a deep hole. C.C.'s troubles are even bigger now that she mentally lost herself and can't bounce back as fast. She may seem fine now, but he's known her long enough to know she's not okay. There's something gnawing at her… something he doesn't understand.

"C.C… when are you seeing him?"

"I plan to leave around noon."

"Alright, I'm coming with you."

"What? No, that's not a good idea."

"Why not, he's my brother."

"Lelouch, I don't—"

"I'm not going to let him hurt you again C.C." he said sincerely. Her eyes widening and her heart faintly fluttering. Lelouch scooted closer to her and easily pulled away the blanket she was holding against her chest to touch the roguish scar underneath her left breast. "As a friend, I've let you down terribly once before." he gently traced the lines of her scar and his eyes softened when the memory of almost losing her dawned on him. "And as a man who loves you, I failed to be there and didn't see your pain."

"Lelouch."

"I'll admit, if it weren't for Schneizel saving your life back then— you wouldn't be here with me… and if only I was man enough back then to tell you how I really felt, then you and I wouldn't have to go behind everyone's back and love each other in secret." his fingers threaded in her short emerald hair. "You're not a secret to be kept in the dark C.C. You're more than that, you deserve better. So let me come with you."

"What if I say no?"

"Then I'll follow you." Lelouch pressed his forehead against hers, cupping both her cheeks before landing a peck on her soft lips. "I don't want to stay on the sidelines any longer. I'll be there when you fall C.C. You're too important to me."

"Sometimes you make me sick with how easily you become prince charming."

"Is that a yes?"

"I don't need another prince charming, Schneizel has that role." Lelouch's faced mapped out annoyance and C.C. giggled. "I'm a Witch and you are my Warlock remember? It's too late to switch sides now."

"Why of course… you're absolutely right."

Lelouch coaxed the mischievous woman on her back, quickly moving in between her creamy thighs and started planting random kisses along her abdomen, breasts, and neck before he finally reached her tantalizing lips. Enjoying the small passion of bliss, C.C. tugged on the back of his hair to break the kiss.

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Breakfast? You're really thinking about breakfast at a moment like this?"

"Actually no, I was thinking about Pizza. But I figured that it's off the table of asking since you're against eating it in the morning."

"Wow, I'm glad to see that you're thinking about me for once." He said sarcastically.

"I always think of you and besides…" she reached down in between and took his hardening member in her hand and gave him a few luxurious strokes. "I know you're doing a lot more than innocently thinking of me." C.C. giggled and Lelouch let out a soft groan.

"Is that a bad thing?"

He sexily smiled and C.C. could feel her body flushing entirely. Swiftly pushing him onto his back, she teasingly bit her lip and lured him a hot kiss before lowering further down, sucking his neck, kissing down his unfit torso, and all the way to his groin as she caressed his thighs soothingly. Taking his shaft that stood for attention, she giggled at his eagerness when it twitched in her hand.

"Hmm, it might be a bad thing now." Her thumb circled the head and Lelouch's breath hitched, his eyes focused intently on her.

"Why?" he released the breath he didn't know he was holding as he watched her slowly take him whole into her mouth. Her overbearingly warm and wet mouth that had his heart and mind soaring. "Why is it a bad thing?"

Lelouch mentally slapped himself for speaking because next thing he knew, she slipped him out of her mouth and a cheshire grin madly graced her lips.

"Because I don't feel like it." C.C. gave him a wink and he knew he was in trouble. Easily getting off the bed she started making her way towards the bathroom. "You're free to finish yourself off, I just thought it would be nice to give you a boost."

 _That tease!_

"C.C., where you going?"

"To take a shower obviously." The sly woman helped herself to his dresser by pulling out a few clothes and grabbed a fresh new towel all the while trying to ignore the hilarious look he wore on his face from shock. "No disturbances plea— Hey!"

The witch let out an honest laughter when Lelouch picked her up and started carrying her bridal style.

"You're not gonna play those tricks on me C.C."

"Boo-hoo, I thought for sure I was going to catch you in the act again." She pinched his pinked cheeks, her crude reference from all those years ago when she walked in on him will apparently never die down, she'll always find a way to bring it up and embarrass him.

"You're a cruel woman."

"Ask me if I care Lelouch."

They both laughed as he carried her to the shower where they found themselves doing a lot more than showering most of the time.

 **#**

The entire ride filled with uneasy silence. While Lelouch's mind filled with negative feelings that were bringing back the boiling anger he had before, C.C. did everything in her power to stay calm and not let this man get to her. Keeping in mind that she has Lelouch beside her, she knew she would be safe with him around to help, but was it really wise to bring him here?

Especially since all of this started because of her strong feelings for him.

They might be here to end things officially so they can move on together, but there's something nagging her. A big puzzle piece that she's missing. Is she about to place down the wrong piece or is it actually that easy to escape from Schneizel's scorching grasp once he had his fun?

"C.C."

"Huh?"

"We're here."

She followed his gaze up ahead and sure enough, they were here. In his driveway, parked outside his small mansion. Surely the man can afford a bigger home, but he chose to not show off how much money he makes from the family business. Now that she think of it, Lelouch doesn't have to live in that apartment of his either. He has tons money that his family gives him monthly, but for whatever reason, he rarely touches it.

Probably because he prefers to earn his livings and not rely on his financial benefits.

"Hey—" Lelouch shut off the engine of his car before taking her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Not really, but there's no other choice Lelouch." Pulling her hand from his, they both got out of the car and walked towards the front door. And even though the walk itself was pretty short, it felt eternally long for her as her heart continuously pounded hard against her chest and pulsed in her ears.

Approaching the door with ease, the tension in the air felt like they just walked themselves into a trap. Like a mouse about to be caught in a trap that snaps back.

When she rang the doorbell a couple of times along with a few knocks, she never thought that a simple act could be so difficult to do.

"Lelouch we're here to talk. I don't want anything going off between you and Schneizel."

"C.C. I'm—"

"I need your word Lelouch. You're not going to upset me now, are you?"

His amethyst eyes glanced over and met her golden hues with intensity. He doesn't want to make her upset, but he can't promise her that he'll keep his raging anger completely under control.

"I don't know if—"

The door opened and revealed the tall blond-haired man with a smug look written all over his features. His superiority and rich class are easily showcased through his extreme confidence. His eyes never losing dominance.

"Ah! Why isn't it C.C. and my snake little brother." Bitterness played off his silver tongue, keeping his composure relaxed and inviting. "I'm certainly glad to see you both here." Schneizel stepped closer to C.C., easily invading her personal boundaries and ran his fingers through her hair. "I like your new haircut C.C. Though I think it looked better when it was long and enchanting. You were so beautiful, you looked nothing like your mother with long hair… am I right?"

"Don't touch me." C.C. brushed away his hand in complete disgust. "You're the one who did this."

"Ah-ah… don't start blaming me for your problems Cecaniah. I never did or say to cut your hair." He reached out for her again, this time caressing her cheeks wickedly.

"Don't touch me."

"Katherine's right you know, you are spitting image of her."

"Schneizel, stop." she pushed his hand away, but he only brought it back to send chills down her spine.

"You're quite a disappointing masterpiece I must say."

"Can you stop?" C.C. tried shifting to get away from him, but he only got closer. Like an anaconda wrapping tight around it's prey, she's being strangled with his words.

"What's wrong Cecaniah? What are you afraid of?" He leaned in closer and smirked when he could feel her body tense out of uneasiness.

Sensing her reluctance by how uncomfortable she's feeling, Lelouch grit his teeth in anger. Anger that continuously boiled inside him this entire time, and not able to keep his composure, he slapped Schneizel's hand away.

"Can't you hear? She said to not fucking touch her."

C.C. eyes widened and Schneizel's grin spread in pride of his little brother's defiance.

"Look who's talking. Lelouch, I know you know how to respect another man's woman when she is with him, especially if she is engaged or married… but that never stopped you from touching." Schneizel stepped away from C.C. to tower over his brother in amazing height. "Surely father raised you better than that, yet here you are with the audacity to tell me to not touch my fiancee."

"If you care for her like you claimed before then you should shut your mouth and stop screwing around with her."

"But I'm not the one who's currently screwing her, am I?" Lelouch's demeanor changed drastically in irritability which only fueled his brother's fire. "Are you interested in those kind of women little brother?" he motioned his head towards C.C. who impassively stared at the unfolding scene. "Do you like sleeping with her Lelouch? Do you like fucking an insane slut who can't decide which brother she truly loves? After all she—"

"Shut up you fucking bastard!"

The last of Lelouch's temperament and anguish violently snapped inside him and blinded him in range. Overpowered with strength and adrenaline, he lost the ability to control his moments when he took a hard jab and punched Schneizel in the face. Making the towering man step a few feet back from the powering blow.

Recovering from the state of abrupt shock quickly, Schneizel ignored the pain and grabbed Lelouch by the shirt, pulling him inside the house before drawing back an arm and punched him in the face. Making Lelouch fall backwards on the marble floor.

"Look at you being all rebellious." he straddled Lelouch's hips and punched him again. "I don't like to fight, but you gave me no other choice." Lelouch, unable to move due to his brother's weight, started to throw punches also. Landing a few on him while he himself had received the same.

Meanwhile, C.C. still stood outside in complete disappointment. Here they are, two brothers brawling on the floor over two different reasons. Lelouch is defending her while Schneizel is only fighting him for some kick of amusement.

They're both being childish.

Walking inside calmly, C.C. closed the door behind her and looked back at the scene of two brothers stupidly fighting. Amazingly somehow Lelouch managed to find his way on top and managed to keep Schneizel at the bottom.

"Lelouch, enough." she stared as they continued. "Lelouch, that's enough." C.C. said a little more sternly and got frustrated he didn't stop. Clenching her teeth, "Lelouch, I said that's enough!" she got closer and forcefully pushed Lelouch's shoulder to get his attention and when he came back, she pulled him off of Schneizel who just smiled ever so happily with a busted lip.

"C.C.—"

"What the hell is wrong with you Lelouch?" she shoved him hard. "You're here to support me, not start a pissing contest."

"What do you mean what the hell? He was making you uncomfortable, he called you a slut C.C. Doesn't that bother you? He shouldn't speak to you like that, I was not going to let him think it was okay."

"But you didn't have to start a fight!" She shouted, shoving him hard with each word before slapping him strikingly hard across the face. "You're only making things worse for yourself. Can't you see that he's enjoying this? He's playing you Lelouch." C.C. looked at him and he looked away in shame. "Lelouch—"

"No, save it C.C. I don't want to hear it. Clearly you don't care whether or not I care—"

"But I do." She stepped closer to him and gently caressed the cheek that was most likely stinging from the slap. "I care and I'm happy that you felt like you had to defend me, but that-" she waved a hand towards Schneizel who stood from the ground. "This is not how you handle things. Thank you, but don't try to do that again… okay?"

"Fine."

"We didn't come here to fight, we came here to end things." C.C. looked at the damage on her lover's face. Clearly Schneizel had gotten the better of him at some point because Lelouch had a busted lip, small cuts on his cheeks, and his left eye is starting to bruise. "You've done enough."

She started walking towards Schneizel when—

"C.C." Lelouch called out. Not feeling certain if she should be alone with him or not.

"It's okay Lelouch. It won't take long."

He watched them walk away outside to the backyard in silence. Feeling rather pathetic, Lelouch sat down on a couch in the living room and waited patiently. He's still feeling sour that she just slapped the mess out of him after he tried to defend her, but whatever.

He'll just sulk here all by himself.

"Dammit."

 **#**

"Whoever thought that Lelouch could pack a punch. Am I right?" Schneizel joked, pressing a damp towel against his busted lip.

"Why do you feel the need to provoke him like that? I'm aware you didn't mean a word you told him." C.C. sat back in her spot, crossing her arms and legs as she looked off into the distance of the backyard. They were sitting on the outside couch on his wooden deck, shaded from the early afternoon sun's rays with a large umbrella he had covering them.

"See it as a personal revenge."

"You're a horrible man." C.C. blatantly commented.

"Say what you want, I already know. What I did to you and him was extremely wrong, but I wouldn't take it back." Schneizel watched as C.C. averted her gaze from his. "Mind games and manipulation is what I do best."

"Schneizel, you're insanely wicked."

"And you're not? You've toyed with Lelouch's feelings and crumbled what trust I did have in you. You brought this havoc on yourself and you help dragged Lelouch in. Cecaniah, I knew from the start how lonely and vulnerable you were no matter how strong you want others want you to think. But one thing I could never figure out about you is the reason why you continue to stay with me, even if you loved Lelouch."

"Schneizel, I stuck around you because I was searching for the love I lost. The love I could never get back." she stared deeply into his light amethyst eyes. "You reminded me so much of my father back then, I almost felt the same kind of comforting love from you that I had from him, the feeling of security. I wanted to be around you because I was scared of my own past catching up to me. You always make me feel safe back then."

"I could never give you that comforting love that you searched for... but Lelouch can. I know he can if you just completely open yourself to him." Schneizel fished a hand in his pocket then scooting closer to her, setting aside his towel before opening her small hand. "What you need to do is stop running away Cecaniah."

C.C.'s eyes widened when he placed the small object in her hand. Instant tears welled in her eyes and all her words were choking back as she gazed down at the blue, purple, and green handmade threaded bracelet.

"Schneizel… how—"

"She told me a lot about your father and Cecaniah... I'll never be the kindhearted and honest man that he was. Katherine wanted me to give this to you."

"How did she get this?"

"Don't know. She was wearing it when I visited her."

"Why were… nevermind." C.C. put on the bracelet and felt a wave a comfort overcome her. "Thank you..."

As she looked down at her wrist where she tied the bracelet, her eyes naturally glanced at the exquisite diamond engagement that shackled her down. The ring slipped off her finger with ease. Even though it felt heavy on her, it became weightless like a feather when she dropped it into Schneizel's hand.

"This ridiculous game of yours is over now." She gave him one last look before she started walking away.

"Just because you think it's over with me doesn't mean the game is over." He shouted over, making the woman stop in her tracks.

"Look Schneizel, this isn't some chess game. Lelouch and I aren't some silly chess piece you can play as you please."

"Cecaniah, have you learned nothing?"

The now alerted woman turned to her ex-fiance.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't rest easy Cecaniah. It's over when you face your inner demons and open your heart."

He smiled and C.C. turned away. Not really sure why she's still conflicted when she should be feeling happy.

"Goodbye Schneizel."

"Bye Cecaniah… I'll see you very soon."

C.C. briskly stepped inside the house to where Lelouch sat in the living room holding a bloodied towel over his nose. "What happened to you?"

"My nose just started bleeding." Lelouch removed the cloth when she knelt in between his legs to examine the damage. He quickly noticed that she looked even more shaken up than before, but kept a cold and impassive expression. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." she touched his nose and examined it a little further. "Your nose doesn't look broken and using my non-medical expertise, I say you'll have a black eye by the end of the night or morning."

"You don't say." Lelouch rolled his eyes and chuckled, but when he looked up and saw Schneizel coming inside the house looking at her then engagement ring, he felt a little relieved. "C.C. let's get out of here." He suggested.

Rising from his spot on the couch he pulled her alongside him. His brother may have said something on their way out, but he didn't give a damn.

He didn't want to speak while he's still feeling bitter.

"Give me your keys, I'll drive you to the pharmacy store."

Handing her the keys, they both got inside the car and the earlier tension he felt from her not a moment ago became a little bit tenser.

"C.C., is everything okay with you… with us?"

"Don't worry about it." She started the engine then looked down at the bracelet adorning her wrist before facing the beaten up Lelouch. The man who goes through a lot for her sake. The man who loves her, the one who unknowingly gave her the love she needed for her closed off and tattered heart. "Lelouch, you and I are going to be fine." C.C. kissed his bruised cheek.

"Are you sure?" He asked in concern.

"Right now… yes."

"Okay." Lelouch pinched the bridge of his nose and checked to see if he were still bleeding.

"By the way Lelouch…" C.C. giggled when he turned to her with a silly look on his face as he tried to stop the bleeding. "Thank you for sticking up for me. I'm sorry for slapping you."

"You seem very keen on slapping me nowadays. I just might have to start watching my back."

"Whatever makes you feel better."

She gave him a smile then looked back at the small mansion. Such a fancy and fine way of living, a high class man with an admirable facade that hid the sinister side of him inside his dark mind and empty heart.

He wasn't always a heartless man, but a very caring one once upon a time.

But he was never the one she wanted to give her heart to... it was always belonged to Lelouch.

* * *

 **AN:** _So how was it? What do you think? I'm not really feeling confident about this chapter... Oh! Again, sorry for being late. I try to stick with my planned update dates, but next time I'll try a little harder. Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next time. :)_

P.S.S. Next update will be on 7/14/17

Thank you very much for the new **followers**! You are awesome! XD

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing: **blackhellbutterfly** , **A.D. Fields** , **Guest** , and **YenCChan**.

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 **Thatsoneperson**


	16. Heartbreak

**AN:** Welcome back! I had to do an early update so I hope you don't mind. XD

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Heartbreak**

* * *

Shirley stared at her phone screen absently. Anxiously sleeping and awakening the device as if it would help bring a message from Lelouch. It's still early in the afternoon, so there's plenty of time left for them to spend some quality time together. Though as nice as that sounds, there's a nagging feeling inside that's flipping her guts like tossed pizza— telling her that nothing good is coming out from today. Surely she's just worried for no reason because Lelouch hasn't texted her yet.

Right?

"Ugh, maybe I should text Lulu instead." Shirley groaned, unlocking her phone impatiently and pulled up their messages; but this time, she found herself staring at the typing cursor. "W-What if he's with her? I mean… it's the only reason I can think of why he hasn't texted."

Starting to feel her heartstring tug rather uncomfortably, she exited the messaging and browsed through her photo gallery, recalling and smiling at the many happy moments she captured with Lelouch on their dates. They always had a good time together— full of romance and sweet moments. If the signs aren't wrong, then it's safe to say that he's into her just as much as she is into him and she makes him happy. Happier than what that woman makes him.

What is it about that mischievous woman does he like so much? She's nothing but trouble for him, so why bother keeping someone around who makes your life miserable?

"C.C. is pretty, I'll give her that." Angrily tossing her phone to the side, she shouted: "UGH! Why are men so difficult?!" The orange-haired beauty continued to whine and complain, but as soon as her ringtone joined her cries in the room, she immediately sat up and checked her phone for the caller ID. "Ah! It's Lelouch." Shirley squealed, then fixed her hair and disheveled clothes before answering sweetly. "Hello?"

"Hey, Shirley."

"Hi Lulu, how are you?"

"I-I uh…" he paused briefly, "I'm doing alright."

"You don't sound positive about that, is there—"

"Would you like to go to the movies?" Lelouch quickly cut her off. "I heard that the movie that came out last week is really good and we can do something afterwareds."

"Sure! I would love too." Shirley internally squealed, making plans with him always made her feel joyous, yet giddy at the same time.

"Great…" he forced out happily. "I'll pick you up around seven, is that okay?"

"Sounds perfect, I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Okay…" there was a long and uncomfortable pause on his side. Clearly something sounded off with him and not being able to put her finger on it made her feel a bit agitated. "Well, I guess see you later."

"Bye Lulu."

"Bye Shirley."

Shirley stayed on the phone a little longer- all possible efforts of hearing him say something were now futile since he hanged up without a moment of hesitation. In an odd way it felt hurtful that he'd hang up like that, though she'll try not to think too much about it or let it get to her. Everybody has their days right? So maybe Lelouch is having one right now.

Springing from her bed excitedly, Shirley pranced to her closet door- opening it vigorously as a wide grin crossed her delicate features.

"Alright… what in the world am I going to wear?"

 **#**

Sitting outside her apartment allowing the engine of his car to run, Lelouch agonized at the knowledge that he has to tell her he's here. Otherwise what's the point of making plans with her in the first place and driving all the way out here for no reason? More than anything he wants to ignore the nagging dread that's plaguing him and just drive away, but he can't because... this thing that's going on between him and her has to end tonight.

She'll probably hate him forever, but it's better to end it now than to stay a monster and continue to toy with her feelings for his own benefit. A benefit he truly never needed nor desires to have.

And honestly... he regrets kissing her that night at the party more than anything.

Taking one last look at his face in the car's rearview mirror, Lelouch laughed in disbelief. "Wait until she sees this… Shirley definitely won't get a kick out of this." Lelouch touched the area of his left eye where an ugly bruise blatantly decorated his face. There's a few smaller bruises here and there along with cuts from his fight with Schneizel- oddly making him feel like a warrior. So knowing that nervous-wreak of a friend- Shirley will most likely freak out at the most obvious one of all. "Damn Schneizel."

Feeling his phone vibrate against his leg, Lelouch fished the phone from the pocket jeans and saw the lit screen displaying a new text message:

 **Shirley:** Hey, are you here yet? Or are you close?

Smiling down sadly, he texted back:

 **Lelouch:** I'm here.

 **Lelouch:** I'll walk up shortly.

 **Shirley:** Okay! :)

Once he read her message, Lelouch exited back to the home screen and immediately— his heart began to ache. His background was a silly picture of C.C. eating pizza, and just looking at it made him sad. Earlier after leaving Schneizel's place they got into a huge argument over nothing. But the heat of the argument infuriated them so hot and badly, they decided that it's best if they take a break and work out their personal problems on their own. Anybody can see, including themselves, that their relationship is intoxicating. It was built on longing emotions and executed negatively on the wrong terms. He loves her more than anything and wants to be with her, so as painful as it was leaving her like that again, he's willing to take this time from her to diffuse any and all their personal problems before they try to be an official couple.

He doesn't want their strong connection and feelings for each other to unravel anymore that it has already.

"Okay…" Lelouch combed his fingers through his silky midnight-hair. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he released what tension he could. "Let's do this." Getting out of his car he walked to her apartment door. Knocking it a few times he stepped a couple feet away and waited patiently lost in thought until the locks on her door were released and opened to reveal the pretty orange-haired woman. "Hey Shirley."

"Lulu!" she shouted, attacking him in a tight embrace. "How was your Christmas break? How's your family? Did you have fun?"

"Uh- it was interesting." Lelouch patted her back gently. "How was yours?"

Pulling away with a smile, "Oh! It was… Lulu?" her enthusiastic energy dissipated when she looked at the dark bruise on his face. "What happened? How in the world did you get a blackeye?" She reached to touch his face, but Lelouch was quick to catch her hand midway. "Lulu?"

"It's nothing, just got into a friendly fight with my brother that's all."

"What were—"

"I said it was nothing." He snapped. Seeing how she frowned and tensed in unexpected fear, Lelouch took a deep breath and calmed down his sudden rise of anger. "Sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice. It's just… I don't really want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry for asking." She replied then looked at him with an honest smile. "I'll try to not make it tonight's topic okay? Now—" she closed the door behind her and held his hand in hers, "how about we go on this date. I'm really excited to see that movie and to know what you have planned for us at the end." Shirley kissed him on the lips and lead the way to the parking lot. All Lelouch could do was follow and not warn the poor girl that there won't be any fun or happy times after the movie. Perhaps he's a coward for letting her believe it's a date. Maybe... but he doesn't want to ruin her night… not right now at least. He'll try to spare her feelings as much as he can.

 **#**

The car ride was fine and they talked as usual, but when they got inside the movie theater that's when Lelouch's mood change. Being the optimistic person that she is, Shirley did all that she could to use her charisma to lift his spirits, though talking to him and trying to make him speak felt more or less like trying to pull teeth from a brick wall. He would reply in short sentences or took long pauses of silence before replying back. Heck, he probably spoke more to the ticket handler and the concession woman than to her.

She might not know where this sudden cold-shoulder is coming from, but one way or another she's gonna find out tonight.

"Psst, Lulu." Lelouch turned to his side seeking her out through the darkness of the theater as commercials played on the big screen. "Do you want some popcorn?"

"No thanks, I think I'll stick with the nachos." He responded, forcing a smile on his face. "I don't know if I ever told you, but I'm not a big fan of popcorn."

"Really? Since when?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. I mean I'll eat it if I have to, though I prefer not."

"Wow, after all this time I had no idea."

"Well now you know." Lelouch smiled then began preparing the box of nachos in his lap and as soon as Shirley wanted to say more, the trailers for new upcoming movies started- silencing her for the duration from now until the end of the movie.

 **#**

Once the movie finally started and a good hour had passed, Shirley's mind raced wildly. Her complete focus was on him, occasionally stealing glances at him from the corner of her eyes. It bugged her to the extreme that he hasn't been affectionate with her like he used to be. Before, they'd always held hands and make silly comments during the movie, but now... it's like they're nothing more than just friends. Did she do something wrong? Or is he really just having a bad day, and she's making it worse by talking his ear off?

Which one is it?

About another hour later, the movie finally finished and the light of the theater illuminated the dark.

"Ah! What a good movie!" The orange-haired woman stood abruptly from her seat stretching her arms, and the empty bag of popcorn that was on her lap fell to the ground. "It was a bit long but totally worth it."

"I agree, every moment was worth my legs falling asleep." Lelouch tried joking, picking up the popcorn bag and gathered the rest of their trash when began leaving the seating area.

"I should start watching more action movies from now on. They're pretty interesting." Shirley comments, holding the door open for Lelouch after he tossed their trash away. "I guess romance movies aren't the only good ones out there."

"You got that right." Lelouch added. "So is there anything you're craving in particular?"

"No not really. But I am in the mood to try something new." They exited the building and the gust of Winter air hit her hard. Taking the opportunity while it's hot, she swiftly held onto Lelouch's arm and snuggled against him warmly as they walked to his car. "Do you know a good place to eat that isn't too popular, but popular amongst the people who knows about it?"

"I so happen to know the perfect one. There's this place Suzaku used to take us to when we were kids that sells all sorts of foods. It's cooked right there in front of you and it's very delicious. My mom always nagged about how we were going to blow up like a balloon from eating there too much."

Then unexpectedly for the first time that night, a genuine smile found it's way on the raven-haired man's lips- warming Shirley's heart.

"Haha really?" Her breath became visible in the cold air. "I would like to try it."

"Great, but it's more or less a street food stand stall so there's no indoors, just benches outside. Are you okay with eating in the car?"

"The main question is if you're okay with eating in your car. I know how much of a perfectionist you can be Lelouch." Shirley giggled, snuggling against him further when her heart raced in her chest suddenly. Being so close to him always made her happy and his lavender smell soothed her nerves making her feel relaxed.

Chuckling, he jokingly said: "Sure I don't mind. Just don't waste anything or I'll freak."

"Aye aye Captain."

 **#**

"This is soo good!" Shirley moaned in delight, finishing the last bite of her meal. "Hmm, I can see why you're mom would fuss at you guys for eating this too much. If I could I would eat here forever." She commented, balling her trash together then tossed it inside the to-go bag.

"Told you it would be good." Lelouch laughed when she patted her belly suggesting that she's very much stuffed and satisfied with her meal.

Shirley smiled contently. Finally after practically pulling teeth with Lelouch all night long he's finally back to his old-self again. It's nice to see him smile again and hearing his laughter once more. It'll always bings her much joy and hope that maybe she'll hear more of it when they start dating.

Speaking of which… it's time to stop beating around the bush. She's most definitely ready.

"So- uh Lulu. There's something I want to tell you." She shakily said, nervously fiddling with her long sunkissed hair.

"There's something I have to tell you too." Lelouch added.

 _Oh! Can this be it? Is he going to ask me?!_

"Oh, really? How about you go first." The nervous girl quickly offered.

"No-no, you said it first so you should go."

"But I would love what you to hear what you have to say and—"

Lelouch raised his hand and silenced her rambling. "Ladies first, I insist."

 _Ah! He's such a gentleman!—_ "Alright." Her cheeks uncontrollably flushed, not doubting he could hear the thumping of her pounding heart in the silence of the car. "Lulu… you've always been so kind to me and you're a really good friend. You're smart, funny, and I love how you always put your family and friends first before yourself. You have this mysterious-secretive side about you that I really like—"

"Shirley—" He tried.

"And I really enjoy our dates. You make me feel so loved, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world and honestly... I never thought the day would come when we would share all these romantic moments together. You helped me come out of my shell even more and be comfortable with who I am."

"Wait Shirley I—"

She nodded her head, reaching over to his side and held his hands in hers affectionately. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I really really like you Lulu. I always have and I want more for us."

"Shirley."

"I want to be more than friends, I want to be more than what we are now. And—" for a brief moment she looked away from him, but quickly looked back and gazed into his beautiful amethyst eyes. "I would love for us to become a couple. I want to be your girlfriend and I know it's not so much traditional, but would you like to uh… go out? Be exclusive I mean?" Shirley's face turned incredibly hot and the blush that spread across her cheeks were as red as a tomato. Her guts has been spilled, her heart exposed, she said everything and gave everything she had.

It took all the bravery in the world for her to say those words.

Lelouch never averted his gaze from her pretty green eyes. Innocent and lively green eyes that he's about to crush the spirit of. He sure as hell didn't expect a deep confession like that, so doing this has just become one-hundred percent harder.

"I-" Lelouch released deep sigh, removing her hands from his and gently setting them on her lap. "Shirley you're honestly an amazing, pretty, optimistic, and funny girl. I love how easy it is for us to talk and how much we get along. I really like you, I honestly do… but not like that. You're a great person, but I'm not worthy of your feelings. You deserve a better man than me, a man who will shower you with all the love you could ever want and then some. I wish I can reciprocate your feelings to make this easier, but I can't." Lelouch gently caressed her cheek, grazing the pad of his thumb across the smooth skin before pulling back. "I can't be the man of your dreams Shirley… I'm sorry."

"But… what about all the dates we went on? The hugs and kisses? All the things you said to me about us possibly being together one day? I- I thought you liked me?" Her words fumbled and choked out as her eyes began to water at the realization that she may have be played as a fool. "I thought we were perfect. I… what is it about me that you don't like?"

"Shirley there's nothing wrong with you. I like the person that you are?"

"Then why can't you like me like that? Have feelings for me like the ones I have for you? Is there someone else? Are you in love with—" Her words stopped in a small gasp, tears streamed down her face when he averted from her in conformation. The connected dots couldn't have been more clear, but she still in denial. "It's C.C. isn't it? You lied didn't you? She's the one you're in love with." When Lelouch said nothing still looking away, Shirley felt her heart stab in betrayal before it was ripped out of her chest brutally.

How foolish she's been… he played her.

"Why Lelouch? Why did you kiss me that night if you were in love with her?"

"I don't know."

"Of course you know!" She yelled, balling her hands in a tight fist. "You used me to try and get over her because you can't have her. How dare you do that to me! I've been nothing but a good friend to you, and yet you continue to play with my emotions even when you knew how much I liked you!" Her tears fell harder and every word that slipped shook her core, but that wasn't enough to stop her fiery rage. "You're a horrible person for doing that! I treated you right! What in the world is so good about her huh?! She's nothing but trouble for you and always brings you chaos."

"It's not like that."

"Oh, yeah?" She said sarcastically. "You got fight with your brother right? I might not have siblings, but I know what sibling frighting looks like and that right there—" she pointed to his black eye, "is not it. Who do you take me for? I'm not dumb Lelouch, and now that you just made the truth painfully clear… I bet you were caught messing around with your brother's fiancee and you got beat up for it." Shirley hurtfully giggled. "Like I said, she's not good. Being with her will get you nowhere! You're a horrible man!"

The heartbroken woman speedily opened the car door ignoring Lelouch's calls of her name then slammed the door shut. The car shook a little from her anger filled departure and instead of going after her, he decided to stay in the car as she walked out crying her heart and soul out. Even if he did go out there to comfort her, she'll only push him away and things will get worse. So he watched her, watched the damage he did become undone as she walked a few feet away before promptly sitting on the ground and pulling her knees close to her chest and cried into them.

He deserves every lash of hurtful words she'll have to say because in the end he can never make it up to her. And being washed in the wave of disgust, he forced to live with the guilt of ever hurting and taking advantage of a kind spirit like hers.

"I'm so sorry."

 **#**

It's been a week since she and Lelouch had last spoken. Their big argument after leaving Schneizel's place really had her shaken up. She should've known that they weren't going to be okay after something like that, and there were just too many personal problems that it quickly tore them apart. She loves Lelouch so much with all her heart and she wants to make sure she can truly be herself around him like she used in the past. Spending New Year's all alone without him made her truly realize the importance of what she has to do today. For the sake of repairing what was lost between them, that's why she's here today parked outside the Psychiatric Hospital to fix her problems.

To finally face her demons.

Anger, hatred, nervousness, fear, all of these emotions that are trying to overcome her is unsettling. She doesn't know how to truly feel about this, but one thing for sure... she's never felt more numb.

"I wish Lelouch was here." She mumbled under her breath. Looking at her phone one last time debating on whether or not she should give him a call, she quickly dismissed it and gathered her things. "Alright C.C., it's now or never." The green-haired woman tried encouraging herself when she exited the car, almost unwillingly walked towards the mental hospital and pushed past the doors.

The place was far from what she's seen depicted in horror movies or TV shows. It was nice, clean, very much cold, and it smelled like disinfectant wipes that had a faint scent of flowers. Which one? She couldn't tell but it was sweet. The front desk wasn't far from the entrance and down the long hallway from it was a big sign that read, 'Visitors'. It hung above a large open-room area in what she assumed was just for that.

When C.C. walked to the front desk, she was greeted by a slightly older man with dirty-blonde hair and green eyes. "Hi, how may I help you today?"

"Hi-umm… This is my first time here and I was wondering if you can tell me how visiting works."

"First, we'll have you sign a permission form saying you know what you're doing here and will follow our rules and regulations. Then after if you want we can hold your things until you are done or take it with you. But if you do you must keep it close and cell phones are not allowed. A nurse will bring out the patient for you and depending on the patient it will be supervised. Though the entire area is supervised just in case for the visitors safety."

"Okay… sounds easy enough." C.C. nervously smiled then looked at the sign again before facing the kind man.

"Are you here for a visit?"

"Yes."

"Okay if you can just read and sign here." He handed her a clipboard and pen and pointed out what she needed to know. "While you do that, can you tell me the name of the person you'll be visiting today?"

C.C. finished signing and handed him the clipboard and says, "Katherine… Katherine Corabelle." Once the name slipped from her mouth it left a displeasing feeling that connected to the buried memories she tried so hard to forget.

After signing the visiting log and decided to hand over her things to be put inside a locker, C.C. was then given directions to the visiting area and was told to sit anywhere she wanted. Sitting at a secluded table, C.C. observed her surroundings and saw that there were a few visitors and patients here and there. Most of them were happy chatting away a storm or playing games. Seeing them did help her feel a little bit at ease and not regret so much in coming here even if her gut continued to do back flips and set off a swarm of butterflies. But none of that could match how scarily fast her heart hammered against her chest or how shaky her hands were as she agonizingly waited in anticipation. And the only thing that could completely keep her from not going nuts is the fidgeting she did with her father's bracelet that Schneizel gave her.

Her father always made her feel safe.

"Cecaniah?"

Feeling heart stop, her body trembled at the sound of her voice then looking up, her eyes connected with the woman's brown ones. She's a lot more frail and thin than she remembered her to be, but then again maybe it's because she was a kid back then.

A small smile played on Katherine's lips when she looked into her daughter's eyes. So strong and pretty just like her father's… Just like Andrew's. Setting down a small box she carried in her hands, the woman thanked the nurse and took her seat across from her daughter.

"It's been sixteen years since we last saw each other like this." Katherine said feeling overwhelmed. "Hi Cecaniah."

"... Hi Mom."

* * *

 **AN:** Ah! So how was it? OOC? Sorry, I'm doing my best. Anyhow! Katherine's back and she finally made her first 'official' appearance in the story that wasn't a flashback! I'm so excited. :) Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter! :)

Thank you for the new favorite and followers!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing: **petecrsn** , **Guest** , and **Guest**. I enjoyed reading your reviews. :)

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 **Thatsoneperson**


	17. Katherine

**AN:** Finally... the long-awaited update is here! Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Katherine**

* * *

Even if he wanted to, Suzaku couldn't tear his vision away from the tall, lanky, raven-haired man who paced back and forth across his living room in quick strides. The mumbled curse words that harshly escaped past his lips with each breath he exhaled easily could have matched the intensity of the scowl he wore, and after listening to him vent his frustrations for two hours, Suzaku would be lying if he said he didn't have a headache at the end of it.

Not two days after he and Euphemia came back from their trip to Italy, Marianne called in hysterics, informing them that Schneizel and C.C. broke off their engagement and aren't together anymore. The unsuspected news caught the entire Lamperouge family off guard, nearly sending them in an uproar. As for Suzaku, the news didn't faze him a single bit. Mainly because right away his gut-feeling told him Lelouch must've been involved in some way, shape or form. He truly wanted to give him the benefit of the the doubt, but when he showed up at his place with a discolored black eye. The brunette can undoubtedly say he's disappointed in Lelouch.

 _That idiot…_

As intelligent as Lelouch is, he sure did make himself one hell of a fool.

He knew acting out on his feelings for C.C. was wrong, he knew better than anyone at what kind of villain Schneizel can be when he's pushed wrong. Many believe they can take advantage of Schneizel; but if there was one thing they all have in common, it's how quickly they learn how wrong they were for trying to play him as a fool. As for Lelouch and C.C., they're no different than the others.

Speaking of C.C.—

"How's C.C. by the way?" Suzaku questioned leaning forward on the couch, resting his elbows on his knees. "You never said what happened between you guys after your fight with Schneizel."

Lelouch looked at the brunette who studied him intently. Even though he clearly ignored his best friend's warning, he's happy to know Suzaku is still willing to stand by his side through all of this.

"She and I..." Lelouch started, "we're not speaking anymore or at least haven't spoken since our argument."

Suzaku sighed and slapped his palm against his forehead and chuckled, "What did you and C.C. argue about this time?"

"I honestly don't remember. One moment we were fine and the next we're taking a break." The raven-haired man slumped next to Suzaku and stared up at the ceiling. "We didn't leave on bad terms but it sure as hell feel like it."

Suzaku chuckled and patted Lelouch's leg when he groaned in frustration.

It wasn't normal for Lelouch brood like this but what can he say? He brought this upon himself. Suzaku understands the intensity of his friend's feelings for each other, but seeing it from his side it's only tearing them apart, doing more harm than good. This problem easily could've avoided and neither of them would be suffering right now, but then again, if they kept quiet about their feelings, how much miserable would they actually be right now? C.C. would still be clinging onto Schneizel out of obligation and Lelouch would drown in his regrets of never confessing to her and would forever be alone.

"You know, I bet C.C.'s feeling lost right now. She might act like a cold-heartless bitch but you and I know how easily she falls apart." Suzaku glanced over and Lelouch just frowned. "After going though shit with Schneizel who exploited her weaknesses and arguing with you, who knows what she's going through."

"C.C. will be fine..." Lelouch assured with a sad smile. "After all, it's not like she doesn't have two friends who won't be here when she needs it. Besides, as much as I would want to help her... this is something she has to do on her own first."

Suzaku chewed through his words and pondered. After putting the pieces together from what he knows and what Lelouch had told him. If Lelouch's problem was ending his _relationship_ with Shirley and trying to figure out a way to break the ice to his family about C.C., then what's C.C.'s problem? If she's not making with Schneizel now, then who is she- a sickening feeling washed over him and Suzaku felt his heart drop to his stomach in pain for his friend. Lelouch most likely knew, it was pretty obvious in his story... So if what he's guessing is true... will she really be okay on her own when she confronts her mother?

 **. . . .**

It's astonishingly mind-boggling to acknowledge that it's truly been sixteen years since she and her mother were last face-to-face like this. Except this time the roles are switched, Katherine is the vulnerable soul and C.C.'s the one swimming in turmoil.

Sixteen years ago, the years of abuse she endured as a child came to an end. The curtain for the terror show dropped when Lelouch came and saved her life after being left on the bathroom floor bleeding, coming close to knocking on death's door. However, even if those hellish days of endless nightmares are now behind her, the moment she woke up in the hospital marked a new beginning of another bad dream. A dream where she'll wear a façade to hide the pain whilst trying not to drown in the ocean of fear of one day becoming like her... like her mother. The past may be in the past but the negative emotions that lingers from harsh memories continues to dwell within the darkest depths of her heart.

Did she make the right decision in coming here today? She told herself that she's doing this for Lelouch, but is there more to it?

As C.C. sits quietly in her seat, staring at the woman who brought chaos into her life, she suddenly began feel... scared. Perhaps it's because instead of a wicked smile that promised anguish plastered onto her face, she's wearing a much gentler one that curved her lips sweetly. Her mother's eyes were the softest she'd ever seen, they filled with contentment and not anger. Yet despite the good appearance Katherine's showing, why does she still feel terrified being in her presence? Is it only second-nature to be on guard at this point? She knows she's not at her mercy anymore, so why?

Why is she like this?

"I like your haircut, Cecaniah. It looks good on you."

C.C. snapped from her thoughts as instant electric shocks coursed through her entire body. A heavy breath she wasn't conscious of holding back released and forced her to take another breather to calm her jittery nerves. Lifting a hand to tug at the short ends of her green hair, C.C. briefly reflected on the night she nearly chopped it all off in frustration.

"Thanks, it was time for a change," she mumbled then flickered her gaze at the frail woman. "I see you've gone through some changes as well."

Katherine grinned before running her bony fingers though her hair that reached a little past her shoulders.

"My doctor thought it would be best if I, _learned how to accept myself_ , better by growing it out. So, I stopped coloring it and had my head shaved."

"What?" C.C. eyes widened in shock and Katherine nodded with a cheeky smile.

"I needed a fresh start and it was the only thing I could think of."

C.C. hummed in response and took a moment to admire her mother's unique green hair color. Her mother's shade of emerald is about the same as hers, except it's slightly darker. As a little girl, C.C. believed her mother to be the most beautiful and often aspired to look like her. But of course, that was a time before her drastic personality switch.

"So," the older woman started, taking a quick peek at her daughter's finger only to find it lacking an engagement ring. "How are you and your fiancé? Schneizel, right?"

C.C.'s eyes turned considerably cold and the already heavy atmosphere surrounding them became heavier. How could she have easily forgotten that the snake came here without telling her?

"We're not together anymore..." C.C. answered bitterly. "It's for the better."

Katherine's brows furrowed into a frown.

"How come? The way he talked about you, it seemed like you two were deeply in love."

C.C. rolled her eyes at such a false assumption. Deeply in love? What a joke... she was nothing more than his personal accessory. Just someone he could flaunt around to his high-classed, arrogant business partners. Something to brag about and play as he pleases. The real love between them is gone, although it was never genuine to begin with since her heart always yearned to be with Lelouch.

If she had confessed her feelings to Lelouch sooner and not have waited for him, then none of this bullshit would've ever happened.

"Mom, by any chance do you remember, Lelouch?"

Katherine's face washed in confusion for a second from the abrupt subject change, nonetheless random question.

"Uhh, I don't think so."

"He was about my height, very skinny, had dark hair and amethyst eyes."

If it was possible, the way the frail woman's face lit up would have illuminated a light bulb if it hanged over her head.

"Ah! Yes, I remember him! He was your adorable little friend." She beamed.

A soft smile crossed C.C.'s lips and Katherine's matched her own.

"What about him? Are you two still friends?"

"More than friends..." C.C. replied and her soft smile gradually vanished. Her expression became impassive and Katherine ached to ask her daughter what was wrong, but didn't out of worry of possibly pushing her away further for prying too much. Taking a deep breath, the young beauty swallowed back any fear and doubt and reminded herself that she's here for a reason, to take a step forward into the future without running from her shadow. "He's actually the reason why I'm here... I made a lot of mistakes and now I have to fix them, starting with you."

"Oh, I-I thought— so you didn't come because wanted to see me?"

"No, and even if I did... I wouldn't have taken sixteen years to do it." Katherine's eyes reflected sadness and C.C. frowned, not understanding why she's so sad. "This shouldn't be news, you knew I never wanted to visit... matter of fact I had no idea you were cooped up in this place until recently. Do you know why?" The older woman sat back in her set timidly, her spine painfully digging in the chair's metal back as she began to feel small under her daughter's unwavering gaze. "It's because I hate you."

If it were possible, her daughter's bitter cold words would've taken a sharp knife and rammed it in her heart. Her guilty filled, fragile heart shattered and hope she had of having a joyous reunion with C.C. fell apart. Is this what she gets for being naïve? She should've known better than to expect C.C. to forgive her easily and let go of the past without feeling any sort of resentment towards her.

The dream she dreamed of repairing their relationship, is nothing more than a childish dream.

"Cecaniah I—"

"Why did you give Schneizel Papa's bracelet?" C.C. harshly cut the woman off. "Were you that desperate to see me that you used it as bait to get me down here?"

"No, of course not! I wanted you to have what's left of your father, what he treasured the most before he—"

"Then why did you tell him that rhyme? That damn absurd rhyme you tormented me with."

Negative emotions coursed through C.C.'s entire body, fueling the fire of her innermost bottled anger. Her better judgement was starting to cloud and closed her open mind in the process, but honestly she couldn't give a damn. Why listen to this woman feed her lies? She'll always be the terrible woman she knows all to well. It's obvious she intended to hurt her indirectly by using Schneizel as her shield... there's no other way to it.

"Cecaniah, your fiancé-"

"Ex-fiancé." C.C. corrected.

Katherine took a breath trying to stay calm and ignored C.C.'s bitter tone. "When he came to see me, we talked about the past and the rhyme came up. I had no ill intentions of hurting you if that's what your thinking. If anything I want to help you sweetie." the frail woman reached her cold hands across the table to hold C.C.'s comfortingly, but she was swift to retract her hands and placed them in her lap. "He's worried about you... I'm worried about you. Especially since he mentioned how you've attempted suici—"

"That's none of your business!" C.C. snapped and balled her hands into tight fists. "Don't try and act like a concerned parent all of the sudden. You weren't there for me after Papa died, so why now? I don't need you in my life, I don't want you in my life. And because you felt the need to open up to Schneizel, you gave him the power to hurt me. He's a manipulating man."

"Cecaniah, I-I had no idea."

"Of course, you didn't!"

Unable to hold back her temper due to C.C.'s abrupt hostility—years of self-restraint boiled over her.

"Look, I'm trying to make up for what I didn't do for you in the past! Do think I like staying in this fucking place?! I fucking hate it here, it's shit! I'm trying to get better but it's really hard." Katherine held C.C.'s strict gaze for a moment before glancing over to her side where her personal nurse watched them attentively, ready to secure her at any moment if she lashes out at the visitor anymore. Exchanging an apologetic look, Katherine took a serious of inhaled and exhaled breaths to cool her temper before relaxing and connecting with C.C.'s beautiful irises. "For sixteen years my head was drilled with the words, _'Your daughter doesn't wish to see you'_ or ' _You're not allowed to see her'_. I wanted to know you were okay."

C.C. sat back in her seat with crossed arms, making sure to keep on her cold-demeanor.

Is she about to hear what she longed to hear for years?

"Cecaniah, I know what I did to you was horrible and I'll never expect you to forgive me but... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, sorry that I became a monster when I was supposed to protect you. I'm sorry for never being there for you and ignored your feelings. I'm sorry for hurting you and I continue to live in guilt and regret everyday." The woman's voice came off as strained as tears swam in her eyes and threatened to fall. "What I did was unforgivable... I really am sorry, Cecaniah."

Not fighting it any longer, the broken woman let her tears flow freely down her cheeks. She hid her face in shame as she inaudibly cried in her hands. C.C.'s heart tore at the sight and the guilt of yelling at her earlier dawned on her shortly before leaving her feeling... empty. Her mother's heartfelt words tugged at her heart strings and left her feeling like a hollow shell. All the negative emotions she carried with her for sixteen years dissipated in this moment. But it's not enough. She doesn't want her apology. So, what does she want? An apology should've been good right? What does she want from this visit?

"Mom, stop crying." C.C. said softly.

"I'm here for you... I'm getting better for you." Katherine look up with red puffy eyes as she wiped away the tears. "No matter what your reason is, I'm just grateful I got to see you again. You're so beautiful, I'm happy you did well after everything." Shakily reaching for the box she brought with her, C.C.'s curiosity piqued when it was carefully slid in her direction. "Please, I want you to have this."

Lightly brushing her fingers against her mother's cold digits, C.C. pulled the box closer to her then gently removed the lid to reveal the contents. Her heart skipped a beat at the many letters that were neatly stacked, all addressed to her—

 _ **To: Cecaniah Corabelle.**_

"What's this?"

"Letters I've written for you… on your birthday and every new year. I poured my heart and soul into each and every one of them. It's all the love I could never give you."

C.C.'s breath hitched and a sting of tears threatened to form in her eyes. She choked on the words she couldn't conjure up and her heart began to beat the in a very sad rhythm.

"If you don't ever wish to speak to me again, then all I ask is for you to take these and read them." Katherine bowed her head, the silence that loomed over them became unnerving, especially since C.C. hadn't made a move to take or comment about the letters, and after a minute of nothing, C.C. released an elongated sigh.

"I can't take these... I won't." The young woman put the lid back on the box and slid it back in her mother's direction. The look on Katherine's face fell in hopelessness and C.C.'s chest ached at the sight. This has to be done... even by leaving the box she'll be taking two steps back. "I-I shouldn't have come here... please take care, Mom" Exchanging a final look with Katherine, C.C.'s eyes filled with sorrow as she pushed in her chair and left without another word, never giving a second glance back at the woman who sat all by herself at the table wearing a hopeless expression.

The absence of her daughter's presence tore her fragile soul and she clung onto the box of letter close to her heart, sadly smiling at how she got to see Cecaniah smile again... even if she was thinking about someone else and not her own doing.

 **. . . .**

"That's terrible, Lelouch! You're by far the worse person I know." The young brunette lightly joked and Lelouch raised his hands in defense with a chuckle.

"Ah, you don't have to go that far Nunnally. It was just a joke I promise. I didn't actually make any of those people follow my orders." Lelouch added nervously and Nunnally shook her head still not believing him. They laughed halfheartedly in unison for a moment before Lelouch finally looked down at her half-eaten salmon. "How's the meal, do you like it?"

"Mmhmm." Nunnally hummed happily then stuck another bite into her mouth before wiping her lips clean with a napkin. "It's pretty great, the waiter has really good taste. What about you?" she eyed her brother's steak in which was barely touched. "How's your meal coming along?"

Lelouch shrugged his shoulders, "Not the worst, not the best, it could be a little better if it had more seasoning."

"Wow, you've gotten a lot picker over the years."

"No, I just know how to make things better."

Nunnally rolled her eyes and fell into small fits of laughter, feeling tremendously happy that she's able to have this time with Lelouch. Lately he's been busier and oddly not like himself these past few days. He's wearier and the mysterious faded-blackeye on his left side gives her more reason to worry about that status of her big brother. So far during their lunch she asked him about the bruise three times and each time he dodged the question with an lousy excuse or a subject change. Normally he's open book with her, but that's not case anymore. So it leaves her with one question- What's going on with him?

"Nunnally, is something the matter?"

Cautiously lifting her her gaze to meet his, she bit her lower lip anxiously, "Lelouch, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Is everything okay? I know you don't want to talk about your bruise, but is there something wrong? What's bothering you big brother? Please tell me what's going on. I'm worried and ever since the Christmas break you haven't exactly been yourself."

Lelouch dejectedly smiled as he reach across the table to affectionately brush back his sister's light-brown hair behind her ear. It's just like her to catch on when something's bothering him or others. Ever since she was little, she had always been sensitive to other's feelings. But as much as he would like her lessen her worry, he can't tell her the entire truth right now. Not when he hasn't come out about his relationship with C.C. Sure he can tell her that he's worried about C.C. and wishes to see her, which is the truth. There shouldn't be harm in letting her know. But... if he tells her then Nunnally would want to know more. So it's best to avoid it all together for now.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you little sister. Everything's fine, I just have a lot going on right now. I promise to tell you soon."

Unsure of his words, she opened her mouth to protest when suddenly his message tone went off. He apologized and excused himself a moment to answer.

Lelouch checked his phone and as if struck by lightning, his heart skipped a beat at the sight of C.C.'s name appearing on the screen.

Reading her message—

 **C.C.:** _Can I come over?_

He pondered momentarily.

 **Lelouch:** _Sure, but right now I'm out with Nunnally._

 **Lelouch:** _If you want, you can come over sometime after 7._

It didn't take long for her to reply.

 **C.C.:** _Ok…_

Strangely annoyed at the short reply, Lelouch put his phone away, mumbling, "That woman…"

"Woman? Are you seeing someone again so soon?" Nunnally curiously asked.

"Not really." He chuckled. "Milly was giving me more advice about how to make up with Shirley."

"You two still haven't made up?"

"No, I think she hates me." Lelouch smiled sadly as the image of a crying Shirley flashed though his memory. "I don't think she'll ever forgive me."

"Not with that attitude." Nunnally giggled. "Shirley isn't the type of person to hold a grudge. You should talk to her soon or she'll really think you're a heartbreaking jerk." The young brunette poked out her tongue and he smiled. Nunnally's more than aware of his breakup with Shirley, actually everybody in their circle group is. He hated the lectures he received from all his friends and was annoyed beyond reasoning, but in the end he deserved it. He broke the heart of nice woman who had all the love in the world. He lied to her over and over after she gave him many opportunities to come clean.

Among the list of things he needs to do before he leaves, making up with Shirley is right at the top.

 **. . . .**

Once lunch was over, he dropped Nunnally off back at her place before texting C.C. to start making her way over, and saying he'll be there soon. He drove apprehensively back to his apartment and the entire time his mind wandered off to the beautiful woman he's been aching to see for quite some time. Even though they've been apart for week or so, it felt absolutely much longer. When he made it to the apartment complex, he parked and calmly yet hurriedly walk to his place. Butterflies raided his stomach and then—his heart stopped.

She was standing outside his door, her face expressionless as usual and she held herself closely to fight off the cold due to her poor choice of an outfit. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she wore a white crop top that fit her loosely along with jean shorts and grey shoes.

That witch, she sure is something else.

"Hey." Lelouch called when he approached her.

C.C.'s heart leapt at the sound of his smooth voice and a fresh pink blush shamelessly dusted her cheeks at how confident he stood before her. It's probably because of their distance but she never realized just how handsome of a man he is. His charming smile that often turned into a smirk and dreamy features had her feeling like some school girl crushing on a boy for the first time.

Their closeness definitely have her feeling lightheaded and breathless.

"Aren't you a bit under-dressed for chilly weather?" He teased, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so open this door before I freeze to death."

"Heh, I must warn you, my place is a bit of a mess right now." Lelouch smirked and C.C.'s lips twisted to match his.

"I'll be the judge of that."

Stepping aside, she patiently waited for him to unlock his door before entering close behind him inside warm apartment. C.C. strolled inside slowly, observing the _mess_ he claimed which took place in his living room. There were boxes upon boxes stacked together and the more she allowed the realization to sink in, the lonelier she felt.

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm transferring to a different school… the medical school I told you about." C.C. cutely frowned and he chuckled. "C.C., this shouldn't be news. I've told you about this a long time ago."

"I thought you were kidding."

"I wouldn't joke about that."

"So, when are you moving?" she walked around his living room, sticking her nose in a few boxes just to find them empty and not yet packed.

"In a few months." He sighed. "At least it'll give me more time to prepare before I leave this place."

C.C. turned to him with a playful pout. "You're abandoning me." she whined.

"No, just leaving schools."

"You're moving far away from me... that's called abandoning."

Lelouch chuckled, "C.C., you're making it sound like I'm moving to a different country. I'll only be four hours away… it's not that much traveling."

"Four hours is longer than fifteen minutes."

"Hmm, true." Lelouch smirked then slowly started making his way towards her, "Do you want me to stay?" He stopped mere inches away from her and cautiously placed his hands on her hips, pulling her body closer to his so they could touch. "How bad do you want me to stay here with you?"

"Don't get too cocky, who said I wanted you to stay?"

C.C. rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, finding it extremely hard to ignore her hammering heart.

"Okay, so it'll be alright if I leave?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then what is it?" Lelouch held her closer and dipped his head to plant peppered kisses across her cheek. "What do you want?"

"Why do you care about what I want? You're going to move away no matter what I say."

"Tell me." He whispered in her ear, sending delightful chills down her spine.

C.C. blissfully closed her eyes, her heart ached sadly as emptiness filled her being. Of course she doesn't want him to leave, he's always been right there when she needs him. But she can't be selfish and beg him to stay just for her. This is something he wants—something that's best for him.

"I want you to stay." She whispered, then moved so she could cup his cheeks, forcing him to look at her. "You don't have my permission to leave just yet."

Lelouch chuckled and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Trust me, I hadn't plan on it."

C.C. welcomed his warmth when he pulled her in for an embrace. She loves him so so much. For the longest she searched for unconditional love in the wrong places when this entire time, Lelouch was and is the only person who can grant her that genuine feeling. Her wished to be loved truly, and to love genuinely in return.

 **. . . .**

"Here's a towel." Lelouch said walking in the bathroom, C.C. turned off the bathtub and took the towel from his hands, murmuring a thanks before hanging it on the rack. She continued to prepare for her bath and he watched in peaceful silence before glancing over to the pair of clothes he was lending her for tonight. He might not want to show it or say it aloud, but he's stoked that she's spending the night. Especially since lately he's been finding himself more irritable and lonely at night without her beside him—guess that's what happens after growing accustomed of allowing her to sleep with him over the years.

Earlier, they had a long discussion about their time apart. Lelouch felt horrible when he spoke about his breakup with Shirley, it still pains him at how badly he'd hurt her. He then went on and told tell her about the long and horrendous lecture he received from Suzaku after. C.C. smiled and even laughed at the story, it's just like Suzaku to project his _words of wisdom_ on to everyone, but when it was her turn to share… well, she was unexpectedly reserved speaking about Katherine.

It doesn't take a genius to see, to understand how troubled she felt talking about it. Ever since she spilled her secrets to him, he's pleased to know that she's willing to step out her bubble and comfort zone to release the built tension she carries. And although it might be hard on her, he much rather her be uncomfortable around him than to keep it bottled up inside until it tears her apart.

"Hey."

"Hmm?" The raven-haired man responded, snapping from thought.

"Thank you again for letting me stay over." C.C. smiled, slowly removing her hair tie to let her green hair fall. "I appreciate it."

Lelouch swallowed hard as he admired her beauty discreetly, he could feel his skin flush as vivid memories of their intimate time together played in his head. The green-haired temptress slowly stepped closer to him, her golden irises filling with innocence but he knew deep down inside—there's carnal desire hidden within. C.C. closed off the remaining distance and rested her palms against his chest, staring deep into his eyes.

"Well, umm…" he cleared his throat, "if there's anything you need then—"

His words slipped through thin air, coming to a complete halt when she wetly kissed his neck. Her lips glided across his skin smoothly, electrifying his senses. She gave his quickened pulse a light suck before finishing with a teasing bite. A soft groan escaped past his lips and pleased with his sounds, she pulled back with a proud Cheshire grin and stepped back for an unobstructed view. Her nimble fingers played with the hem of her white shirt, making sure his full attention was on her, and once she was certain he was solely focused on her, she slipped off the white fabric then undid the buttons, carefully releasing the zipper until she slipped the shorts down her shapely legs—leaving her clad in only her panties.

Lelouch's blood boiled at the sight, his amethyst eyes traveled down her slim body, fueling his lust for her. Out of the many women in the world, C.C.'s the only one who could turn him on this fast, making him completely hot and bothered. He was often teased about lacking libido, though that a whole different story with C.C.

His mind was pulled again when he felt her hands glide down his body with eagerly before lifting his shirt so he could toss it over his head. Following her lead, he swiftly undid his pants and kicked them to the side then pulled her half-naked body closer to his. Lelouch ghosted his lips over hers, so close to kissing but not ready to ease the tension.

A smirk played on C.C.'s lips, she trailed a path of kisses across his cheek to his ear and in a breathy tone, she seductively whispered, "Take a bath with me."

"Are you sure a bath is what you want?"

"Don't know, you tell me."

C.C. held his gaze seductively and when the meter or his restraint popped, Lelouch dipped in and mashed their lips together. Each second grew more and more intense until finally, she let out a soft moan. He continued to kiss her vigorously, desperately like this is their last time. His heart hammered against his chest and his senses heightened. When the passionate kiss broke so they could catch their breaths, Lelouch found himself lost as he look at her. The way her cheeks flushed in a crimson and how her soft lips slightly parted as she tried catching her breath. The sight was absolutely stunning.

Meeting again for a heated kiss, C.C. wanted to savor the kiss but the moment she opened mouth his tongue slipped inside and her mind was turn to mush in an instant. Their tongues battled for dominance in a sensual dance, shock waves sent directly to her core. She felt a little embarrassed at fast she was becoming wet, but when Lelouch pulled her body closer to his and felt his erection pressed against her thigh, she broke the kiss in a soft whimper.

"Mmm... Lelouch." She moaned breathlessly, "Ohh...ahhh." C.C. tilted her head back, granting him access to wetly kiss down her neck. "Ahh, L-Lelouch... please..."

"Please what?" He bit the juncture of her neck, leaving a beaming red mark on her porcelain skin. "What do you want me to do?"

"Touch me."

Lelouch traced his hands down the smooth expanse of her back all the way down to her hips, hooking his thumbs in the elastic of her panties. Pressing a firm kiss to her lips, he pulled back with a smirk and met her clouded gaze. "But I'm already touching you," he chuckled.

"This is no time to play coy." C.C. pouted, tugging at his boxers.

"Heh, I see someone's a bit eager."

C.C. blushed even more and quickly smacked him on the shoulder, calling him a jerk. She then turned away, refusing to meet his gaze and Lelouch could only smile, laughing at her childish behavior. It's funny how one moment she could be the mischievous Witch and the next a shy and _innocent_ person.

Yeah, she truly is amazing…

"Lelouch?"

"Hmm?"

C.C. threaded her fingers tough his mass of ebony hair.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." He replied, kissing her sweetly on the lips. "I'm glad you're here."

"That makes the two of us."

Both smiling, C.C. wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss each other senseless for a while. Lelouch then softly kissed the shell of her ear and whispered for to hold. He picked her up and C.C. automatically wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to his bed. Gently tossing her in the middle, Lelouch loomed over her like a shadow, drinking in her beauty for a moment before diving in again for a passionate kiss. His heart fluttered uncontrollably in his chest and the familiar wave of butterflies resided in his gut. Her small hands traced down his smooth back before playfully smacked his ass and their chuckles were muffled in the kiss.

Pulling back with a smile, Lelouch lowered himself comfortably between her legs.

"I love you."

She smiled and kissed him tenderly on the lips, threading her fingers in his midnight hair.

"I love you too."

 **. . . .**

C.C. idly traced random patterns on his naked chest as she snuggled close against him, trying to steal his warmth to resist the cold. After a couple rounds of vigorous and passionate sex, they stayed up for a while having meaningless conversations until—Lelouch succumbed to sleep. She tried joining him in slumber but her mind kept racing, preventing her from falling asleep. So, after hours of tossing and turning she decided that it was best to wait it out.

How inconveniently annoying.

For the longest she listened to Lelouch's soft breaths and silently giggled when he'd randomly let out a low snore. She watched his chest rise and fall with each breath he took and even if it seemed boring, it brought her happiness. Being with him always made her happy, and if she had to pick a time during her hellish nightmare to be grateful for… she would oddly say—she's grateful that she ran away from home that day because if she didn't… then she would have never met Lelouch.

"Hmm, funny how life works." C.C. glanced at his bedside clock, the time reading ten till 3AM. Sitting up in bed, she pulled the blankets to cover her naked chest and gazed outside the bedroom window. Sheets of snow covered the the grounds, cars, everywhere... giving it a look of a winter wonderland in January. "I wonder if it'll snow all day…"

"C.C.?" Lelouch sleepily yawned, cutely rubbing his eyes from sleep as he sat up. "Why are you up?"

"I can't sleep." She smiled and kissed his cheek in which he groaned tiredly. He scooted closer and kissed her shoulder, lingering for a moment before encasing her in his arms as she rested her head on his chest. "I've got a lot on my mind."

Kissing the top of her head, Lelouch followed her gaze out the window and wondered if what he's going to ask next will be helpful. He has an idea of what's occupying his lover's mind, he wants to help as much as he can because she wasn't able to do it alone.

"C.C., if I go with you, are you willing to visit Katherine one last time?"

"What makes you think I want to see her again?"

"I know you do." Lelouch looked at her until she met his intent gaze. "Sometimes... you're easy to read."

C.C. frowned then extracted herself from Lelouch, facing her back towards him.

"I don't want to see her, I already heard what she had to say."

"No, you ignored her." Lelouch turned her to face him again and gently cupped her cheeks. "Why are you running away?"

"Don't play your little mind games on me, Lelouch." C.C. touched the scar underneath her breast and looked down sadly. "It's not easy being around her again."

Releasing a sigh, Lelouch brush back her messy green hair and smiled at her fondly. Coaxing her back onto the mattress he traced a solitary finger across the contrasting scar that stood out against her fair skin.

"That's why I want to go with you." he whispered, giving the scar a feather kiss. "Don't forget that I'm here..." Lelouch kissed a path from her breasts all the way where he could meet her lips, kissing her sweetly. "Always have been."

C.C. brushed away his unkempt bangs, running her fingers though his silky hair affectionately. "Let me think about it."

Once those words was said, he knew he didn't have to say anything, there was nothing more he could say to convince her.

He snuggled against her body, resting his head on her chest and allowed himself to be swept away as she massaged his scalp, relaxing him completely. C.C. closed her eyes letting his words sink in. True, he's been her supporter for as long as she can remember and with the exception of the things she hid from him, he has never failed to selflessly be there when she needs it the most.

For that alone, she'll appreciate him and love him more... Not just as a lover, but as a best friend as well.

 **. . . .**

"Are you ready to go?"

"Almost, give me another five minutes."

"You mean twenty?" Lelouch added irritably, switching the phone over to his other ear.

C.C. let out a huff, "Calm down your highness, I'll be out soon. Until then... be a good boy and wait for me outside."

Lelouch pinched the bridge of his nose, listening to her giggles as he wondered why he puts up with her antics.

"Well, hurry up okay?! I don't want to stay out late."

"Yes, yes, now get off my phone."

The call abruptly ended and Lelouch watched the screen dim before it turned off. He haphazardly tossed the device in the passenger seat and sat back, trying to relax while he waited for her to come out of her apartment. It's been about a month since they were 'reunited' and so far their relationship is going good. They agreed to take things _slow_ for a bit before jumping on the boyfriend-girlfriend train. With the exception of Suzaku and most likely Schneizel, nobody else including his family are aware of their newfound romance.

Surprisingly enough, for now Schneizel hasn't said anything—though whether or not that's a good thing for them is still up for interpretation.

Lelouch must've dozed off because the next thing he knew, C.C. was outside lightly knocking on the window with a smile gracing her lips. Unlocking the door for her, C.C. settled in and put her bag on the floor before swiftly moving in to kiss him on the cheek.

"Why did you doze off? I told you five more minutes."

Lelouch looked at the time on his radio and snickered, "Actually it took you ten minutes."

"Ah, who cares. I'm here now aren't I?"

The handsome man mumbled under his breath, calling her annoying and C.C. just listened to her lover's empty words with a smile.

 **. . . .**

The car ride was settled in a comfortable silence. Lelouch had his attention on the road driving to their destination and C.C. looked out the window trying to calm the bubbly nerves that resided in her gut and fluttered her heart. For the longest she avoided the need to see her mother again, but after realizing that despite how happy and free she felt this past month, there's a tiny empty void in her heart that could only be filled by her mother.

How? She doesn't know, but she'll find the answer. This time with her lover joining her.

"Lelouch…"

"Yes?"

"When this is over," she reached for his free hand and held it firmly, lacing their fingers together. "let's go to the secret place."

Switching his vision from the road to her, he saw her amber hues fill with warmth as the corner of her lips tugged into a soft smile. Lelouch found himself smiling alongside her before turning back to the road. He lifted their connected hands to his lips and he gently planted a loving kiss to hers.

"Sure, it's been too long."

C.C. closed her eyes and imaged the scenery of the beautiful place where the landscape was far and wide with an endless sea of flowers. The place where the cool winds brush their skin and the sun warmed them even more. Where the green trees stood their places proudly and the hidden cavern where the ceiling lit up like fireflies in the night sky.

 **. . . .**

When they arrived at the mental hospital, C.C.'s nerves quickly got the best of her. They signed in and had their things put away before taking the seemingly long, cold path down to the visiting area. Although he knew better, it still surprised Lelouch at how normal the place seemed. Of course, he didn't expect to see a scene straight out of a horror movie, but seeing a few happy faces of the patients and the welcoming atmosphere he felt from the staff, nothing about this place was the slightest bit intimidating.

Once they found their seating at a table that seemed more secluded than the rests, Lelouch sat down and waited for C.C. to do the same.

"It's cold in here." Lelouch said looking around his surroundings for any visible signs of others feeling the same as him. "Are you cold, C.C.?"

"Sure—I'm going to the bathroom."

C.C. quickly raised from her seat and started making her way when suddenly she felt a firm grip around her wrist, ceasing her advances.

"Yes, can I help you?" she raised a brow.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lelouch frowned.

"I have to pee, care to watch?"

Disgusted at her bluntness, Lelouch released her wrist with a sigh and looked at her pointedly.

"Don't be in there all day or else."

C.C. scoffed, "Oh, please… what exactly are you going to do? Walk in and pull me out of the stall?"

Lelouch's more than aware of her motive— she's obviously trying to hide before Katherine's arrival.

"Just don't take too long, okay?"

C.C. poked her tongue out, brushing him off saying he's too pushy and needs to relax before she made her flee to the women's room. Lelouch intently watched the bathroom door for a few more seconds to make sure she wasn't planning an escape, turning around he sighed again and rested his chin in his hand whilst drumming his fingers on the white table.

"That woman is beyond my control." He muttered.

"Hello."

The man's violet hues shot up to meet soft brown orbs. Right away without a second guess he knew who he was gawking at. Her soft-spoken voice caught him by surprise and his heart skipped for a moment when a memory of his first meeting with her flash though his mind.

In the deepest parts of the back of his mind the fight or flight switch went off. Even though he personally never felt her wrath, just being around her almost felt… frightening. Almost as intense as the feeling he gets when Schneizel surprises him for the worst. Is it because he knows what she's capable of that's putting him on edge? Or is it something else? If he feels like this being around her, then he can't fathom what C.C. must've felt the first time.

"Is C.C. here with you? I was told I have two visitors today."

Catching himself, "Oh, yes she went to the bathroom."

"I see." Katherine pulled out a chair and sat directly across from the raven-haired man. "I must say, you've grown to be quite a handsome man, Lelouch."

"Thank you, you look pretty as well."

"No need to flatter me." A faint blush dusted her cheeks and she giggled. "So, I'm under the impression that you and C.C. are seeing each other, hmm?"

Lelouch cleared his throat, "Yes, she and I are together."

The woman gave him a small smile, one that had so much sadness yet happiness written all over. She averted her focus elsewhere and Lelouch took the opportunity to study her features. She was frail, very thin and the blue shirt she wore fit her loosely. Thinking back on it now, compared to when he first met her, Katherine hadn't changed much physically—just less 'intimidating' and a little older. Her eyes were still filled with sadness and dark bags hung under her eyes.

"Lelouch, there's something I would like to say."

He straightened, listening attentively.

"I want to thank you for saving Cecaniah's life because if you hadn't been there..." tears welled in her eyes as she reached across the table with trembling hands to hold his. "Thank you for taking care of her, for loving her when I couldn't and for always staying by her side. I know she loves you, she always has."

"Miss Corabelle—"

"Do you love Cecaniah?"

"I do… more than anything." He whispered.

"Please, I hope you can keep her smiling." She lowered her head to the table, still holding his hand tightly as she fought back the tears and all Lelouch could do was look at her sadly.

All she want is the best for C.C..To have the happiness she robbed from her…

To find the love she always needed.

* * *

 **AN:** I know it's not much, but it's been a long time since I've written anything. I hope Lelouch and C.C. are still somewhat in character. Obviously they'll have to be OOC to some degree, but somewhere along the way I feel like I lost them. Is that true or is it just me? Anyhow, I hope you liked the chapter. Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter! XD

Thank you so much for this story's new favorites and followers!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing: **Guest** , **Liz nn** , **blackhellbutterfly** , and **Guest**. (I do appreciate the feedback very much!)

To Guest reader **Lin nn** : Hi, how are you? Thank you so much for reading my stories and for the compliments. I very much appreciate it. Okay, so you don't have to send me the same message more than once. I see them the first time.:) Alright, now I'll try to answer your questions. When it comes to Rolo and Mao making an appearance, Rolo in fact did have a very small appearance in one of the earlier chapters... he went to the Christmas Festival with Nunnally. As for Mao, he will not make an appearance in this story. I tend to forget about him so he wasn't included when I first started developing this story idea, plot, etc. And if I try to add him now, it'll only be forced since the story is coming to an end soon. So, about updates... if I don't add an expected update date at the end of the story or in my profile, it's because I have no idea when I'll be able to write/update. Life's pretty busy and finding time to write for this and my other stories is getting harder. I do apologize for any mistakes I miss within the story. I try to catch them before posting, but I do miss more than I'd like to. I'll try harder so it can be more enjoyable to read for you and other readers. Hopefully this chapter had 'less' mistakes and was easier to read.

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 **Thatsoneperson**


End file.
